Cosas del amor
by Alice Lewis
Summary: Dos Fabray disputándose el amor de Rachel Berry? Estamos ante un Fafaberry.
1. Yellow

**Renuncias: Sin intenciones de infringir derechos de autor. ****Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, los tomo prestados para crear este mundo alternativo.**

* * *

><p>Camina por los pasillos de William McKinley con una sonrisa que solo acentúa aun mas su seguridad y todo ese dejo de omnipresencia que le da estar arriba de la pirámide social del instituto. Quinn va con ese uniforme de cheerios que calza a la perfección en su esbelto cuerpo, la sensualidad que desborda se contrapone irónicamente con esa pequeña cadena con una cruz que resalta levemente encima de sus ropas de cheerleaders.<p>

El día a día de la chica rubia era bastante ocupado, entre sus diversas actividades, lideraba las reuniones del club de celibato, era capitana de las cheerios y ahora su reciente ingreso al club de coro, en donde al menos podía aprovechar de pasar más tiempo con su novio Finn, el quarterback del equipo de fútbol, la verdad es que no podía ser de otro modo, la chica más popular saliendo con el chico más popular, era casi algo inevitable.

Uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era molestar a Rachel Berry, la chica con más talento de todo William McKinley, era una solitaria judía de padres homosexuales que estaba definitivamente en la parte mas baja de la pirámide social del instituto, y que al parecer tenia cierto interés en su novio, esa situación le enfurecía a Quinn demasiado, en realidad en muchas otras ocasiones había visto como otras chicas pretendían a Finn, pero con Rachel era distinto, la morena le generaba reacciones encontradas y tan fuertes, aunque claro Quinn jamas se puso a analizar esas emociones más allá, al final de cuentas, porque perdería su tiempo pensando en alguien como Rachel, siendo que tenia muchas otras cosas más importantes de que preocuparse, ser la abeja reina dentro de una colmena de desordenados adolescentes no era una tarea tan simple después de todo.

-Berry de nuevo acosando a Finn, que fea costumbre a tomado ese gnomo parlanchin. Dice Santana mientras caminan por los pasillos

-Si Rachel es un gnomo eso significa que si la atrapamos podremos pedirle su olla con oro. Replica Brittany sonriendo

-Dudo mucho Britt que podamos obtener algo de Berry, pero adelántense mientra yo voy a rescatar a mi novio de sus garras. La rubia dice esto mientras camina hacia los casilleros donde están conversando el quarterback y la morena.

-Manhands, Finn. Saluda lacónicamente

-Mi amor te estaba esperando para que fuéramos juntos a la reunión del coro. Responde Finn tratando de poner su típica cara de cachorrito que necesita cariño.

-Claro vamos. Responde con una voz triunfante la rubia, mientras ambos se van de la mano, dejando a una triste Rachel, quien cierra su casillero y que al poco caminar recibe un slushie cortesía de Karofsky, rápidamente entra al baño mas cercano, para limpiarse y no llegar tan tarde al glee club.

...

...

-Ahora que al fin contamos con el numero necesario de miembros, tenemos que tener nuestra mente puesta en las Seccionales. El profesor Shue dice tratando de incentivar al grupo, aunque los presentes no muestran mucho interés.

Rachel llega tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y se sienta en una de las primeras sillas que estaban desocupadas.

-Esta semana he estado pensando que una opción viable para nuestra presentación es tomar clásicos pop de los 70'

-Sr Shue si me permite. Rachel levanta la mano

-Ya se me hacia raro que manhands no estuviera interrumpiendo. Acota Santana limándose las uñas

-Sr Shue me parece que una opción que podría potenciar nuestras posibilidades de éxito en la venidera competencia local, es una elección de canciones un poco más arriesgada, no es que este desestimando la trayectoria que poseen agrupaciones musicales como Journey, es solo que en este tiempo de preparación podríamos adentrarnos en géneros en los que aun no hemos incursionado como por ejemplo el grunge, se que no suena muy estructurado, pero puedo resultarnos una experiencia enriquecedora.

-Lo considerare. Respondió el sr. Shue no muy convencido

Rachel sintió como una vez más sus propuestas no eran escuchadas, aveces eso la desanimaba un poco, aunque intento alejar esos pensamientos de su mente y concentrarse en el resto de la reunión, que se desarrollo sin mayor novedad.

...

...

Una vez finalizada la reunión del coro, las tres Cheerios se dirigieron rápidamente a una practica adicional que la entrenadora Sue, había establecido en la tarde, considerando que estaban a dos semanas de disputar un nuevo titulo Nacional, la practica consistió principalmente en una serie de ejercicios destinados a fortalecer la elasticidad de las cheerios, para lograr con mayor destreza las enrevesadas coreografías que la entrenadora Sue creaba.

Terminada la practica y después de una reponedora ducha, Quinn escucho el timbre de su celular, al revisarlo se percata que tenia varias llamadas perdidas de su casa.

-Hola Mamá todo bien en casa?...Como! porque no me avisaste que venia, se supone que llegaría el próximo mes...Si lo se...No estoy de acuerdo siempre ha sido tan...Que viene para acá?...Hace cuantos minutos?...Si no te preocupes...Hasta luego

La rubia colgó, guardando su celular, mientras su semblante estaba muy pálido, apresurada termino de vestirse.

-Que pasa Quinn, estas bien? Pregunta Santana al ver la preocupación en el rostro de su amiga

-Mi hermana viene para acá, en realidad posiblemente ya haya llegado. Quinn termina la frase con el pensamiento claro de buscarla inquisitivamente por los pasillos

-Qué? como que tienes una hermana y ni siquiera nos habías contado. Santana espeta con los brazos en forma de jarra

-Bueno es que es una especie de complicada historia familiar, que luego les contare, pero el punto es que necesito que me ayuden a encontrarla

-Pero como si no sabemos como es. Responde Brittany encogiéndose de hombros

Quinn nerviosa se pasa una mano por el pelo, suspirando pesadamente mientras mira a sus amigas -No creo que les sea tan difícil reconocerla, ya que somos hermanas gemelas.

...

...

Rachel estaba sentada frente al piano, mientras tocaba la intro de Over the Moon una de sus canciones favoritas del musical Rent, los clásicos de Broadway siempre la animaban. La tranquilidad que la inundaba cuando estaba sola en el auditorio interpretando alguna de sus canciones favoritas era justo lo que necesitaba en este momento, el día no había sido del todo agradable, aunque claro tampoco tan distinto a los anteriores, definitivamente su vida estudiantil en William McKinley no era todo lo confortable que hubiese preferido.

La voz de Rachel se escuchaba maravillosamente, las notas finales las alcanzo con un resplandeciente ímpetu, como si estuviera interpretando esa canción para miles de personas, en vez de estar en el auditorio sola o al menos eso es lo que ella creía, porque desde hace varios minutos alguien la estaba observando detenidamente.

-No sabia que a los ángeles se les tenia permitido bajar a la tierra a cantar. La chica dijo esto ultimo con una sincera y traviesa sonrisa

-Quinn? Respondió una atónita Rachel, independiente del comentario que le pareció fuera de lugar y para nada acorde a la persona que tenia al frente, no era eso lo que había sorprendido a la chica morena, sino como lucia la rubia que tenia enfrente, era exactamente como estar viendo a Quinn, con la salvedad de que no vestía con su típica ropa de cheerleader, sino que con una tenida informal, unos ajustados jeans negros y una fina polera sin mangas que le quedaba perfectamente, ademas en vez de llevar sus rubios cabellos amarrados como de costumbre, esta vez tenia su pelo suelto, el que caia delicadamente por sus hombros. Rachel tenia tan arraiga esa imagen de capitana cheerios que le asombraba verla así.

La chica rubia sonrió una vez más -Creo que me estas confundiendo con mi hermana, yo soy Charlotte Fabray

-Si esto es una broma Quinn, déjame decirte que no es para nada graciosa, creo que lo mas optimo es retirarme de estas dependencias

-Espera un momento. Dijo la chica afirmándola suavemente del brazo -En serio te digo la verdad, no te vayas así, de hecho eres la única persona interesante que he conocido en todo lo que llevo recorriendo este aburrido instituto, ademas no es fácil ser una chica nueva

Rachel duda unos segundos, pero finalmente se vuelve a sentar en el piano, había algo que le generaba una incipiente confianza, aunque todo esto le parecía un poco absurdo, como es que nunca se entero que Quinn tuviera una hermana gemela o porque recién apareció hasta ahora, todo era muy raro.

-A mi también me gusta la música. Dijo Charlotte interrumpiendo sus pensamientos mientras se sentaba a su lado -Solo interpretas temas de Broadway o también canciones de simple pop, te suena esta? la chica empezó a tocar con destreza el piano

-Claro que la reconozco es Yellow de Coldplay

-Me harías el honor de cantar conmigo? Rachel volvió a titubear por lo que Charlotte partió primero:

_Look at the stars,_ (Mira las estrellas)  
><em>Look how they shine for you,<em> (Mira como brillan por ti)  
><em>And everything you do,<em> (Y por todo lo que haces)  
><em>Yeah, they were all yellow.<em>(Si, ellas eran todas amarillas)  
><em>I came along,<em> (Yo vine)  
><em>I wrote a song for you,<em> (Escribí una canción para ti)  
><em>And all the things you do,<em> (Y todas las cosas que haces)  
><em>And it was called "Yellow."<em> (Y fue llamada "Amarillo")  
><em>So then I took my turn,<em> (Entonces tome mi turno)  
><em>Oh what a thing to've done,<em> (Oh las cosas que he hecho)  
><em>And it was all yellow.<em>(Y todo fue amarillo)

Rachel se sintió cautivada por la voz de Charlotte, su tono aunque parecido al de Quinn estaba impreso con una peculiar sensación de calidez.

_Your skin_ (Tu piel)  
><em>Oh yeah, your skin and bones,<em> (Oh si, tu piel y huesos)  
><em>Turn into something beautiful,<em> (Se convierten en algo hermoso)  
><em>And you know<em> (Y lo sabes)  
><em>You know I love you so,<em> (Tu sabes que te amo tanto)  
><em>You know I love you so.<em>(Tu sabes que te amo tanto)

Charlotte la miro profundamente, lo que le genero una inexplicable sensación de nervios a Rachel, por lo que esquivo un poco su mirada y se puso a cantar la siguiente estrofa

_I swam across,_ (Yo nadé alrededor)  
><em>I jumped across for you,<em> (Yo salté alrededor por ti)  
><em>Oh what a thing to do.<em> (Oh, las cosas que hago)  
><em>Cuz you were all yellow<em>, (Porque tu eras toda amarilla)

Charlotte dejo de cantar simplemente tocaba el piano para tener el privilegio de escuchar a Rachel una vez más

_I drew a line,_ (Dibujé una línea)  
><em>I drew a line for you,<em> (Dibujé una línea para ti)  
><em>Oh what a thing to do,<em> (Oh, que cosas hago)  
><em>And it was all yellow.<em> (Y eras toda amarilla)  
><em>Your skin<em> (Tu piel)  
><em>Oh yeah, your skin and bones,<em> (Oh si, tu piel y huesos)  
><em>Turn into something beautiful,<em> (Se convierten en algo hermoso)  
><em>And you know<em> (Y lo sabes)  
><em>For you I'd bleed myself dry,<em> ( Por ti yo me desangraría)  
><em>For you I'd bleed myself dry.<em>( Por ti yo me desangraría )

Ambas sonrieron cómplices cantando al unisono

_It's true, look how they shine for you,_ (Es cierto, mira como brillan por ti)  
><em>Look how they shine for you<em>, (Mira como brillan por ti)  
><em>Look how they shine for...<em> (Mira como brillan por...)  
><em>Look how they shine for you,<em> (Mira como brillan por ti)  
><em>Look how they shine for you,<em> (Mira como brillan por ti)  
><em>Look how they shine...<em> (Mira como brillan ... )  
><em>Look at the stars,<em> (Mira las estrellas)  
><em>Look how they shine for you,<em> (Mira como brillan por ti)  
><em>And all the things that you do.<em>(Y todas las cosas que haces)

La felicidad en sus rostros era innegable, recién acababan de conocerse, pero se podía percibir una clara y especial química entre ellas, se quedaron en silencio un momento contemplándose, pero no era un silencio incomodo, al contrario, era de ese tipo de silencios que se dan cuando estas tan cómoda y relajada con la persona que tienes al lado, que hasta las palabras sobran.

-Charlotte! El tono fuerte de Quinn las sorprendió, aunque fue Rachel quien se llevo la mayor sorpresa, mirando a Quinn como si fuera casi un fantasma y es que no podía salir de su asombro, físicamente ambas chicas eran exactamente iguales, aunque había algo indescriptible, aparte de la forma en la que iban vestidas, que las hacia notoriamente distintas, al menos para Rachel.

-Ves mi ángel, como no mentía. Susurro Charlotte al oído de Rachel

Ese gesto colmo aun mas la paciencia de Quinn que en un tono serio dijo -Apúrate tenemos que irnos, hay varias cosas que organizar y que obviamente estoy segura no has hecho nada, no me extrañaría que ni siquiera hayas desempacado aun.

Charlotte levanto una ceja por lo que le pareció una actitud tan exagerada de su hermana. se volvió a la chica morena para susurrarle nuevamente -Aun no me has dicho tu nombre?

-Rachel Berry. Respondió con un tenue sonrojo

Se levanto finalmente al sentir las miradas airadas que Quinn le proporcionaba -Pues estoy segura, que nos volveremos a ver pronto señorita Rachel Berry. Dijo estoy ultimo inclinándose para darle un suave beso en la mejilla, aunque intencionalmente cerca de sus labios.

-Quinn y Charlotte que tengan un buen día. Atino a decir Rachel torpemente con un sonrojo un poco mas pronunciado por el fugaz beso

Charlotte le regalo una ultima sonrisa en modo de despedida, mientras que Quinn asintió con una mueca de indiferencia.


	2. Wonderwall

**Renuncias: Los personajes no me pertenecen, los tomo prestados para crear este mundo alternativo. El episodio es largo, pasan varias cosas, en el fondo necesarias para que lleguemos al punto culmine de este fic que es un triangulo amoroso Quinn-Rachel-Charlotte.**

* * *

><p>Es increíble como corren las noticias en William McKinley, de la impresión inicial de ver que la lider de Cheerios tenia una hermana gemela, se paso a expandir una serie de rumores sobre porque recien esta habia ingresado al Instituto, uno de los rumores mas inverosímiles que corria gracias a lo publicado por Jewfro en su blog, era el que todo fue provocado por la entrenadora Sue quien en un intento de fortalezar al equipo de porristas, frente a las Nacionales que acontecian en pocos dias mas, habia clonado a Quinn de hay la aparicion sorpresiva de Charlotte, finalmente los rumores absurdos deambularon unas cuantas horas mas, luego de un tiempo, ya nadie se quedaba tontamente pasmado mirando a las hermanas Fabray cuando caminaban juntas por el pasillo.<p>

-Tengo Literatura con un tal Brown. Dijo Charlotte mientras ojeaba su horario.

Quinn hizo una pequeña mueca de burla -Tendras un monton de diversion con ese profesor, nos vemos a la hora de almuerzo. La animadora se alejo a su correspondiente clase.

Charlotte entra a su salon, dando una mirada rapida, para buscar un asiento apartado, hasta que su mirada cae directamente en un asiento vacio al lado de cierta persona en particular.

-Hola Rachel.

La morena deja sobre la mesa el libro que estaba leyendo, para ver de donde venia esa voz, la rubia se sienta a su lado sonriendo.

-Buenas Dias Charlotte, Como ha ido tu dia, considerando tu reciente incorporacion al plantel estudiantil de William McKinley? Responde rapidamente en tono alegre.

La sonrisa de Charlotte se amplio, desde que la vio por primera vez percibio que habia algo en la chica que tenia enfrente que la hacia diferente al resto.

-Bien, no resulto ser tan desagradable como crei que seria asistir a un lugar en medio de la nada.

-Efectivamente bajo cierta perspectiva...

Antes de que Rachel pudiera continuar hablando, para debatir lo que acababa de decir Charlotte, explicandole las razones de porque a pesar de que Lima, era una pequeña ciudad de solo 37.437 habitantes, resultaba exagerado decir que era un lugar en medio de la nada. El calvo profesor Brown hace su aparicion iniciando las clases dejando a la morena con las palabras en la boca, la rubia la mira una vez más regalandole otra sonrisa antes de intentar prestar atencion a Brown.

The Altar of the Dead - Henry James, anota el profesor en la pizarra, dejando como tarea un análisis sobre esa obra, la clase finalmente termina, todos los estudiantes empiezan a retirarse.

-Como lo hara?

-Qué cosa? Pregunta Rachel mientras recoge sus libros.

-Sudar de esa manera, siendo que a lo mas habran unos diecisiete grados. Ambas dirigen sus miradas al profesor que con un pañuelo se seca el sudor antes de salir del salon.

-Considerando tu observacion sobre la temperatura ambiente, seria factible suponer que padece de hiperhidrosis. Responde como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo, encogiendose de hombros.

-Claro debí suponerlo. Dice la rubia en un tono medio en broma.

Charlotte y Rachel caminan juntas a su siguiente clase, Historia, la que ambas también compartían. Conversan en el pasillo animadamente al entrar a la sala, Rachel se sento como de costumbre en uno de los asientos mas cercanos a la pizarra, siendo seguida por la rubia.

-Bristol? Continuo Rachel aprovechando que la profesora Hayley aun no llegaba.

-Si con Russell vivimos la mayor parte del tiempo hay, aunque el ultimo año nos trasladamos a Londres.

-Russell es... Rachel se detuvo sin saber como formular su pregunta o si es que debia preguntar, pero como aveces le pasaba las palabras salian sin mayor control de su boca.

-Mi padre. Dijo Charlotte con una expresion sombria.

Rachel noto el cambio de humor de la otra chica cuando asomo el tema de su padre, por lo que inmediatamente intento desviar la conversacion -Bueno, tomando en cuenta las ciudades donde has vivido, ahora comprendo el hecho de que Lima te parezca un lugar en medio de la nada.

-Reconozco que en parte lo dije para ver que me responderias. Sonrie traviesamente. -Aunque en realidad no podrias culparme si es que realmente lo pensara o si?

La morena devolvio la sonrisa -No, de hecho creo que la mayoria desea...deseamos (Se corrijio) -Salir de Lima lo antes posible, que en efecto seria terminada la secundaria.

-Y cual es el lugar a donde Rachel Berry quiere ir? La rubia la miraba intensamente mientras que con su mano izquierda jugaba con su lapiz.

-New York. Dijo rapidamente sin titubear y es que los sueños de Rachel se resumian en esas dos simples palabras _New York._

La clase de Historia paso aun mas rapido que la de Literatura, ya que el estilo de la profesora Hayley era algo mas dinamico que el de Brown. Ya era el periodo de almuerzo, por lo que ambas fueron a dejar sus libros en sus respectivos casilleros.

-Entonces vas a ingresar al Glee club? Quinn tambien forma parte, ademas es claro que tienes un destacado talento. Rachel sonrio mientras recordo el dia que se conocieron en el auditorio. -Aunque no tan desarrollado como el mio, pero con un adecuado entrenamiento vocal puedes lograr un resultado asombroso y tu incorporacion seria fenomenal para reforzar al equipo, me parece...

De pronto se detuvo, no queria abrumar a Charlotte, todo el mundo le recalcaba lo aburrido que era escucharla, que hablaba demasiado, sin llegar nunca al punto, exasperando a todos incluidos sus compañeros de coro.

Como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos, la rubia dijo -Me agrada hablar contigo.

Era una corta frase, pero para Rachel significo tanto, sin poder evitarlo sonrio alegremente -A mi tambien, me gustas...me gusta hablar contigo. Respondio nerviosa, no sabia como, pero hay estaban esos inexplicables nervios, aunque claro la intensa mirada de esos ojos color avellana no ayudaban mucho, era un cambio brusco, estaba acostumbrada que ese hermoso color de ojos la miraran con ira, pero a diferencia de Quinn, Charlotte la miraba con una intensidad agradable.

Entraron al casino, luego de retirar sus bandejas, Charlotte lleno su bandeja con varias cosas agregando una sprite, mientras que Rachel simplemente tomo una ensalada y una botella de agua mineral. La rubia vio que en una mesa proxima estaba Quinn junto a Santana y Brittany, por lo que apresuro un poco el paso seguida por Rachel.

-Quieres sentarte con nosotras?

Rachel dudo un instante, pero al ver la mirada de enfado que Quinn tenia, junto a las de extrañeza de las otras dos Cheerios. Contesto apresuradamente -No, gracias Charlotte nos vemos luego. Antes que la rubia pudiera agregar algo mas, Rachel salio practicamente corriendo a sentarse sola en otra mesa mas apartada.

-Entonces que fue eso?

-Que cosa? Charlotte se sento enfrente de su hermana, quedando al lado de Brittany.

-Tu hablando con RuPaul. Inquirio levantando una ceja

-Te refieres a Rachel? El tono relajado de Charlotte cambio a uno algo mas denso.

-Anoche debi mencionarte la dinamica de William McKinley, pero aun no es tarde, de hecho posiblemente si la ignoras todo el mundo olvidara que alguna vez hablaste con ella.

-Y por que se supone que querria eso?

-Porque conversar amistosamente con Manhands es un suicidio social. Señalo Santana inclinandose en su silla.

-Quizas quiere encontrar su olla de oro. Dijo Brittany ganandose una sonrisa de la latina mientras que con su cuchara sacaba un trozo del postre que Santana tenia en su bandeja.

-Basicamente esto funciona como una piramide, los perdedores estan en lo mas bajo, eso obviamente incluye a RuPaul, al medio la mayoria de los estudiantes que estan alrededor, sin mayor importancia ni opinion y en la cima estan las Cheerios y los miembros del equipo de futbol.

Charlotte abrio su bebida, de pronto sentia la boca seca, el hilo de la conversacion ya la estaba asqueando.

-Y para que el equilibrio se mantenga y cada uno sepa el sitio que le corresponde, a los perdedores les tenemos un trato especial, lleno de divertidos sobrenombres, slushie, paseos a los contenedores de basura, entre otras cosas. Quinn termina de hablar con una ironica sonrisa.

-Yo tuve uno de esos paseos, una vez que se perdio Lord Tubbington lo busque hasta en el contenedor de basura. Agrego Brittany.

-Supongo que ahora te quedo mas claro, porque no puedes hablar con ella.

Charlotte estaba completamente enojada -Esto es lo mas absurdo que he escuchado. Exclamo con rabia mientras inconscientemente apretaba la botella de bebida. -En Bristol los estudiantes posiblemente eran igual de idiotas que acá, pero al menos se preocupaban solo de sus propios asuntos, sin necesidad de humillar al resto para agrandar su ego. Dio un respiro profundo y en un tono de voz mas calmado pero firme continuo -Ademas pienso seguir hablando con Rachel y con quien me de la gana.

-Que palabras mas conmovedoras. Se burlo Santana, luego continuo diciendo -Pero esto no es Bristol y Q por tu bien te aconseja no ser amiga de RuPaul, que dicho sea de paso es completamente desagradable, partiendo con la ridiculez con la que se viste.

La mirada de odio que recibio Santana por ese comentario de parte de Charlotte era tal que incluso ella que se destaca por no intimidarse con nada, se sintio un poco acobardada, la rubia se levanto dejando a las tres cheerios.

Quinn se quedo mirando como su hermana enojada salia del casino, lo que la llevo a recordar los acontecimientos ocurridos unas semanas atras, cuando su madre le menciono que Charlotte vendria a vivir con ellas.  
><em><br>-Quinnie debes ser un apoyo para tu hermana, ella tiene ciertos problemas y estar en Lima, que es una ciudad pequeña y tranquila le asentara bien. Judy se sentó junto a su hija en el __sofá._

_Ciertos problemas, eso era tan de su familia, nada se decia directamente todo era tratado como ciertos problemas, aquellas situaciones, esos episodios, penso Quinn._

_-Si madre intentare llevarme bien con ella, ayudarla porque debe haber sido casi una experiencia traumatica vivir en Inglaterra con lujos, yendo a bares y fiestas, chocando por estar muy ebria, si tienes razon Charlotte es una victima._

_-Quinnie por favor, hazlo por mi, por fin voy a tener a mis dos hijas conmigo despues de tanto tiempo. La voz de Judy se torno melancolica._

_La rubia mas joven dio un respiro profundo y luego asintio -Ok voy a llevar las cosas en paz con ella, pero no creas que estoy dispuesta a hacer de niñera o algo parecido con eso de que tiene "ciertos problemas". Termino diciendo mientras hacia un gesto de entre comillas con las manos para enfatizar sus dos ultimas palabras._  
><em><br>_  
>El matrimonio Fabray tenia una ostentosa casa en Los Angeles, Judy a pesar de haber sido graduada de la universidad de Ohio State Lima, cuando se caso con Russell se dedico de lleno a ser una esposa y dueña de casa ideal, ademas no necesitaba trabajar con los altos ingresos que su marido recibia gracias a su importante cargo en una prestigiosa empresa de exportaciones. La vida familiar era relativamente aceptable a pesar de ciertos arranques de violencia que tenia Russell, un hombre sumamente controlador y severo, Judy paso por alto los maltratos por la imagen, por la posicion economica y sobre todo por sus hijas.<p>

El problema aconteció cuando Quinn y Charlotte tenian alrededor de 6 años, Judy descubrio que su marido le era infiel, se sintio tan humillada que le exigio el divorcio, que para su dolorosa sorpresa Russell acepto de inmediato, aclarandole que perderia todos los privilegios economicos ya que se habían casado con un regimen de bienes separados. Él tenia el dinero y poder, la amenazo con que contrataria el mejor buffet de abogados con tal de tener que pagar pensiones alimenticias ridiculamente bajas, a no ser que aceptara un acuerdo, la expresion facial de su conyuge cuando menciono eso de un acuerdo la asusto, pero era aun mas aterrador para Judy, el ser una mujer separada cuidando sola a sus dos hijas pequeñas sin tener siquiera un trabajo.

Russell le daria mensualmente una suma aceptable de dinero, con una condicion a cambio; que se dividieran la custodia de sus hijas, Judy se quedaria con Quinn, mientras que él con Charlotte. Es peculiar lo que sucede con los gemelos por lo general siempre hay uno que tiene una personalidad mas extrovertida y dominante, mientras que el otro tiende a ser mas callado casi tímido, en el caso de las hermanas Fabray, definitivamente Charlotte, la hermana mayor por 7 minutos, era la gemela sociable, la que todo el mundo celebraba por sus ocurrencias, la que había aprendido primero a hablar, la que decidía a que juegos jugar, mientras que Quinn simplemente la seguía, en silencio.

Tomando en cuenta el contraste de sus personalidades, para Judy no fue mayor sorpresa que él quisiera quedarse con la custodia de su hija mayor. Con pesar termino aceptando, luego de firmar el divorcio, vendieron la casa de L.A., ya que Russell acepto una plaza de trabajo en el extranjero, mientras que Judy decidio establecerse en Lima, porque era su ciudad natal y tiene un costo de vida mucho mas modico que Los Angeles.

_-Charlie prometeme que te portaras muy bien, no le causaras ningun problema a tu papá. Judy estaba agachada para quedar a la altura de su hija._

_-Quiero quedarme contigo y Quinnie. La niña pequeña se abrazo con mas fuerza a su madre._

_-Cariño ya lo hablamos, sabes que a mi tambien me gustaria, pero va a ser solo por un tiempo, ni te daras cuenta cuando ya estemos de nuevo juntas. Dijo frotando la espalda de Charlotte para tranquilizarla._

_-Papa se enoja mucho, no quiero ir con él. La pequeña tenia los ojos llorosos._

_-Charlie, mi vida tienes que ser fuerte, solo comportarte como la preciosa niña que eres y asi papá te dara muchos regalos, te amo. Judy le dio un beso en la frente -Cariño despídete de tu hermana si?_

_Las niñas se abrazaron, luego se intercambiaron sus osos de peluches los que eran exactamente iguales con la salvedad que el de Quinn tenia una corbata roja y el de Charlotte una verde._

_-Muy pronto estaremos las tres juntas, entonces podran volver a jugar y se devolveran sus peluches. Dijo Judy intentando que su voz no se quebrara, las dos pequeñas asintieron._

_Luego de unos minutos se acerco Russell -El vuelo ya va a despegar, es hora de irnos. Se inclino para darle un rapido beso en la mejilla a Quinn, despues tomo la mano de Charlotte._

_Judy abrazo a Quinn mientras veia como su otra hija se iba, cuando la niña se dio vuelta para decir un ultimo adios con su pequeña mano en la que sostenia el oso de peluche, la mujer sintio como si una parte de su corazon se desprendiera, nunca imagino que tendrian que pasar 10 años para volver a ver a su hija, para volver a tener su corazon otra vez completo._

_...-..._

_...-..._

Un nuevo dia de clases al que Charlotte al igual que el dia anterior llega en el automovil de Quinn, con la salvedad de que en esta oportunidad el viaje desde casa al instituto, ocurrio bajo un incomodo silencio, que Quinn rompe cuando estaciona el vehiculo.

-Entonces sigues con la loca idea de ser amiga de RuPaul?

-Su nombre es Rachel y me parece que eso ya lo hablamos ayer. Responde desabrochandose el cinturon de seguridad.

-Bien si quieres entablar amistad con fenomenos alla tú, pero al menos ten la decencia de no invitarla a sentarse con nosotras a la hora de almuerzo, solo verla me descompone el estomago.

Charlotte hace una mueca como de decir algo, pero finalmente solo se baja cerrando con fuerza la puerta, sin esperar a su hermana. Camina rapidamente hasta su casillero, sacando su libro de Quimica.

-Buenos dias Charlotte. La rubia cierra su taquilla para encontrarse con un par de ojos color chocolate observandola.

-Hola Rachel.

Es curioso que existan personas que tienen esa capacidad de hacernos sentir bien, sin necesidad de hacer algo en concreto, simplemente su presencia trasmite una sensación reconfortante, Charlotte nunca antes habia conocido a alguien que le produjera eso, hasta que conocio a Rachel Berry.

Caminaron juntas, pero luego se separaron porque les tocaban distintas clases, el dia para la rubia transcurrio aburridamente lento, hasta que al fin llega la hora de almuerzo, donde esperaba encontrarse con Rachel, pero la morena no se veia por ninguna parte, en vez de buscar a Quinn, decidio sentarse con su bandeja en una mesa sola sabiendo que asi habria mas posibilidades de que Rachel la viera y la acompañara, sin salir practicamente arrancando como la otra vez.

Charlotte no se equivocaba efectivamente alguien se sento a acompañarla pero no quien esperaba.

-Creo que no nos han presentado todavia preciosura, Puck a tus ordenes. La sonrisa socarrona se hizo presente en el chico.

-Charlotte. Contesto sin siquiera mirarlo mientras abria una barrita de cereal.

-Hermoso nombre para una chica hermosa, mi mejor amigo sale con tu hermana, nosotros podriamos salir tambien. Puck termino diciendo mientras levantaba ambas cejas en forma sugerente.

-Noto que la sutiliza es lo tuyo Puck. Se burlo.

Antes que el chico pudiera decir algo mas, Quinn junto a Finn, Santana y Brittany se sentaron con ellos en la mesa. Charlotte tenia que reconocerlo fue un almuerzo bastante divertido, la cantidad de tonterias que podian decir Puck y Finn era asombrosa y la interacción entre Quinn, Santana y Brittany que a simple vista parecia que no tenian nada en comun entre ellas, resultaba hasta entrañable de ver. Pero aunque se entretuvo al mismo tiempo se sintió tan fuera de lugar. Despues de todo esta era la vida de Quinn, los amigos de Quinn, el Instituto donde Quinn practicamente reinaba por ser la capitana de las Cheerios, ella solo llego a Lima como una via de escape, sin pensar un segundo en que significaba eso para su madre o Quinn, era claro que su hermana no era la niña que recordaba, esa que en silencio la seguia por todas partes y que tenia que defender de otros niños.

Quizas ese misma desagradable sensacion de sentirse fuera de lugar, la hacia querer acercarse mas a Rachel, era raro considerando que la acababa de conocer, pero ya se sentia mas cerca de ella, que de cualquier otra persona en Lima. Todas esas reflexiones la hicieron tomar una decision que la llevo directo a la sala de profesores, para después ir en busca de Rachel.

-Supuse que estarias aqui. Camina por el auditorio hasta llegar cerca del piano, Charlotte nota que la chica esta usando un chaleco diferente al que llevaba en la mañana, pero decide no comentar nada al respecto.

-Con esa aseveracion estas tratando de dar a entender que soy una persona con patrones de comportamiento predecibles? Pregunta con fingido enfado dejando de tocar.

La rubia sonrie -Por supuesto que no, simplemente una chica comprometida con las cosas que la apasionan y se nota lo importante que es la musica para ti.

Rachel la queda mirando contemplativa un instante, antes de que una fulminante sonrisa aparezca en su cara.

-Te suena un tal Will Schuester? Pregunta Charlotte en un tono de broma, apoyandose en el piano.

-Claro el Sr. Shue es nuestro profesor de Español y como te comente tambien dirige al Glee Club

-Hable con él, sobre eso, el Glee Club.

-Y? Pregunta rápidamente Rachel, poniéndose de pie ansiosa por lo que espera le diga la rubia.

-Bueno, creo que podriamos ensayar alguna cancion, compañera de coro.

Rachel sin poder evitarlo se abalanza dandole un abrazo -Estoy tan feliz que hayas decidido ingresar al Glee Club. Dijo apoyando su menton en el hombro de la rubia, se quedaron asi un momento, el aroma suave del perfume de Rachel inunda los sentidos de Charlotte, junto a una indescriptible sensacion de felicidad, por estar entre sus brazos.

Cuando se separaron sonrieron complices.

...-...

...-...

El viernes en la tarde cuando la semana ya estaba terminando se dio lugar a la reunión del Glee Club. Kurt y Mercedes estaban sentados juntos en una esquina riendose mientras se contaban los ultimos chismes que rondaban por el instituto. Santana estaba al lado de Brittany, quien tenia la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, una fila mas adelante estaba Quinn sentada junto a Finn, que tenia su brazo en el respaldo de la silla de la animadora. Tina estaba con Artie, apoyando sus pies en la silla de ruedas del chico, al rato llega Puck con un balon de futbol que arroja al aire y vuelve a tomar, sentandose a un puesto de Finn, la dinamica no es muy diferente a la que se ve cada vez que se da una reunion en el Glee Club, eso incluye a Rachel sentada sola en uno de los puestos de la segunda fila.

El Sr. Shue hace su aparicion junto a Charlotte, luego de cerrar la puerta, llama la atencion del grupo diciendo -Chicos quiero que le den la bienvenida a Charlotte ella se integrara al coro.

La reaccion es dispar en el grupo, algunos le regalaron una sonrisa sincera como Tina, Artie, Mike, mientras que otros se mostraron indeferentes, pero lo mas claro fue la mueca de molestia que hizo Quinn cuando su hermana ocupa un puesto al lado de Rachel.

La reunion del coro resulto divertida para Charlotte, despues de todo era un grupo bastante variopinto y los gleeks se veian mas comprometidos, ya que como lo mencionaba enfaticamente el Sr. Shue, no quedaba mucho para las Seccionales.

...-...

-Charlie espero que te guste este pie de manzana. Dijo Judy mientras servia -Me acorde que era uno de tus favoritos por eso lo prepare.

-Eso fue cuando tenia, cuanto? cinco años a lo mas, posiblemente si en ese entonces me hubieses dado una papas o cualquier otra cosa me hubiese gustado igual.

-Con un gracias basta. Quinn detestaba los desplantes de Charlotte contra su madre.

-Cierto gracias Judy, mejor?

-A mi me gusto, te quedo muy bien mamá. Acoto Quinn remarcando la ultima palabra.

Las cosas en la casa Fabray no se estaban dando tal como Judy queria, Quinn no entendia porque su madre no corregia las odiosidades de su hermana, por otro lado Judy solo queria recuperar la relacion con su hija y sabia que eso tardaría tiempo y tendria que ser paciente, aun no podía olvidar el día en que llego Charlotte a Lima.

_-Tengo tu cuarto preparado, cuando compre esta casa lo hice pensando tanto en ti como en tu hermana, tu cuarto a estado preparado por años para el dia en que al fin vivieras con nosotras._

_Judy toma una de las maletas subiendo por las escaleras, siguiendo seguida por Charlotte que subia la otra maleta, la mujer abre la puerta de una habitacion continua a la de Quinn._

_-Si no te gusta podriamos cambiar la decoracion, nuevas cortinas quizás, estaba pensando en pintarla de un color verde limón, que te parece hija?_

_-Por qué?_

_-Qué cosa cariño? Pregunta Judy sentandose en la cama._

_-Por qué dejaste que me llevara, si sabias como era Russell? La voz de Charlotte se quebro un poco -Por qué no me protegiste, se supone que eso hacen las madres no? cuidar a sus hijos de tipos como él._

_Judy se paro para abrazar a su hija, pero Charlotte dio unos pasos hacia atras, luego respiro hondo, con sus manos se seca las lagrimas que sin control habian caido por sus mejillas -Esta bien, yo estoy bien, lo siento, no necesitamos hablar de eso, el pasado es el pasado y esto es el ahora._

_-Charlie, cariño perdoname. Fue lo unico que pudo decir Judy mientras un sentimiento de culpa la inundo._

_-Judy ya te dije estoy bien, ademas no todo fue malo, tambien tuve mucha diversión. En un tono de broma agrega -Alcoholizada __diversión por cierto._

-Mamá.

-Si Quinnie. Responde Judy saliendo de su ensoñación

-Te ayudo a recoger la mesa. Dice la rubia animadora poniéndose de pie

-Gracias hija

-No me esperen a cenar, voy a salir con Rachel. Grita Charlotte mientras sube a su habitacion, para arreglarse.

-Conoces a la amiga de tu hermana?

-Lamentablemente si. Responde Quinn mientras lleva los platos a la cocina.

...-...

El fin de semana paso rapido, ya era lunes, posiblemente todos los estudiantes del mundo odian los lunes y es que tener que asistir temprano a clases no es para nada alentador, todo el mundo odia los lunes, salvo dos personas, cuyas ganas de verse hace que el lunes no sea un mal dia después de todo.

-Entonces nos vemos en el siguiente periodo?

-Claro. Responde sonriente Rachel, para luego irse a su respectiva clase.

Cuando al poco andar recibe un frio slushie cortesia de Karofsky. "La mañana no podia ser perfecta" penso mientras se disponia a ir al baño mas cercano a limpiarse el desagradable granizado y luego cambiar su ropa, pero un fuerte estruendo la sorprende, se da vuelta y ni siquiera pueda atinar a moverse al ver la escena que se da a lugar.

Charlotte empuja a Karofsky fuertemente contra los casilleros, mira al chico giganton con tanto odio, que si las miraras mataran, definitivamente en este momento Karofsky ya estaria varios metros bajo tierra.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca mas! Dice antes de pegarle una fuerte patada en su entrepierna que provoca que el chico caiga al suelo de puro dolor.

Azimo que iba con Karofsky, al ver a su amigo quejándose en el suelo recien atina a reaccionar.

-Que mierda? son las palabras que alcanza a escupir Azimo, pero la rubia no se atemoriza, al contrario mira desafiante al chico, a estas alturas ya se ha juntado un monton de gente alrededor.

-Charlotte que esta pasando? Pregunta Quinn que se acerco junto a Santana y Brittany al ver al grupo de estudiantes aglomerados en el pasillo.

-Ese cerdo que esta en el suelo se atrevio a tirarle un slushie a Rachel, solamente le enseñe algo de modales. Responde tranquilamente.

El ruido de un fuerte silbato captura la atencion de todos.

-Tu agarra al marsupial de tu amigo y lárguense a clases.

-Pero... Reclama Azimo.

-AHORA! Grita la entrenadora Sylvester, para luego dirigirse a Charlotte -Tienes agallas Quinn 2, esa es una de las caracteristicas que destaca a mis Cheerios.

Al notar que el monton de estudiantes siguen parados mirando, les grita -Ustedes seres inservibles muevanse a sus clases.

La gente se empieza a dispersar rapidamente, incluso Rachel que se habia quedado inmovil viendo lo que acontecia se apresura en irse a limpiar al baño, finalmente quedan en el pasillo Charlotte, Quinn y la entranadora Sue.

-Como debes estar informada, una nueva contienda nos espera en las Nacionales en pocos dias, por lo que aunque lloraras como los alemanes cuando se cayo el muro de Berlin, seria ridiculo dejarte entrar a mis Cheerios ahora.

Charlotte iba a decir algo, pero la entrenadora levanta la mano en señal de hacerla callar.

-Despues de las Nacionales ven a mi oficina Quinn 2. Dice mientras se retira, dejando a las hermanas solas en el pasillo.

Quinn la mira moviendo la cabeza en un gesto de desaprobacion por todo lo que paso.

-No te preocupes hermanita, no tengo intencion de formar parte de Cheerios, ser una cheerleaders no es lo mio.

...-...

...-...

Ya habían pasado cerca de dos meses, desde lo acontecido en el pasillo y a partir de ese día que Rachel no volvió a recibir ningún slushie. Por otra parte el coro estaba de lleno sumergido en los ensayos para las Seccionales que estaban a solo un par de semanas. El paso del tiempo solo logro fortalecer mas la amistad entre Charlotte y Rachel, incluso ya habían adquirido ciertas costumbres, como que en los días con agradable sol ir al parque Vincent, que a ambas les quedaba relativamente cercano de sus casas. Se recostaban en el pasto yaciendo una junto a la otra, compartiendo los auriculares del iPod de Charlotte. En una primera instancia la rubia sugirió que podrian intercalar de manera que un dia Rachel traeria su iPod y al siguiente ella, como una forma de compartir sus gustos musicales, pero Rachel insistio en que preferia solo escuchar del iPod de Charlotte, ya que la rubia conocia diversas bandas de música indie que la morena nunca antes habia escuchado en su vida, por eso mismo la idea de descubrir nuevos estilos le fascino.

-Con que me vas a sorprender ahora? Pregunto Rachel recostada mientras jugaba con los dedos de Charlotte, era un toque simple, suave, pero para la rubia resultaba tan reconfortante.

-Pet Lions, es una banda de los suburbios de Chicago. Respondio tratando de hablar en un tono normal, a pesar de que no podia apartar de sus pensamientos lo suave que se sentia la mano de Rachel a su tacto y como seria sentir el resto de su piel.

Se quedaron en silencio, en esos placenteros silencios que compartian, a pesar de que podian pasar horas hablando animadamente de cualquier tema, siempre llegaba un momento en donde simplemente se quedaban en silencio, como si al estar juntas no necesitaran nada mas, hasta las palabras sobraban. La cancion When I Grow Old de los Pet Lions sonaba mientras que Charlotte veia como las nubes se movian adquiriendo etéreas formas, hasta que se sintió siendo observada y no se equivocaba efectivamente Rachel la miraba apreciando detenidamente cada uno de los rasgos de su cara, Charlotte inclino su cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos chocolates, regalandole una sonrisa.

-Esta todo bien? Pregunto la rubia al no poder interpretar la penetrante mirada de Rachel, que la seguia contemplando de manera indescifrable.

-Si, todo esta bien, perfecto en realidad. Contesto antes de volver a su postura original mirando las nubes.

...-...

Today is gonna be the day (Hoy va a ser ese día)  
>That they're gonna throw it back to you (En que ellos te van a recordar lo que pasó)<br>By now you should've somehow (Tú ya deberías de algún modo)  
>Realized what you gotta do (Haberte dado cuenta de lo que tienes que hacer)<br>I don't believe that anybody (No creo que nadie)  
>Feels the way I do about you now (Sienta lo que siento por ti ahora)<p>

And all the roads we have to walk along are winding (Y todas las carreteras que debemos recorrer son en zigzag)  
>And all the lights that lead us there are blinding (Y todas las luces que nos guían hacia allá son cegadoras)<br>There are many things that I would (Hay muchas cosas que)  
>Like to say to you (Me gustaria decirte)<br>I don't know how (Pero no se como)

I said maybe (He dicho que quizás,)  
>You're gonna be the one who saves me? (¿Tu podrias ser la unica que me salve?)<br>And after all (Y después de todo,)  
>You're my wonderwall (tu eres mi maravilla)<p>

I said maybe (He dicho que quizás,)  
>You're gonna be the one who saves me? (¿Tu podrias ser la unica que me salve?)<br>And after all (Y después de todo,)  
>You're my wonderwall (Tú eres mi maravilla)<p>

Said maybe (Quizás,)  
>You're gonna be the one that saves me (podrías ser la unica que me salve)<p>

-Me encanto tu interpretacion supongo que tienes una facilidad especial en lo que respecta al Brit-pop, Rachel sonrio recordando el momento en que se conocieron y cantaron Yellow. -Por otra parte, me resulta curioso que no me hayas comentado tu excepcional capacidad para tocar la guitarra acustica, existen aun mas cosas que mantegas ocultas y deberia conocer Charlotte Fabray? Rachel levanto una ceja divertida.

La expresion de la chica rubia se ensombrecio unos segundos, pero luego trato de sonreir despreocupadamente -Debes estar tranquila, puedo asegurarte que eres la unica persona que realmente me conoce. Respondio mientras guardaba la guitarra en su estuche.

Rachel sonrio satisfecha se puso de pie para tomar los libros que se encontraban en la silla continua, pero sintio la mirada intensa de Charlotte sobre ella, iba a preguntar si algo pasaba, pero antes de poder gesticular palabra, Charlotte se acerca quedando parada en frente de ella, solas en la sala del coro la reunion del Glee club habia terminado hace ya cerca de una hora atras y como se estaba haciendo habitual en ellas, se habían quedado un rato adicional.

Rachel no perdia ninguna oportunidad de practicar mas, mientras que Charlotte no perdia ninguna oportunidad de pasar mas tiempo con Rachel. Desde que se conocieron habían estado incontables veces a solas, pero esta vez parecía diferente, incluso una sensación de intimidad se apodero del ambiente.

Charlotte se acerca un poco mas, colocando sus manos sobre los brazos de Rachel, estaban tan cerca que incluso podía sentir la respiración de la morena, lo que hizo que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraran y el color de sus ojos avellana se volviera aun mas claro tornándose casi verdes.

-Quiero besarte, voy a hacerlo ahora, si tu no quieres esta bien puedes detenerme. Su voz era un tono mas ronca de lo usual, la sensacion de nervios en su estomago aumento.

Al escuchar esas palabras, los ojos chocolate de Rachel adquirieron un brillo diferente, calido.

-Puedes detenerme si no quieres, tienes unos segundos mas para pensarlo. Susurro Charlotte antes de cerrar los ojos, para luego inclinarse lentamente hacia los labios que tanto anhelaba besar.

Rachel no la detuvo.


	3. Dreams

**Renuncias: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados :) Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen, agregan a sus favoritos y comentan este fanfic, saludos para cada uno de ustedes :D**

* * *

><p>Una sensación de cansancio hizo mella en todo su cuerpo, incluso tenia un leve pero molesto dolor en uno de sus hombros, el entrenamiento había sido muy agotador, la entrenadora Sue cuando estaba de mal humor se desquitaba en las practicas llegando a niveles de exigencia casi inhumanas y últimamente el humor de Sue iba de mal en peor, de todas formas Quinn como capitana tenia que dar el principal ejemplo por lo mismo jamas protesto al respecto, al contrario su rendimiento físico era claramente superior que el de las otras Cheerios.<p>

En el estacionamiento luego de despedirse de Santana y Brittany, se subió a su automóvil con la idea fija de llegar pronto a casa para así tomar un relajante baño de tina y luego telefonear a su abuela Oli, forma cariñosa en que la rubia animadora se refiere a su abuela materna Olivia. La anciana mujer de temperamento enrevesado se convirtió en un pilar fundamental en la vida de Quinn, ya que cuando Judy se divorcio de Russell y volvió a Lima, en lo que buscaba una casa y un empleo estable, no le quedo mas remedio que quedarse en la casa de su madre, por lo que la anciana jugo un papel muy importante en la infancia y educación de Quinn, siendo ella quien le inculco una fuerte creencia religiosa, la cruz que la rubia siempre lleva consigo fue un regalo de su abuela cuando cumplió siete años, ya luego en la secundaria el hecho de que Quinn decidiera liderar el club de celibato, resulto ser principalmente para seguir obteniendo la aprobación de su abuela.

Quinn dio un pequeño bostezo después de apagar el motor, al bajar del vehículo miro su reloj que marcaba las seis de la tarde, supuso que por la hora posiblemente no se encontraría con nadie en casa...Que equivocada estaba. Al entrar escucho ruidos en la sala de estar por lo que se asomo, tardando unos segundos en procesar lo que veía.

Hay cosas en la vida de una persona que nunca se pueden olvidar, ciertas imágenes o sucesos se arraigan a la memoria para siempre, ya sean situaciones positivas o lamentables, en el caso de Kurt jamas olvidaría el día en que murió su madre, cuando se realizo su funeral ni tampoco cuando Burt para navidad le regalo su primera chaqueta Armani. Brittany siempre tendrá en su memoria cuando fue a una tienda de mascotas y adopto a su gato Lord Tubbington, así como también el día en que conoció a Santana y así los recuerdos y la importancia que se les den varían de persona en persona.

En cuanto a Quinn tenia dos recuerdos imborrables, esa tarde en el aeropuerto cuando tenia seis años y su padre se llevo a Charlotte y el día en que Sue Sylvester la designo como capitana de Cheerios, rango que automáticamente la convertío en la abeja reina dentro del instituto. Ahora se agregaba un nuevo recuerdo a las cosas que para bien o para mal nunca podría olvidar, el día que entro a su casa y vio como su hermana gemela se besaba con la chica que ella mas detesta en el mundo, porque era eso, ella realmente no tolera a Rachel Berry, que otra explicación podría tener el hecho de que le afectara tanto presenciar ese beso, que otra explicación tendría la rabia que empezó a sentir que con creces superaba a la que le generaba ver a Rachel con Finn.

-Qué esta haciendo ella acá? Inquirió Quinn en un tono airado, haciendo que Charlotte y Rachel inmediatamente se separaran.

-En primer lugar cálmate, Rach es mi invitada y no entiendo la razón de tu rabieta.

La morena miraba a ambas hermanas, mientras que Charlotte se cruzo de brazos con hastió, Quinn tenia el ceño fruncido, la ira era tan evidente en su rostro que parecía que en cualquier momento saltaría sobre su hermana para golpearla.

-Me parece que seria conveniente retirarme en este momento, para que puedan conversar tranquilamente.

-No es necesario!. -Si lárgate!. Respondieron al mismo tiempo las dos chicas rubias

Rachel tomo su bolso, se acerco a Charlotte susurrándole algo en el oído y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla, inmediatamente la rubia sonrió radiante, mientras que para Quinn la escena solo aumento aun mas su enojo.

Charlotte acompaño a Rachel hasta la entrada, se despidieron con un beso pero esta vez en los labios. Una vez que cerro la puerta, dio un fuerte suspiro sabiendo lo que le esperaba, pero era inevitable, tenia que tener esta conversación con su hermana, mas que nada para dejarle en claro que de ahora en adelante se tenia que acostumbrar a la presencia de Rachel.

...-...

Miércoles mitad de semana, la clases en William McKinley eran normalmente aburridas, nada especial, salvo para una persona, que caminaba deprisa por los pasillos. Rachel se detuvo hasta llegar al casillero de Charlotte, donde la rubia estaba sacando sus libros.

-Hola Rach. Saludo feliz, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, la morena la seguía mirando de arriba abajo con detenimiento.

-Que pasa? Pregunto la rubia extrañada.

-Solo comprobaba si tenias alguna herida visible, considerando que Quinn parecía muy enojada, en la mañana mientras estaba en mi elíptica sopesando los acontecimientos de ayer, recién vislumbre la posibilidad de que su enfado la hiciera actuar de manera violenta, me alegra tanto ver que te encuentras bien, a no ser que tengas algún hematoma debajo de tus ropas?

La rubia se rió tomando lo dicho por Rachel como una broma, pero por su expresión, parecía que efectivamente lo decía en serio.

-No tienes nada de que preocuparte, estoy perfectamente bien.

-Entonces te puedo abrazar? Rachel pregunto con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, aun todo esto con Charlotte era nuevo para ella, ya habían pasado cinco días desde que se dieron su primer beso en el salón del glee club y la morena aun no estaba completamente segura de que podía hacer o no dentro del instituto, ya que no quería incomodar a la rubia de alguna manera.

-Por supuesto que me puedas abrazar, ni siquiera tienes que preguntar. Respondió sonriente, envolviéndola en sus brazos, estuvieron así un momento hasta que sonó el timbre y de mala gana tuvieron que separarse para ir a sus respectivas clases.

Luego en la tarde como ya es costumbre fueron las primeras en llegar a la reunión del glee club sentándose en una de las filas delanteras, de a poco el resto de los gleeks fue llegando, el señor Shue entro al final junto a un montón de fotocopias, que fue repartiendo a cada uno de los miembros.

-Chicos espero que hoy estén muy motivados y con ánimos de sana competencia, lo que acabo de entregarles, es la canción que cerrara nuestra presentación en las seccionales, que como ya saben se desarrollara la próxima semana, nuestros rivales serán los coros pertenecientes a los condados de Hancock y Auglaize.

-Don't Stop Believin? Señor Shue pensé que haríamos algo mas actualizado podría ser un mashup de Madonna Louise Veronica Ciccone y Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta.

-De cuales? Pregunto Finn ganándose una mirada de hastió por parte de Kurt

-Madonna y Lady Gaga para los simples mortales. Si queremos tener alguna posibilidad de ganar, la parte estética y visual es básica.

-Una canción de la reina del Soul, Aretha Franklin nos haría arrasar o por ultimo un tema que lleve algo de R & B. Agrego Mercedes

-Sr. Shue no hay considerado la ventaja que nos puede dar interpretar un clásico de Broadway como La Vie Boheme de Rent, almas artísticas atormentadas que intentan vivir a través de la música, es perfecto nos representa a nosotros estudiantes de un coro de una pequeña ciudad que intentan escapar de las ataduras provincianas a través de la música.

-Yo apoyo a la diva mientras me den las lineas de Mark, lejos mi personaje favorito de Rent. Dijo Kurt

-De ninguna manera voy a cantar la aburrida sugerencia de Manhands. Exclamo Santana ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Charlotte -Si no tienes nada que aportar deberías callarte, es irritable que solo te dediques a criticar.

-Lo que en realidad nadie quiere escuchar son las opiniones de Rupa...

-Me tienes harta! Dijo la rubia interrumpiendo a la latina

-Parece que tendremos pelea de fieras. Se burlo por lo bajo Kurt

-Mientras sea en una piscina con barro o aceite yo lo apoyo, me ofrezco de arbitro. Agrego sonriente Puck

-Yo también quiero ser arbitro. Exclamo Finn chocando sus cinco con Puck, Quinn que estaba a su lado lo miro levantando una ceja, haciendo que el alto chico borrara inmediatamente su boba sonrisa.

-Que parte de tu atrofiado cerebro no entiende que debes tratar a Rachel con respeto, te juro que si...

-No me vengas a amenazar a mi, se te olvida que soy de Lima Heights Adjacent! Santana hizo un ademan de levantarse de su asiento, por lo que Brittany afirmo su mano tratando de calmarla.

-CHICAS! Chicos! tranquilos! Intervino Shue antes de que la situación se saliera totalmente de control -La canción de cierre ya esta decidida interpretaremos como acto grupal Don't Stop Believin, ahora lo que debemos decidir es la canción de apertura, estoy pensando en un Solo, el viernes en nuestra próxima reunión todos los interesados en obtener este Solo pueden realizar una presentación, de manera que mediante una votación decidamos quien hará el acto de apertura.

El resto de la hora paso con normalidad, ensayando la canción y la coreografía respectiva, siendo Finn el mas complicado en aprender los pasos, a pesar del esfuerzo que hacia Mike para enseñarle.

-Bueno chicos es todo por hoy, pero el viernes deben llegar con mucha energía, recuerden que decidiremos quien se quedara con el acto de apertura.

Todos los gleeks empezaron a salir, exceptuando por Quinn que estaba fijamente mirando hacia donde se encontraban Charlotte y Rachel que conversaban animadamente.

Finn tomo la mano de la rubia animadora y al ver que no se movía pregunto -Nos vamos?

-Claro vamos. Quinn respondió rápidamente sin apartar la vista de las dos chicas.

Apenas quedaron solas en la sala, Rachel se inclino aun mas cerca de Charlotte, cuando estaba a centímetros de sus labios susurro -Gracias

-Por que? Interrogo la rubia igual de bajo

Rachel con sus brazos rodeo el cuello de la chica, que inmediatamente puso sus manos en las caderas de la morena -Por ser mi Super heroína personal.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios de la rubia, que luego susurro -Recuerda, tu y yo siempre juntas...

-Contra el mundo entero. Completo Rachel lamiendo lentamente el labio inferior de Charlotte, que con el simple toque sintió como un pequeño escalofrió recorría su cuerpo, aumentando su deseo de sentir aun mas a Rachel, por lo que sin poder resistirse unió sus labios con los de ella en un intenso beso.

Charlotte había besado a varias chicas antes, en Bristol tuvo noviazgos fugaces, la sola idea de atarse a una persona por mucho tiempo le generaba repulsión, pero con Rachel era diferente, se sentía feliz y completa a su lado, deseaba poder besar sus labios a cada instante, ya que bastaba un simple beso para que experimentara una mezcla de emociones, era una locura porque podía pasar de una cálida tranquilidad a un fuerte ímpetu de pasión, hasta llegar a ser posesiva definitivamente no toleraría la posibilidad que la morena estuviera con otra persona, pensar en eso la enfurecía a un nivel que ni ella misma era capaz de dimensionar.

Se besaron varios minutos hasta que Charlotte dijo -Supongo que hoy tendremos una versión potenciada de nuestra practica musical extra, porque ese Solo tiene que ser tuyo y no me extrañaría que ya tuvieras en mente la canción que interpretaras para ganarlo.

-Me conoces tan bien. Sonrió alegre Rachel

...-...

Cuando Rachel conoció a Quinn tenia trece años, no fue en un día cualquiera, sino mas bien en uno de esos relevantes para la vida del común de los adolescentes como es el primer día de clases de su primer año de High school. Rachel llego puntual a su inicio de clases, de hecho exactamente veinte minutos antes, por lo que se sentó a esperar en uno de los escalones de la entrada, saco de su bolso un libro bibliográfico de Barbra Streisand. Lo cierto es que el libro lo había leído ya en varias ocasiones, las hojas incluso estaban algo gastadas, y de hecho Rachel era capaz de recitar parrafos completos de memoria, pero aun así no se cansaba de leerlo, como podría cansarse de un libro centrado en Barbra, imposible.

Luego de un rato checo su reloj de pulsera, como aun faltaban siete minutos, se disponía a leer un poco mas, cuando la vio, rubia, su cabello caía delicadamente por sus hombros, unos impresionantes ojos de un tono avellana, mezcla de verde y dorado, su tez blanca perfecta, esa era la palabra, perfecta. Rachel jamas había visto a una chica que luciera de esa manera, pero no solo eran sus rasgos físicos, era algo mas, ella trasmitía elegancia, superioridad y seguridad al mismo tiempo. No pudo dejar de mirarla hasta que la chica paso indiferente por su lado.

Ese primer dia de clases, resulto bastante activo para la morena, se instruyo sobre los distintos tipos de clubes disponibles, ya que era consciente que las actividades extracurriculares son uno de los aspectos importantes que las universidades consideran y Rachel nunca escatimo esfuerzos con tal de cumplir sus sueños de llegar a New York, específicamente el de ser aceptada en NYADA, el conservatorio de artes escénicas mas importante del país.

No volvió a encontrarse con la chica en todo el día, no es que lo esperara, bueno en realidad un poco, osea definitivamente capto su atención, por lo que pensó que seria interesante conocerla, incluso quizás podrian volverse amigas, claro Rachel tenia como foco principal destacarse en la secundaria para poder cumplir sus sueños de llegar a Broadway, pero eso no quita la posibilidad de hacer amistades y en concreto tener una amistad con una persona que logro captar tan poderosamente su atención.

En su segundo día de clases la volvió a ver, exactamente en el tercer periodo en la asignatura de matemáticas, que tenían juntas, aunque esta vez lucia diferente, llevaba su pelo recogido en una coleta y vestía ese inconfundible uniforme de Cheerios, al igual que el día anterior no pudo evitar mirarla, con la salvedad que esta vez la chica la miro fijamente a ella también, eso le dio la confianza suficiente para sonreírle y acercarse hasta su puesto con la intención de saludarla, pero antes que pudiera decir Hola, la chica rubia en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que pudiera escucharlo todo el salón, dijo: _-Ese sweater es horrible, Rupaul. _Desatando la risa de todos los demás estudiantes.

Han pasado casi dos años desde ese fatídico día y aunque las cosas no han mejorado entre Quinn y ella, en realidad podría decirse que han empeorado, no se sentía desanimada al respecto. En realidad desde que Charlotte apareció en su vida era como que todo a su alrededor marchaba muy bien, sobre todo cuando se dieron su primer beso, que fue algo completamente increíble, al menos eso fue lo que Rachel escribió en su diario de vida, en una hoja que lleno con stickers de estrellas, porque las estrellas son lo suyo.

Rachel se volvió a mirar al espejo una ultima vez, vestía su sweater favorito, uno negro que tenia un unicornio blanco al frente, agarro su bolso y salio de su casa directamente a Breadstix, ya que había recibido un mensaje de texto de Charlotte para juntarse en ese lugar, lo cierto es que cuando se despidieron en el instituto no acordaron verse en la tarde, por lo que cuando leyó el mensaje se sorprendió gratamente.

Cuando llego al restaurant reconoció una silueta familiar, aunque la chica rubia estaba de espaldas en una de las mesas mas al fondo, para Rachel era claro de quien se trataba, así que camino sonriendo, pero una vez sentada en frente de la chica su sonrisa se esfumo.

-Quinn?...osea pensé que..me confundí, como estabas de espalda, pensé que eras...es que...yo estoy esperando a Charlotte...bueno voy a esperarla en otra mesa. Dijo Rachel torpemente y abochornada por su error, lo cierto es que Quinn en esta ocasión llevaba su pelo suelto por lo que al verla de espaldas la confundió con Charlotte, ya que estaba acostumbrada a que la rubia animadora usara el pelo amarrado en una coleta.

Rachel avergonzada aun por su equivocación, se levanto rápidamente pero fue detenida por la rubia -Berry puedes mantener la boca cerrada y quedarte sentada

-Aunque tuviera la intención de prolongar nuestro encuentro fortuito, como he mencionado, estoy esperando a...

-Ella no vendrá. Afirmo cortante Quinn antes que la morena pudiera continuar, luego sonrió y agrego: -Mi estimadisima hermana ni siquiera sabe que estas aquí, fui yo quien mando el mensaje desde su celular

-Como? Por que hiciste eso? Rachel se sentó dejando su bolso al lado

-Así me aseguraba que vinieras, tenemos un asunto importante que tratar.

La expresión de Rachel paso de la incredulidad a la indignación -No era necesario que hicieras un uso indebido de un objeto que no te pertenece, si tu intención era entablar una conversación conmigo, bastaba simplemente que me hubieses informado al respecto.

Antes que la rubia pudiera responder apareció la camarera a tomar sus ordenes, mientras que Quinn pidió un trozo de pastel mil hojas y un jugo de frutilla, Rachel solo quiso un jugo de naranja.

-Berry ambas sabemos que nuestra relación no es buena.

-Siempre he creído que existe la posibilidad de llevarnos civilizadamente, con mayor razón ahora estoy dispuesta a establecer concesiones con tal de tener una mejor comunicación contigo.

Quinn tomo un pequeño sorbo de su jugo y se quedo pensativa un momento, pero luego su expresión se torno mas fría -Mira, no me interesa que nos volvamos amigas ni nada por el estilo, voy a ser directa, lo que sea que tengas con Charlotte, debe llegar a su fin ahora.

-Como? Pregunto Rachel sin darle crédito a las palabras de Quinn

-Ya me escuchaste, se acabo. Expreso tranquilamente para luego comer un pequeño trozo de pastel

-Mi relación con Charlotte no te compete, no es algo sobre lo que tu puedas decidir o interferir de ninguna manera.

-Estas saliendo con mi hermana, tengo que tolerar que vengas a mi casa, claro antes de todo eso también pretendiste a mi novio, pero dejando ese pequeño detalle de lado. Ironizo Quinn -Dices que no es un asunto que me compete?

-Soy consciente de todo eso, por lo mismo quiero llevarme lo mejor posible contigo, se que no te interesa tener amistad con alguien como yo, pero tú debes tener en claro que a pesar de eso, no hay nada que puedas hacer o decir que me haga dejar a Charlotte.

-Realmente crees que tú le importas? Despierta Berry! solo esta pasando el rato contigo, no eres mas que su asqueroso secreto. Cuanto tiempo llevan juntas? y nadie en el instituto lo sabe, esta claro que no le interesa hacerlo publico, ni siquiera los perdedores del glee club lo saben, si no fuera porque las encontré besándose tampoco yo lo sabría.

Rachel tenia su mirada fija en la mesa, con cada palabra que lanzaba Quinn sentía como su corazón se apretaba, era cierto nadie lo sabia, ni siquiera habían conversado sobre hacerlo de conocimiento publico, ademas que clase de relación tenían? Charlotte no le pidió ser su novia ni nada, su relación ni siquiera tenia nombre, que eran? Novias, amigas con ventaja, dos conocidas que cuando no hay nadie se besan? Porque es cierto hace apenas una semana que se besaron por primera vez pero desde ese día nunca habían compartido un beso cuando se encontraba gente alrededor, no caminaban de la mano por los pasillos como lo hacían otras parejas, pero Charlotte la defendía, la defendió de Karosky y de cualquiera que se atreviera a molestarla, eso valía? demostraba afecto, ellas tenia algo especial, Charlotte no podía estar avergonzada del vinculo que compartían o si?.

Rachel saco dinero mas que suficiente para pagar lo correspondiente al jugo de naranja que ni siquiera probo, dejo el billete en la mesa, levantándose titubeante, de forma autómata prácticamente, aunque su cuerpo se movía su mente estaba con una mezcla de contrariados pensamientos.

-Supongo que ahora vas a salir corriendo a contarle sobre esto?

Rachel miro a Quinn con extrañeza, como si pudiera escucharla pero no comprender lo que acababa de decir, pasaron unos segundos para que con voz baja contestara con un vacilante -No

Cuando abrió la puerta de Breadstix sintió como si acabara de escapar de un acuario, en la calle por fin pudo volver a respirar con cierta normalidad, decidió irse a casa a pie, Rachel esperaba que treinta y cinco minutos caminando podrian servir en algo para aclarar sus ideas.

A mitad de camino su celular empezó a sonar, haciendo su aparición la melodía Rollerskate Rag de Funny Girl, Rachel lo saco del bolso, miro la pantalla...era Charlotte...Desde que se conocieron por vez primera prefirió ignorar su llamada, puso el celular en modo silencio y continuo caminando.

Entro a una casa vacía, sus padres llevaban ya su segunda semana en un crucero y a diferencia de otros viajes, este tenia un matiz diferente, la relación de Hiram y Leroy no marchaba bien, por lo que comenzaron a visitar a un terapeuta de parejas en Vermont, que en su ultima sesión les recomendó tomarse unas vacaciones juntos como una forma de volver a reconectar como pareja.

Rachel se recostó en su cama, cansada, cerro los ojos, pero no sirvió de nada porque de igual forma las lagrimas caían por su cara, no podía evitarlo, mientras caminaba llego a la conclusión que independiente de que si Quinn tenia razón o no, nada podía hacer, ya que por mas que le doliera admitirlo, ella simplemente no podía lidiar con la idea de perder a Charlotte, incluso si eso significa dejar su propio orgullo de lado, iba aceptar lo que la chica quisiera darle, aunque eso implique mantener todo oculto del resto, pero eso no evita que la situación no la lastime, por el contrario solo tenia ganas de olvidar y retroceder el tiempo, hasta hace apenas unas cuantas horas atrás cuando todo parecía perfecto y se sentía como la chica mas afortunada de Lima. El teléfono de su casa empezó a sonar, pero Rachel solo hundió su cara contra la almohada.

...-...

-Charlie la cena estará en pocos minutos. Judy abrió la puerta solo un poco para asomarse, mientras su hija se miraba detenidamente en el espejo.

-Vas a salir?

-Estas en lo correcto, voy ir a ver a Rachel. Responde cortante la rubia, colocándose brillo labial

-Charlie pasas mucho tiempo con esa chica, al menos deberías tener la gentileza de presentármela.

Por la postura de Charlotte, ya Judy esperaba una respuesta irónica o de plano irrespetuosa de su parte, pero de pronto la chica rubia se relaja -En realidad me gustaría.

-Deberías invitarla a cenar con nosotras, aunque claro debes avisarme con anticipación, para preparar algo especial. Agrega Judy entusiasta.

-Claro. Charlotte sonríe diciendo un rápido -Adiós.

Para Judy el simple gesto significo bastante, porque desde que volvió a Lima, su hija prácticamente nunca sonreía cuando estaban en medio de una conversación.

Charlotte toca el timbre y recién al tercer toque, la puerta se abrió revelando a una pequeña morena cuyos ojos estaban enrojecidos y algo hinchados de tanto llorar, cuando se dirigió a la casa de Rachel fue con la idea fija de reclamarle por no contestar sus llamadas, el no obtener ninguna respuesta solo hizo que se preocupara, temiendo incluso con la posibilidad de que algo malo le hubiese ocurrido, pero al verla hay frente a ella con ese semblante tan triste, se veía tan frágil que hizo que cualquier pensamiento de reclamo se esfumara inmediatamente de su mente.

-Rach te encuentras bien?

-Si, solo he tenido un día agotador. La rubia se acerco poniendo su mano en la frente de la morena. -Parece que tienes algo de fiebre.

-Sube a tu cuarto mientras yo busco unas aspirinas y un vaso de jugo.

Rachel iba a decir algo pero es detenida por Charlotte que deposita un rápido beso en sus labios -Nada de protestas, voy a cuidar de ti.

Sube las escaleras lentamente y vuelve a recostarse en la posición en la que se encontraba hace apenas unos minutos atrás, cierra sus ojos y se acurruca firmemente a su almohada, como si fuera un salvavidas que la mantiene a flote entre todos esos pensamientos que la abruman.

Ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando Charlotte entra, la rubia deja las dos pastillas y el vaso en la mesita de noche, para luego sentarse en el suelo al lado de la cama y poder así acariciar suavemente su cara, poniendo un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja, continua acariciando su nariz, hasta llegar a rozar sus labios y la verdad es que se siente tan condenadamente bien su toque, siendo esta una razón por la que Rachel no soporta la idea de perderla.

-No has cenado todavía?

-No. Responde Rachel con los ojos aun cerrados

-Voy a preparar una sopa de verduras, es importante que comas para que así puedas recuperarte mas rápido

-No es necesario.

-Solo déjame cuidarte. Charlotte se levanto, inclinándose para depositar un beso en su frente

-Ademas no eres la única que aun no cena, ahora tomate esas aspirinas. Agrego sonriente

Rachel se acomodo sentándose en la cama, para poder así tomar las pastillas, luego agarro el control remoto encendiendo el televisor, paso por varios canales, hasta dejarlo en un documental de Discovery sobre la vida en el mar, cuando apareció un pulpo, inmediatamente se acordó de la rubia que estaba cocinando abajo, la que en una de las tardes en el parque le confeso que si pudiera tendría un pulpo como mascota. Otra razón mas por la que no soportaría perderla, adora las tardes en el parque con ella y mas aun adora sus excentricidades.

Rachel bajo negándose rotundamente a comer en la cama, como la fiebre parecía haber bajado, Charlotte acepto que la pequeña morena se encargara de poner la mesa.

-Esta exquisito. Rachel dijo después de probar una cucharada de sopa

-Me alegra que te guste. Charlotte sonrió.

Pasaron unos minutos comiendo tranquilamente, hasta que Rachel comienza a mover su vaso levemente, un poco a la izquierda, luego a la derecha.

-Pasa algo? Pregunta la rubia que la conoce a tal punto que inclusive reconoce sus gestos, Rachel solo juega con las cosas cuando hay algo que le molesta pero no esta segura si decirlo o no.

-A donde saliste en la tarde?

-Como sabes que salí y no estuve toda la tarde en mi casa? Rachel no responde sigue jugando con el vaso, por lo que la rubia continua: -Solo fui al gimnasio

-No sabia que eras una chica de gimnasio. Menciona con una pequeña sonrisa haciendo al fin contacto visual, sus ojos aun están un poco rojos, pero para Charlotte luce hermosa, no existe forma que no le encanten esos ojos color chocolate.

-Rach, tú sabes lo importante que es hacer una actividad física y no es que en el instituto hayan muchas opciones deportivas para elegir, obviamente descarte de plano pertenecer al ejercito infernal de animadoras superficiales y sin corazón de Sylvester

Rachel lo intento, en serio que lo intento, pero no pudo evitar reírse del comentario mordaz de Charlotte

-Entonces tenia la opción de imitar a la futura estrella de Broadway que tengo al frente y levantarme a las seis de la mañana para hacer ejercicios, pero tú sabes.

-Tu placer es dormir.

-Exacto, de partida porque las clases empiezan a las ocho de la mañana, deberían ser a las diez, es una hora mucho mas decente, en fin, que la única opción que me quedaba era inscribirme en un gimnasio en la tarde.

-De verdad lo piensas?

-Qué cosa? Sobre lo de que las clases deberían comenzar a las diez?

-No hablaba de eso. Rachel sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior con un poco de timidez por lo que iba a pregunta. -De verdad crees que seré una futura estrella en Broadway?

-Estoy completamente segura de eso. El tono serio y sincero de Charlotte para decir que confiaba en su talento y esos ojos avellana que la miraban intensamente. Se sumaban a las razones por las que Rachel no soportaría perderla.

Acabaron la cena y la rubia de inmediato se encargo de recoger la mesa y lavar los platos, negándose rotundamente a aceptar cualquier ayuda ofrecida por Rachel, su semblante estaba mucho mejor, pero aun así no quería arriesgarse a que la morena tuviera una recaída. Charlotte llamo a su casa para avisar a Judy que se quedaría a pasar la noche, nunca antes se había quedado toda la noche en casa de Rachel, por lo que la rubia estaba muy emocionada al respecto, aunque lo estaría aun mas si no fuera porque Rachel no estaba totalmente bien de salud, Charlotte atribuía este decaimiento repentino, al hecho de que mañana en el glee club decidirían quien se quedaría con el Solo de apertura, por lo mismo supuso que esa presión por obtenerlo de alguna forma afecto a Rachel.

La cama de Rachel era de dos plazas, por lo que era lo suficientemente grande para que las dos estuvieran acostadas de forma holgada, aun así inconscientemente sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca, Rachel vestía con una polera de tirantes blanca y unos pequeños pantalones cortos rosados, que dejaban ver sus largas y perfectas piernas para deleite de Charlotte, que vestía un pantalón lila junto a una polera que Rachel le entrego, a pesar de que busco la ropa mas grande que tenia, aun así la polera no cubría totalmente el liso estomago de la rubia.

Estaban apaciblemente en silencio hasta que Rachel de la nada pregunta -Y cuando fuiste al gimnasio no llevaste tu celular?

-No, lo deje en casa

Rachel asintió levemente, mirando el techo mientras pensaba en lo sucedido en Breadstix, calculando los tiempos, era claro que Quinn envió el mensaje de texto cuando Charlotte estaba en el gimnasio, borrandolo inmediatamente del buzón de mensajes enviados para no dejar ninguna evidencia.

-Por que? Me llamaste? Cuando llegue lo revise y no tenia ninguna llamada perdida tuya, de hecho fui yo quien te llamo incansablemente el resto de la tarde, tanto a tu teléfono de casa como a tu celular.

Charlotte se acomodo apoyando la cabeza en su brazo para poder así mirar a Rachel, que seguía con su vista fija en el techo. -Me preocupe mucho por ti. Por que no me llamaste de vuelta? O podrías haberme enviado un mensaje.

-Lo siento, como no me sentía bien, yo solo...

-Por lo mismo me hubiese llamado, quiero cuidar de ti, estar ahí cuando me necesites.

-Por que? Pregunto Rachel mirando fijamente a Charlotte.

Tenia tantos sentimientos que la impulsaban a querer estar para Rachel, que la rubia no podía encontrar las palabras para expresarlos, así que se acerco y la beso como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si fuera la ultima vez, como si todos los sentimientos que albergaba su corazón se trasmitieran en ese beso, se separaron cuando la falta de aire se hizo demasiada. Esos besos, sus labios, son otras de las razones por las que Rachel no soporta la idea de perder a Charlotte.

Rachel se acurruco sobre el pecho de Charlotte, escuchando los latidos de su corazón, disfrutando de su aroma, sintiendo como la rubia acaricia su pelo. Cada una de estas cosas se volvía una razón mas, que se unen al hecho de que es una chica inteligente, divertida y excesivamente atractiva. Dios! hay tantas razones por las que Rachel no soporta la idea de perder a Charlotte, así como no soportaría la idea de dejar de cantar...simplemente es algo que no puede aceptar.

-Yo no soportaría perderte. Susurro Rachel antes de quedarse dormida.

-Ni yo a ti Rach. Dijo Charlotte besando la cabeza de la pequeña morena que yacía dormida en sus brazos.

...-...

El reloj despertador sonó exactamente a las seis de la mañana, Rachel abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse aun acurrucada sobre el cuerpo de Charlotte, estiro perezosamente su brazo para apagar la alarma, y se acomodo al lado de la rubia nuevamente, se quedo contemplando sus rasgos, siempre a pensado que es hermosa, pero estando así tan cerca de ella, viéndola dormir apaciblemente y con su pelo estirado sobre la almohada, de verdad parecía una princesa escapada de un cuento, Rachel sin poder resistir, se acerca aun mas y la besa, para su sorpresa Charlotte responde al beso.

-Creí que estabas dormida. Susurra sobre sus labios.

-Bueno, es que esta es la forma ideal para despertar, que hora es? Pregunta Charlotte aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Las 6:08 de la mañana, aun es temprano puedes dormir un rato mas mientras yo estoy en mi elíptica.

Charlotte sonrió perezosamente antes de dar un largo bostezo. -Me gustaría quedarme para siempre en tu cama. Agrego levantando una ceja sugerentemente lo que hizo sonreír a Rachel. -Pero lamentablemente tengo que ir a casa, no quiero tener problemas con Brown por no traer el estúpido ensayo sobre las obras de Tolstoi.

-Seria muy lamentable si eso sucediera. Rachel se levanto de la cama, abriendo uno de los cajones de su cómoda, para buscar un buzo deportivo.

-Bueno es algo casi tan lamentable como el desempeño del equipo de futbol, en serio a quien se le ocurre poner a Finn como quarterback. Se burlo la rubia

-Hablo en serio, seria lamentable que no cumplieras con tus deberes, me gusta que seas responsable.

-Y a mi me gustas tú. Charlotte sonrió traviesamente levantándose de la cama.

Con total naturalidad empezó a subirse la polera para sacársela, a lo que Rachel se excusa rápidamente diciendo que tenia mucha sed e iba a la cocina a buscar una botella de agua mineral, en realidad no tenia nada de sed, pero la sola idea de ver como Charlotte se desvestía en frente de ella le causo un fulminante ataque de timidez, osea seria maravilloso verla desnuda, alucinante en realidad, pero aun le parecía que era muy pronto para eso.

Rachel se quedo en la cocina hasta que escucho los pasos de Charlotte bajando la escalera, completamente vestida para alivio de la morena, se despidieron con un casto beso en los labios.

...-...

Una somnolienta Judy le abrió la puerta a Charlotte

-Cariño alcanzas a llegar justo para el desayuno.

-Que bien!

En la cocina una Quinn aun en pijama, estaba sentada literalmente devorando un plato con tocino.

-Hay algo que nunca podre negar y es que Judy tus desayunos son los mejores, yo también quiero lo mismo. Dijo Charlotte señalando a Quinn, sentándose en una de las sillas vacías frente a ella. -Mucho tocino y un cafe bien cargado.

Judy sonrió -Claro cariño en un instante

Durante todo el resto del desayuno el único sonido que había era el tintineo de los servicios sobre los platos, la verdad es que si en algo se parecen las tres mujeres Fabray era en que ninguna tenia un buen genio en la mañana, de hecho que las clases empezaran a las diez, era uno de los pocos temas en donde Quinn y Charlotte siempre llegaban a acuerdo.

Judy mira el reloj de gato Felix que estaba en una de las paredes de la cocina. -Quinnie, Charlie, deben apresurarse, suban a arreglarse ya casi es hora de irnos.

-Mamá tengo mi auto, no necesitas llevarnos. Quinn alega mientras recoge la mesa ayudada por Charlotte

-Ahora que por fin somos una familia completa, quiero llevarlas al instituto, aunque sea una vez. Dice Judy mientras se acerca a las chicas abrazándolas al mismo tiempo

-Si Judy se ofrece a llevarnos no podemos negarnos o si Quinnie?. Pregunta Charlotte con una pequeña sonrisa burlona, sabiendo que para Quinn el ítem "mamá yendo a dejarla al instituto" no forma parte de las cosas que una chica popular debe hacer.

-Por supuesto que no podemos negarnos Charlie. Responde en un tono lo mas indiferente posible.

El viaje al instituto no fue malo, al contrario se les hizo bastante corto escuchando la música de una estación de radio retro, incluso las tres tararearon Love me tender de Elvis Presley, por lejos el cantante favorito de Judy.

En la salida de los estacionamientos se encontraron con Santana y Brittany, la rubia alta se lanzo en un abrazo doble sobre las hermanas, mientras que Santana solo movió la cabeza en señal de saludo, las cuatro iban conversando divertidas sobre la ultima payasada que había hecho Puck y que tenia al Principal Figgins al borde del colapso.

Las cuatro entraron al instituto y en los pasillos inmediatamente el resto de los estudiantes abren el paso, para no interponerse en su camino y es que no esta en los planes de nadie recibir un slushie. Rachel ve llegar a Charlotte junto a las otras tres cheerios y no se atreve a acercarse, es en situaciones como esta en donde se enfrenta claramente al hecho patente que ocupan escalafones absolutamente opuestos dentro de la jerarquía social de William McKinley, al verla así hablando animadamente con ellas se da cuenta que ese ahí donde pertenece realmente Charlotte compartiendo con personas populares y no pasando el tiempo con una loser como ella, se apoya en su casillero observándola tristemente, sin que la rubia se de cuenta, hasta que Charlotte en un instante deja de prestar atención a las muecas divertidas que esta haciendo Brittany, mirando justamente hacia donde esta Rachel, al darse cuenta de su presencia Charlotte inmediatamente camina hasta donde se encuentra con una sonrisa amable, haciendo que Rachel se olvide de todo, de sus inseguridades, de la jerarquía social y simplemente le sonría de vuelta.

-Tu hermana es casi tolerable, cuando no hace de guardaespaldas del hobbit

-San, yo no encuentro que Rachel tenga las orejas tan grandes, de verdad es un hobbit?

-Sin duda Britt. Responde Santana divertida

-Lo mejor es apurarnos. Dijo Quinn malhumorada al ver a Charlotte y Rachel caminando juntas.

En la tarde cuando se inicio la reunión del glee club, el señor Shue inmediatamente comenzó con lo que seria "la competencia por el Solo", el primero en presentarse fue Kurt cantando Paris By Night del musical Victor/Victoria, luego vino Mercedes con Doo Woop de Lauryn Hill, Santana canto The life de Alicia Keys y finalmente Rachel que interpreto Maybe this time del musical Cabaret.

Las presentaciones de cada uno había sido mas que destacable, siendo ademas ellos quienes mas enfasis ponian en disputarse algun Solo, de igual forma el señor Shue pregunto; -Alguna persona mas desea participar para obtener el acto de apertura, antes que realicemos las votaciones? El profesor miro a todos los estudiantes y le sorprendió ver la mano de Charlotte levantada.

-Bueno parece que tenemos una participante mas. Exclamo animado

-En realidad Sr. Shue quiero cantar, pero no es por la competencia del Solo, seria eso posible?

-Por supuesto que si. Respondió con una amplia sonrisa, no es que la chica rubia se ofreciera a pasar adelante muy a menudo, por el contrario Charlotte era bastante bajo perfil dentro del glee club.

La rubia le dio las indicaciones a Brad y los músicos, ante la atenta mirada de Rachel que estaba sorprendida, ya que no sabia nada al respecto.

La música empezó a sonar, por lo que trato de relajarse, dejando de lado los nervios que de pronto aparecieron, sabiendo que después que terminara de cantar lo que vendría seria decisivo.

All my life (Toda mi vida)  
>Is changing every day (Esta cambiando cada día)<br>In every possible way (En todas las maneras posibles)

And my dreams (Y mis sueños)  
>It's never quite as it seems (Nunca son lo que parecen)<br>Never quite as it seems (Nunca son lo parecen)

Rachel le sonrió tiernamente, lo que definitivamente le dio aun mas confianza para seguir

I want more (Quiero mas)  
>Impossible to ignore (Imposible de ignorar)<br>Impossible to ignore (Imposible de ignorar)

They'll come true (Y se harán realidad)  
>Impossible not to do (Imposible no hacerlo)<br>Impossible not to do (Imposible no hacerlo)

Charlotte se aproximo mas hacia donde estaba sentada Rachel, perdiéndose en esos ojos marrones que cada vez adoraba mas.

And now I tell you openly (Y ahora te hablo abiertamente)  
>You have my heart so don't hurt me (Tú tienes mi corazón así que no me hagas daño)<br>You're what I couldn't find (Tú eres todo lo que no podía encontrar)

Totally amazing mind (Una mente totalmente asombrosa)  
>So understanding and so kind (Tan inteligente y amable)<br>You're everything to me (Tú eres todo para mi)

Rachel intentaba contener las lagrimas de felicidad, emocionada porque Charlotte estaba ahí cantando para ella frente a todos, esto era la prueba clara que no se avergonzaba por los sentimientos que compartían.

All my life (Toda mi vida)  
>Is changing every day (Esta cambiando cada día)<br>In every possible way (En todas las maneras posibles)

And my dreams (Y mis sueños)  
>It's never quite as it seems (Nunca son lo que parecen)<br>Cause you're a dream to me (Porque tú eres un sueño para mi)  
>Dream to me (Un sueño para mi)<p>

Los gleeks aplaudieron efusivamente, pero se quedaron extrañados que la chica rubia siguiera parada frente a Rachel sin moverse, cuando el silencio se hizo en el salon, todos se quedaron expectantes, Charlotte miro a todos los miembros del coro antes de dar un profundo respiro y fijar su mirada nuevamente en la pequeña morena.

-Rachel quieres ser mi novia? Pregunto Charlotte en el tono de voz mas seguro que sus nervios le permitieron, ante la atenta mirada de todos los gleeks, sentia como su corazon se aceleraba y el nerviosismo aumentaba, porque igual existia la posibilidad que la respuesta de Rachel fuera no, osea ellas nunca habían hablado sobre compromiso o tener una relación, todo entre ellas sucedió de forma espontanea pero Charlotte no podia esperar mas, no podía pasar un día mas sin que Rachel fuera su novia.

Todas las miradas estaban puestas en Rachel que se levanto de su asiento, quedando frente a Charlotte

-Por supuesto que Si! Exclamo euforica arrojandose a los brazos de la rubia, que la abrazo instantáneamente

-Awww que tiernas. Dijo Kurt, alegre de ya no ser el único estudiante abiertamente gay en William McKinley

-Eso es caliente. Afirmo Puck levantando las cejas cuando Rachel y Charlotte se dieron un breve beso antes de sentarse.

El señor Shue carraspeo para llamar la atencion de los gleeks que comentaban lo que acababa de ocurrir, mientras que las chicas parecian en su propio mundo, sin siquera prestar atencion a los comentarios, siendo Kurt el mas enfatico en afirmar que era tan obvio lo que pasaba entre Rachel y Charlotte, que él con su inigualable gaydar siempre lo supo, Mercedes se manifesto alegre porque en cierta forma habria menos competencia para conseguir chicos guapos y asi todos daban sus impresiones, con la salvedad de Quinn que estaba en silencio, cualquiera que la viera pensaria que la situacion le causa indiferencia, cualquiera menos Santana que notaba la rigidez de su postura y la forma firme en que con su mano derecha tenia fuertemente apretada la cruz de su cadena, al punto que parecia que estuviera a punto de romperla

-Chicos! llego el momento de votar escriban en un papel su candidato y lo dejan en este sombrero.

Los gleeks fueron dejando sus papeles doblados dentro del sombrero que estaba sobre el piano de Brad, luego de unos minutos el señor Shue con un conteo rapido dio a Rachel por ganadora con una diferencia de un voto sobre Kurt.

Terminada la reunion, Charlotte y Rachel salieron caminando tomadas de la mano, ante la enfurecida mirada de Quinn.

-Simplemente debes superarlo. Santana apoyo su mano en el hombro de su amiga, que aun asi no aparto la vista de las dos felices chicas hasta que salieron del salon.

-De que estas hablando? Pregunto la rubia animadora cuando se dio vuelta ofuscada, aunque sabia exactamente a que se referia la latina.

Santana nego con la cabeza, creandose un instante tenso entre ellas, que Brittany rompio al abrazar por la espalda a Santana, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la latina.

-Q iras con nosotras? San me prometió que me compraría un helado de frambuesa gigante, estoy segura que tambien puede comprar uno para ti, cierto San?

-Lo que sea.

-Vamos Q, lo pasaremos bien. Brittany sonrio entusiasta

-No gracias Britt. Respondio Quinn, a lo que la rubia alta empezó a hacer un puchero, que la hizo cambiar de parecer al instante, al final de cuentas nadie puede decirle que no a Brittany.

-Ok, esta bien vamos.

-Genial! Salto alegra Brittany agarrando de los brazos a sus dos chicas favoritas, prácticamente arrastrándolas por los pasillos en su apuro por llegar lo antes posible a la heladería.

...-...

Charlotte cerro los ojos relajada, sintiendo la leve brisa del viento, los rayos del sol eran bloqueados en su mayoria por las hojas de un viejo arbol que estaba a corta distancia, habian estado en silencio desde que llegaron al parque, simplemente disfrutando de su mutua compañía.

-Por que exactamente ahí frente a todos? Pregunto Rachel de pronto, contemplando como lentamente se movían las nubes en el cielo.

-Porque eres tú, Rachel Berry, una chica maravillosa que valora los gestos románticos y queria que fuera un momento especial, lo consegui?

-Totalmente.

-Me alegro, porque ya tengo una idea para cuando te pida matrimonio.

Rachel inmediatamente se voltio sorprendida para mirar a la rubia -Matrimonio?. Pregunto incrédula, es que esas si que eran palabras mayores y ellas recién estaban comenzando su noviazgo.

-Por supuesto o pensaste que en el futuro te librarias de mi? tengo todo en mente. Tú en uno de los descansos conversando con tus compañeros sentados en una de las bancas del campus de NYADA.

-Ya... Dijo Rachel divertida sobre todo con el hecho de que Charlotte de por seguro que ella entrara a la mas prestigiosa academia de arte de New York, claro ella también lo da por hecho, pero que otra persona también lo crea y no cualquier persona sino que sea su novia quien lo crea es algo muy reconfortante.

-Entonces yo entraria con un megáfono gigante declarando mi devoción absoluta por ti, antes de hacer la pregunta principal -_Rachel Barbra Berry, futura estrella de Broadway, me harias el honor de casarte conmigo?_- Por lo estridente que suena un megáfono es probable que un docente se acerque a mi tratando de sacarme del campus por hacer mucho ruido, obviamente yo me negaria y el docente saldria persiguiéndome tratando de quitarme el megafono, entonces tendría que correr para arrancar de él, mientras sigo pidiéndote que te cases conmigo.

-Eso seria completamente bochornoso, ademas se parece a una escena de la película ´Ten things I hate about you´. Exclamo Rachel en un tono de falso enfado

-Lo se, solo estoy bromeando. Charlotte dijo mientras empezó a hacerle cosquillas a la morena

-Por favor no mas! Pedía Rachel en medio de sus risas estridentes.

-Tienes suerte de que me gustas demasiado. Afirmo la rubia deteniendo la tortura de cosquillas

-Entonces puedo esperar nuevos gestos románticos y detalles de tu parte?

-Ten por seguro que haré lo que haga falta para demostrar todo lo que siento por ti. Contesto sinceramente Charlotte

Se quedaron en silencio, Charlotte se aproximo para apoyarse en el hombro de Rachel, al estar tan cerca de ella podía sentir su aroma, el olor a vainilla que desprendía la morena se mezclaba con el olor de la hierba verde sobre la que estaban acostadas, no había otro lugar y definitivamente no había otra persona con la que la rubia quisiera estar mas, que aquí en el parque junto con Rachel, su novia.

-Toda mi vida me he sentido sola, incluso cuando estaba con mas gente alrededor hasta que te conoci a ti. Confeso repentinamente Rachel, haciendo que la rubia se conmoviera por sus palabras, por lo que tomo una de sus manos y solemnemente la beso.

-Escuchas eso? Susurro Charlotte inclinándose mas cerca de Rachel, hasta quedar a solo centímetros de su boca. -Puedes escucharlo? Es el sonido de mi corazón que late muy fuerte cada vez que te tengo cerca

Una sonrisa seductora se formo en los labios de Rachel, que cambio de posiciones, quedando ella encima de Charlotte -Bueno entonces hagamos que lata mas fuerte. Dijo la morena antes de cerrar los ojos y besarla.


	4. Dream about me

**Renuncias: Sin intencion de infringir derechos de autor, solo tomo prestado a los personajes :) Como siempre quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen, agregan a sus favoritos, me envian PM y comentan este fanfic. Espero que en sus comentarios me cuenten con quien prefieren que se quede Rachel. Saludos para cada uno de ustedes :D**

* * *

><p>Un agradable día soleado acompañaba a los miembros del glee club, quienes junto al Sr. Shue se encontraban en el autobús que los trasladaría al recinto donde se llevarían acabo las Seccionales. En los asientos de atrás Puck y Finn en medio de bromas le daban consejos a Artie sobre como tener éxito con las chicas. Mike estaba concentrado sin apartar la vista de la pantalla de su Nintendo DS a pesar de que Tina intentaba captar su atención. Mercedes y Kurt conversaban animadamente sobre el nuevo y guapo encargado que contrataron en el Starbucks del centro comercial. Brittany dormía plácidamente recostada sobre el hombro de Santana, mientras que un asiento mas adelante se encontraba Quinn absolutamente hastiada mirando por la ventana, en su iPod suena <em>Dream about me <em>de Moby, intenta despejar su mente de cualquier pensamiento, desde la ultima reunión del coro, cuando su hermana tuvo "la genial idea" de declararse a Rachel frente a todos, las cosas para ella han ido de mal en peor.

El humor de Quinn va en picada junto con su paciencia y eso no ha pasado desapercibido por los estudiantes de William McKinley que han recibido mas slushie y empujones contra sus taquillas si tienen la desafortunada ocurrencia de cruzarse por su camino, su actual actitud hostil incluso la ha llevado a en menos de una semana discutir con Judy, Santana y Finn por cosas que en otro momento jamas la hubiesen llevado a enojarse, pero en cambio ahora era como si estuviera perdiendo el control de si misma, ella realmente no quería desquitarse con sus cercanos, es solo que esta mezcla rara de emociones que sufre cada vez que ve a Charlotte y Rachel juntas, le resultaba frustrante y aunque trataba de ignorarlo, esa frustración se estaba convirtiendo en tristeza. Nada tenia sentido, Quinn analizaba una y otra vez su vida y era exactamente como la había planeado, tenia todo lo quería, era capitana de Cheerios, la abeja reina del instituto, una alumna ejemplar con altas calificaciones, la admiración de sus pares y un novio popular quarterback del equipo de futbol, pero aun así no podía desprenderse de esa sensación de carencia que aveces la embargaba.

El autobús se detuvo frente a un remodelado recinto, que contaba con instalaciones acondicionadas para la estancia de cada grupo coral hasta el momento que se diera lugar la competencia, exactamente a las 8 PM. En el caso del glee club antes de la competencia tenían planeada una visita al Museo Histórico del condado, no es que fuera una decisión del profesor Shue por el contrario, no le había quedado otra opción, ya que el Principal Figgins como condición para aceptar costear el viaje, había exigido que a parte de las Seccionales en si, efectuaran además una actividad de índole pedagógica, de tal forma que costeando un solo viaje quedaban inmediatamente cubiertos dos items dentro de las cuentas del presupuesto anual.

Al bajar del autobús, el Sr. Shue checo su reloj, aunque quedaban varias horas para el inicio de la competencia, por lo que opto por llevar al coro a uno de los salones habilitados, para que los chicos pudieran comer algo y descansar, antes de realizar una breve visita al museo y estar de vuelta en un tiempo mas que prudente.

Entraron a una amplia sala de paredes verdes decoradas austeramente, sin ventanas solo la puerta que conectaba al corredor, a los costados amplios sofás albinos, en la parte superior se hallaban unos parlantes que funcionan como altavoces del escenario principal y en una esquina se ubicaba una mesa con distintos snacks y un frigobar. El ambiente era relajado, los miembros del coro parecían divertirse, luego de un rato el profesor Shue aviso que en breve tendrían que partir, por lo que todos aprovechaban los últimos minutos de esparcimiento, todos salvo Quinn, sentada en uno de los sillones trataba de concentrarse en cualquier cosa, que no sea ver como Charlotte mantiene abrazada a Rachel por la cintura, susurrándole cosas que hacen que la pequeña morena se ria alegremente.

Brittany al ver el ceño fruncido y apesadumbrado de su amiga, se acerca para tratar de animarla, no le gusta verla con esa expresión melancólica, pero Quinn no reacciona bien, la inocente persistencia de la alta chica solo logra exasperarla aun mas, por lo que al final termina gritándole, haciendo que Brittany se ponga a llorar ya que no esta acostumbrada a que Quinn la trate de esa forma, la escena es presenciada por todos que la quedan viendo acusatoriamente, salvo Rachel que solo la mira extrañada y Santana que se acerco para abrazar a la rubia alta y cuya expresión la capitana de Cheerios no puede descifrar. Ante la impotencia por la situación y la opresión de ser juzgada por sus compañeros, Quinn siente como si de pronto todo el aire del cuarto desapareciera, por lo que solo atina a levantarse y salir rápidamente al pasillo, una vez fuera, se apoya en el corredor para tratar de volver a respirar con normalidad.

Santana mira a la chica en sus brazos regalandole una pequeña sonrisa, que Brittany inmediatamente le devuelve, la latina deposita un beso en la frente de la chica, que ya ha parado de llorar, le susurra unas palabras en el oído que los otros gleeks no alcanzan a escuchar y se levanta dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo.

Una irónica sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Quinn cuando ve a Santana -A la entrenadora Sylvester le encantaría esto, el coro va a ser descalificado.

-De que rayos hablas Q? Pregunta la latina cruzándose de brazos.

-Hice llorar a Britt, por lo que presumo que me seguiste para ajustar cuentas por eso, terminaremos peleándonos en el pasillo y al señor Schuester no le quedara mas remedio que castigarnos a ambas, lo que implica que no contara con los miembros suficientes y no podrá competir. Explica con total calma como esperando lo inevitable.

-No tengo intención de patearte el trasero y mucho menos que nos descalifiquen, solo vine porque quiero que hablemos de lo que te esta pasando.

-No creo que tengamos tiempo suficiente para una charla de psicoanálisis. Dice la rubia animadora sin voltearse mientras camina hacia los baños, con la idea de mojarse la cara para calmarse un poco antes de tener que partir al dichoso museo, donde de seguro tendrá que tolerar otra tanda de empalagosas expresiones de afecto entre su hermana y Rachel.

Santana por cuenta propia se le ocurre informarle al Sr. Shue que Quinn no se siente del todo bien por lo que seria conveniente que se quedara descansando con tal de resguardar que este en condiciones a la hora de la competencia y que por lo mismo ella se encargara de quedarse cuidándola, indeciso el profesor Shue consulta su reloj una vez más, los minutos pasan, ya tienen que partir si es que quiere estar a tiempo para cuando se desarrolle la competencia, además el tono tenaz de la latina no deja mucho espacio a negativas, finalmente accede mas que nada para evitarse otro conflicto.

Cuando Quinn vuelve se sorprende que solo se encuentre Santana.

-Y el resto? Pregunta la rubia sentándose en uno de los sofás, quedando al frente de la latina que responde presuntuosamente. -En esa tontería del museo, le mentí a Schuester para que nos dejara quedarnos, tenemos que hablar.

Ese "tenemos que hablar" era sinónimo claro de problemas, no es que Santana sea una chica de muchas palabras, por lo que Quinn solo asiente con la cabeza, aceptando que aunque quiera o no, tendrá que tener esta conversación con ella.

-Voy a ser directa, tienes que superarlo! Que tu estúpido clon salga con el hobbit no te da derecho a desquitarte con los que nos preocupamos por ti.

El comentario molesta a Quinn, pero se muerde la lengua para dominar sus ganas de responder con sarcasmo, porque es consciente que su actitud últimamente se a tornado mas hostil, por decir menos.

-No se de que hablas lo que ellas tienen no me importa, por otro lado entiendo que estés molesta, no debí tratar así a Britt, de hecho apenas vuelvan voy a disculparme con ella.

-Sabes que a esta altura B ya te disculpo sin siquiera habérselo pedido, ella no puede durar ni dos minutos enojada. Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios de Santana, era inevitable que hablar sobre Brittany la hiciera sonreír, luego su expresión se torno mas dura y agrega: -Si es que quería que conversáramos no era solo por lo de hoy, mira se que todas esas idioteces de amistad, amor o esas cosas cursis no son lo mio, pero igual soy buena para escuchar cuando hace falta.

-Correcto, si hubiera algo que contar ya lo habría hecho. Quinn responde rápidamente en un tono seguro, con una expresión impenetrable.

-Mira Q, entiendo porque estas así y por eso mismo te aconsejo que intentes dar vuelta la pagina.

-Ya ok, iluminame, según tú porque estoy así? Pregunta a la defensiva haciendo contacto con una mirada de hastió.

-Sabes de lo que hablo.

Quinn se quedo en silencio apartando la vista de Santana que continuo: -Con B nos conocemos desde primaria, siempre fuimos solo las dos, por lo que nunca imagine que en esta basura de instituto llegaríamos a hacer una amistad con alguien mas, pero esta bien por mi eso...de ser amigas las tres, aunque sigo pensando que yo debería ser la capitana de Cheerios.

La rubia sonríe sinceramente, ya que posiblemente esta sea la declaración mas amable que Santana le a dirigido a ella. -Me gusta tener una amistad con ustedes también y en cuanto al tema de la capitanía puedes descartarlo de plano.

-Eso nunca. Agrego con una voz divertida y arrogante Santana -Pero entonces puede contar con eso de que dejaras atrás toda esa tontería de los celos?

-Tú piensas que yo tengo celos? De donde sacas eso, es completamente absurdo.

-Mira Q no tienes necesidad de negarlo, al menos no a mí.

Santana al ver la obvia incomodidad de Quinn, opta por ser mas directa, no es que hablar de estos temas sea agradable para ella, todo lo contrario, la amistad entre ellas se basa en no meterse en los asuntos ajenos y realmente ella no tenia el mas mínimo interés en meterse en los asuntos de la rubia animadora, pero era tan claro que Quinn estaba sufriendo por esta situación, por lo que Santana sentía que no podía quedarse viendo como su amiga se hundía, sin hacer nada para intentar ayudarla.

-Así como tú sabes lo que pasa entre Britt y yo, así también yo se sobre lo tuyo con Berry.

La capitana de Cheerios levanta una ceja incrédula ante tales palabras -Qué estas insinuando? Yo no tengo nada con RuPaul, simplemente la detesto.

Santana respira hondo en un gesto de frustración, se conocen de años, por lo que es consciente que Quinn es una persona que reprime sus emociones, pero en este punto ya se estaba haciendo hasta un poco absurdo el nivel de su negación.

-Para dejar esto en paz, voy a hacer como que no escuche la ridiculez que estas insinuando. Quinn se levanta y saca del frigobar una botella de agua mineral que abre con prisa, le desagrada el rumbo que esta tomando la conversación y su garganta de pronto se siente seca.

-Cuando se te ocurrió la idea de un club de celibato con Britt te apoyamos y nos inscribimos, osea absurdamente participo en un club de celibato siendo que incluso necesito sexo hasta para tener una buena digestión, luego vino lo del glee club, a pesar de que los peores perdedores forman parte, igual nos unimos contigo y hasta audicionamos juntas para Shue.

-Pero te diviertes bastante en este club de perdedores. Agrega suspicaz Quinn antes de beber un poco más de agua, dejando la botella en la mesa.

-No negare que bailar y cantar esta bien, pero ese no es el punto, solo quería que vieras que al final del día, podemos pelear por la capitanía o cualquier otra cosa, pero eso no cambia que puedas contar conmigo y Britt, así que ya basta no necesitas mentir, al menos no en esto.

-Mentir? estas siendo tan paranoica que ni siquiera es gracioso. Quinn dice a la defensiva y en un tono alterado.

-Se que todo el mundo por mi temperamento piensa que no soy tan lista y que tú en cambio eres la fucking Einstein de Cheerios, pero eso no significa que no me de cuenta de las cosas y claro al principio pensé que ambas detestábamos al hobbit.

-Y lo hacemos, su ropa es un insulto y no para de parlotear, es un ser tan desagradable y molesto.

-Exacto, pero por la forma en la que tú la atacas hace ver como que hay algo más.

Santana había presenciado las confrontaciones de Quinn y Rachel en los pasillos del instituto en reiteradas ocasiones, era tan clara la tensión no resuelta entre ellas, pero claro la latina nunca comento nada al respecto, porque no era su asunto, pero ahora con Charlotte en el panorama, Quinn estaba perdiendo los estribos y antes que la situación llegara a proporciones mayores, la latina opto por intervenir.

Quinn negó con la cabeza cruzándose de brazos. -Esto es irónico. Me estas juzgando por la forma en que la trato? Bueno, te recuerdo que tú la tratas tan despectivamente como lo hago yo.

-Es diferente. Santana dio suspiro cansado y agrego. -Mira me conozco se que mi estilo para algunos puede parecer hiriente, yo lo llamo sinceridad, pero en fin da igual, el hecho es que yo soy así con todos, tú en cambio lanzas toda tu mierda a ella y lo principal es que a mi me da igual lo que pase con su vida.

-Lo mismo corre para mi, lo que pase con Manhands no me preocupa en lo mas mínimo.

-Esta segura de eso Q?

Santana al no obtener respuesta de Quinn continuo -Recuerdas a Thomas Hughes, era un idiota colorin del equipo de Basquetbol, obvio que el Basquet no es uno de los clubes mas populares pero aun así no calificaba como un total perdedor, por lo que nadie arrojaba slushies sobre él, hasta que cometió el error de mostrarse gentil y hablar con Berry, es curioso como cada vez que alguien parecía llevarse bien con el hobbit terminaba en un contenedor de basura o recibiendo granizados a diario.

Quinn aparto la vista, intentando relajarse y respirar con tranquilidad, pero no lo conseguía, no podía refutarlo, era consciente, todo lo que estaba diciendo Santana era cierto, cada vez que alguien se acercaba a Rachel, ella simplemente no lo toleraba sin importar quien fuera, terminaba tirandole un slushie y ordenando que lo arrojaran a un contenedor de basura entre otras torturas, la situación llego a tal punto que ya para finales del primer año, nadie se atrevía a acercarse a la pequeña morena, porque sabían exactamente lo que eso significaba.

-Por eso vino lo de ingresar al glee club, no podías arrojar granizados a tu propio novio por hablar con Berry, así que por eso no te importo arriesgar tu reputacion siendo parte de un club de perdedores con tal de mantener alejado a Finn de ella y ahora te desquitas con todos, porque no puedes aguantar la ira que te provoca que tu hermana este con ella.

Quinn jamas había tenido tantas ganas de gritarle a Santana, insultándola de la forma mas hiriente posible, pero lo que más la mortificaba era no poder negar nada de lo que la latina estaba diciendo, todo era verdad.

-Basta! Exclamo Quinn intentando mantener el ultimo resquicio de calma que le quedaba. -No quiero escuchar ni una idiotez más y supongo que eres consciente que no puedes comentar esto con nadie, porque si dices una sola palabra al respecto te aseguro que...

-Qué? Pregunto desafiante Santana levantándose, para quedar frente a Quinn.

-Terminaras en la parte mas baja de la pirámide y estoy hablando en términos literales, si insistes con lo mismo, entonces tendrás que prepararte porque en el próximo entrenamiento de Cheerios, te tocaran las peores partes de cada coreografía, no me extrañaría que incluso termines lesionada.

-Me estas amenazando? Pregunto la latina con los brazos en jarra.

-Soy diferente a Charlotte, yo no amenazo, yo actuó.

La indignación de Santana era tal, claro toda esta conversación la inicio con la idea de ayudar a Quinn, trato de hablar con sinceridad y ahora tenia que tolerar esto, la latina intento ser paciente, pero su mal carácter empezó a salir a flote, por lo que continuo pero esta vez en un tono más de burla.

-Ahora que estamos hablando de estos temas, debo felicitarte, los sobrenombres que colocas a Berry son muy divertidos pero por lejos mi favorito es Manhands, de hecho me acuerdo incluso cuando lo escuche por primera vez. Recuerdas? en la cafetería cuando Puck llego diciendo que el hobbit iba en su misma sinagoga y que incluso para que su mamá dejara de molestarlo con eso de salir con una buena muchacha judía, él estaba considerando invitarla a la fiesta que haría en su casa.

-Es suficiente! Grito enfurecida Quinn

-No, eso no fue lo que dijiste Q, te estas confundiendo, en realidad fue algo como "No te atrevas a acércate a Manhands". En eso nos diferenciamos tú y yo, es cierto ambas hemos usado nuestra creatividad en ponerle sobrenombres a Berry, la diferencia es que a mi me importa una mierda con quien salga o si alguien se fija en ella.

-Lopez! solo cállate de una maldita vez! La voz de Quinn se escucho temblorosa efecto de la pura rabia que la carcomía.

-Ah y también esta el hecho de que nunca perdería mi tiempo haciendo dibujos pornográficos de Berry en los baños del cuarto piso, pero la principal diferencia entre las dos, es que yo jamas sufriría al verla en los brazos de alguien mas.

Eso era todo, lo sabia, una vez que esas palabras salieron de su boca, sabia que no había marcha atrás. Aunque no quiera reconocerlo a la latina le agrada ser parte del glee club, por lo que ser descalificados no era algo que busco que pasara, pero por la expresión de odio puro que mantenía Quinn, era obvio lo que sucedería, la rubia se le lanzaría encima y a ella no le quedaría mas remedio que responder, porque al fin y al cabo ella es Santana Lopez de la fucking Lima Heigths Adjacents y si alguien la golpea sin importar quien fuera, ella no tenia mas remedio que responder, incluso si ese alguien es una de sus mejores amigas. Terminar a golpes no era parte del plan, se supone que ellas hablarían y le daría apoyo a Quinn, pero Santana sabia que ella nunca fue buena con las palabras y tampoco lo seria mágicamente ahora, dio un paso hacia atrás esperando a que la rubia animadora la atacara, pero para su sorpresa no fue así.

Quinn se sentó tapándose la cara con las manos. -Que voy a hacer? Exclamo en un hilo de voz, como preguntándose a si misma.

Santana se sentó al lado de Quinn, dudosa sobre lo que tenia que decir o hacer, pero cuando la rubia levanto la vista, pudo ver las lagrimas que empezaban a caer por sus mejillas, por lo que la latina sin vacilar mas, la abrazo.

-Me gusta Rachel...me gusta la novia de mi hermana. Confeso Quinn entre sollozos.

...-...

...-...

-No puedo evitar estar un poco nerviosa, se que mis años de entrenamiento vocal deben ayudarme y lo hacen, pero de todas formas he ganado muchos concursos pero es diferente porque era solo yo y mi talento, pero esta vez es distinto es una competición por grupo y tener la responsabilidad de partir con este solo implica que mi rendimiento no es algo que me afecte unicamente a mi, la calidad de mi interpretación afectara la decisión de los jueces en cuento al desempeño general de New Directions, aunque me da algo más de confianza el hecho de que cantare _Don't Rain on My Parade_, que siempre he sentido que es una canción hecha para mi, cada vez que veo Funny Girl me veo a mi misma interpretándola, porque Barbra Streisand se luce con esa canción y mi registro vocal alcanza facilmente esa potencia, es solo que quiero hacerlo igual de excelente que Barbra.

-Lo harás perfecto. Charlotte abrazo a Rachel para intentar tranquilizarla, en solo un par de minutos tendrían que salir a escena. -Cantas como un angel, eso fue lo que pensé la primera vez que te vi, me quede prendada de tu voz y aun lo sigo estando cada vez más, no debes dudar ni por un instante de tu talento.

-Gracias, por confiar en mi, pero sobre todo por estar conmigo.

Charlotte se inclino para besar a Rachel, un leve roce de sus labios al principio, que luego se torno en un beso más profundo, intimo, una vez que se separaron, una pequeña sonrisa adornaba la expresión de alegría que ahora tenia el rostro de la morena.

-Discúlpame, por lo de antes, cuando estoy nerviosa me pongo a divagar y no paro de hablar, yo no quiero terminar aburriéndote. Rachel dice apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de Charlotte disfrutando de la calidez que sentía al estar entre sus brazos.

-En primer lugar debes tener muy claro que nunca podría aburrirme de ti, ademas te cuento un secreto?

-Bueno. Respondió Rachel con una sonrisa infantil

-A mi me parece adorable cuando empiezas a divagar, me dan ganas de abrazarte y no soltarte jamas.

-Me encantas! Exclamo Rachel perdiéndose en esos ojos avellana que la miraban con adoración.

-Lo se, soy irresistible. Dijo divertida Charlotte acariciando su mejilla antes de depositar un beso rápido en los labios de la morena. -Bueno, ya llego el momento de que salgas y deleites a la audiencia con tu maravillosa voz, estas lista?

Rachel asintió con la cabeza, dio un fuerte respiro y le regalo una ultima y cálida sonrisa a su novia, antes de salir por la cortina rumbo al escenario.

Al final de la jornada de competencias, New Directions obtuvo el primer lugar, gracias a la impecable performance de _Don't Rain on My Parade_ y el numero musical grupal _Don't Stop Believin'_. Desatando la alegría de todos los miembros del Glee Club, al sentirse un paso más cerca de las Nacionales.

...-...

...-...

La semana después de lo ocurrido en Seccionales para Quinn paso como en una especie de nebulosa, carente de definición, producto a su indecisión sobre lo que haría o como actuaria en torno a Rachel y sus emociones por ella, por lo mismo trato de mantenerse alejada todo lo posible de la morena, hasta que tomara una decisión al respecto, porque dejando de lado el hecho irrefutable que Rachel esta en una relación con su hermana, también existe otro obstáculo para Quinn y no uno pequeño sino que bastante alto, un obstáculo que es quarterback del equipo de futbol, su novio...Finn Hudson.

Él mismo que con una amplia y boba sonrisa esta parado justo delante de su puerta, con una rosa en la mano.

-Hola, Quinn? Saluda en tono dubitativo como para confirmar si la chica frente a él, es efectivamente Quinn o si se trata de Charlotte, porque para Finn es bastante difícil diferenciarlas cuando la rubia no esta en su uniforme de cheerios.

-Si Finn soy yo pasa, la verdad es que no te esperaba. Quinn dice sin mucha emoción, abriendo la puerta para el alto chico entrara. Y es que efectivamente Finn jamas viene los sábados en la tarde a visitarla, ya que según él, ese es el día que sagradamente destina a pasarlo con sus amigos para hacer "actividades para hombres" que para el quarterback es sinónimo de tomar cervezas y jugar Pro Evolution Soccer en la PS3.

-Si le dije a los chicos que no contaran conmigo porque hoy iba a estar con mi novia. Finn extiende su mano para entregar la rosa a Quinn.

Con una pueril sonrisa Finn confiesa. -La corte del jardín de mi mamá, espero no se de cuenta porque si se entera va a enloquecer diciendo que arruine sus flores, pero por ti el riesgo vale la pena.

-Gracias. Quinn la mira unos segundos para luego dejar la rosa en la mesa de centro

Sentado en el sillon Finn empieza a hacer un pequeño movimiento con su pie izquierdo, que es típico de él cuando esta nervioso y quiere decir algo pero no sabe como hacerlo.

-Qué? Quinn pregunta sin mucha paciencia, esperando que el chico hable de una vez y deje de hacer ese molesto movimiento con su pie.

-Últimamente las cosas entre nosotros están distintas y yo quiero que sean como antes.

La velocidad con que Finnn dijo esa frase fue tan rápida, que Quinn tuvo la tentación de reírse, pero en vez de eso solo asiente con la cabeza. Quizás ella también quiera lo mismo, es un hecho que su vida seria más fácil si no tuviera sentimiento por Rachel, por eso mismo sin pensarlo, impulsivamente se para y toma la mano de Finn.

-Donde vamos?

-Mi habitación. Responde Quinn sin voltearse, guiando a Finn de la mano por las escaleras.

La cara de alegría del quarterback era indescriptible, para que Quinn le permitiera estar en su habitación, el alto chico tenia que rogarle prácticamente de rodillas y ahora la idea había surgido de ella. "Solo por venir un sábado y traerle una flor, soy capaz de cortar el jardín completo de mi mamá si eso significa mas momentos como este". Pensó Finn con su sonrisa boba característica.

Recostados en la cama comenzaron a besarce, los labios de Finn eran muy grandes y resecos, sus manos torpes estaban pegadas a la cintura de Quinn, de todas las veces en que habían estado en una situación parecida, Quinn nunca sintió nada, pero tampoco nunca se cuestiono al respecto, ella era una buena cristiana, presidenta del club de celibato, que no sintiera ninguna emoción cuando besaba a su novio, no era un problema para ella, hasta ahora...Ahora si era un problema, porque esto solo confirmaba que la persona a la cual estaba besando no era a quien ella quería realmente, Quinn solo quería probar los labios de Rachel y olvidar la torpeza de Finn.

Se alejo de él para decirle que se fuera, pero no fue necesario, porque antes de que pudiera hablar para echarlo. Finn exclamo -Cartero!

Quinn inmediatamente se levanto y una irónica sonrisa cruzo por su cara, esto era absurdo, solo se habían dado un par de besos y ambos estaban vestidos, la resistencia del quarterback era un chiste. Finn avergonzado se disculpo y se fue rápidamente argumentando que tenia que hacer una tarea de ciencias muy importante que se le había olvidado.

Sola en casa una vez más, Quinn se recostó en el sofá y puso una película, su cinta favorita _Psycho _de su director favorito Alfred Hitchcock, la había visto tantas veces que hasta ya se sabia de memoria parte de los diálogos. La película capturo su atención solo unos cuantos minutos, luego sin poder evitarlo su mente divago en torno a todos los pensamientos que la abrumaban.

Reconocer sus sentimientos por Rachel no era fácil para Quinn, no fue fácil cuando tenia trece años y menos lo seria ahora. El rechazo era uno de los temas que más la complicaban, cuando su padre opto por quedarse con Charlotte en vez de con ella, la afecto profundamente, era solo una niña y los sentimientos de los niños son tan fáciles de lastimar. Quinn se sintió menoscabada, crecer con inseguridades es complicado, ella no queria experimentar el rechazo otra vez, por lo mismo se comprometio consigo misma a que lograría estar en una posición de poder en la cual nadie pudiera rechazarla sino que por el contrario ella pudiera despreciar al resto. Por lo mismo su primer año en William McKinley era trascendental, la secundaria es el lugar donde los adolescentes definen su personalidad y se separan los "ganadores" de los "perdedores", ella tenia bastante claro del lado al cual quería pertenecer. Por lo mismo el verano antes que empezara su primer año se inscribió al campamento de porristas, ser parte del campamento no era un requisito, pero definitivamente participar en el aumentaba considerablemente las posibilidades de ser aceptada en Cheerios.

El primer día de clases Judy fue a dejarla al instituto, Quinn se despidió rápidamente de su madre, era un día decisivo, en la tarde se llevarían acabo las pruebas para ingresar a Cheerios, durante el campamento había logrado destacarse e impresionar a la entrenadora Sue, por lo mismo sabia que su entrada al escuadrón de animadoras estaba garantizado. Dio un ultimo y amplio respiro antes de caminar hacia la entrada con el mayor aplomo y desplante posible, ella iba a dominar este lugar, todo el mundo sabría quien es Quinn Fabray.

Una elegancia indiscutible acompañaba su caminar, hasta que la vio, una chica de tez canela, de baja estatura con un hermoso cabello castaño oscuro, vestida con un divertido sweater con un gato y una cortisima falda a cuadros que dejaba ver sus impecables piernas, la chica estaba sentada en los escalones de la entrada concentrada leyendo un libro. Quinn nunca antes se había sentido atraída por alguien en su corta vida, no tuvo ningún enamoramiento por algún compañero de primaria, ni siquiera tenia un poster de algún artista famoso en su habitación, como la mayoría de los adolescentes que tienen al cantante o actor de moda que les llama la atención, nada de eso. Por eso mismo era chocante, definitivamente era chocante que la primera persona por la cual sintiera una atracción física sea una chica, "Una chica que pensaría su católica abuela de eso" Quinn se cuestiono a si misma. Además era absurdo porque no habían cruzado ni una sola palabra todavía, se supone que solamente en las malas películas románticas pasa eso de la atracción a primera vista. Esto no podía estar pasando, no así, no hoy en su primer día de clases, por lo mismo Quinn simplemente opto por apartar la vista de la morena y seguir su camino con prestancia.

Ese día en la tarde cuando Quinn recibió el uniforme de franjas rojas, negras y blancas con las grandes iniciales WMHS, se sintió feliz, sus esfuerzos al fin estaban dando resultados, pero ser parte de Cheerios era solo el primer paso, sus objetivos eran mucho mayores, ella se iba a convertir en la capitana de Cheerios y dominaría el instituto a su antojo, cuando llego a casa ese día, se probo el uniforme ante el espejo y sonrió confiada al comprobar que le acentuaba perfectamente.

El segundo día de clases, comenzó bastante bien, definitivamente llevar el uniforme de cheerleader era un cambio, aumento más su seguridad y claramente la ayudo dentro de la jerarquía del instituto, pero para Quinn no era suficiente, ella iba a escalar hasta la cima, ella iba a lograr que cuando caminara por los pasillos la gente se separara y la mire con respeto, envidia y admiración. En medio de todos sus planes a futuro, había logrado olvidarse del encuentro que tuvo con la chica morena en los escalones, como no la había visto más, llego incluso hasta pensar que todo fue una jugarreta de su imaginación y quizás la chica ni existía.

Lamentablemente para Quinn, la chica definitivamente si existía y lo comprobó en el tercer periodo en su asignatura de matemáticas, el profesor aun no llegaba por lo que aun no se daba inicio a la clase, cuando sintió una persistente mirada sobre ella, era la chica del primer día, la de los escalones, que al igual que el día anterior vestía un sweater de animal y una corta falda, la chica morena le sonría, le estaba sonriendo a ella, el corazon de Quinn empezo a acelerarse cuando noto que la pequeña chica se acercaba hasta su puesto con la intención de saludar, la mente de Quinn corría a mil por hora, esto no podía estar pasando, ella se iba a transformar en la abeja reina del instituto, sentirse atraída por una chica no estaba en sus planes y mucho menos ayudaría a cumplirlos. Cuando la morena estaba parada en frente de su puesto antes que pudiera saludarla, Quinn dice lo suficientemente fuerte: _-Ese sweater es horrible, Rupaul. _Su comentario desata la risa estridente de todo el salón, pero Quinn ni siquiera nota las risas, solo puede fijarse en la clara expresión de dolor que cruzo el semblante de la chica.

Los meses pasan y mientras que Quinn parecía ascender cada vez más, Rachel solo se mantenía en la parte más baja dentro de la jerarquía social, su forma de vestir y tener dos padres homosexuales catapultaron su suerte en ese aspecto.

Quinn solo necesito seis meses para convertirse en capitana de Cheerios, _"Me recuerdas a una joven Sue Sylvester" _le dijo la maniática entrenadora cuando le dio la capitanía. Quinn tenia un don especial para dominar a las masas, era como si hubiese nacido para mandar al resto, pero a pesar de sus logros había una rabia en su interior que no desaparecía, Rachel no le era indiferente y eso le generaba un enfado enorme que desquito humillando a la morena, con crueles sobrenombres, con granizados y malos tratos.

_-Mira esto Santana. Susurro divertida Quinn a la latina que estaba al lado de ella._

_Rachel caminaba por el pasillo sosteniendo una maqueta, era una representación a escala de los principales monumentos de Ohio, se había quedado hasta tarde la noche anterior para terminarla ya que era un trabajo para su clase de Historia. Rachel caminaba con cuidado cuando sintió un fuerte empujón en su hombro, que le hizo perder el equilibrio, mandándola directo al suelo, con todo y maqueta._

_-Oops! fíjate por donde vas transexual. Exclamo en tono de burla Quinn, haciendo que Santana se pusiera a reír, Brittany en cambio miro a Rachel y le dio una pequeña sonrisa como de disculpa, antes de seguir caminando junto a las otras dos animadoras._

_Rachel miro a las tres chicas con resignación, aunque estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de humillaciones, no por eso eran menos dolorosas, por suerte la maqueta no había recibido mayor daño._

Habían pasado más de dos años, desde que Quinn conoció a Rachel y todo ese tiempo lo dedico a atormentarla. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, Quinn estaba en tercero de secundaria, seguía siendo capitana de Cheerios pero también participaba en el glee club, vivía no solo con su madre sino que también con su hermana, pero el cambio principal era que por fin había reconocido en voz alta que le gustaba Rachel Berry. En realidad **gustar **es una palabra bastante menor para representar lo que Quinn verdaderamente sentía por Rachel, no solo tenia una inmensa atracción física por ella, era algo mas allá, literalmente su corazón se sentía cálido y apacible cada vez que la escuchaba cantar o reír, admiraba su tenacidad como a pesar de todas las dificultades que pasaba nunca se rindió y caminaba a diario con una sonrisa radiante por los pasillos, pero por sobre todo Quinn se sentia fascinada por la amabilidad que trasmitian su mirada. Finalmente la rubia animadora estaba lidiando con el hecho de que tenia profundos sentimientos por Rachel, además ahora era plenamente consciente de lo difícil que seria enmendar sus errores, el comportamiento que mantuvo con la pequeña chica por años fue deplorable y para su tristeza el pasado no se iba a borrar mágicamente porque reconoció tener sentimientos por ella.

Entre todas las cosas que llenaban su cabeza en la actualidad, Quinn tenia una sola cosa clara, Rachel merece ser feliz.

...-...

...-...

-Tu también mereces ser feliz. Dijo Santana como si fuera lo mas obvio del mudo, antes de dar una gran mordida a su trozo de pizza.

Realmente las cosas pueden cambiar drásticamente en cuestión de días, Quinn jamas pensó que tendría este tipo de conversaciones con Santana, partiendo con que desde hace mucho tiempo que no tenían una pijamada, pero aqui estaba junto a la latina en la casa de Brittany, comiendo una cantidad alarmante de comida chatarra y viendo television.

-Bueno no es tan simple, partiendo con que Rachel sale con Charlotte y yo aun estoy con Finn

-Q sabes que lo de Finnepto es una pobre excusa, terminar con él te resultara facil. Santana se inclino para tomar la bolsa de nachos y acerco el tazón de salsa para untarlos. -Esto sabe increible

-Pero aun así esta el hecho de que yo fui horrible con Rachel durante mucho tiempo, no puedo llegar y actuar como si nada, osea de seguro ella debe odiarme.

-Desde que formamos parte del glee club cuantas veces se te a acerco el Hobbi-Berry a ofrecerte su amistad?

-Osea un par de veces, pero eso...

-Lo ves, basta que seas amable con ella pero no mucho tampoco, osea no vayas a ser tan pateticamente cursi como tu hermana que solo falta que ponga una alfombra por donde camina Berry, pero al menos se gentil.

"Ese es el punto, porque Rachel querría estar conmigo si tiene Charlotte" Penso desanimada Quinn volviendo a mirar la television, la rubia animadora nunca a entendido la manía de la latina por ver reality show y no cualquier sino que el peor de todos, Jersey Shore.

-Me encanta Snooki. Exclamo Santana antes de estallar en una ruidosa carcajada cuando Snooki le saco un mechon de pelo a otra chica.

-Encontré el helado! Creí que Lord Tubbington lo habia ocultado junto con mi diario, pero no fue asi, seguia en la cocina. Brittany sonriendo entro a la habitacion con un envase gigante de helado de chocolate con almendras y tres cucharas.

-El chocolate da alegría!. Afirmo animada entregándole una cuchara a Quinn y otra a Santana

-Se me ocurrio una idea para tu problema Q, cierto que tu quieres tener dulces besos dama con Rachel, pero ella esta con Charlotte, que luce igual que tú, verdad?

-Podría decirse que si Britt

-Bueno hay esta la solucion de todo, como ustedes son hermanas gemelas, solo debes ir a la casa de Rachel, con otra ropa que no sea el uniforme de Cheerios y tocar el timbre, entonces cuando te abra le dices "Hola Rachel soy yo tu novia Charlotte y vengo a buscar los dulces besos dama que me corresponden por ser tu novia", luego de eso te vas y listo.

Quinn y Santana se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, por lo que Brittany nerviosa les pregunta -Que opinan chicas, es un buen plan no?

-Es un plan perfecto eres una genia. Santana responde con una sincera sonrisa, antes de darle un tierno beso a Brittany y es que la latina adora sus ocurrencias.

-Si parece buen plan. Agrego Quinn divertida.

-Lo sabia anoche se me ocurrio cuando le pintaba las uñas a Lord Tubbington. La expresión alegre de Brittany desapareció cuando puso atención a la televisión. -San no me gusta Jersey Shore, quiero ver Pretty Little Liars

-Por supuesto veremos lo que tu quieras B. Santana rápidamente toma el control remoto y cambia de canal

-Y hablando de patéticamente cursi. Dijo Quinn riéndose por lo bajo, obteniendo una mirada de molestia de Santana.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente entre bromas y la insistencia de Brittany con que el personaje de Emily de Pretty Little Liars era igual que Santana, a lo que la latina se negaba enfatizando que ella es mucho más hot, llegado el momento de dormir apagaron las luces y Brittany hablo con voz soñolienta. -Q la próxima vez que hagamos una pijamada si quieres puedes invitar a Rachel

-Gracias Britt. Respondió con una cansada sonrisa Quinn antes de quedarse dormida.

...-...

...-...

-En serio mamá no le vas a decir nada? Pregunto Quinn exasperada, Judy solo la miro por el espejo retrovisor encogiéndose de hombros

-Qué pretendes que me diga? todo es culpa de esa señora que actuó con la típica hipocresía de los católicos conservadores. Se defendió Charlotte

-Fuiste tú quien empezo con tu parloteo sobre los derechos LGTB, pero claro no te importa que Oli sufra de presión alta y que no pueda pasar malos ratos, se me olvidaba que solo te preocupas por ti, que importa el resto.

Judy estaciono el automóvil, alegre de por fin llegar a casa, porque realmente escuchar a sus hijas discutir no era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, por el contrario todas las veces que habia intentado interferir para apaciguar los ánimos solo conseguia que Quinn y Charlotte terminaran enfadándose con ella, así que por lo mismo en esta ocasion tomo la sabia resolución de subir a su cuarto y continuar leyendo _Cumbres Borrascosas _y dejar que sus hijas sigan discutiendo en la planta baja.

-Sabes nunca he entendido la falsedad de las religiones monoteístas, siempre los creyentes predican eso de "Ama a tu prójimo" y basta que salga el tema de la homosexualidad y sacan inmediatamente toda su odiosa artillería.

-No estoy defendiendo la homofobia de la abuela, simplemente digo que ella nació en otra época, tiene otros valores y simplemente por consideración y respeto a su edad y estado de salud no deberías buscar confrontaciones con ella.

-Es que ese es el punto, yo no busque confrontaciones con ella, simplemente respondí a su pregunta, ella te pregunto a ti si aun estabas con ese chico cristiano mariscal de campo y tu dijiste que si, luego me pregunto a mi si estaba saliendo con un chico y conteste que no, que tenia una novia. Dime en donde esta la confrontación ahí? Pregunto indignada Charlotte cruzándose de brazos.

-Sabes como es ella, lo más simple era decir que no estabas saliendo con ningún chico y ya, para que agregar el resto.

-Nunca voy a ocultar la relación que tengo con Rachel, estoy orgullosa de tener una maravillosa novia y si esa señora no lo acepta es su problema.

-Te concedo eso, pero el discurso LGTB que vino después, eso si que estuvo demás.

-Ella se lo busco cuando dijo que no me iba a considerar más su nieta, si no terminaba con mi relación blasfema.

-Su presión arterial estaba por las nubes cuando dijo eso, se que su reacción fue incorrecta, pero créeme pase toda mi infancia con ella, dejando de lado su aveces fanatismo religioso, Oli es una muy buena y generosa persona.

-Puede ser, igual yo no soy tan intransigente como esa señora, por lo que estoy incluso dispuesta a pedirle disculpas, pero hay algo que todos deben tener claro y es que nada ni nadie me va alejar de Rachel.

Todo el argumento que la rubia animadora iba a plantear se quedo atascado en su garganta cuando escucho la declaracion final de Charlotte, sobre que nadie la alejaría de Rachel, era consciente que era imposible que estuviera refiriéndose a ella, pero la forma tan segura y la mirada tan fija que le dio cuando dijo eso, hizo que Quinn se cuestionara, sobre si era posible que su hermana tenga sospechas de ella.

-Se lo que sientes por Rachel. Charlotte afirmo con calma haciendo que Quinn palideciera

Era una frase tan simple, corta y decisiva, que a Quinn se le apreto lastimosamente el estomago cuando la oyó, la sensación de nerviosismo que se apodero de su cuerpo, se vio reflejada en unas repentinas y crecientes ganas de vomitar. "Ella lo sabe, Charlotte lo sabe, como voy a negarlo, no podre negarlo" Se repetia a si misma Quinn sintiéndose mareada.

Pasaron unos minutos que para Quinn fueron como horas de agonía, sacando fuerzas que ni ella misma sabia que tenia, la rubia animadora con un hilo de voz dijo. -Es cierto yo est...

-No necesitas decir nada. Interumpio Charlotte, acercandose más a Quinn, que instintivamente dio un paso hacia atras. -Ya se que Rachel no es de tu agrado y que la detestas, pero tienes que respetar mi decisión, ella es la persona que yo escogi, si te dieras un tiempo para conocerla verías lo extraordinaria que es.

Un amplio suspiro se escapo de los pulmones de Quinn, su cuerpo se relajo considerablemente, como si sus huesos fueran de gelatina, se sentó en el sofá, sintiendo que su pulso volvía a la normalidad por el alivio de no ser descubierta, de hecho si Charlotte no la interrumpe, posiblemente se hubiese delatado ella misma.

-Quiero que nos llevemos bien despues de todo somos una familia, pero para eso es básico que empieces a tratar mejor a mi novia. Dijo Charlotte sentando al lado de Quinn.

-Yo voy a hacer el intento de llevarme bien con ella.

-Sabia que verias las cosas a mi manera. Exclamo contenta Charlotte antes de abrazar afectuosamente a Quinn

"Es verdad ahora yo veo a Rachel a tu manera" Penso Quinn respondiendo con vacilación al abrazo.

...-...

...-...

Varios vestidos estaban tirados en la cama, después de media hora de vaciar su armario junto con otra media hora quejándose que no tenia nada que ponerse, Quinn había terminado optado por un sencillo vestido amarillo pálido con tirantes, se miro al espejo una vez más y sonrio satisfecha.

Rachel vendría a cenar hoy, Judy quería conocer formalmente a la novia de su hija y Charlotte entusiasta acepto. Quinn había pasado casi dos semanas evitando a Rachel, hasta que pudiera aclarar un poco su cabeza y decidir efectivamente que haría con los sentimientos que tenia por ella.

Quinn finalmente había tomado una decisión, en la madrugada dando vueltas en la cama, sin poder dormir, encendió la luz de la lampara, sacando unas fotografías guardadas en el fondo de su velador, que fueron tomadas durante las Seccionales, algunas cuantas imágenes grupales junto al trofeo que recibieron, otra donde aparecía ella junto a Santana y Brittany, pero la fotografía que capturo su atención fue una en la que entre medio de todos, aparecían Rachel y Charlotte tomadas de las manos, la expresión que tenia la morena, la mirada de amor y felicidad pura que le dirigía a Charlotte, hizo que algo se moviera en el interior de Quinn, ella al fin habia tomado una decision...Quinn solo quería que Rachel la viera exactamente así, que esa mirada de felicidad pura estuviera dirigida únicamente a ella y estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por conseguirlo, partiendo con terminar su noviazgo con Finn.

Cuando sono el timbre, Quinn se apresuro para llegar a la puerta, Judy aun estaba en la cocina y Charlotte aun no salia de su habitación, dio un profundo respiro y abrió la puerta.

-Hola Rachel. Saludo con una sonrisa.

La morena que sostenía una bolsita con galletas, se sorprendió profundamente, desde que se conocían esta era la primera vez que Quinn había usado su nombre para saludarla, nada de Berry, manhands o cualquier otro sobrenombre.

Una leve sonrisa se formo en la comesura de sus labios. -Hola Quinn.

La rubia animadora sostuvo la puerta para que Rachel entrara, la decoracion de la casa siempre le parecio tan elegante, era notorio que Judy era una persona de gustos refinados, por un segundo Rachel empezó a llenarse de inseguridades sobre la posibilidad de que Judy encontrara que ella era muy poca cosa para su hija, antes que pudiera seguir con su tren de pensamientos, tomo consciencia que estaba parada al frente de Quinn, no queria quedar como descortés, por eso busco algo que decir, pero que tema de conversación podría resultar interesante para la rubia animadora, quizás hablar algo referente al Glee club, las clases, no eso seria muy aburrido.

-Prepare estas galletas. Rachel finalmente dijo con una mirada tímida.

-Puedo probar una? Pregunto suavemente Quinn.

Rachel asintió y desato la cinta que sellaba la bolsa, Quinn intencionalmente cuando saco la galleta con sus dedos paso a rozar casi imperceptiblemente la mano de Rachel, experimentando como una pequeña descarga producto del sutil toque.

La morena la miraba impaciente como esperando un veredicto.

Quinn se deleitaba con el sabor en su boca, pero mas allá de eso, el hecho de probar algo preparado por las propias manos de Rachel, hacia que se sintiera afortunada, sonrió y afirmo con sinceridad. -Me encanto, definitivamente tienes dotes para la cocina, algo más que agregar a tu lista interminable de talentos.

Rachel se sonrojo.


	5. Smile Like You Mean It

**Renuncias: Sin intención de infringir derechos de autor :) Agradecimientos a cada uno de ustedes, que son mi principal motivación para continuar con esta historia. Espero sus comentarios, para saber que opinan, con quien se quedarían ustedes si fueran Rachel? Les cuento que esto recién esta empezando lo más probable es que a medida que avance la historia aumente de clasificación :D**

* * *

><p>La cena en la casa Fabray no presento mayores contratiempos, Judy quedo encantada con los modales y la fluidez de Rachel para variar entre distintos temas de conversación. La mayor parte de la cena paso con Charlotte destacando lo talentosa que es su novia, Rachel sonrojada diciendo que no era para tanto, Judy divirtiéndose al ver como el comportamiento de su hija cambiaba dejando atrás su ironía y mal genio cuando estaba junto a la morena y Quinn mirando las interacciones en silencio sin mayor participación.<p>

-Muchas gracias por esta grata velada señora Fabray

-Ha sido un gusto conocerte al fin querida. Exclamo Judy con una sonrisa cordial

-Buenas noches Rachel. Quinn se despidió

Rachel sentía la intensa mirada que la rubia animadora dirigía sobre ella y respondió con un dubitativo -Buenas noches.

Algo en el tono de su voz, su semblante, incluso en su lenguaje corporal era diferente y para Rachel no paso desapercibido, notaba que algo estaba ocurriendo con Quinn, era como si su comportamiento en torno a ella hubiese cambiado drásticamente, cada discusión que habían tenido en los pasillos, cada vez que la llamo por algún sobrenombre, Rachel podia sentir que todas las palabras hirientes que la capitana de cheerios le lanzaba venían acompañadas de tanta rabia, era tan palpable la ira, pero ahora era como si todo ese rencor de pronto hubiese desaparecido, ahora cuando Quinn le hablaba ya no detectaba ni un ápice de enojo, por el contrario el matiz de su voz, las miradas, todo iba dirigido con algo parecido al anhelo y la melancolía.

Rachel intento dejar de pensar, en más de dos años nunca había entendido la razón por la cual Quinn parecía odiarla, por lo que era claro que en una sola noche tampoco podría entender la razón por la cual parecía que mágicamente había dejado de hacerlo.

Además cuando Charlotte tomo su mano para acompañarla hasta su automóvil y le susurro -Esta noche te ves tan hermosa, bueno en realidad siempre luces como una princesa para mí. Rachel sonrió tímidamente y cualquier otro pensamiento coherente en su mente se esfumo.

...-...

La relación entre Rachel y Charlotte se fortalecía cada día más y es que se complementaban absolutamente. Charlotte le entregaba la estabilidad que ella necesitaba y Rachel a cambio la inundaba de energía.

Rachel tendía a pensar que solo las cosas majestuosas como la voz de Barbra durante _My Man _o la magia que trasmite una puesta en escena como la del musical Wicked, podían darle felicidad, hasta que conoció a Charlotte y se dio cuenta que las cosas simples también pueden resultar memorables.

No necesitaba viajar a Paris o Venecia para tener la cita de sus sueños, el patio trasero de la residencia Berry era más que suficiente, Rachel estaba recostada con su espalda apoyada en el alerce que sus papás plantaron apenas compraron esta casa, con su novia recostada sobre su regazo. Charlotte tomo con delicadeza una frutilla del recipiente que estaba a su lado y se la dio a Rachel en la boca.

Es absurdo sentirse atraída por la forma en que alguien come una fruta? Posiblemente si, quizás suena hasta un poco extraño, pero Charlotte no podía evitarlo, la forma en que su novia delicadamente muerde un pequeño trozo y el posterior movimiento de sus labios, todo eso le parece a la rubia muy sensual, pero lo que más la cautiva es que Rachel sea inconscientemente así, a diferencia de las otras chicas con las que Charlotte ha estado, que ponían su máximo empeño en coquetear y parecer provocativas, en el fondo tanta intencionalidad le resultaba vulgar más que atractiva. Rachel no es así, por el contrario ella tiene un atractivo natural, no se esfuerza en aparentar nada, siendo esa es una de las tantas características que hacen que la rubia adore a su novia.

Charlotte no lo soporta más y antes incluso que Rachel termine de comer la diminuta fruta, la rubia se inclina apoyándose en su brazos y la besa. Un beso apasionado con gusto a frutilla.

...-...

Lunes en la mañana. Quinn abre su casillero, se mira en el pequeño espejo adherido en la taquilla para comprobar su maquillaje, saca su libro de Historia y camina por el pasillo con su desplante de costumbre, que tiene el efecto de costumbre, gente separándose, nadie se atreve a interponerse en su camino.

-Hola Q. Saluda efusivamente Brittany lanzándose en un abrazo

Santana por su parte hace un pequeño movimiento de cabeza en señal de saludo.

Este seria un día como cualquier otro con la salvedad de que por primera vez en lo que pareciera ser bastante tiempo, Quinn se siente relativamente bien consigo misma, ser consciente de sus sentimientos reprimidos le da una sensación de apreciada libertad que antes no tenia, incluso cuando frente a ella pasan caminando su hermana y Rachel de la mano, por primera vez la capitana de cheerios no tiene ganas de golpear un casillero cuando las ve caminar juntas y por el contrario se asoma una enigmática sonrisa en su rostro que no pasa desapercibida por Santana.

-Parece que tienes muchas confianza. Comenta divertida la latina

-Supongo que ya quiero empezar a competir porque se que voy a ganar. Quinn responde con presunción después de todo siempre a conseguido lo que se a propuesto, porque Rachel iba a ser la excepción.

-De qué competencia hablas Q, es de baile? yo también puedo participar?

-Nunca lo permitiría! Santana inmediatamente afirma con el ceño fruncido producto de los celos, aunque Brittany ni siquiera entienda de que va todo el asunto.

-Lo siento Britt el requisito para participar es tener Fabray por apellido

-Buuuuh! yo quería participar. Brittany se queja haciendo infantiles pucheros

-Eso es un alivio B, porque créeme el premio final es horrible, además yo tengo un premio mejor para ti. La latina dice sugerente haciendo que la animadora alta sonría alegre

-Donde esta mi premio? Emocionada pregunta dando brincos.

-En el armario del conserje.

-San vamos a buscarlo ahora, Si! Ahora! Ya! Ahora! Insiste entrelazando su meñique con el de Santana para apurarla

-Me voy a clases. Quinn agrega rápidamente dejando atras a sus amigas, conociéndolas sabia que llegarían tarde o que de plano se saltarían totalmente la clase de Historia.

...-...

El primer paso siempre es trascendental, Quinn era consciente que todas sus posibilidades dependían de este primer intento de acercamiento, por lo que el nerviosismo se apodero completamente de ella, por más que en la mañana la inundaba una actitud ganadora, a medida que pasaban los minutos se fue esfumando y siendo reemplazada por la ansiedad y su miedo al rechazo. La rubia animadora no había dejado ningún detalle al azar sabia que en el periodo después de Álgebra II, Rachel tenia una hora libre, además era fácil encontrarla ya que solo hay tres lugares en los que la pequeña morena podía estar: En la biblioteca, el salón del glee club o en el auditorio. Opto por partir buscándola en el auditorio, que para su suerte y aumento de su nerviosismo efectivamente Rachel se encontraba ahí ensayando sus escalas.

Camino despacio acercándose al piano, Quinn sentía como su corazón latía un poco más fuerte por cada paso que daba. -Hola Rachel. Saludo con un tono de voz que delataba su creciente inseguridad.

Rachel despego su vista de las teclas del piano, para contemplar unos segundos el semblante intranquilo de Quinn, realmente parecía que algo había cambiado en ella, pero por más que la miraba no podía precisar la razón de fondo.

-Buenos días Quinn. Respondió finalmente, pasaron unos cuantos segundos en silencio, Rachel espero a que la rubia dijera algo más, pero Quinn no apartaba la vista de sus propias manos, por lo que agrego. -Bueno mi ensayo de escalas tuvo una duración más que prudente, por lo que me retiro para que puedas utilizar cómodamente estas dependencias.

La morena se levanto del banquillo y cuando estaba dando un par de pasos hacia la salida, Quinn reacciono. -Espera Rachel no te vayas necesito hablar contigo!

"Mierda" Pensó Quinn, consciente de lo desesperada que se escucho cuando la llamo.

-Claro podemos conversar. Rachel dijo cortésmente

Estaban paradas a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, pero Quinn sentía como si fueran kilómetros, era complicado no sabia exactamente como empezar, que decir, era casi irónico lo fácil que se le daba ser enemiga de Rachel, burlarse de ella, en esos momentos de confrontación era como si las palabras fluían fácilmente, pero ahora que por fin había conciliado consigo misma esta atracción irrefutable que sentía por la morena, era como si las palabras se atascaran en su garganta.

Si aceptar que tenia verdaderos sentimientos por ella fue complicado para Quinn, actuar de acuerdo a esos sentimientos definitivamente no estaba siendo más fácil. Y el hecho de que Rachel la mirara con una expresión tranquila, paciente, con esos cálidos y expresivos ojos marrones, no estaba ayudando tampoco, Quinn aparto la vista de los ojos chocolate para intentar concentrarse, pero inevitablemente su mirada cayo directamente sobre su boca.

"Como sera besar esos perfectos labios" La rubia animadora trago saliva perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

-Quinn? Rachel pronuncio el nombre de la rubia animadora sacándola de su lapsus de ensoñación

-Yo necesito disculparme contigo por la forma en que me he comportado todo este tiempo. Quinn declaro con dolorosa honestidad sin atreverse a hacer contacto visual.

Rachel la miro con extrañeza, incrédula, realmente estaba ocurriendo esto, Quinn Fabray se esta disculpando con ella?

-Se que es imposible justificarme, pero estoy sinceramente arrepentida por haber actuado así y te prometo que jamás te tratare de esa forma nuevamente.

El silencio de desplegaba por todo el auditorio, el corazón de Quinn latía tan fuerte, que cerro los ojos en un intento vano para serenarse. Rachel observaba con atención los perfectos rasgos de la rubia, en todo el tiempo que se conocían nunca antes la había visto tan frágil, era como si ella fuera un libro abierto, donde podía leer fácilmente todas las emociones que cruzaban por su rostro desde el nerviosismo hasta la preocupación.

Y fue en ese preciso momento al ver a Quinn tan vulnerable, que Rachel dimensiono el asombroso parecido físico que tenia con Charlotte, osea era obvio porque son hermanas gemelas y para cualquier persona que las conociera diría que son idénticas, pero para Rachel nunca fue así, al contrario ella podía diferenciarlas perfectamente, excepto ahora que Quinn parecía estar tan nerviosa que mordía ligeramente su labio inferior, de la misma forma en que Charlotte lo hace cuando esta nerviosa.

El gesto le pareció tan entrañable que la morena sin pensarlo más respondió. -Esta bien, acepto tu disculpa.

-Eso significa que me perdonas? Pregunto esperanzada.

Rachel asintió y agrego -Creo en la veracidad de tu arrepentimiento, por otra parte en cierta forma entiendo la enemistad que constantemente es dirigida hacia mi persona, soy consciente que mi personalidad estridente y destacado talento pueden resultar molestos o derechamente intimidantes para el resto y por tanto la mayoría del plantel estudiantil en su inmadurez adolescente expresan su desagrado con actos que caen claramente en la categoría de crueles, no es que este justificando sus erróneos comportamientos es solo que soy comprensiva ante la...

La morena dejo de hablar al ver como una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de Quinn.

-Empece a divagar, supongo que ahora soy yo quien tiene que pedir disculpas por eso. Rachel acomodo un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja en un gesto tímido.

-No me molesta, en realidad creo que es lindo. Quinn confeso

El rubor se apodero de las mejillas de la morena que respondió con un vacilante -Agradezco tu observación positiva.

-Se que esto es demasiado apresurado como para pedirlo, pero espero que consideres la posibilidad de que podamos llegar a ser amigas.

-A mí me gustaría mucho lograr a establecer un lazo de amistad contigo Quinn.

Efectivamente estaba sucediendo esto? La capitana de cheerios, su verdugo por años, aparte de disculparse, le hizo un halago y ahora le acaba de ofrecer su amistad?. Quizás si Rachel fuera una persona más desconfiada, hubiese puesto en duda todo esto y pensaría que no es más que un horripilante plan de la rubia animadora para humillarla una vez más, pero su optimismo a toda prueba y creencia de que es posible encontrar algo de bondad en el interior de todas las personas, hacia que no pusiera en duda las intenciones de la rubia.

-Me gustaría que pudiéramos empezar de nuevo. Quinn declaro casi en un susurro.

Rachel la quedo mirando detenidamente unos segundos como si intentara captar el nivel de verdad en sus ojos avellana, hasta que una traviesa sonrisa apareció en los labios de la morena, antes de estirar su mano en señal de saludo -Buenos días, me presento soy Rachel Berry, encantada de conocerla señorita...?

-Quinn Fabray. Respondió divertida estrechando la mano de Rachel con la suya al captar inmediatamente el juego que estaba haciendo la morena, era una verdadera tontería pero a Quinn le pareció tierno.

-Es un gusto. Agrego Rachel deslizando suavemente su mano antes de apartarla por completo

-El gusto es mio. Respondió la rubia extrañando inmediatamente la reconfortante sensación de calidez que experimento al sostener su mano un breve instante.

Charlotte golpeaba con su lápiz la mesa, hastiada, mientras el profesor Clemens seguía explicando la asignación.

-Alguna duda? Pregunto el anciano profesor mirando a todos los estudiantes

Finn levanto la mano, a lo que Clemens le hizo una seña para que hablara.

-Es un trabajo obligatorio? Si no lo entrego podría reprobar el ramo?

-Si señor Hudson.

-Cual de las dos cosas si, que si es obligatorio o que si podría reprobar?

Clemens resoplo con molestia. -Efectivamente es una tarea obligatoria y no realizarla le da altas probabilidades de reprobar esta asignatura.

El alto chico dejo caer su cabeza contra la mesa al oír la respuesta del profesor. Recibiendo un golpe en el hombre de Puck en señal de animo, porque compartía con él su molestia osea quien podría estar contento de tener que hacer un ensayo y posterior exposición sobre un libro de casi cuatrocientas paginas.

Alguna otra duda? El profesor volvió a interrogar, al ver que ningún estudiante replicaba, agrego -Correcto, clase pueden retirarse.

-Al fin! Exclamo Charlotte por lo bajo, se supone que hace más de veinte minutos se encontraría con Rachel en el auditorio, pero Clemens cuando estaba prácticamente finalizando la hora recién empezó a explicar en que consistía el dichoso trabajo.

Quinn se sentía feliz jamás imagino que tener una conversación agradable con Rachel fuera posible, pero ahora estaban aquí hablando cómodamente, de pronto los ojos marrones de la morena adquirieron un brillo especial y una expresiva sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

La rubia animadora tardo un par de segundos en captar que definitivamente ella no era la causante de eso, sino que por el contrario Rachel estaba mirando a alguien detrás de ella, se dio vuelta para comprobar de quien se trataba.

-Hola tú! Saludo Charlotte abriendo los brazos

Rachel corrió hasta donde se encontraba su novia, siendo recibida por la rubia que la estrecho en un cariñoso abrazo.

-Disculpa mi tardanza, pero no fue mi culpa sino la del viejo inútil de Clemens

En otra instancia posiblemente la morena le hubiese llamado la atención a su novia por hablar de esa manera tan irrespetuosa sobre un profesor, pero en esta ocasión solo quería contarle lo antes posible lo acontecido.

-No te preocupes por eso, ademas con Quinn te tenemos una sorpresa. Rachel exclamo entusiasta.

Caminaron ambas hasta el piano donde la rubia animadora las observaba con sus puños fuertemente apretados producto de los celos, pero sabia que no podía demostrar la rabia que la carcomía, porque eso podía significar perder todo lo que había logrado avanzar con Rachel, así que puso su expresión más indiferente adornada con la más magnifica y falsa sonrisa de la que fue capaz.

-Con Quinn ahora nosotras vamos a ser amigas, cierto? Rachel pregunto esperanzada en que la rubia animadora confirmara sus palabras y no se retractara de todo lo que habían conversado.

Charlotte al notar el emergente atisbo de duda en el rostro de su hermana, puso su brazo sobre los hombros de Rachel en forma protectora y miro a Quinn con una expresión clara de _"Ni se te ocurra decirle algo hiriente a mi novia, porque voy hacer que te arrepientas"_.

Por su parte, Quinn luchaba contra las ganas de decir _"Rachel la verdad es que para mi una amistad no es suficiente, yo quiero que la dejes y estés conmigo, solo conmigo" _pero en cambio volvió a sonreír falsamente y contesto. -Claro con Rachel ahora somos amigas.

-Me alegro! Charlotte dijo más relajada, realmente contenta de que por fin su novia y hermana empiecen a estar en buenos términos.

-Las dejo. Quinn se despidió, ya que por más que estaba controlando sus celos mejor que antes, la imagen de "pareja feliz" que irradiaban Rachel y Charlotte le provocaba malestar.

-Nos vemos en el glee club. La morena se apresuro a decir.

-Si, en el glee club. Quinn respondió sin voltearse saliendo rápidamente.

Charlotte se voltio tomando a Rachel por la cintura. -Y como va tu ensayo de escalas? Pregunto en un tono juguetón antes de depositar un beso en su frente, a la rubia le encantaba la diferencia de altura que tenia con la morena, era sencillamente perfecta.

-Bien, pero creo que ahora preferiría ensayar otra cosa. Rachel susurro a centímetros de los labios de su novia.

-Ensayo de besos mi favorito. Charlotte hablo igual de bajo antes de acortar la distancia y besarla intensamente.

...-...

-San ahí esta Q!

-Aun no Britt Britt esperemos a que Finnessa se vaya, no quiero tener que escuchar los lloriqueos del idiota porque lo dejaron.

-Finn puso esa misma cara que hace Lord Tubbington después de fumar una cajetilla entera de cigarros. Pobre silla, por qué siempre Finn le pega a las sillas cuando se enoja?

Santana se rió. -Porque es un imbécil que tiene un trastorno depravado hacia los muebles de la escuela, ahora si vamos B.

Las cheerios caminaron con sus bandejas hasta la mesa donde se encontraba Quinn.

-Gracias por el espectáculo gratuito Fabray

Quinn levanto una ceja en señal de disgusto, pero no respondió nada al comentario de la latina.

-No podías esperar a terminar con él en algún lugar menos publico que el casino, no es que me queje el berrinche patético que hizo Finnepto fue gracioso.

-Q por qué terminaste con Finn?

-Recuerdas Britt eso que hablamos la otra vez cuando hicimos la pijamada.

-Si ya me acuerdo, dejaste a Finn porque quieres tener dulces besos dama con Ra... Brittany no alcanza a terminar la frase cuando Quinn rápidamente le tapa la boca con su mano.

Santana sonríe maliciosamente por lo que estuvo apunto de revelar Brittany.

-Lo siento Britt pero no puedes decir eso en voz alta porque es un secreto. Quinn se disculpa liberándola.

-Es un secreto como el premio que me dio hoy San en el armario del conserje, que me dijo no le contara a nadie?

La pregunta de Brittany tuvo como efecto que la sonrisa de la latina inmediatamente desapareciera, para diversión de Quinn que agrego -Si exactamente como eso.

En la tarde la reunión del glee club no resulto muy diferente de cualquier otra, partiendo con el profesor Schuester escribiendo la palabra Mashup con letras mayúsculas en la pizarra, Kurt, Mercedes, Santana y Rachel discutiendo por la distribución de los solos venideros y Finn mirando a Quinn con una expresión de cachorro herido, a lo que la rubia animadora opto simplemente por lo que hacia en la mayoría de las reuniones del coro, saco un libro (Mere Anarchy de Woody Allen) y comenzó a leer.

-Cuando les ordene que se detuvieran? Sigan corriendo patéticas emulaciones de seres humanos! Se escucho la voz estridente de la entrenadora Sylvester a través del megáfono.

Llevaban sesenta y cinco vueltas alrededor de todo el campo y a pesar de que algunas animadoras comenzaron a vomitar producto del malestar físico y cansancio, Sylvester en su sádico estilo no se conmovió. El entrenamiento finalizo cuando literalmente las unas tres cheerios que se mantenían en pie eran Brittany, Santana y Quinn.

La capitana de cheerios se despidió rápidamente de sus dos amigas, hoy más que nunca quería irse lo más pronto posible, el día definitivamente le resulto muy largo y agotador.

Pero cuando llega a su casa es como si se tratara de un deja vu, ya que al abrir la puerta se encuentra en la sala de estar con una imagen dolorosamente conocida.

Rachel y Charlotte cómodamente acurrucadas en el sofá besándose. El entrenamiento de Sue Sylvester es horrible, pero después de todo solo provoca un dolor físico que luego de un rato se pasa...Esto no, es distinto, esto daña de otra manera, de esa que te agrieta el corazón y es demasiado difícil de intentar reparar.

Quinn deja caer su bolso deportivo, que de un momento a otro se sentía diez veces más pesado que antes, el ruido en el piso hace que inmediatamente Rachel y Charlotte se separen.

-Bueno, creo que ya debería irme. La morena dice poniéndose de pie.

-Rachel no es necesario que te vayas, a mi no me molesta que estés aquí. Quinn aclara tratando de sonreír, aunque sin éxito.

Una expresión de alivio se apodera del rostro de Rachel. -En realidad debo irme mi, clase de ballet empieza exactamente en diez minutos más. Agrega mirando su reloj.

-Si gustas puedo ir a dejarte.

-Gracias Quinn, pero no es necesario la academia de baile solo esta a tres cuadras de aquí. Contesta Rachel regalandole una de sus radiantes sonrisas.

Charlotte que hasta el momento observaba la interacción entre Rachel y su hermana en silencio, en un tono de fingida desilusión le dice a Quinn -Aveces sospecho que solo viene a visitarme porque nuestra casa le queda cerca de la academia.

-Por favor Charlotte Elise Fabray como se te ocurre insinuar algo así y más encima frente a Quinn, pensara que soy una persona con conductas cuestionablemente frívolas de la cual no es recomendable que mantengas ningún tipo de vinculación, menos aun en el ámbito sentimental.

La rubia rápidamente se levanta del sofá y le da a Rachel un beso en la frente.

-Te adoro! Declara Charlotte tomando su mano para que la acompañe a la cocina, mientras dice. -Compre un montón de bebidas energizantes y botellas de te helado para que puedas llevar, no quiero que mi maravillosa novia se deshidrate luego de sus rutinas de ballet.

-Nos vemos mañana Quinn. La morena alcanza a despedirse mientras sigue siendo prácticamente arrastrada por Charlotte hasta la cocina.

-Hasta mañana Rachel. Contesta la rubia animadora con una sonrisa triste.

...-...

Luego de una reponedora ducha y una posterior cena con comida china, ya que Judy llego tarde del trabajo.

Quinn subió cansada a su habitación, recostandose en la cama con su cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos con su vista clavada en el techo.

-Como estas? Charlotte pregunta entrando sin tocar, sentándose en la silla enfrente del escritorio.

-Bien, solo un día agotador.

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo, podemos hablar de cualquier cosa

Quinn quedo mirando a su hermana con extrañeza -A qué viene todo esto?

-Rompiste con Finn y me imagino que no es tan fácil terminar una relación de tanto tiempo

-Como te enteraste de eso?

-Creo que todos los que estábamos a esa hora en el casino nos enteramos, quizás su desesperado "No entiendo porque estas dejándome" podría haber pasado disimulado, pero su salida pateando una silla, esa parte era un poco difícil de no ver

Quinn resoplo frustrada al rememorar los hechos ocurridos, Finn definitivamente era un idiota, como es que empezó a salir con él en primer lugar? Cierto! solamente porque él es el quarback del equipo de fútbol y ella es la capitana del equipo de porristas, que absurdo y jodidamente cliché, pero ya no más, no más clichés y esfuerzos por mantener las apariencias. Quinn solo quería algo real y los sentimientos que tiene por Rachel lo son, reales y tortuosamente palpables, por eso no esta dispuesta a renunciar a ella sin antes luchar.

-Pensé acercarme para comprobar como estabas pero vi que justo aparecieron tus dos secuaces del crimen y se que no es prudente interrumpir una reunión de La Trinidad Impía. Charlotte dice en un tono de voz irónico, pero luego con sincero interés pregunta. -Pero de verdad como te encuentras?

-Estoy bien, no tenia sentido seguir con Finn si ya no siento nada por él

Charlotte asiente y luego en un tono medio en broma y medio en serio dice -De todas formas si necesitas compañía para devorar un pote gigante de helado viendo películas de Renée Zellweger o cualquier otra típica cosa que se hace cuando se tiene una ruptura me puedes avisar

Quinn sabia que esta era la forma en que su hermana estaba tratando de darle a entender que se preocupa por ella, debido a eso algo que no había experimentando antes la embargo, la sensación de culpa, después de todo Charlotte es su hermana y ella pretende quedarse con su novia. Quinn se reprendió mentalmente porque no podía darse el lujo de sentir culpa, porque la culpa paraliza y ella no podía quedarse paralizada si es que quería tener una oportunidad con Rachel y no hay nada en el mundo que Quinn quiera más que tener una oportunidad con ella.

-Gracias por tu ofrecimiento pero estoy perfectamente bien. La rubia animadora respondió con una de esas frías miradas que hacían a todo el cuerpo estudiantil de William McKinley temblar, pero que a Charlotte le causaban gracia, la rubia todavía se sorprendía que su hermana, esa que en su infancia la seguía a todas partes y tenia un caso extremo de timidez, con el paso de los años se había transformado en la capitana de cheerios y por ende abeja reina de un instituto entero.

-Cuídate Quinnie. Dijo Charlotte con una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta

-Tú igual Charlie. Quinn susurro con un dejo de tristeza producto de la culpa.

...-...

Ocho de la mañana, un nuevo día de clases y el tumulto de estudiantes empieza a llenar los pasillos. Quinn saca sus libros y cierra su casillero para encontrarse con unos ojos marrones y una tentativa sonrisa pertenecientes a Rachel Berry.

-Buenos días Quinn

-Hola Rachel

Ambas se miran un instante sin decir ni una palabra, todavía es muy reciente la sensación de estar paradas una enfrente de la otra sin una discusion de por medio. Quinn se siente torpe y Rachel aun tiene un poco de miedo que la rubia animadora se arrepienta de su ofrecimiento de amistad.

-Prepare estas galletas para ti. Tímidamente Rachel le entrega una bolsita envuelta con una cinta. -Espero que sean de tu agrado.

-Gracias. La rubia animadora desliza lentamente la cinta para abrir la bolsa y sacar una galleta, es evidente la dedicación que Rachel ha puesto al prepararlas porque todas las galletas están adornadas con una letra Q en el centro. -Esta muy deliciosa.

Rachel sonríe ante el cumplido y Quinn se queda en silencio, la verdad es que la rubia quiere saber el motivo por el cual se dio el trabajo de hornearle galletas, pero se abstiene de preguntar porque quizás podría tomárselo a mal o pensar que no le gusto su gesto o cualquier otra cosa por el estilo. Esta amistad entre ellas esta tan en ciernes que Quinn no quiero hacer o decir algo que pueda arruinarlo todo.

Pero es como si la morena pudiera leer la duda en esos ojos avellana porque de pronto dice. -Me alegra que te hayan gustado esperaba que pudieran animarte un poco, lamento lo de tu ruptura con Finn.

Se detiene como buscando las palabras exactas que le permitan expresar lo que intenta decir. -Se que solamente ayer hicimos las paces y hablamos sobre la posibilidad de establecer un lazo de amistad, por lo que puede resultar muy apremiado de mi parte, pero estoy disponible si alguna vez necesitas a alguien con quien conversar.

-Gracias Rachel por...

_"Por ser capaz de perdonarme a pesar de lo horrible que me comporte contigo, por ser siempre tan amable...por ser perfecta para mi" _Quinn piensa

Pero finalmente solo dice -...por todo

La morena sonríe y pareciera que iba a decir algo más, cuando una alta figura aparece.

-Rachel me permites necesito hablar con mi nov..con Quinn! Finn pide ganándose una mirada que trasmite el más genuino enojo por parte de la rubia animadora que hace que el alto chico se acobarde un poco, pero igualmente no se mueva de ahí

-Claro no hay problema, de hecho ya debería estar yéndome a mi clase de Literatura

Antes que Quinn pueda detenerla, la morena ya esta caminando por el lado opuesto del pasillo donde Charlotte esta esperándola, ofreciéndose a llevar sus libros.

-Quinn se que reaccione mal ayer, pero nosotros podemos volver...

_"Yo podría llevar sus libros y acompañarla a clases"_

-...voy a dejar de destinar los sábados como día solo de chicos y los...

_"Necesito demostrarle que de verdad quiero estar con ella, que puede confiar en mi"_

-...se que es importante para ti que ganemos como rey y reina de promoción, estoy dispuesto a...

_"Pero no puedo precipitarme, tengo que hacer las cosas bien, ser más paciente aunque sea difícil"_

-Que opinas, vas a volver conmigo? Pregunta el alto chico expectante

Quinn en medio de sus reflexiones ni siquiera lo tomo en cuenta, pero no necesita escuchar lo que sea que él argumente, porque su respuesta sigue siendo la misma.

-Finn métete en la cabeza que jamas voy a volver contigo. JAMAS! La rubia animadora remarca con desprecio la ultima palabra, yéndose a su propia clase y dejando a un desilusionado Finn solo en el pasillo.

El resto de la semana paso sin demasiada novedad para el disgusto de Quinn, que entre todas las actividades extracurriculares de Rachel, el tiempo que la morena pasa con Charlotte y sus propios deberes escolares, la rubia animadora no había podido verla tanto como quisiera.

...-...

Un Domingo soleado en Lima, Quinn no quería quedarse en casa en su estado de animo actual, le parecía demasiado deprimente, estaba la opción de llamar a Santana y Brittany pero la descarto, porque aveces realmente se sentía como la tercera rueda, después de todo sus amigas estaban en una relación, aunque la latina insistía en que tener sexo no es estar saliendo, pero aun así era tan obvio que estaban muy enamoradas.

Quinn opto por ir al centro comercial de Lima, el cumpleaños de Judy seria el próximo jueves y no estaba mal adelantar la compra de su regalo. Paseando por las distintas tiendas percibía la mirada de lujuria que le lanzaban algunos vendedores que obviamente ignoro, en cierta forma estaba acostumbrada ya que en el instituto pasaba algo similar, incluso más ahora que la masa de estudiantes estaba al tanto de su quiebre con Finn.

Aun estaba indecisa sobre que comprar, cuando recordó la casi obsesión que tiene su madre con Elvis Presley. Era simple, la tienda de música.

Caminando entre los estantes empezó a buscar, aunque su idea original era comprar algún disco de compilados, cuando llego a la zona de dvds y blue-ray, le parece un mejor obsequio la película _Roustabout_ protagonizada por Elvis y de paso compraría _Rope _de Alfred Hitchcock para ella, se disponía ir a pagar, cuando la ve en la sección destinada a música docta y clásicos de Broadway.

Rachel con un short rojo que permitía apreciar sus perfectas piernas y una delgada polera blanca ceñida a su cuerpo, estaba parada de puntillas tratando de alcanzar un disco LP. La imagen le pareció a Quinn absolutamente encantadora porque era tan obvio que aunque la pequeña morena saltara nunca lograría alcanzar el disco que se encontraba en la parte más alta de la estantería.

Quinn se acerco y estirando su brazo alcanzo el disco de vinilo y se lo entrego a Rachel

-Gracias. Rachel con gratitud sonrió adorablemente como si Quinn hubiese bajado la luna para ella en vez de un simple disco LP.

-No hay de que. Contesto Quinn con una sutil sonrisa

Salieron de la tienda juntas, momento que Quinn aprovecho para invitarla a la heladería, la morena lo pensó un instante como titubeante, pero finalmente acepto.

La verdad es que antes que Charlotte llegara a Lima, la vida de Rachel era muy solitaria, no tenia amigos salvo los chicos del glee club, con los que tenia algo más parecido al compañerismo de equipo que a la amistad, la relación con sus padres aunque buena era bastante distante ya que por lo general no pasaban mucho tiempo en casa, por lo mismo la morena estaba acostumbrada a salir siempre sola, preferentemente a pie, ya que aunque su automóvil era catalítico entre menos lo usaba, significaba menos partículas contaminantes en el aire.

Rachel adoraba pasar tiempo con Charlotte, pero era consciente que para tener una relación sana también es importante que cada una tenga su espacio. Además a pesar de la imagen que podía proyectar por tener una personalidad extrovertida, lo cierto es que Rachel era una persona más bien de hábitos solitarios.

-Entonces tienes un tocadiscos? Quinn pregunto divertida antes de probar otra cucharada de su helado sabor chocolate con almendras.

Unicamente Rachel Berry preferiría escuchar la música a través de un disco de vinilo, en vez de descargarla de internet como lo hacen todos los adolescentes normales.

-En realidad era de mi papá Hiram, pero él me lo heredo involuntariamente.

-Involuntariamente?

-En efecto el tocadiscos estaba abandonado en el sótano, para mi suerte con sus funcionalidades intactas, así que simplemente tenia que limpiarlo para poder usarlo. Cuando papá Hiram lo vio instalado en mi habitación, no le quedo más remedio que dármelo, aunque estaba enfadado porque lo tome sin consultarle.

-Y por qué no se lo pediste?

-Mí papá es algo meticuloso con los objetos que guarda en el sotano, presumo que es por el valor sentimental que tienen para él, jamás me hubiese atrevido a tomarlo sino fuera porque me parecia lametable el deterioro al que se exponia tan noble artefacto musical.

-Viéndolo así entonces es como un acto desinteresado de tu parte...Rachel en tu desinteresada y gran generosidad me darías un poco de tu helado? Quinn pidió con una sonrisa traviesa

Rachel acerco su copa para que la rubia animadora pudiera probar su helado sabor a pistachos

-Muchas gracias generosa ladrona de tocadiscos. Agradeció Quinn haciendo que ambas se pusieran a reír.

-Lo que hice fue salvar ese tocadiscos de una vida de penurias, condenado al polvo y oscuridad del sótano. Se defendió la morena cuando paro de reír

-Te creo y no te denunciare a las autoridades, con la condición que el próximo delito que vayas a cometer me avises antes. Me gustaría ser tu cómplice, osea que puede ser más entretenido y adrenalínico que robar un tocadiscos de tu propia casa.

Una irresistible sonrisa se formo en los labios de Rachel, haciendo que Quinn sonriera también. La rubia animadora no puede negarlo, pelear con la chica que tiene enfrente por los pasillos del instituto con toda esa tensión no resulta entre ellas, le permitía sacar su frustración, pero después que terminaba el enfrentamiento y Rachel se alejaba de ella con esa expresión tan derrotada, Quinn se quedaba con una dolorosa sensación de vació.

En cambio ahora es diferente, solamente siente felicidad, nunca antes se había sentido tan cómoda y contenta al lado de alguien, pero con Rachel pasa eso, su sola presencia la reconforta.

La conversación entre ellas avanza fluidamente y sabe que en cualquier momento Rachel dirá que se tiene que ir, pero Quinn no quiere que se vaya y es ahí cuando la rubia animadora se da cuenta de lo mucho que la necesita en su vida.

Por qué tuvo que ser tan cobarde? Porque espero tanto tiempo para acercarse a ella? Por qué esperar hasta que empezara a salir con Charlotte? Quizás ahora sea demasiado tarde, si su padre eligió a Charlotte por sobre ella, porque no iba a hacerlo Rachel. Esos pensamientos angustiantes comienzan a molestarla.

Rachel nota como el semblante de Quinn cambio, que hace apenas un instante atrás parecía estar bien y que ahora lucia muy triste. -Pasa algo?

Pero en vez de responder, Quinn impulsivamente le pregunta. -Crees que sea demasiado tarde para nosotras?

Al principio Rachel no entendía a que se refería Quinn con esa pregunta, pero razonando todo, considerando a que por más de dos años han sido lo más cercano a enemigas, para la morena era claro que Quinn quizas tenia miedo a que fuera demasiado tarde para que una amistad resultara entre ellas. No era tarde, por el contrario Rachel solo desea que su relacion con Charlotte dure para siempre, ella realmente quiere formar parte de la familia Fabray, ya había logrado dejar una buena impresión en Judy, por lo mismo tener una amistad con Quinn seria increíble.

Con eso en mente, Rachel toma la mano de Quinn apretándola suavemente y le dice -Por supuesto que no es tarde.


	6. Never The Same

**Renuncias: Los personajes no me pertenecen, los tomo prestados para crear este mundo alternativo. **

**Agradecimiento a todos los que me motivaron a que siguiera escribiendo, dejan sus comentarios y leen esta historia :)**

* * *

><p>El día que se encontró a Rachel en la tienda de música y escucho su entusiasta <em>"Por supuesto que no es tarde"<em>. Ahora no era más que un recuerdo, uno con cierto dejo de amargura, porque para su pesar, en ese entonces la morena solo se refería a que no era demasiado tarde para empezar una amistad. La que Quinn acepto porque al menos así tendría una excusa para mantenerse cerca de ella.

No era difícil ser amiga de Rachel como imagino en un primer momento, al conocerla más logro vislumbrar otros aspectos de su personalidad, a la vez que ella misma se relajo. En solo un par de semanas pasaron de un breve saludo en el pasillo a tener agradables y extensas conversaciones como si hubiese sido siempre así entre las dos.

Lo complicado es que a medida que su amistad crecía también lo hacían sus sentimientos. Aunque todavía tenia miedo de admitirlo, para Quinn era bastante claro que ya no solo se trataba de un impreciso '_me gusta' _sino que sus sentimientos eran mucho más profundo que eso, era como si Rachel se hubiese clavado en su interior, en sus anhelos, en sus más profundos deseos. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, no podía evitar que su piel se erizara solo por recibir un simple abrazo o que su corazón se agitara cuando Rachel le sonría.

Sentada frente a ella, Quinn entre miradas furtivas memoriza cada uno de sus rasgos, sus pestañas largas, sus labios rosados, su nariz única, sus pómulos definidos, su delicado cabello marrón que cae con gracia sobre sus hombros, sus expresivos ojos color chocolate. La adorable expresión de concentración que hace mientras lee.

Deja el lápiz sobre la mesa y la mira ya sin disimulo, cansada de aparentar interés en el libro que tiene delante, cuando en realidad solo esta aquí por ella.

Rachel al sentir la intensa mirada de Quinn, le da una sonrisa tímida y luego continua explicándole a Finn.

El mariscal de campo necesita una buena calificación en el examen de mañana para no reprobar, por eso le pidió su ayuda, razón por la cual Rachel lo invito a su casa para que estudiaran. En cuanto a Quinn la verdad es que nunca ha tenido dificultad para resolver problemas matemáticos, pero eso no es algo que la morena necesite saber.

Finn por el contrario es evidente que las matemáticas no son su fuerte y con un gesto compungido e impaciencia se inclina sobre el libro apoyando la cabeza en su mano derecha mientras Rachel intenta explicarle una vez más todo el ejercicio desde el principio.

Hace un tiempo atrás que los tres estuvieran juntos en una mesa estudiando tranquilamente hubiese sido imposible, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes, aunque eso no asegura que sea solo para mejor.

Luego de un rato Rachel comprueba su celular y con una expresión de satisfacción exclama con solemnidad.

-Acabamos de completar tres horas con treinta minutos ininterrumpidos de estudio algebraico, una provechosa sesión que nos mantiene preparados para el examen, pero que de ninguna manera suple la necesidad de repasar a diario las distintas asignaturas.

Finn sonríe bobamente y Quinn de inmediato se levanta esperando que el alto chico haga lo mismo y que se vaya lo más pronto posible.

-Muchas gracias Rachel por tu ayuda, de verdad me has salvado.

La rubia animadora con los brazos cruzados observa con hastió el intercambio entre el alto chico y la pequeña morena, su dramática diferencia de altura es una de las tantas pruebas innegables de lo erróneo que seria una relación entre ellos. Ese pensamiento tranquiliza un poco a Quinn y le permite controlar los celos que le produce tener que escuchar ese tono descaradamente meloso que Finn esta utilizando para llamar la atención de Rachel. Ella lo conoce, salieron por más de un año y en realidad ahora no sabe como fue capaz de soportarlo por tanto tiempo.

Después que Quinn terminara con él y lo rechazara en constantes oportunidades, finalmente Finn asumió que nada más podría pasar entre los dos, lo negativo de esto es que ahora el mariscal de campo parece haber cambiado de interés amoroso, como si no tuviera suficiente con tener que competir contra su propia hermana por la atención de Rachel.

-Con Quinn ahora vamos a ver una película si quieres te nos puedes unir.

"No!" La rubia animadora piensa con molestia pero en vez de eso agrega con fingida cordialidad un. -Claro, quédate.

Finn esta apunto de aceptar pero la fría y penetrante mirada que Quinn le esta dando lo deja sin palabras y hace que su boca se sienta seca de pronto. Cuando eran novios solo en dos ocasiones lo miro de esa manera tan intimidante y en ambas termino sucediendo algo muy desagradable para él. Por lo que ya aprendió su lección si la rubia animadora lo mira de ese modo, es un claro aviso de que tiene que arrancar y alejarse de ella lo antes posible.

-Oh que cool! pero no puedo, justo recordé que tengo que bañar a...mi...pe...rro...eso mi perro. Nos vemos chicas! Se despide rápido antes de salir muy apresurado de la casa.

-No sabia que tuviera un perro

Quinn solo se encoge de hombros y sonríe triunfante, de verdad es divertido seguir teniendo esa capacidad de asustar a Finn tan fácilmente.

Recostadas en la cama ven Rear Window una cinta de Hitchcock, ya que en esta ocasión era el turno de la rubia para escoger la película. Rachel se acomoda recostándose cerca de Quinn, al punto de que sus brazos se rozan levemente.

Es un toque superficial pero aun así, ante la sensación de calidez y cercanía, Quinn suelta un débil suspiro solo para contener de alguna forma las ganas que tiene de tomarla posesivamente entre sus brazos y besarla.

Antes eran pensamientos fugaces y al azar, pero últimamente no puede dejar de imaginarse en distintas situaciones en las que podría simplemente entregarse a sus más profundos impulsos y sin mayor explicaciones atreverse a probar los tentadora labios de la morena, en un arrebato de puro deseo.

Quinn jamas pensó que podía llegar a sentirse así por alguien, pero es como si desde la conversación con Santana en Seccionales, todos los sentimientos que mantenía reprimidos se hubiesen estrellado frente a ella y ya esta demasiado cansada para intentar seguir ignorándolos.

Minutos después, Rachel con voz soñolienta dice. -Me gusta la gracia constante que mantiene el personaje de Grace Kelly.

-Te estas quedando dormida?

-No, solo estoy cerrando mis ojos un instante para tomar un receso visual de corta duración que me permita reponerme lo suficiente y así volver a prestar mi total atención al largometraje.

No hay ironía en eso, ella habla en serio. Y Quinn no puede evitar sonreír ante la capacidad de la morena para dar largas respuestas a preguntas simples, es raro como un rasgo que antes le parecía molesto ahora le resulta adorable.

-Tienes suerte de que me agradas demasiado, solo por eso disculpo que te duermas a la mitad de un verdadero clásico del cine.

-El aprecio por la compañía es mutuo. Responde con los ojos ya cerrados.

Quinn realmente no recuerda en que momento ella se quedo dormida también, ni menos en que postura, pero despertar teniendo abrazada a Rachel por la cintura es muy agradable, lo que no resulta grato sino que todo lo contrario es el molesto ruido del timbre.

Serán los señores Berry? Imposible, en primer lugar tendrían llaves, ademas en todas las ocasiones que ha estado en la casa nunca se a topado con ellos. En una de sus tantas conversaciones con Rachel, una vez la morena le menciono sobre lo trabajólicos que eran sus padres pero que ese rasgo en ellos solo la hacia admirarlos aun más, aunque agrego eso ultimo con una sonrisa era evidente la tristeza que se filtraba en su voz, Quinn solo la escucho y no quiso ahondar más en el tema, porque ella misma por experiencia propia sabia lo que era tener un padre ausente.

Justo cuando Quinn decide ignorar el ruido y volver a conciliar el sueño, Rachel bostezando perezosamente se despierta.

La rubia mantiene su brazo rodeando la cintura de la morena y los ojos cerrados para aparentar que sigue dormida y que no es consciente de la forma tan intima en que la tiene abrazada. Rachel se mueve con cuidado y lentamente logra zafarse de su agarre, para así poder levantarse de la cama y ver quien esta en la puerta.

Cuando esta totalmente segura que Rachel ha salido de la habitación, se estira un poco y se queda acostada esperándola, pero la morena se esta tardando demasiado, por lo que termina optando por levantarse, antes de salir se mira al espejo que esta en el baño continuo para arreglarse el cabello y luego baja las escaleras.

Rachel esta parada al lado del teléfono y al notar su presencia le sonríe. -Estoy llamando a Thai House para la cena.

Thai House es un delivery de comida tailandesa, al que llamaban frecuentemente para ordenar, por ser uno de los pocos lugares de la ciudad que entre su amplio menú cuenta con opciones veganas.

Quinn le sonríe de vuelta y no necesita preguntar sobre quien estaba tocando el timbre insistentemente, al ver a Charlotte sentada en el sofá.

Cuando Rachel cuelga le da un breve beso y se coloca a su lado, parecen tan cómodas juntas como esas típicas parejas felices que llevan años y basta solo ese pensamiento para que a Quinn se le revuelva el estomago y tenga ganas de irse, salir corriendo sin parar hasta que se quemen sus pulmones y que el cansancio en su cuerpo sea tan grande que haga que su mente se quede en blanco, aunque sea por unos segundos.

Pero no lo hace, no huye, como siempre se mantiene estoica y se sienta en el sillón enfrente de ellas.

Charlotte le pregunta como estuvo su tarde de estudio y Rachel entusiasmada empieza a contarle. A Quinn le gusta como la morena puede convertir las cosas más triviales en un relato divertido, pero más que eso adora lo expresiva que es al hablar, su cara de concentración cuando trata de recordar algo o el movimiento de sus manos cuando intenta reafirmar un punto.

-...Quinn lo puede corroborar, de verdad ocurrió.

Al escuchar su nombre la rubia animadora recién reacciona y deja de mirar los labios de la morena, sonrojándose levemente por haberse distraído de ese modo.

-Rachel no miente, nunca lo hace.

Es todo lo que responde, aunque no sabe exactamente el punto en discusión es un hecho que tanto para bien como para mal la sinceridad de la innegable y autodesignada líder del glee club esta lejos de cualquier duda y al parecer la respuesta es más que suficiente para Rachel que inmediatamente le da una amplia y alegre sonrisa como si acabara de escuchar el mejor halago del mundo.

Lo que hace que Quinn por unos segundos olvide la incomodidad de la situación, pero basta que Charlotte en un gesto cariñoso tome una de las manos de la morena y comience a jugar con sus dedos, para que cualquier alivio momentáneo desaparezca.

Tiene ganas de escapar, pero a pesar de eso se queda a cenar o al menos lo intenta, aunque el nudo que siente en la garganta no le permite tragar nada. Bebe un poco más de jugo y trata de concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa que no sea la imagen que tiene enfrente.

El problema no es que Rachel y Charlotte sean descaradamente físicas en demostrar su afecto, de hecho sus dos mejores amigas Santana y Brittany son muchísimo más explicitas, en realidad lo que le duele a Quinn es tener que presenciar las miradas cómplices, las sonrisas de adoración y ese nivel de cómodad que va más allá de las palabras o los actos en si.

Y mientras las ve interactuar felices finalmente lo entiende, el dolor que siente no es producto de simples celos, no es solo que Rachel este saliendo con alguien, lo que de verdad duele es que ese alguien sea su hermana gemela, que sea una persona que luce exactamente igual que ella.

Porque eso significa que entonces siempre tuvo verdaderas posibilidades con Rachel. Que si en el pasado se hubiese comportado de manera distinta, siendo amable en vez de cruel, entonces la que en este momento estaría feliz tomando su mano y sonriendole seria ella.

Si en vez de rechazar sus propios sentimientos se hubiese permitido actuar acorde a ellos. Rachel jamas se habría fijado en Finn ni aceptado a Charlotte, sino que por el contrario estaría con ella, solo con ella, desde el principio.

La sola idea de que ya perdió su oportunidad y quizás ahora no hay nada que pueda hacer, la hace sentirse enferma.

Absorta en sus reflexiones el vaso se le resbala de las manos, rompiéndose en un estruendoso ruido. Distraída Quinn se inclina a recoger los trozos, cortándose accidentalmente con uno de los pequeños pedazos de vidrio.

Rachel se levanta de inmediato para ayudarla, pero al ver que su mano esta sangrando, preocupada rápidamente la lleva a la cocina en donde mantiene un botiquín de emergencia.

Quinn se sienta en un taburete mientras Rachel desinfecta la herida, es un corte pequeño y superficial, pero aun así la morena insiste en vendarle la mano. Es una exageración, pero Quinn la deja, porque Rachel tiende a tomarse este tipo de cosas muy en serio y además ahora ultimo no es capaz de negarse a ninguna de sus peticiones.

Rachel sostiene su mano con suavidad y se encarga de ella con tanto cuidado, que Quinn no puede evitar la vibración que se produce en su pecho, cuando se empiezan a acelerar los latidos de su corazón, es un momento intimo y por unos segundos casi se olvida que hay alguien más ahí con ellas. Casi.

-Relájate Quinnie, no es que el corte vaya a impedir que puedas tomar bien tus pompones para el próximo partido. Charlotte bromea

Ni de cerca la pequeña herida es el motivo por el cual Quinn esta tensa, pero la intromisión de su hermana le permite distraerse de los suaves toques de Rachel y responde indiferente.

-Ser una Cheerio es mucho más que eso, estoy segura que tú no durararias ni un día en las practicas de la entrenadora Sylvester.

-Yo no me opondría a la idea, de hecho creo que te verías muy sexy usando uno de los tentadores uniformes de Cheerios. Rachel agrega sonriendo una vez que termina de vendar la mano de Quinn.

Ella no es de decir esa clase de halagos, claro que Rachel encuentra a su novia muy atractiva, es solo que usar palabras como 'sexy' no es de su estilo. Es evidente que hablar con Puck en la sinagoga no es una forma de contribuir a enriquecer su vocabulario.

En realidad lo dijo esperando que a Charlotte le cayera en gracia. Tendría que haber dicho 'caliente' en vez de 'sexy'? Quizás no se expreso en el tono correcto o algo así, porque es evidente que a su novia no la puso nada de contenta el comentario, mientras que a Quinn le genero una reluciente sonrisa en los labios.

-Captas que usando ese estúpido uniforme me vería igual que Quinn, osea que tú encuentras que ella se ve sexy?

Recién ahí es cuando Rachel entiende por donde va la molestia de Charlotte y lo que se puede interpretar de su declaracion. Y por primera vez la morena se queda sin palabras y solo continua viendo a ambas hermanas, sin saber exactamente que decir.

No puede mentir, primero porque a ella no le resulta mentir, se le nota demasiado, además responder con un 'No', haría que quizás Quinn se sienta mal, las mujeres tienden a ser algo sensibles con estos temas estéticos, de hecho ella lo es. Ahora al contestar con un 'Si', quizás sea Charlotte quien se enoje.

Podría simplemente no tener que pronunciarse al respecto y cambiar el rumbo de la conversación o distraerlas cantando algo de Barbra Streisand o fingir un desmayo, sus habilidades como actriz pueden servir en un momento como este? No fue acaso Oscar Wilde quien dijo que la vida es un teatro, por ende cualquier momento es bueno para ponerse a actuar?

Rachel seguía debatiéndose entre que hacer o decir, mientras mira de una a la otra, se ven tan diferente en estos momentos, mientra Charlotte luce indignada, Quinn parece expectante.

No pasa más de un minuto, pero en la impaciencia por escuchar una respuesta ambas chicas inconscientemente levantan la ceja izquierda a la vez.

Y eso es todo, el punto de ruptura de Rachel Berry, porque de verdad nadie en el mundo esta preparado para que dos Fabray hagan ese característico movimiento de la ceja al mismo tiempo y que algo en su interior no resulte afectado, no hay salida tiene que hablar aunque las palabras le salgan con torpeza.

Rachel se aclara la garganta antes de hablar.

-Bueno, seria prudente inferir esa deducción dadas las circunstancias, pero uno de los grandes errores de la humanidad es sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

Termina con una sonrisa dudosa, esperando que ya el tema quede cerrado.

-Que clase de respuesta es esa para un simple si o no. Con el ceño fruncido Charlotte le exige perdiendo un poco la paciencia

La sonrisa de Rachel se desvanece, pero al final decide que en realidad la única salida que le queda es la sinceridad, su imprudente, maldita, inoportuna y típica sinceridad.

-Si en efecto, me parece que a Quinn le queda muy favorablemente el uniforme de Cheerios

-Favorable no fue la palabra que usaste, pero da igual si te gustan tanto las porristas, es obvio que estas saliendo con la hermana equivocada.

-Char, no puedes estar hablando en serio.

Y ahora es Rachel quien parece indignada, pero aun así va detrás de su novia que sale enfurecida de la cocina.

Quizás no es lo correcto, pero Quinn no puede evitar alegrarse un poco, sobre el giro que esta dando la noche.

A una distancia prudente las sigue hasta la sala de estar, por lo mismo le es imposible alcanzar a escuchar lo que están diciendo, aunque por sus expresiones la situación no pinta nada de bien.

Luego de un rato Rachel tentativamente se acerca y abraza a Charlotte, que al principio se muestra bastante reticente, pero que después se relaja en el abrazo. Se besan brevemente y por primera vez, Quinn no siente esa punzada de dolorosos celos, porque con lo que ocurrió en la cocina tiene razones más que suficientes para creer que no esta todo perdido, muy por el contrario.

...-...

...-...

Conocer a Charlotte es una de las mejores cosas que le ha pasado en la vida, ese es el único pensamiento que Rachel mantiene en su mente, inclusive ahora que la rubia se niega a hablar con ella y esquiva su mirada.

Unos jeans desgastados, una polera sencilla y un blazer negro, su forma de vestir es sobria, pero esa mesurada naturalidad solo la hace parecer más atractiva. Rachel quiere decirle lo hermosa que se ve, pero sabe que no es el momento para ello.

Están sentadas en una banca del parque y a diferencia de otra veces, en esta ocasión no hay canciones compartidas a través de los auriculares del iPod, ni conversaciones sobre los planes que tienen a futuro, ni sobre el viaje que harían en las vacaciones de verano.

Los minutos pasen en un incomodo silencio y Charlotte sigue con la mirada perdida, apoyando los brazos sobre sus piernas flectadas encima de la banca.

El día de por si esta nublado y apagado, de ahí que la aparente indiferencia de su novia solo contribuye a acrecentar aun más en Rachel esa desagradable sensación de frio.

Por lo general es impulsiva sobretodo cuanto se trata de algo que realmente le interesa, como en este caso que es averiguar la razón tras el comportamiento de Charlotte la noche anterior y lo que llevan de este día en el que apenas y le ha dirigido un par de palabras.

A pesar de que en estos momentos la incertidumbre sea mayor que su impulsividad, ya que es cierto que anoche pudieron resolver sus diferencias rápidamente, pero aun así el sentir esos ojos color avellana verdoso mirándola con molestia en vez de su habitual calidez, le dolió y mucho. Por lo mismo ni siquiera quiere pensar en lo que se sentiría tener una pelea real con la rubia.

Una inoportuna ráfaga de viento pasa, logrando que el frio se cole a través de la delgada tela de su vestido hasta asentarse en sus hombros desnudos, Rachel se frota los brazos tratando de obtener algo de calor. Charlotte al notarlo de inmediato se quita el blazer y a pesar de los reparos de la morena, se lo coloca en la espalda.

-Agradezco el gesto, pero no estaré tranquila pensando que ahora tú eres quien esta sufriendo por las desfavorables condiciones climáticas que nos acompañan.

-Esta bien, en serio no tengo frio. La rubia le da una sonrisa reconfortante, que Rachel devuelve radiante, le encantan los detalles y Charlotte tiene un montón de ellos.

Puede estar cerca de cumplir diecisiete años, pero una parte de ella sigue siendo esa niña que soñaba con tener su propio final feliz de cuentos. Y siente que lo tiene con la salvedad de que en vez de un príncipe azul que la rescate de dragones, ella tiene a una princesa que la rescato de la soledad.

-En qué estas pensando?

La rubia le pregunta y Rachel se siente aliviada, porque esto esta siendo lo más parecido que han tenido a una conversación en lo que va del día.

Aunque inmediatamente sus mejillas adquieren un leve tono enrojecido. Porque como se puede responder que estaba pensando en cuentos de hadas, princesas y dragones sin sonar como una completa idiota.

-En nosotras, en lo feliz que me haces. Se decide a decir, mirando a la rubia con timidez.

Charlotte toma su mano y la besa suavemente.

-Aveces pienso que eres como una princesa sacada de un cuento de hadas, pero en vez rescatarme de dragones, tú me salvaste de la soledad en la que me encontraba.

Rachel confiesa y de inmediato maldice internamente su nula capacidad de filtro, pero como suele pasar en el instante en que los labios de Charlotte tocaron su piel, cualquier atisbo de coherencia se esfumo.

Avergonzada desvía su mirada y trata de evitar cualquier contacto visual.

-Te amo

Es tan inesperado que el rubor que cubría levemente sus mejillas segundos atrás desaparece. Son dos simples palabras pero tienen un significado de fondo tan grande, que al escucharlas Rachel siente como su corazón se aprieta.

-Tú me...amas? Pregunta y sus ojos marrones brillan como si estuviera a punto de ponerse a llorar.

Y Charlotte al verla así solo quiere abrazarla, pero se contiene.

-Si lo hago, estoy enamorada de ti, pero no es necesario que digas nada si tú aun no...

-Yo también te amo. Rachel la interrumpe antes de abalanzarse sobre ella y atrapar sus labios en un apasionado beso.

Se separan entre jadeos lentamente, aunque sus manos siguen entrelazadas, se miran con adoración, pero luego la expresión de Charlotte se torna melancólica.

-Me disculpas. Pide sosteniendo su mano con mas firmeza, como si temiera a que Rachel la pudiera rechazar.

-Por qué?

-Por lo de anoche, se que reaccione de forma exagerada y...

Rachel la corta nuevamente con un beso y la rubia se pierde en las maravillosas sensaciones que la boca de la morena le da. Quiere profundizar el beso, capturar el sabor de sus labios, pero a regañadientes se aleja.

-Rach espera!

-Esta bien, ya paso y esta totalmente olvidado, ahora pasemos a cosas más interesantes. Dice con una voz sugerente antes de empezar a besar su cuello y la respiración de Charlotte se agita.

-Qué te parece si nos vamos a mi casa? Le susurra al oído, haciendo que la rubia trague saliva audiblemente.

Cuando Rachel toma la iniciativa, le resulta tan irresistible, que odiándose un poco a si misma, saca la máxima fuerza de voluntad que tiene para apartarse un poco y decir sin convicción.

-Mi amor es en serio, quiero explicarme

Una amplia sonrisa, que podría derretir a un iceberg aparece en la cara de la morena, que luego pasa a una expresión de falso enfado.

-No es justo, de verdad si ahora vas a empezar a llamarme así, no podre refutar nada de lo que me pidas.

-Es bueno saber eso. La voz y sonrisa de suficiencia se borran pronto y en su lugar, Charlotte mantiene un semblante de preocupación.

Rachel acaricia su mano en señal de apoyo, motivandola a continuar.

-Tú sabes que mi vida era un caos antes de conocerte, cuando aun vivía en Inglaterra.

Rachel asiente con la cabeza y la mira con atención.

Caos si es un adjetivo bastante preciso para graficar la vida de su novia en Bristol. Después que su relación se hiciera oficial, tuvieron una conversación al respecto o mejor dicho Charlotte hablo y Rachel solo escucho estoicamente. La rubia le contó sobre como su tiempo básicamente se dividía entre ir a fiestas, fumar, conectar con chicas al azar, beber vodka y pelear con Russell.

-Yo era un completo desastre y probablemente lo seguiría siendo si no fuera por ti. Tú me haces querer ser una mejor persona.

El corazón de Rachel se hincha de una sensación cálida y sonríe con adoración.

-Y por eso te pido disculpas por mi reacción de anoche, deje que los celos me dominaran.

Celos? Eso realmente no lo vio venir, Por qué Charlotte tendría celos de Quinn? Rachel se extraña pero continua escuchando a la rubia, esperando que en sus palabras pueda dilucidar más la situación.

-Se que fui yo quien insistió en que ustedes se hicieran amigas, pero no esperaba que sucediera esto. Aveces siento como que estamos en una competencia por tu tiempo y que tienes más cosas en común con ella que conmigo. Como cuando se ponen a hablar de libros y nombran a la tal Wisla no se que cosa y...

-Wislawa Szymborska. Corrigió Rachel, obteniendo una incrédula mirada de su novia.

En algún punto los celos de Charlotte le causan ternura, porque de verdad Rachel lo entendería si la inseguridad de su novia vinieran por Finn o Noah, pero Quinn?

Es cierto, tienen esta sorprendente amistad que a crecido bastante en poco tiempo, pero aun así, Quinn sigue siendo la capitana de Cheerios, lo que la convierte en la más popular y líder indiscutible en los pasillos de la secundaria William McKinley.

Y por tanto jamas podría fijarse en alguien como ella, no es solo por el hecho de que sea una mujer, sino además porque ella es a los ojos de todos los estudiantes una loser, la chica mas antipopular del instituto. Para Rachel este hecho es tan claro y evidente, que los celos de Charlotte le llegan incluso a parecer difíciles de entender.

Pero por mas imposible que le parezca la situación, igual quiere reconfortar a su novia.

Rachel acaricia la mejilla de la rubia con suavidad, cuando sus ojos se encuentran con una voz de infinito afecto le dice.

-Estoy enamorada de ti, nada podría cambiar eso, en cuanto a la amistad con Quinn es eso una amistad, puede ser que tengamos gustos literarios a fines y lo mas probable es que tú también tengas muchas mas cosas en común con tus amigos de Bristol que conmigo, pero eso no define una relación y nunca nos va a definir porque nosotras estamos destinadas a estar juntas.

Y esta vez es Charlotte quien captura los labios de Rachel y con besos desesperados expresa todos los profundos sentimientos que tiene por la morena, entre respiraciones agitadas se separan con una sonrisa cómplice.

Rachel se levanta de la banca y ofrece su mano, que con gusto la rubia toma. Mientras caminan una sonrisa divertida aparece en la cara de la morena.

-En serio no puede creer que hayas tenido celos de Quinn, osea es imposible que ella se fije en mi, es como si tuvieras celos de la amistad que tengo con Kurt.

Charlotte se tensa y es ahí cuando Rachel no puede contener una pequeña risita de incredulidad.

-No puede ser, también te molesta que pase tiempo con Kurt?

La rubia acelera el paso y mira a cualquier parte menos a los ojos marrones que la interrogan.

-Se que suena irracional, pero me molesta tener que compartirte sin importar de quien se trate. Además tú tienes un montón de cualidades, eres hermosa, inteligente y talentosa, es entendible que tenga celos, cualquiera podría sentirse atraído por ti.

Rachel para de caminar y de inmediato envuelve sus brazos en torno a la cintura de su novia.

-Eres un encanto, te amo tanto! Exclama Rachel emocionada haciendo que Charlotte sonría feliz. Luego agrega. -Me siento halagada que pienses eso de mi, pero la verdad es que no tengo atractivo suficiente como para hacer que una chica tan popular como Quinn se fije en mi y muchísimo menos para hacer que un chico como Kurt incursione el lado hetero.

-Rach cualquier persona querría estar contigo, por evidentes razones quizás no los chicos gays pero...

-Incluso aunque eso fuera cierto, solo me interesas tú. Por otra parte si tú sientes celos, entonces que me queda a mi? Te has visto en un espejo Charlotte Elise, tu belleza es sublime.

La rubia niega con la cabeza y acomoda un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja de Rachel, antes de darle un casto beso -Te amo muchísimo Rach, prométeme que nunca lo olvidaras.

-Te lo prometo, solo si tu me prometes lo mismo.

-Bueno es un trato. Entonces cual es nuestra próxima parada, el castillo Berry o el castillo Fabray? Osea en vista que yo soy tu princesa y tú eres la mía, tendremos que vivir en castillos no?

-Evidentemente. Rachel responde con una sonrisa divertida.

...-...

...-...

Las semanas pasaron y las cosas marchaban muy bien. Desde la conversación en el parque que Charlotte se había relajado, siendo más consciente de que antes que ella llegara a Lima, la vida de Rachel era bastante solitaria, con unos padres que estaban gran parte del tiempo en el trabajo o de viaje, sin hermanos ni amigos.

Recientemente la morena había logrado acercarse a algunos de los chicos del glee club, al punto de considerarlos sus amigos incluida entre ellos a Quinn y que por lo mismo era injusto que ella se pusiera celosa de eso.

Sobretodo porque la relación entre ellas se había fortalecido desde que verbalizaran el amor que ambas sentían, no solo en la parte de los sentimientos, sino que también en lo físico. Cada vez sus encuentros eran más apasionados. Era claro que tanto Rachel como Charlotte estaban más que listas para dar el siguiente paso.

Y hoy era ese día, el día clave que sellaría su relación para siempre. Al fin podrían trasmitir con cada fibra de su ser el amor que compartían.

Aunque todo en su relación se dio de forma muy espontanea, sin prisas, ni mayor planificación, en esta ocasión seria distinto, tenia que ser especial, por lo mismo Charlotte con anticipación se encargo de preparar cada detalle para que la cita que tendrían esta noche, fuera la más romántica e inolvidable de todas.

Sin sospechar el rumbo que darían los acontecimientos.

...-...

Rachel aliso su vestido con las manos en un gesto nervioso para borrar las arrugas inexistentes y se vuelve a sentar en la orilla de la cama.

Quince minutos de retraso no es algo grave, cierto?. Osea es verdad que uno de sus principales rasgos es valorar la puntualidad y que Charlotte nunca ha llegado tarde a ninguna de las citas que han tenido, incluso cuando aun no eran oficialmente novias y solo estaban en el terreno de amigas, jamás la había hecho esperar. Pero ahora llevaba una tardanza de quince minutos, se supone que pasaría por ella a las ocho en punto, es lo que acordaron ayer.

De seguro se trataba de un percance menor, quizás se le quedaron las llaves y tuvo que volver o algo por el estilo, Rachel intentaba autoconvencerse con posibles explicaciones para no caer en la tentación de llamarla a su celular y terminar pareciendo una chica paranoica o peor aun una novia controladora, después de todo eran solo unos cuantos minutos de retraso, lo único que tenia que hacer era esperar.

La morena resoplo audiblemente tratando de hacer desaparecer la sensación de intranquilidad que empezaba a molestarla.

Miro su reloj con forma de nota musical que estaba sobre el escritorio, ocho con veinte.

Cinco minutos, solo cinco lentos minutos han pasado desde que vio el reloj la ultima vez y parecía toda una eternidad, por lo mismo opta por pararse de la cama y hacer algo mientras espera.

Contemplando sus opciones decide que la mejor manera de pasar el tiempo es en la elaboración de distintas listas con canciones que resulten viables para desempeñar en la próxima competencia de Regionales, ordenando cada canción de acuerdo al genero musical y rangos vocales necesarios para su interpretación.

Sin mayor dificultad y con una brillante sonrisa de satisfacción, Rachel cierra su notebook y se reclina hacia atrás sobre la silla para estirarse un poco, finalmente había terminado las listas.

Doce en total complementadas con sus respectivas sugerencias a pie de pagina, el lunes se las presentaría al señor Shue a primera hora, pero su sonrisa y alegría se esfuman rápidamente al fijarse en el reloj que marca las diez de la noche, era definitivo, Charlotte la dejo plantada.

La decepción la abruma, pero más allá de eso un sentimiento de profunda preocupación se propagaba en ella...Y si realmente algo malo ocurrió?.

Rachel luchaba para que su mente no se fuera a los peores escenarios posibles, pero era en vano, ahora derechamente estaba muy preocupada. Respiro hondo antes de tomar su teléfono y con dedos temblorosos marcar el numero de la rubia.

...-...

Respetar las reglas del transito puede ser importante, excepto cuando vas conduciendo a exceso de velocidad para llegar a la casa de tu novia porque ella te necesita, porque acabas de enterarte que su abuela falleció. Rachel solo quería llegar lo antes posible a la residencia Fabray, la conversación por teléfono fue corta, pero más que suficiente para notar el tono de aflicción de Charlotte, tenia que estar ahí para ella, ser su apoyo.

Rachel se baja del automóvil y literalmente corre al pórtico de la ostentosa casa.

Un gratificante alivio se apodera de ella cuando es Charlotte quien le abre la puerta, se arroja inmediatamente a sus brazos dejando escapar un profundo suspiro que durante todo el camino mantuvo sostenido en sus pulmones.

Aquí en el confort de sus brazos es donde puede volver a respirar con normalidad y al parecer el sentimiento es mutuo porque Charlotte aprieta con la misma intensidad su cuerpo.

-Gracias por venir. Susurra sobre sus cabellos.

"No tienes nada que agradecer yo seria capaz de atravesar el mundo entero para verte" "Por qué no me avisaste antes?" "Estaba tan angustiada, debiste haberme llamado, quiero apoyarte y cuidar de ti, no fue justo dejarme en la incertidumbre"

Rachel piensa todas esas cosas pero no quiere agobiar a Charlotte y menos ahora, así que simplemente acaricia cariñosamente su mejilla mientras le dice.

-Cada vez que me necesites voy a estar contigo.

Caminan hacia la sala de estar tomadas de la mano, el ambiente es denso, como si la tristeza fuera palpable. Judy esta sentada en el sofá con los ojos rojos sosteniendo firmemente un pañuelo en las manos, con la mirada perdida.

Rachel duda sobre que decir o si es que tiene que hablar en lo absoluto, pero la mujer mayor al notar su presencia le hace un pequeño gesto en señal de saludo y vuelve a su postura anterior, completamente absorta en sus propios pensamientos.

-Mamá con Rachel vamos a preparar algo de te.

'Mamá?' siempre ha sido 'Judy', nunca antes había escuchado a Charlotte refiriéndose a su madre de esa forma, aunque dadas las circunstancias actuales no le sorprende del todo.

La morena acompaña a su novia a la cocina y mientras sacan las tazas de la despensa, Charlotte le cuenta con más detalles lo ocurrido, incluido los trasmites de los que tuvo que encargarse debido a que su madre no estaba en las condiciones anímicas para realizarlos.

Tan pronto como salieron de la sala de estar hay algo que Rachel ha querido preguntar, pero parece como si Charlotte pudiera leer su mente porque justamente mientras esta vertiendo el agua humeante sobre las tazas, dice.

-Quinn me preocupa, se encerró en su habitación apenas se entero y no ha salido desde entonces.

Una sonrisa triste se forma en los labios de la rubia, antes de continuar.

-Incluso pensé en llamar a Santana y Brittany porque quizás a ellas si les responda, osea es obvio que las escucharía más que a mí...Yo en realidad no sabia que hacer, Quinn y Judy parecían tan tristes solo quería consolarlas pero no sabia como. Hoy me di cuenta que en realidad apenas las conozco igual que a la abuela. Es irónico no? soy la encargada de preparar su funeral y ni siquiera se cuales eran sus flores favoritas o cualquier otra cosa sobre ella...Ahora ya no puedo ignorar más el hecho de que sigo siendo como una extraña dentro de mi propia familia y es mi culpa porque no he hecho ningún esfuerzo por acercarme más...

No es consciente del momento en que empezó a llorar hasta que Rachel delicadamente seca sus lagrimas.

-Todo mejorara, te lo prometo.

Y Charlotte lo cree, porque creería cualquier cosa que Rachel le dijera, porque la ama y confía plenamente en ella.

Antes que vuelvan a la sala de estar, la morena se ofrece a subir a la habitación de Quinn para intentarlo, aunque no tiene mucha esperanza en que la rubia animadora le abra la puerta, después de todo solo llevan unos pocos meses de amistad, mientras sube las escaleras considera que Charlotte tiene razón quizás lo más prudente seria llamar a Santana y Brittany. Pero incluso con eso en mente Rachel no es una persona que se rinda antes de intentarlo así que de igual manera toca la puerta.

Pasan un par de minutos y nada sucede, espera un momento antes de volver a tocar, nuevamente sin ningún resultado. Pero antes de irse, Rachel dice elevando suficientemente la voz para que se pueda escuchar a través de la puerta.

-Quinn se que no existen palabras de consuelo que de verdad puedan ayudar en estos momentos, pero puedes contar conmigo...

Antes de que termine la frase, se oye el desbloqueo de la puerta y tiene en frente de ella a Quinn.

-...Para todo lo que necesites. Agrega la morena antes de perderse en los ojos avellana que tienen un color dorado completamente apagado y enrojecido.

Ahora entiende la preocupación de Charlotte, si Judy lucia triste, no existe una palabra exacta que pueda describir a cavalidad la apariencia desolada de Quinn, su semblante entristecido y frágil, nunca antes la había visto así de vulnerable.

Rachel sabia lo cercana que la rubia animadora era con su abuela, por lo mismo se imaginaba que estaría afectada, pero jamas espero ver tal nivel de dolor en su mirada. Quinn da un paso hacia atrás para que la morena pueda entrar y cierra la puerta, quedándose las dos en silencio.

Quinn parece tan devastada que Rachel deja de buscar las palabras correctas de consuelo que se deben decir en una situación como esta y simplemente camina hacia ella y la abraza.

Su llanto es fuerte, pero de a poco se va apagando, Rachel frota su espalda hasta que logra calmarla.

-De verdad puedo contar contigo? Pregunta Quinn en un tono quebrado, que revela lo mucho que ha llorado.

-Por supuesto que si para cualquier cosa. Contesta de inmediato

Las palabras de Rachel hacen un punzante eco en su corazón, en este momento de dolor había algo que solamente ella podía darle, algo que necesita para no perderse en la desolación, algo que Quinn ha necesitado desde que tenia trece años y vio a la morena por primera vez sentada en los escalones del instituto, algo que ha deseado tanto que si no lo toma ahora siente que no va a poder hacer frente a la dolorosa aflicción de perder a una de las personas más importantes en su vida.

-Perdóname por favor, por como me comporte contigo en el pasado, pero sobre todo por lo que voy hacer ahora. Quinn dice casi en un susurro acercándose lentamente a Rachel.

Esta tan cerca de ella que incluso puede sentir su respiración, Quinn cierra los ojos sintiendo como se encrispa su piel y su torrente sanguíneo se acelera en la anticipación de lo que esta apunto de hacer, sin poder resistirlo por más tiempo...

Quinn Fabray besa a Rachel Berry.


	7. Until We Bleed

**Renuncias: Sin intenciones de infringir derechos de autor. ****Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, los tomo prestados para crear este mundo alternativo.**

* * *

><p>Rachel suspira profundamente, acostada sobre la cama con la vista fija en el techo, llevaba bastante tiempo en la misma posición, inmóvil, como si estuviera esperando a que las respuestas cayeran del techo, pero no nada sucedió, nada de respuestas descendiendo mágicamente.<p>

Por lo general cuando ella se siente frustrada opta por realizar alguna actividad que la mantenga ocupada, para así poder despejar su mente, pero esta vez era difícil intentar distraerse tratando de hacer un adagio en su clase de ballet, adelantar el ensayo de ciencias sociales o preocuparse de alcanzar la nota alta en una canción. Cuando a diferencia de otras veces, en esta ocasión no podía precisar el motivo exacto de su frustración.

Lo que si tiene claro es que una gran parte de esta era contra ella misma. Por su comportamiento o mejor dicho falta de. Repasa la escena en su cabeza nuevamente, cada detalle y vuelve a caer en la misma conclusión. Ella debería haberla detenido.

Ella debería, pero no lo hizo.

Quinn la beso y ella lo permitió, pero no solo eso sino que correspondió de la misma manera, con la misma intensidad. El beso fue desesperado y con tanta pasión, como el que compartirían dos amantes que en contra de su voluntad se mantienen separados y que tienen solo unos pocos segundos para su reencuentro.

Ella no debería haberse sentido así, no con un simple beso, no cuando tiene una novia. Por lo que no es solo frustración lo que siente, sino ademas culpa, una espantosa y expansiva culpa por tener que mantener esto oculto de Charlotte.

Pero que más puede hacer? Simplemente no puede llegar y decirle algo como 'Sin ninguna explicación tu hermana me beso y creo que me gusto, pero no te preocupes porque yo te amo a ti'

No completamente descartado, es que además no existe ninguna manera sutil en la que pueda contar lo sucedido y conociendo a Charlotte tan bien como lo hace, dimensionando cuan celosa puede llegar a ser su novia, era claro que revelar esto podría generar una grave pelea dentro de la familia Fabray y eso es definitivamente lo que Rachel menos quiere, por lo que no tiene más opción. Sobre todo cuando ni siquiera a podido hablar con Quinn al respecto. Siendo eso lo que más la mortifica, necesita tener una conversación con Quinn, más aun cuando han pasado ocho largos e inciertos días desde lo ocurrido, en los cuales la rubia animadora se ha encargado de evitarla.

Al principio Rachel pensó que era entendible, con todo lo del funeral y la tristeza por perder a su abuela. Ella era consciente que Quinn tiende a cerrarse cuando algo le afecta. Por lo que no cuestiono que en las pocas oportunidades que estuvieron a solas, Quinn se excuso rápidamente para irse o que se ausentara a las clases que compartían o cuando la llamaba o enviaba mensajes de texto, la rubia no le contestara. Supuso que era por lo mismo y lo dejo pasar.

Pero cuando ayer por la tarde en la reunión del glee club a la que Quinn por supuesto no asistió, accidentalmente alcanzo a oir, bueno no tan accidentalmente porque apenas escucho el nombre de la rubia inmediatamente corrió disimuladamente su silla para poder quedar sentada más cerca de donde Santana y Brittany estaban conversando, pudo escuchar como las dos animadoras planeaban ir al centro comercial con Quinn este sabado.

Si centro comercial, Increíble!. Así que esta demasiado triste como para hablar con ella o contestar sus llamadas, pero no tan triste como para ir de compras al centro comercial. Era tan evidente que Quinn intencionalmente la estaba ignorando.

Esa idea resonó en la cabeza de Rachel haciendo que de inmediato se levantara de la cama. Eso es! Quinn la evitaba y la razón era obvia, aunque no haya querido darse cuenta antes, era claro que el beso que le dio fue algo que la rubia animadora hizo sin meditar, actuó por impulso, entonces ahora esta completamente arrepentida.

Mientras ella ha pasado estos días, llenos de confusión, culpa y frustración, lo más probable es que para Quinn esto no significo nada más que un error, un vergonzoso error, del que ni siquiera quiere hablar.

"Bueno esto tiene que parar". Rachel declara para si. Ya no esta dispuesta a pasar ni un día más sintiéndose así de mal. Mira el reloj, aun le quedaban veinte minutos para llegar a sus clases de ballet. Apurada se cambia, toma el bolso deportivo rosado, las llaves y sale de la casa.

...-...

...-...

El agotamiento lentamente se cernía sobre su cuerpo junto a un dolor tenue en el tobillo derecho, pero por lo demás estaba bien, si en general ella era una de las bailarinas más competitivas dentro de la clase, hoy lo fue el doble incluso si eso parecía imposible. Pero sirvió, porque con cada paso los pensamientos que la atormentaban se iban desvaneciendo.

La clase había finalizado, pero ella se quedo un rato más, cuando se dio cuenta que sin importar los giros que daba, la sensación de frustración seguía ahí. Rachel se fue a los vestidores, se ducho y cambio rápidamente. Tenia que buscar una nueva actividad para mantenerse distraída y pronto.

Al colgarse el bolso comenzó a vibrar el celular que guardaba en el bolsillo externo, lo saca para ver que tiene un nuevo mensaje de texto.

-_Me gusta NY-_'Charlotte'

Aunque parecía un comentario bastante al azar, de igual manera una sonrisa se escapa de los labios de la morena. Cuando esta apunto de guardar el teléfono aparece el aviso de un nuevo mensaje.

_-Sobretodo cuando esta en ti, definitivamente tú y NY son una combinación explosiva-_'Charlotte'

La sonrisa de Rachel se extendió. Ella llevaba puesto un top gris con las iniciales de New York, entonces existía la posibilidad de que esto era una extraña coincidencia o que en realidad su novia estaba ahí. Ella ciertamente deseaba que fuera esto ultimo.

Sus ojos ansiosos recorren todo el lugar, pero no se veía ni un rastro de la rubia. Decepcionada camina hasta las puertas de vidrio, cuando es interceptada por Charlotte que con una radiante sonrisa sale detras de uno de los grandes pilares de la entrada, para tomarla en un apretado abrazo, que Rachel devuelve con el mismo entusiasmo.

-No es que me disguste, de hecho estoy encantada que vengas por mi, pero no se suponía que estabas colapsada con el inventario de la tienda?

Si porque aparte de todo, estos terribles días los paso mayormente sola, debido a que Charlotte había tomado un trabajo de medio tiempo en una tienda de venta de cámaras y revelado fotográfico, aunque la idea de ver menos a su novia no era para nada de su agrado, tampoco podía quejarse al respecto, ya que ella destinaba parte considerable de su tiempo en el sin fin de actividades extracurriculares del que participaba en el instituto, y del que Charlotte jamas se quejo, ni una sola vez.

-Cambie mi turno con otro de los dependientes porque quería darte una sorpresa. Afirma mordiéndose el labio con una descarada mirada, deteniéndose en un punto en particular del ajustado pantalón azul de la morena. -Además la ropa que usas cuando vienes a tus clases de ballet es un gran incentivo

Rachel juguetonamente le da un empujón en el hombro, para que la rubia deje de mirarle el trasero y vuelva a enfocarse en su cara.

Charlotte se ríe. -Vamos tenemos que irnos. Agrega tomando su mano.

...-...

...-...

-Buenas tardes señora F. Saluda Santana, Brittany a su lado hace lo mismo pero por medio de una efusiva ceña con la mano.

La mujer mayor se alegra al ver a las dos porristas. -Pasen niñas! puede ofrecerles algo?

-Gracias, pero en realidad solo veníamos a buscar a Quinn. La latina responde, haciendo que Brittany al instante revele su desacuerdo con un mohin apesadumbrado, ella de verdad tenia sed, la ultima lata de coca cola que quedaba en el refrigerador, se la había dado al señor Tubbington en la mañana.

El gesto no pasa desapercibido para Judy que conoce a estas chicas de años y no es que hayan cambiado mucho, en especial Brittany.

-Quinnie esta en su habitación, porque no subes Santana, mientras Brittany me ayuda un poco en la cocina.

La animadora alta se alegra de inmediato, siempre que viene a la casa de Quinn y la madre de su amiga dice algo como eso, significaba que Judy le daría dulces, bebidas o cualquier otro snacks que elija, Brittany estaba tan acostumbrada que hasta sabia de memoria cual era el cajón de la despensa en donde se guardan las barritas de Hershey. Contenta arrastra literalmente a Judy a la cocina. Ante la atenta mirada de Santana que le sonríe con cariño.

Santana sube las escaleras y toca a la puerta, pero nadie responde del otro lado. La paciencia no es una de sus virtudes, por lo que sin mas gira el pomo y entra.

Apenas pone un pie en la habitación.

-Vete! Quinn grita con la voz rota, tapada debajo del edredón.

-A mi también me da gusto verte miss simpatía, ya levántate nos vamos al centro comercial

-Yo jamas dije que iba a ir. Así que gracias por la visita, ahora lárgate.

La molestia se filtra en sus palabras, aunque claramente la latina no le hace caso y tira de la punta del edredón, revelando a una desarreglada Quinn en pantalones cortos y una desaliñada camiseta.

Quinn enojada se incorpora en la cama, agarrando una almohada y bruscamente se la tira a Santana directo en la cabeza. La latina se contiene de devolverle el golpe con otro, cuando ve que la rubia tiene los ojos rojos, evidencia clara que había estado llorando.

-Te ves horrible. Dice Santana aunque no tratando de ser hiriente, sino que de verdad preocupada, si Quinn lucia triste para el funeral de su abuela, esto es muchísimo peor. Antes que Quinn pueda responder algo, aparece Brittany con dos barras de chocolate, una en cada mano.

Salta y rebota en la cama sonriente, mostrando una hilera de dientes manchados con chocolate, pero al ver el aspecto apesadumbrado de Quinn, la sonrisa de Brittany desaparece.

-No estés triste Q yo puedo compartir una contigo.

...-...

...-...

Charlotte mira por el rabillo del ojo a Rachel, antes de volver nuevamente a poner total atención en la carretera. Ha conducido por horas, dejaron Lima atrás hace varios kilómetros, ya casi están cerca de Cleveland. Apenas salieron de la academia de ballet, la rubia le dijo que tenia algo especial preparado, pero sin darle mayores detalles sobre que o donde era.

-Que piensas de Sam y Quinn? Pregunta Charlotte casual, como si estuviera hablando del clima o cualquier otro tema.

Rachel deja de buscar en la radio otra canción para tararear y queda descolocada, la extrañeza se torna presente en sus rasgos. Desde cuando existía un "Sam y Quinn". Desde cuando el atlético chico rubio fanático de los comics, que se unió recientemente al glee club tenia algo que ver con Quinn? Cuando ocurrió que ella ni se entero de eso.

-No sabia que ellos estuvieran relacionados de alguna manera. Responde Rachel con una incomoda sensación que ni siquiera entiende de donde viene.

Charlotte sonríe, mientras que Rachel se cruza de brazos por sobre el cinturón de seguridad, que de repente siente mas apretado.

-Todavía no pasa nada, pero te aseguro que no es porque Sam no quiera, incluso ya me pidió ayuda.

Rachel se mantiene en silencio procesando la nueva información, para luego inquerir con cautela. -Y tú piensas ayudarlo?

-Por supuesto, osea Sam es un buen tipo no como el estúpido con él que Quinn salia antes y creo que ellos podrian hacer buena pareja, te imaginas después los cuatro en una cita doble. Agrega divertida, mirando de reojo a la morena que solo asiente con una sonrisa tensa.

-Y al final a donde se supone que estamos yendo? Rachel consulta tratando de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

-Ya te dije que no te respondería eso porque es una sorpresa, no seas impaciente.

-Bueno si te molesta tanto que pregunte no lo haré más, de hecho ni siquiera tenemos que hablar en lo que resta del viaje.

Rachel con hastió mira por la ventana con una expresión indignada, molesta aunque sin poder precisar la razón de porque lo esta, se queda en silencio a pesar de los intentos de la rubia para alivianar el ambiente y retomar una conversación. Luego de un rato Charlotte no lo soporta mas y se aparca, estacionándose a un lado del camino.

-Por qué paraste o es que ya llegamos? Rachel pregunta sonando indiferente y sin siquiera mirarla

-Aun no entiendo como logras esto. La voz de Charlotte es tan baja que pareciera que en vez de hablar con la morena, estuviera cuestionándose a si misma.

-A que te refieres? Rachel por fin después de extensos minutos hace contacto visual nuevamente con ella.

-Esto...osea...yo... Se forma un nudo en su garganta que le dificulta hablar, traga sonoramente y continua -Yo...no soporto que te enojes conmigo

Charlotte termina diciendo, volteándose hacia el frente, porque en este momento no puede ver a Rachel o mejor dicho no quiere que Rachel la vea a ella, se siente tan débil, es difícil reconocer el hecho de que basta que la morena se enfade con ella unos cuantos minutos para que irremediablemente se entristezca, es patético y afecta su ego, los Fabray no son así, no se doblegan ante nadie, eso es lo que le repetía su padre hasta el cansancio.

-Char mírame por favor. Rachel pide con voz dulce desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad, para poder inclinarse cómodamente, con delicadeza toma la cara de Charlotte entre sus manos, acariciándola con cariño.

Es casi injusto lo bien que se siente bajo su tacto, Charlotte se lamenta soltando un suspiro y sus dubitativos ojos avellana vuelven a conectarse con los marrones.

-Mi amor lo siento tanto reaccione como una idiota. No estoy enojada contigo, tú me conoces en ocasiones tiendo a ser un poco dramática.

Rachel admite y Charlotte la mira levantando la ceja izquierda.

-Ok, si lo reconozco. No es un poco sino que bastante dramática.

La rubia sonríe en lo ultimo, momento que aprovecha Rachel para acercarse mas y robarle un beso, que instantáneamente Charlotte responde, permitiendo que la lengua de Rachel se desliza dentro de su boca, se besan lánguidamente, cuando se separan ambas comparten una intima sonrisa.

-Podrías hacerme un favor y nunca más enojarte conmigo. Charlotte pide medio en broma, aunque una parte de ella habla en serio, esa misma parte que tiene miedo de salir lastimada.

-Es imposible que me enfade contigo de verdad, eres la novia perfecta y aunque no fuera así, no hay nada que puedas hacer que me haga amarte menos, al contrario cada día ratifico la suerte que tengo de estar conmigo.

Se quedan en silencio, pero esta vez es cómodo, como si no necesitaran a nadie más, solo ellas dos. Rachel la mira con esos grandes y expresivos ojos marrones, haciendo que un abrumador sentimiento se acreciente en el pecho de Charlotte, que mantiene una expresion nostalgica.

-Qué pasa?

-No es nada.

Charlotte niega sin poder formular con palabras lo que siente. Aveces simplemente le resulta difícil amar a una persona con la intensidad con la que ama a Rachel. Es solo una adolescente, se supone que debería estar enfocada en pasarlo bien, divertirse sin preocupaciones y no aquí, en un automóvil pensando en el modo en que pueda decirle a su novia, que si se busco un trabajo es por ella, para que en el verano puedan irse de vacaciones juntas, que ella es la única razón por la que no se fue de Lima en el primer vuelo de regreso a Inglaterra y que ha estado averiguando el proceso de postulacion para entrar a la universidad de New York porque sabe que el futuro de Rachel esta en esa ciudad y que haría o iría a cualquier lugar para estar con ella.

Su tren de pensamiento se detiene cuando siente los labios de Rachel que con intencional lentitud van trazando un camino por su piel.

Aun estas triste? La morena pregunta en un tono seductor, mientra va depositando besos a lo largo de su cuello.

-Ya no. Logra contestar Charlotte con voz ronca.

-Entonces estamos bien? Vuelve a interrogar la morena besando la oreja de Charlotte para luego morder un poco el lóbulo y pasar la lengua después.

-Mmm. Charlotte cierra los ojos perdiéndose en las sensaciones placenteras difundidas en su piel por el aliento cálido y la boca de Rachel.

-Me alegra, pero supongo que es momento de partir.

Rachel se aleja con una sonrisa, acariciando cariñosamente uno de los muslos de Charlotte que abre los ojos con el claro matiz del deseo plasmado en la mirada, con ese color dorado en su iris que luce mas oscuro.

-Claro. Sonríe encendiendo el vehículo y acelerando con el fin de llegar lo antes posible, esperanzada en poder prontamente retomar lo que acaba de pasar.

...-...

...-...

Cleveland, un gigantesco letrero les da la bienvenida. Adentrándose en la ciudad, Charlotte ingresa al estacionamiento de un imponente edificio con una luminosa estructura piramidal de vidrio, el Rock and Roll Hall of Fame.

Se bajan del vehículo y Rachel se queda inmutada frente a la impresionante estructura.

-Como este es una especie de museo de la música, entonces pensé que quizás te gustaría conocerlo.

Rachel tiene una mirada indescifrable, lo que hace que Charlotte comience a dudar, sobre si se equivoco en elegir este lugar.

-Se que el rock no es un estilo que te interesa mucho pero como el salón de la fama tiene varios artistas entonces pensé que...no se...igual podemos cambiar de panorama...osea...

Antes que pudiera seguir, Rachel la calla con un beso, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Charlotte, para traerla más hacia ella.

-Esto es genial! Gracias amor. Susurra sobre sus labios, que vuelve a besar ligeramente antes de alejarse.

-Aunque el rock no es un estilo del que tenga una gran instrucción, igual le he adquirido el gusto debido a una muy atractiva rubia que conocí hace un tiempo, la que ha hecho que mi preferencia en géneros musicales se haya ampliado. Agrega Rachel con una sonrisa.

Charlotte devuelve la sonrisa feliz y con más confianza desliza su mano en la de Rachel para entrar.

Entretenidas van avanzando por las distintas galerías y si el exterior tiene un diseño destaco, el interior resulta fascinante, al menos para una persona que adora la música, requisito que la morena cumple de sobra.

-Brenda Lee! Rachel exclama entusiasmada -Desconocía que también formara parte de los artistas incluidos en la muestra.

Charlotte sonríe aunque sin entender del todo porque Rachel se alegra tanto, pero no hace falta esperar mucho para descubrirlo.

-Aparte de su destacada carrera como cantante, en 1962 ella protagonizo el musical Bye Bye Birdie ganador de un Tony.

Claro Broadway. Totalmente entendible entonces la emoción de Rachel. Siguen caminando y cada vez que a la morena algo le llama la atención sonríe radiante e inconscientemente aprieta la mano de Charlotte, que la mira con adoración.

Recorren los pasillos y los minutos se convierten en horas, al salir ya es de noche, por lo que para no tener que conducir de madrugada optan por quedarse en un hotel a pasar la noche para así volver a Lima temprano en la mañana. Charlotte llama a Judy para avisarle y Rachel hace lo mismo con sus padres, que al principio parecen reticientes a la idea de que su hija se quede toda la noche no solo fuera de casa sino que además en otra ciudad, pero la morena con una amplia argumentación de varios minutos marca registrada Rachel Berry logra convencerlos.

...-...

...-...

Se mira frente el espejo una vez más. La suite en que se hospedaban tenia una decoración sencilla, paredes color damasco, piso alfombrado café, cortinas a juego, nada destacable pero si era bastante cómodo, al igual que el restaurante del hotel, en el cual cenaron.

Subieron a la suite tomadas de las manos, pero apenas entraron a la habitación, Rachel se encerró en el baño, porque sabia lo que sucedería. Era inevitable, después de todo eran dos adolescentes, en una relación y que estaban solas en una habitación de hotel. Pero aun así la sensación de nervios esta presente, ya que para ella lo que sucedería esta noche seria un paso trascendental tanto en su relación como en su vida.

En realidad ella ha esperado con ansias este momento, porque esta segura de su amor por Charlotte, el problema y la razón de porque lleva encerrada en el baño tanto tiempo, es que una pequeña, molesta e irrefutable parte de ella, mantiene dudas sobre si dar este paso y la culpable de eso es Quinn.

Por qué un simple beso tenía que afectarle tanto?

Se moja la cara esperando que el agua fría sobre su piel le permita despejar su mente. Se seca con una toalla que irónicamente tiene un borde decorado con diminutas estrellas.

Las estrellas son lo suyo...Las estrellas y ser una reina del drama.

"Así que por una vez deja de serlo y decídete en lo que harás" Rachel se increpa así misma.

Tiene que resolver su confusión ahora. No puede entregarse a su novia si tiene dudas, no seria justo para Charlotte ni para ella misma. Por lo que lo primero que tiene que hacer es reconocerlo.

Siempre a tenido una debilidad por Quinn, incluso cuando ella no hacia más que atormentarla, no podía dejar de admirar su desplante y elegancia natural que va más allá de lo físico, pero lo que verdaderamente le intrigaba era esa melancolía que a lapsos parecía cernirse sobre la rubia animadora, una enigmática tristeza de la que Rachel jamás entendió el origen, pero de la que inexplicablemente le surgían ganas de poder disminuir de alguna manera. Siendo esa la razón principal de porque cuando Quinn le ofreció su amistad Rachel la acepto de inmediato.

Por otro lado si es cierto, el beso que le dio Quinn la hizo sentir una descarga adrenalinica de emociones y solo una vez antes, un beso le había afectado de ese modo y ese fue el primer beso que le dio Charlotte en la sala del coro. He incluso aun así es difícil de comparar.

Siendo sincera, aunque quisiera no podría describir en palabras lo que se siente besar a Quinn Fabray, en cambio los besos de Charlotte, al igual que ella son nítidos, dulces, le dan amor y seguridad.

Además la principal diferencia entre las dos es que cuando Charlotte le dio un primer beso, después le pidió que fuera su novia, mientras que cuando Quinn la beso después solo la ignoro, la ha estado ignorando hasta ahora.

Era claro entonces? Evidentemente Quinn se arrepiente de lo que paso al punto que no es capaz de contestar sus llamadas telefónicas. No hay vuelta que darle, no tiene sentido pensar en lo que sucedió, cuando ni siquiera la otra parte involucrada quiere hablar de ello, para Quinn no fue importante. Solo tiene que hacer de cuenta que nunca ocurrió y seguir con su vida como hasta ahora. Pero por qué incluso si es así, eso no la deja más tranquila? Por qué hay una infame parte de ella que duda y que quiere esperar a Quinn.

-Pero esperar a Quinn para qué, si ella ni siquiera quiere hablarnos? Rachel le espeta a su reflejo en el espejo, reprendiéndose a si misma. La morena suspira frustrada, cuando un golpe suave de la puerta la distrae.

-Rach estas bien?

-Si ya estoy lista. Contesta rápidamente arreglándose el cabello para tener una imagen más compuesta antes de abrir la puerta. Pero al ver la expresión de preocupación de su novia, su corazón se encoje de dolor, ella no se merece la preocupación de Charlotte.

En este momento siente que no se merece a Charlotte en lo absoluto.

-Tú sabes que no tenemos que hacer nada, cierto? Mis sentimientos por ti no cambiaran, mi amor por ti no tiene condiciones. Dice la rubia alcanzando su mano y apretándola de manera reconfortante.

Rachel esquiva su mirada y de repente tiene ganas de llorar, pero respira hondamente para tranquilizarse, Charlotte suavemente la acerca a ella y la envuelve en sus brazos, acariciándole la espalda. El calor familiar, el aroma a jazmín de su pelo, su tacto, la forma en que sus cuerpos encajan entre si, Rachel cierra los ojos apoyándose en el hombro de la rubia y deja que la sensaciones familares que la rodean se conviertan en su refugio.

-Hay muchas otras cosas que podemos hacer, como vaciar el minibar, jugar cartas, salir y buscar un bar con karaoke o mejor aun quedarnos dormidas muy acurrucadas viendo una película, te apuesto que podemos encontrar una clásica de musicales o una en blanco y negro, de esas que tanto te gustan. Charlotte sugiere alegre, sin dejar de acariciar la espalda de Rachel

-Por qué eres tan buena conmigo? Y no solo hablo de ahora, sino que desde el principio, cuando recién nos conocimos, siempre me trataste de forma amable.

Nunca antes le había preguntado directamente por miedo de saber la respuesta, pero era algo que Rachel se había cuestionado bastante. Por qué la hermana de la capitana de Cheerios, había aceptado ser su amiga y posteriormente novia, siendo que fácilmente hubiese podido vincularse con cualquier otra persona del circulo popular. Rachel no era ciega y notaba las miradas que varios estudiantes, no solo hombres sino también algunas mujeres, le lanzaban a su novia. Cualquiera de ellos le hubiese traído menos problemas a Charlotte que ella, a la que tuvo que defender en incontables ocasiones solo para que los deportista dejaran de tirarle slushies o las animadores pararan de burlarse de ella con odiosos sobrenombres.

-Tú eres especial, yo solo tuve la suerte de darme cuenta de eso desde el primer momento en que te conocí. Era imposible no terminar enamorándome de ti.

Charlotte lo dice con tanta naturalidad como si fuera igual de irrefutable que las verdades absolutas que dominan el universo, como decir que la gravedad hace que los planetas giren alrededor del sol .

Rachel asiente y toma una decisión.

-Quiero estar contigo.

La rubia se separa de ella un poco para poder ver su rostro y preguntarle si esta segura, pero no fue necesario recurrir a las palabras, cuando ve la determinación en los ojos marrones, solo similar a la que pone la morena antes de subir al escenario.

Charlotte se emociona y una ráfaga de nerviosismo se infunde a través de sus venas, apesar de que en el pasado había tenido varios encuentros sexuales con distintas chicas, nunca le dio importancia. Pero ahora seria completamente diferente, porque estaría involucrando sentimientos y no podía ser de ninguna otra manera, porque se trataba de Rachel, el amor de su vida.

Su nerviosismo y felicidad hacen que inconscientemente la abrace más fuerte, como si tuviera miedo a que fuera a desaparecer en sus brazos. Pero no era así, Rachel sigue aquí con ella y finalmente iba a ser suya, en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Entran al cuarto de la mano y al instante sus labios se juntan en un intenso beso. Apenas se acuestan en la cama, Charlotte comienza a trazar cálidos besos por su cuello manteniéndose más tiempo en un punto en particular por sobre el borde de la clavícula de Rachel en donde deja una posesiva marca. Es instintivo como sus cuerpos reaccionan y se mueven al compás para obtener más contacto entrelazando sus piernas, crean una fricción electrizante que va acelerando sus respiraciones.

Lentamente se desprenden de la ropa, quedando desnudas y ambas comparten una sonrisa tímida, esta es la primera vez que están totalmente desnudas frente a la otra, Rachel con los ojos marrones oscurecidos por el deseo, admira el cuerpo de la rubia.

-Eres tan hermosa. Dice con fascinación

Charlotte solo la mira tomándose el tiempo para contemplar cada curva, cada centímetro de piel y sus ojos avellana adquieren un intenso color miel verdoso.

-Tú eres perfecta. Afirma con reverencia en un tono ronco y antes que la morena siquiera pudiera refutarlo, con abrasadores besos Charlotte desciende a través de la piel canela hasta llegar a sus pechos, lamiendo sus pezones endurecidos, logra sacar profundos gemidos de su garganta.

Acaricia y besa con vehemencia memorizando por completo cada parte del cuerpo de Rachel, que tiembla levemente bajo los dedos de Charlotte y sus respiraciones agitadas se mezclan, el calor de sus cuerpos, el roce, las pequeñas gotas de sudor que van surgiendo, sus sentidos, todo es muy intenso y se van perdiéndose más y más en el placer.

Charlotte sin poder resistirlo termina bajando con besos delicados al lugar de más necesitad de la morena y al saber que nunca antes nadie la ha tocado, que ella tiene el privilegio de ser su primera, solo provoca que el corazón de la rubia se estremezca. Baja trazando con su lengua el estomago liso de Rachel hasta llegar y envolver el clítoris sensible en su boca, provocando que constantes gemidos se fuguen de la garganta de Rachel.

La morena agita las caderas involuntariamente producto a las intensas olas de placer que recorren todo su cuerpo. Charlotte deja su clítoris, para pasar a lamer sus pliegues húmedos y el gusto le resulta adictivo. Cuando Rachel piensa que esta apunto de sufrir un ataque cardíaco, producto a lo rápido que su corazón esta corriendo, la rubia se retira de su centro y sube para darle un beso, es extraño poder probar su propio gusto en la boca de Charlotte, pero no deja de tener algo erótico al mismo tiempo, es un beso descuidado y cargado de pasión.

Entre jadeos rompen el beso y Charlotte baja su mano, pasando los dedos arriba y abajo de la entrada de Rachel, que esta muy mojada, lo que dispara aun más el deseo de la rubia y acrecienta el anhelo desesperante de estar dentro de Rachel, de hacerla suya. Con cuidado desliza un dedo en su interior, haciendo que Rachel se agite y suelte un gemido que parece más de dolor que de placer, por lo que Charlotte se detiene enseguida.

-Estoy haciéndote daño? Pregunta filtrándose la preocupación en su voz

-No, continua por favor. Rachel pide cerrando los ojos.

La rubia vuelve a envolver en su boca uno de los pezones endurecidos de la morena, pasando suavemente su lengua, tratando de distraerla hasta que pueda acostumbrarse. En segundos los gemidos de Rachel comienzan a intensificarse, pero esta vez solo debido al placer puro que la atraviesa. Poco a poco van construyendo un ritmo más rápido.

Charlotte desliza un segundo dedo dentro de Rachel, sintiendo al instante como los músculos de la morena se aprietan alrededor de sus dedos. Con cada embestida los jadeos de Rachel aumentan y si para la rubia escuchar su voz mientras canta es maravilloso, escuchar los ruidos de su respiración agitada mientras hacen el amor, conmueve cada fibra de su ser, simplemente su alma no puede dar abastado de todo el amor que siente por ella.

-Quiero que sea juntas. Rachel exclama entre jadeos. Y Charlotte solo puede asentir, porque si antes no podia negarse a nada que le pidiera, ahora simplemente le es imposible.

Rachel acaricia los pliegues de Charlotte que están empapados, antes de empujar dos dedos en su interior, imitando los movimientos que hace la rubia en ella, lo que provoca que Charlotte suelte profundos gemidos con la cara hundida en el cuello de la morena.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que los movimientos de ambas se tornan cada vez más erráticos. Sintiendo el cuerpo en llamas, con un liberador gemido Rachel llega a su orgasmo, haciendo que poco después Charlotte la siga gritando su nombre en un orgasmo intenso. Compartiendo esa sensación indescriptible, como si el mundo se desvaneciera a su alrededor.

Los minutos pasan y Rachel mantiene los ojos cerrados, tratando que su respiración vuelva a la normalidad y que su cuerpo deje de temblar. Abre los ojos lentamente, para ver a Charlotte que la mira con la más absoluta adoración.

Te amo tanto. Declara la rubia emocionada envolviéndola en un abrazo apretado.

-Y yo te amo a ti.

Rachel se mueve entre sus brazos para capturar los labios de Charlotte en un beso apasionado. Esta seria una larga noche.

...-...

...-...

En la mañana, con los primeros rayos de sol filtrándose por la ventana, Rachel se despierta, lista para levantarse rápidamente y empezar con su rutina diaria, cuando siente como un brazo se aferra entorno a su cintura, lo que enseguida le trae de vuelta todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Una entrañable sonrisa se establece en su rostro, al recordar que no esta en su habitación sino en la de un hotel en Cleveland, por lo que no había elíptica, ni rutina de ejercicios, ni alarma, ni tener que que bajar a la cocina por un vaso de leche de almendras y un tazón de fruta.

Por más absurdo que le pueda parecer al resto, a ella realmente le gusta tener toda esa rutina incluida la parte de levantarse a las seis (Cinco y media en fechas de máximo estrés como exámenes y competencias del glee club), pero un día saltándose su rutina también puede estar bien, después de todo hoy es diferente a cualquier otro día, ya que por vez primera se despierta con una muy desnuda Charlotte a su lado, además es domingo. Rachel acaricia perezosamente el brazo de la rubia, antes de cerrar los ojos y volver a dormir.

Exactamente no sabe cuantos minutos pasan, cuando despierta nuevamente, aunque ahora no es por su costumbre de levantarse temprano, sino que Charlotte es la responsable o mejor dicho los besos que va dejando por su espalda hasta llegar a los hombros.

-Tus besos son mejor que un reloj despertador. Rachel exclama en un cumplido sugerente.

La rubia sonríe sobre la piel bronceada y continua recorriendola con besos -Podría hacer esto todas las mañanas, pero no hay garantías sobre que te deje salir de la cama después.

Rachel con una sonrisa traviesa se da vuelta colocándose arriba de Charlotte. Sabe que tienen que ponerse en camino pronto para regresar a Lima a la hora pactada, pero la idea de quedarse un rato más es demasiado tentadora.

...-...

...-...

-Vas a cambiar esa cara o tendré que acostumbrarme a verte así? Porque tanto desborde de energía es contagioso.

Quinn ni siquiera se molesta en contestar alguna replica irónica o darle una de sus frías y características miradas, solo continua con la vista fija en la laguna en frente de ellas. En silencio, con una expresión vacía, la misma que tenia ayer en el centro comercial.

Santana se lamenta interiormente. Burlarse de los sentimientos es divertido, fácil. Pero hablar en serio sobre esos temas no le causa ningún agrado, además no es que Quinn lo haga más sencillo con su apático hermetismo.

-No nos moveremos de este estúpido parque, hasta que me cuentes que paso. Santana advierte, inclinándose levemente hacia adelante para poder ver mejor a Brittany, que esta unos metros mas allá parada a la orilla de la laguna, risueña arrojando migajas de pan a los patos.

La latina no puede evitar sonreír al ver lo adorable que se ve Brittany, como en su propio y esponjoso mundo. Pero pronto su animo se torna más negro, porque aunque lo más probable es que nunca diga esto en voz alta, ella de verdad quiere y se preocupa mucho por Quinn.

-Si no me piensas contar esta bien, tan solo voy a tener que torturar a Berry sin saber lo que te hizo, no es que eso sea un problema para mí.

Santana con una sonrisa macabra hace ademan de levantarse de la banca, pero Quinn la agarra de la muñeca y la queda mirando con rabia, Santana permanece sentada y por raro que parezca la reacción de la rubia le resulta un alivio, porque en esto punto cualquier cosa es mejor que esa apariencia vacía y sin emociones en la que Quinn estaba inmersa segundos atrás.

-Entonces? Pregunta Santana y la rubia al instante le suelta la muñeca y aparta la mirada.

Cuando la latina piensa que definitivamente no va a optener más que silencio de su amiga.

-Bese a Rachel. Quinn confiesa de pronto.

Santana se sorprende y un par de comentarios sarcásticos se le vienen a la cabeza, pero sabe que este no es el momento, debido a que esta casi segura que el estado actual de Quinn es producto a que Rachel debió rechazarla.

-Entonces estas así porque el hobbit te rechazo? Le pregunta para confirmar sus sospechas

Quinn respira hondo, como si hiciera un gran esfuerzo para que salieran las palabras y no se quedaran atascadas en su garganta.

-No, en realidad yo soy quien ha estado evitándola.

-Y por qué harías algo así, si tú estas totalmente gay por Berry? La latina pregunta frunciendo el ceño

Razones hay muchas, Quinn se siente como atrapada entre la espada y la pared, independiente de lo que suceda siempre acabara perdiendo de alguna manera, si Rachel llegara a aceptarla, entonces lo más probable es que su hermana la termine odiando y su madre, Quinn ni siquiera quiere pensar en lo decepcionada que estara Judy cuando se entere de que ella se interpuso en la relacion de Rachel y Charlotte. Por otro lado si Rachel la rechaza, bueno eso le romperia el corazon y si estos meses han sido terribles, ni siquiera puede imaginar como sera vivir los siguientes con su rechazo. Al evitar a la morena como lo ha estado haciendo hasta ahora, su vida queda en el limbo y no tiene que hacer frente a ninguno de los dos escenarios.

- El beso fue más que un simple beso para mí, fue la confirmación de todo, lo hizo real y es complicado, porque no solo se trata de Rachel y yo, hay más personas involucradas. Quinn explica desanimada.

Santana cruza las piernas, reclinándose más en la banca en un gesto pensativo.

-Si supongo que a la arrastrada de Charlotte no le va a gustar saber que ya tuviste una dosis bucal de Berry.

La sonrisa irónica de la latina, se cambia por una de embelesamiento cuando nota a Brittany que con una adorable mueca de concentración se agacha más al borde tratando de tocar la cabeza de uno de los patos, pero asi tan rápido como ocurre, Santana retorna su atención nuevamente a Quinn y vuelve a su habitual e indolente actitud y agrega.

-Pero como diría mi Britt Britt, tu hermana pertenece de lleno a la capital Gay, no le va a costar nada buscarse a otra, en cambio tú tienes una obsesión hacia Berry que raya lo enfermizo, lo tuyo es prioridad.

Por más ofensivo que pueda sonar el racionamiento de la latina, Quinn prefiero no refutarlo y aferrarse a la idea que sera así, que para su hermana no seria tan difícil superar una ruptura con Rachel, si es que eso llegara a ocurrir.

-Y estuvo pasable al menos, besar a Berry vale para tanto alboroto?

Quinn suelta un suspiro pesado, porque ¡SI! vale la pena eso y muchisimo más, sentir a Rachel entre sus brazos y probar sus labios aunque fuera un instante, fue la mejor experiencia de su vida entera, mucho mejor que ganar un torneo nacional con cheerios, mucho mejor que el sentimiento de orgullo que le da el caminar por los pasillos de William McKinley siendo admirada y envidiada por todo el mundo, en realidad no hay nada que se le compare en lo más mínimo. Pero eso junto a todas las maravillosas sensaciones o como se elevo su ritmo cardíaco mientras se besaban, es algo que no piensa conversar con Santana ni con nadie en realidad, es algo muy personal para compartir y que solo va a mantener guardado para ella y quizás Rachel.

Quizás...Resulta hasta doloroso lo mal que quiere que ese 'Quizás' se transformara en un 'Seguro'. Quinn deja de perderse en sus pensamientos y decide responder de manera escueta pero sincera.

-Claro que si, fue un momento único, nunca me había sentido así antes, es difícil de describir.

Santana solo asiente, porque ella lo entiende porque cuando ella besa a Brittany no hay nada que se le pueda comparar y por la expresión de Quinn supone que debe pasarlo algo parecido con Rachel.

-Nunca has tenido miedo?...me refiero Lima es como un pueblo pequeño...los rumores... Un ademan apesadumbrado aparece en los rasgos de Quinn -...Osea yo ya me estoy imaginado lo que va a decir el reverendo Smith...afirmando que la muerte de mi abuela hizo que me revelara y siguiera la misma vida pecaminosa de Charlotte o una estupidez parecida.

-Q tener miedo le pasa a todos, así que no voy a darte un discurso de basura autoayuda. No te voy a mentir, diciendote que todo es un camino de rosas, arcoiris y unicornios felices. Por el contrario, vas a toparte con un monton de imbeciles. A mi me paso es dificil, estamos en un pueblucho en donde la gente te apunta con el dedo si eres diferente, pero por culpa de ese miedo estuve a punto de perder a Brittany, así que ahora estoy como a la mierda lo que puedan pensar los idiotas, que se joda Lima, a la mierda Ohio entero.

Quinn sonríe por la sinceridad de la latina. Es cierto en el pasado dejo que el miedo la paralizara y por eso perdio demasiado tiempo, debido al temor de aceptarse a si misma, a la opinión del resto, a ser juzgada. Al ser la capitana de cheerios se suponia que tenia una imagen que mantener, salir con el mariscal de campo, comportarse de cierta manera para estar arriba de la pirámide social, pero ahora eso no le puede importar menos.

-Solo espero que Rachel no me deteste por haberla ignorado. Admite Quinn con pesar sintiéndose como una cobarde por dejar que sus inseguridades saquen lo peor de ella, no debió haber estado evitándola después de besarla sin explicación.

-Una de las cosas buenas de Berry, es que su capacidad de perdón es similar a su capacidad para hablar, osea infinita.

Es cierto la morena es demasiado indulgente, pero Quinn no quiere ser más disculpada, sino que sentirse digna de ella y para eso, no podía perder un día más, tiene que seguir adelante y asumir las consecuencias que vendran de sus actos. Sabe que es posible que Charlotte nunca la perdone y que tendra que enfrentarse incluso a su madre. Pero ya no pude seguir viviendo su vida sobre las expectativas de los demás, ya no.

Ella quiere a Rachel y va hacer lo que sea necesario para estar con ella. Sin importarle la opinión del resto ni la de su propia familia. Por lo que sin mas se hace eco de las anteriores palabras de Santana y Quinn repite más fuerte

-A la mierda Ohio entero!

Al escucharla Brittany se da vuelta y al ver al fin a su amiga sonriendo después de tantos días, entusiasmada la animadora alta grita a todo pulmón.

-A la mierda Ohio entero! Espantando a unos cuantos patos en el proceso.

...-...

...-...

Lunes, temprano en la mañana y Rachel abre su casillero para encontrar un regalo, cuidadosamente despega el papel que lo envuelve, para descubrir que se trata de _My passion for Desing _escrito por la propia Barbra Streisand, el libro que justamente iba a pedirle a sus padres que le compraran como regalo para su cumpleaños. Rachel muerde levemente la comesura de su labio inferior cuando suspira feliz, le encantan los detalles, deposita cuidadosamente el libro en su ubicacion original, empezando a mirar alrededor tratando de encontrar a la persona que sabia le habia dejado este presente. Sus ojos marrones se iluminan cuando aparece Charlotte y se lanza a abrazarla efusivamente.

-Gracias por ser la novia mas maravillosa del universo entero. Rachel le da un tierno beso antes de separarse de ella.

-Y eso es por? Pregunta Charlotte contenta por el recibimiento.

-El problema ahora es que tendré que pensar muy detalladamente en un regalo sorpresa para ti, porque esto más el viaje a Cleveland, es demasiado en muy poco tiempo, no es que no me haya encantado, porque lo hace y mucho, pero ahora es mi turno de elegir un lugar especifico en donde llevemos acabo una maravillosa cita y también pensar detenidamente en un obsequio que sea memorable, no es que crea que a traves de un objeto fisico se pueda lograr una representación cabal de los sentimientos, pero siempre es grato poder demostrar y..estoy divagando, así que voy a parar ahora...en realidad lo que quería decir es que me gusto en demasía el regalo.

Por más adorable que le parezcan las diatribas de su novia, ella no le ha dado ni un regalo, al menos no hoy. Por lo que Charlotte confundida pregunta. -Qué regalo?

-Ah no te hagas, si ya descubrí el libro de Barbra que dejaste en mi casillero.

-Yo no he dejado nada en tu casillero.

Rachel hubiese pensado que la rubia estaba bromeando, si no fuera por el ceño fruncido que se apodera de su rostro.

-Abre tu casillero. El tono tan autoritario y enojado de Charlotte aturde a Rachel, que no esta acostumbrada a verla así, pero de igual forma le hace caso.

Charlotte saca el libro y lo examina, encontrando una pequeña nota oculta entre las paginas.

_'Discúlpame, me has hecho tanta falta'_

-Que significa esto? Interroga con voz seria levantando la nota, reprimiendo las ganas de tirarla a un basurero junto con el dichoso libro

-No lo se, osea creo que reconozco la letra y...

-Y qué...? Charlotte respira hondo tratando de calmarse, sabia que Rachel no tenia ninguna culpa, pero el hecho de que alguien se atreviera a hacerle un regalo así, abriendo la taquilla de su novia mediante que truco y más encima acompañado con una nota que parecía tan intima, simplemente la enfurecía.

-El regalo debe ser de Quinn.

Cuando escucha el nombre de su hermana, Charlotte se relaja notoriamente, libros claro, eso es muy del tipo de cosas que Quinn podría regalar, la rubia animadora es una lectora empedernida y además con Rachel tienen una amistad, asi que por ahí le resulta lógico, aunque hay algo que no concuerda.

-Pero por qué esta nota? Pregunta con extrañeza.

-Hemos estado algo distanciadas últimamente, quizás Quinn pensó que era necesario un presente como disculpa. Rachel responde tanto para Charlotte como para si misma, la verdad es que no se esperaba esto en lo absoluto, pero solo la hace apreciar más el detalle de Quinn.

Charlotte asiente, pareciendo conforme con la respuesta y le entrega el libro junto a la nota, que Rachel inmediatamente guarda con cuidado en su casillero, como si hubiese adivinado las anteriores intensiones de su novia sobre arrojarlo a un basurero.

Rachel la mira inquisitiva y Charlotte parece un poco arrepentida, quizás tuvo una reacción de celos exagerada. La morena trata de mantener una postura de seriedad, pero esa expresión que la rubia pone como la de una niña pequeña esperando ser reprendida le puede mucho más.

Por lo que con una sonrisa relajada pregunta -Me acompañarías a clases?

Charlotte se anima compartiendo su sonrisa. -Seria un honor. Dice solemne extendiéndole la mano.

Rachel entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella y caminan de la mano hasta el salón.

-Nos vemos en el siguiente periodo. Rachel se despide ante de inclinarse para darle un beso, que Charlotte responde con intensidad.

El resto de las clases pasa con relativa lentitud, especialmente el tercer periodo, aunque no es nada fuera de lo común para un lunes regular, hasta que llega la hora del almuerzo.

Rachel entra a la cafetería, pasando entre la multitud de ruidosos estudiantes para tomar una bandeja.

El estante de metal esta vació, salvo por el compartimiento superior, por lo que a Rachel no le queda más remedio que tener que pararse de puntillas para tratar de alcanzar una de las bandejas, en medio de su intento, no se percata de la persona que aparece a su lado.

-Déjame ayudarte. Quinn dice estirando el brazo para tomar con facilidad una de las bandejas y entregársela a Rachel.

-Gracias, aunque esto se esta volviendo costumbre.

Quinn la mira interrogante.

-Tú gentilmente alcanzándome las cosas que están muy altas. La morena aclara haciendo que Quinn sonría. -Y gracias también por el regalo. Agrega Rachel acomodándose el pelo detrás de la oreja en un gesto nervioso, ante la calida mirada que Quinn le esta dando.

-Espero que sea de tu agrado.

-Si lo es, de hecho pensaba pedirlo como regalo de cumpleaños a mis papás, pero por más que lo aprecio y me haya gustado, de verdad no era necesario.

-Rachel aun siento que te debo una disculpa por como actué la semana pasado, en realidad yo...

-Solo quedaba de Naranja! Un agitado Sam se acerca corriendo, mientras sostiene con cuidado un vaso de plástico.

Quinn lo habia olvidado, en realidad apenas vio a Rachel entrar a la cafetería, olvido por completo que Sam segundos antes se había ofrecido a buscarle un refresco, en realidad Sam a estado especialmente cortes con ella, más cortes de lo que usualmente es, pero ni siquiera a tenido tiempo de analizar el porque, cuando a pasado todo el día pensando en Rachel y en lo que va a decirle.

Rachel parece de repente incomoda mirando entre los dos y Quinn tiene ganas de tirarle el vaso de jugo a Sam en la cara por interrumpirlas, pero es ahí cuando aparece Charlotte y la rubia animadora sabe que cualquier posibilidad de retomar la conversación se desvanece.

...-...

...-...

En la tarde la reunión del glee club esta centrada en interpretar canciones de artistas con los cuales se identifiquen, claro que a Rachel esta asignación en cualquier otro momento le fascinaría, pero no cuando queda tan poco tiempo para las Regionales, de igual forma hace ver su malestar, aunque sabe que con el profesor Shue cualquier argumento es perdido, pareciera como que a él realmente le gustara montar los números musicales en la ultima reunión pre-competencia o incluso en el mismo día de la competencia.

Cuando Rachel levanta la mano para proponer que seria más provechoso reprogramar la asignación actual para más adelante y mejor utilizar este tiempo en discutir la posible lista de canciones para Regionales, el señor Shue rápidamente lo desestima diciendo que aun queda un par de reuniones por delante para preocuparse de eso.

Descontenta a la morena no le queda más que mirar como Artie se ubica en el centro del salón para darle la indicación a los músicos de la banda, sobre que canción de Michael Jackson iba a cantar.

Charlotte protectoramente coloca su brazo por sobre los hombros de Rachel y le susurra al oído. -Es un idiota por no seguir tus sugerencias, si quieres podemos irnos y nos saltamos esta aburrida reunión.

-De verdad harías una estridente y espectacular 'salida tipo diva' junto a mi?

-Iría a donde sea siempre que sea contigo.

Su descontento se esfuma de inmediato y una pequeña sonrisa se desliza en los labios de Rachel, acurrucándose más cerca de Charlotte.

-Aunque suena muy tentador, creo que seria bueno quedarnos, asi demostramos apoyo a nuestros compañeros de coro. Rachel dice en voz baja con seriedad, pero cuando Charlotte la mira fijamente, su fachada se cae y reconoce. -Si, tengo curiosidad sobre que artista va a elegir Kurt, para así después poder comparar nuestra actuaciones, por que independiente de quien sea, es fijo que va tener relación con Broadway, al igual que mi presentación.

-Lo suponía. Charlotte sonríe dándole un beso en la frente.

...-...

...-...

Apenas finalizada la reunión del glee club, Rachel se quedo en el auditorio realizando algunos ejercicios para mejorar sus técnicas de entonación, por más que Charlotte le había insistido en que su interpretación de _Somewhere _fue maravillosa, la morena era muy autocritica y no estaba del todo conforme con el rendimiento que mostró, ya que era consciente que tenia que ser más que impecable en la próxima reunión si quería estar segura que el Solo en Regionales seria para ella.

Inspira reteniendo el aire para luego expulsarlo emitiendo entrecortadamente las silabas, de manera de reforzar el apoyo de su diafragma. Satisfecha pasa a tararear tocando las teclas del piano intentando poder cantar entonando entre las notas. En medio de esta repetición constante es cuando ve a Quinn. Al instante Rachel se detiene, sonrojándose levemente, debido a la intensidad en que la contemplan los ojos color miel avellana.

-Suspendieron la practica de cheerios?

-No. Es la escueta respuesta de Quinn.

...-...

-Quién se hubiese imaginado que la Antártida y el Ártico eran dos sitios diferentes?

Charlotte se ríe ante las ocurrencias de Sam, pero al notar como él realmente tiene una genuina expresión de sorpresa.

-Ves como no era tan inútil tomar apuntes en clase. Opta por decir afable la rubia con una sonrisa divertida.

Después del glee club se quedaron a estudiar en la biblioteca. El examen era en tres días más y aunque a Charlotte con repasar el día anterior le bastaba para obtener una calificación suficiente, sabia que en el caso de Sam no era así. Por lo que en el fondo se quedo más que nada para ayudarlo. Era curioso como a pesar de sus diferencias, de una incipiente amistad pasaran a volverse de verdad amigos.

Charlotte incluso ya había estado en un par de ocasiones en la casa de Sam jugando videojuegos, y aunque cuando vivía en Bristol ni en sus peores pesadillas considero como posible entretención, estar frente a una pantalla matando zombies con un joystick, resulto ser una buena distracción. Además si comienza a analizar tampoco nunca pensó que se uniría a un coro y así una larga lista de cosas, que demostraban lo mucho que había cambiado.

Lima logro cambiarla o mejor dicho una persona en concreto. Charlotte sonríe radiante al pensar en esa encantadora, obsesiva, talentosa, inteligente, responsable y excesivamente insistente persona, que para convencerla que dejara de fumar, le hizo una presentación en power point y escribió una canción (muy hilarante) sobre los efectos nocivos del cigarro y que cuando finalmente Charlotte dejo de fumar, le lleno la tapa del cuaderno de Historia con stickers de estrellas doradas.

...-...

Quedan sumidas en un espeso silencio, Quinn parece preocupada, por más que el semblante de su rostro se mantiene estoicamente neutral, Rachel lo puede notar por la rigidez de sus hombros.

Una incierta tensión se cruza entre ellas, en la cafetería rodeadas de gente y ruidos era distinto, pero ahora que están las dos solas, es complicado, porque ya no hay forma de escapar de la conversación que tienen pendiente y aunque en un primer momento Rachel solo quería poder aclarar lo que sucedió, ahora no esta tan segura de querer hacer eso.

-Me aventuraría a suponer que no has faltado a una practica presidida por la desquiciada entrenadora Sue Sylvester cuyos métodos poco ortodoxos de enseñanza bordean la crueldad, solo para que ensayemos alguna canción para glee. Rachel dice medio en broma para aligerar el ambiente, apresurándose a agregar con sinceridad. -Pero si ese fuese el caso, estaría más que dispuesta y complacida a que hiciéramos un dueto.

Quinn niega con la cabeza y reprime una sonrisa, debido a que el nudo de ansiedad que siente en el estomago se lo impide.

Rachel sospechando el tema a discutir, espera a que Quinn sea quien comience, al final de cuentas es ella quien la estuvo ignorando después de darle un beso. Pero la rubia animadora se queda callada, con una expresión que se torna tan contrariada y el verde miel de su mirada que revela tal nivel de vulnerabilidad, que Rachel debe contenerse para no abrazarla, por lo que en su lugar dice.

-Quinn por favor, podríamos solo olvidar lo que paso y continuar con nuestra amistad, extraño mucho tu compañía.

Rachel se acerca quedando frente a ella vacilante coloca con delicadeza su mano en el antebrazo de Quinn en un gesto conciliador, pero logra el efecto contrario. Ya que Quinn se inquieta ligeramente al sentir como con ese simple toque su piel se eriza bajo los dedos de Rachel.

-No puedo...ese es mi problema, no puedo olvidar. Quinn exclama con la voz temblorosa.

Rachel la mira con incertidumbre. -Por qué acaso no quieres que sigamos siendo amigas? Inquiere la morena en un tono que evidencia su inseguridad.

Al escuchar esa simple pregunta, Quinn ratifica que ya no es capaz de seguir manteniendo sus sentimientos ocultos por más tiempo, es demasiado desgarrador, pero a la vez el temor del rechazo se cuela por sus venas, sin saber que hacer, aparta la mirada y aprieta los puños en frustración. Por lo que Rachel toma su silencio como un 'No'.

Apartándose entristecida Rachel suelta el brazo de Quinn. -Creí que te agradaba. Susurra bajo manteniendo la vista fija en el suelo.

-Lo que siento por ti va más allá del agrado.

Titubeante Rachel levanta la mirada, para enfrentarse a los ojos vidriosos de Quinn que reflejan una mezcla de profundas emociones.

Quinn suspira intentando calmarse y con una voz cálida confiesa.

-Rachel...Yo..Estoy enamorada de ti.

...-...

-Breadstix o The Lima Bean?

-Breadstix es como el lugar comodín para invitar a una cita cuando no tienes ni idea de sus gustos

-Voy a tomar eso como que The Lima Bean es mejor.

-Es menos malo, pero no mejor. Charlotte se burla tirandole una bola de papel, pero antes que llegue a su cara Sam la agarra en el aire.

Sonriendo con autosuficiencia se reclina en el respaldo de la silla.

-Crees que si le hago una serenata en la sala de astronomía tenga mas chance que Quinn acepte mi invitación?

...-...

Rachel se cruza de brazos y su menton se mueve de forma casi imperceptible, pero Quinn lo nota, sabe perfectamente que esos son los gestos que la morena hace cuando esta intranquila y a la defensiva al mismo tiempo, no le asombra poder identificar las emociones de Rachel tan fácilmente, porque eso se debe a que ha pasado años observándola, incluso cuando se mentía así misma negándose a aceptar que sentía algo por ella.

-Es imposible. Rachel niega incapaz de procesar las palabras de Quinn. -Eso no puede ser cierto

-Pero lo es! Quinn grita exasperada en medio de su angustia. La posibilidad del rechazo era alta, pero que Rachel ni siquiera crea en la veracidad de sus sentimientos eso es dolorosamente frustrante.

Ante eso Rachel como en un acto reflejo se mueve hacia atrás y sus expresivos ojos marrones revelan un atisbo de imprecisa cautela, similar a lo que ocurría en el pasado cuando tenían un fuerte enfrentamiento en los pasillos. Y Quinn se hunde en la desesperación, porque esto era lo que menos quería que sucediera.

-Perdóname no era mi intención gritar...yo te necesito tanto...Tienes que creerme. Quinn suelta afligida con la voz entrecortada.

-Te creo, te conozco se que nunca mentirías con algo así...es solo...que es todo tan repentino..además tú sabes que estoy con Charlotte, no puedo...

Rachel confundida intenta conciliar lo que pasaba. Como era posible que Quinn tuviera tales sentimientos por ella? Desde cuando? Las preguntas giraban en su cabeza, pero no se atrevía a hacerlas debido a que Quinn parecía tan abatida y de alguna manera ella era la culpable de eso.

-No puedo corresponderte, lo siento. Fue lo único que Rachel pudo decir.

Y Quinn suspira con amargura, solo para no ponerse a llorar, porque lo sabia, sabia que seria rechazada, pero no que doliera tanto.

Dios! apenas y puede contenerse para no caer al suelo, perdiendo cualquier compostura y rogarle lastimeramente a Rachel para que le de una oportunidad, solo una para poder demostrarle que ella si vale la pena, que nadie nunca la va a querer tanto como ella lo hace, que la quiso desde el primer momento en que la vio, que la ha querido en secreto por tanto tiempo.

Una solitaria lagrima desciende por su mejilla y con rapidez la seca, no quiere que Rachel la vea llorar. Quinn respira hondo en un intento vano de tratar de no quebrarse y con pesar se cuestiona a si misma de por qué tuvo que confesar lo que siente, de por qué se puso en medio de esta tortura, si sabia que este seria el resultado.

Quinn ni siquiera puede mirarla a los ojos, porque si lo hace, si ve esos ojos marrones que adora tanto, se va a quebrar. Así que solo se concentra en los labios de Rachel. Y es en esos labios donde encuentra su respuesta...el beso. Ese que se dieron el día fatídico en que su abuela falleció. Ese fue el ultimo impulso que la hizo estar aquí exponiéndose por completo.

Ya que con ese beso no solo comprobó lo reales y profundos que son sus sentimiento, sino que también le sirvió para descubrir que ella no le es indiferente a Rachel. Con renovadas esperanzas, Quinn se planta más decida acercándose hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de Rachel.

-Yo se que igual sientes algo por mi.

La morena al instante se torna en una postura más rígida. Desviando la mirada. Incapaz de negar la declaracion de Quinn.

Era una señal, no estaba equivocada, de verdad había algo entre ellas, algo que incluso es anterior a que llegara Charlotte o que lograran establecer una amistad, algo que se remontaba a cuando se conocieron aquella mañana en los escalones del instituto, una conexión que de cualquier manera iba a terminar saliendo, ya que ambas tenían sentimientos no resueltos, el beso solo lo confirmo. Y finalmente desde que entro al auditorio el alivio y ilusión de tener una verdadera posibilidad se hacen camino a través del semblante de Quinn.

-Cuandos nos besamos...

-Eso nunca debió ocurrir. Rachel se apresura a decir dando un paso hacia atrás, para mantener una mayor distancia entre ellas.

-Pero paso y se que no era solo yo, para ti también fue importante. Quinn afirma en un tono más decidido, consiguiendo que Rachel la mire directamente a los ojos.

Es evidente su contrariedad, Rachel esta dudando y eso mantiene encendida sus esperanzas. Quinn sabe que la culpa de que no hayan estado juntas desde el principio es de ella, por no haber sido valiente, por apartar a Rachel por medio de sus tratos despectivos, pero quiere hacer las cosas bien, necesita hacer las cosas bien y no es solo por ella, sino que por Rachel, porque esta segura que es ella quien puede hacerla verdaderamente feliz.

Quinn esta completamente segura de eso, ya que para lograrlo esta dispuesta a gastar hasta el ultimo día de su vida en hacer que Rachel sea feliz. Por eso solo necesita este beso, porque sabe que si se vuelven a besar, a la morena no le quedara más remedio que admitir que igual alberga sentimientos por ella, que es consciente de esa irrefutable conexión que las une.

Lentamente Quinn se inclina hasta quedar a punto de rozar la boca de Rachel.

-Esto esta mal, no puedo hacerle esto a Charlotte. Rachel Murmura, su aliento es cálido, lo que hace que Quinn sienta un pequeño cosquilleo que le acelera el pulso y acrecienta esa sensación vertiginosa de deseo.

-Solo un beso más y prometo que te dejare en paz.

Quinn miente porque aunque quisiera jamás podría cumplir esa promesa, ya que tanto para su fortuna como fatalidad nunca ha podido ni podrá mantenerse alejada de Rachel, pero en estos momentos diría o haría cualquier cosa para poder besar esos labios que tanto anhela.

...-...

-Irayo.

-Qué?

-Es gracias en Na'vi. Recuerdas que te dije que ese es el idioma de Avatar?.

-A si claro me acuerdo, bueno no hay de que. Charlotte contesta sonriendo, a esta altura más acostumbrada a las referencias freak de su rubio amigo.

Se despide de Sam y al salir de la biblioteca, busca en su chaqueta y de inmediato revisa su celular. No ningún mensaje o llamada perdida de Rachel, lo que indica que su novia aun debe estar ensayando, por lo que va a buscarla al auditorio.

Al entrar una sensación de incomodidad se apodera de Charlotte, es extraño porque a entrado en una infinidad de ocasiones a este mismo lugar para buscar a Rachel, pero ahora se siente diferente, no puedo explicar en concreto que es, pero es claro que el intenso silencio que recubre el ambiente no ayuda en nada a disminuir su inquietud.

Ni siquiera sabe realmente porque, pero tal vez sea por la misma perturbante sensación que tiene, que sube al escenario por la parte de atrás, despacio a través de las cortinas, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Y es ahí cuando las ve.

Quinn mantiene sus brazos posesivamente en torno a la cintura de Rachel, que se aferra cómodamente a su cuerpo, mientras se besan.

Charlotte las mira aturdida. Mientras siente como las lagrimas pinchan sus ojos. Esto no puede estar sucediendo. Rachel no seria capaz de engañarla y menos con Quinn, que es su propia hermana. Es tan cruel, Rachel no es así no seria capaz de tal bajeza.

Se supone que Rachel la ama a ella, que están en una relación comprometidas, que iban a irse a New York juntas, las cosas no pueden ser así.

Pero por más excusas que su corazón desesperado trata de buscar, no puede negar los hechos frente a ella. No había ninguna resistencia o indecisión, Rachel y Quinn están ahí besándose como si de verdad se quisieran, como si fueran cualquier otra maldita pareja de enamorados.

Debería pedirles una explicación, gritarles herida, hacerles saber que descubrió su sucio engaño, tener cualquier reacción para encarar la situación.

Pero simplemente no puede, es como si la imagen frente a ella se grabara tan dolorosamente en sus retinas que no puede hacer nada más que correr, se siente enferma, como si fuera a vomitar, pero no pasa nada, en lugar de eso Charlotte termina arrancando, con su corazón cayendo a pedazos, tratando de recordar como respirar.

Escapa del auditorio, pero no es suficiente, porque incluso hasta las paredes del pasillo parecen asfixiantes, le falta el aire, siente que apenas puede respirar. Le duele el pecho, como si se estuviera desgarrando por dentro.

Desesperada camina afuera, topándose con un par de Cheerios y es como si el uniforme rojo se estuviera burlándose de ella.

Quizás esa sea la razón, ella no es suficiente para Rachel y al parecer la capitana de Cheerios si lo es.

Ni siquiera sabe como llega hasta ahí, pero debajo de las gradas del campo de fútbol, en la oscura soledad, se derrumba contra el muro de concreto esta quedar sentada en el suelo, con su cabeza oculta entre las rodillas, deja fluir libremente las lagrimas que no puede contener más.

Se quiere morir, pero solo puede llorar más fuerte.


	8. Keep Breathing

**Renuncias: Sin intenciones de infringir derechos de autor, los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen...Aun :) Luego de varios cambios en mi vida, por fin he vuelto para terminar esta historia. Agradecer como siempre a los lectores que dejan sus comentarios, PM y agregan a favoritos.**

* * *

><p>Charlotte se seca los ojos con furia, cuando entre medio de sus lagrimas nota como unas siluetas se acercan. Respira hondo y esta vez sus pulmones funcionan con menor dificultad, su cuerpo lentamente volvía a responderle luego de espesos minutos en los que pensó que realmente iba a morir por el dolor agudo que le desgarraba el pecho. La herida que miserablemente lo cruzaba seguía ahí latente hundiéndose en su corazón, pero al menos ahora podía retomar algo más de control sobre si misma.<p>

Se levanta apresuradamente a medida que las siluetas y el sonido murmurante de una conversación se aproximan, se coloca la capucha de la chaqueta e instintivamente resguarda sus manos en los bolsillos laterales, producto del frio que de pronto la golpea, es irónico como hoy en la mañana no se había percatado del viento y clima helado que azotaban a Ohio en estas fechas, pero ahora era todo tan evidente, incluida esa tonalidad grisácea del cielo que tornaban el ambiente en uno mas deprimente.

Charlotte sale del instituto sin rumbo fijo, camina sola, cansada, no quiere pensar, no quiere llorar más, si solo pudiera borrar de su mente lo que vio. Hacer de cuenta que no sucedió, seguir con Rachel como hasta ahora, en la más profunda y ciega felicidad.

Cruza la calle sin siquiera mirar y es el estruendoso sonido de neumáticos frenando bruscamente en el pavimento y un ruidoso bocinazo lo que la saca de su trance, el airado conductor de la camioneta Ford que freno a solo centímetros de ella, asoma la cabeza por la ventana y groseramente le grita que se fije por donde va. Pero Charlotte lo ignora y sigue caminando sin importarle que estuvo a punto de ser atropellada, y es que en realidad es así, se siente tan cansada y dolida, que ya nada le importa.

...-...

...-...

Quinn mantenía su frente apoyada en la de Rachel unos momentos más, disfrutando de la forma perfecta en que sus cuerpos encajan, lentamente se separa solo un poco de ella, para poder así enfrentarse a esos ojos de tono marrón que se mantienen clavados a fuego en su corazón y que había adorado en silencio la mayor parte de su adolescencia, en el beso que aun permanecía calidamente impreso sobre sus labios tenia la confirmación definitiva, la certeza que nunca más en lo que le resta de vida podría llegar a sentirse así, de que jamás volvería a anhelar a otra persona de la forma tan dolorosamente desesperante con la que anhela a la chica que tiene entre sus brazos.

Ni siquiera podía explicarse a si misma la extraña necesidad que se acrecentaba con cada segundo en su pecho, una latente necesidad de poder expresar de una vez esa amalgama de cálidas emociones que atravesaban su alma, tenia que pronunciar esas dos palabras, esas simples silabas que una vez dichas la dejarían totalmente expuesta, débil, como siempre temió estar, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer contra eso, luchar contra sus propios sentimientos era una batalla que perdió hace mucho tiempo.

Manteniendo el agarre que aun tenia en torno a la cintura de Rachel, acerco sus cuerpos aun mas, sus respiraciones se entremezclaban y aunque su corazón latía fuertemente, esperaba que su voz no se quebrara por lo que estaba a punto de decir, aunque a esta altura cualquier atisbo de autocontrol, junto a su habitual y calculadora lógica, se habían perdido por completo, solo le quedaba ese prístino sentimiento que se hacia aun más grande en su interior.

-Te am...

Pero antes de poder terminar la frase, Rachel la detiene capturando sus labios, Quinn sorprendida al principio responde al beso de inmediato profundizándolo desliza su lengua apasionadamente, logrando que un pequeño gemido se escape de la boca de la morena, que se aferra con mas fuerza a ella.

Rachel se pierde en esa sensación mezcla de necesidad y deseo, sintiendo como la sangre en sus venas se convierte en fuego liquido. Con una dificultad absoluta detiene el beso e intenta alejarse del tentador calor que le entregan los brazos de Quinn, tratando de poner algo de distancia entre ellas, una distancia que le permita pensar con mas claridad y apartarse del encanto en que la rubia logra envolverla.

Pero antes de poder alejarse, Quinn toma una de las manos de Rachel entre las suyas y con la mayor reverencia deposita delicados besos en su palma. Haciendo que los pómulos de la morena adquieran un tenue sonrojo, al ser por fin abrumadoramente consciente de como reacciona su cuerpo ante el mero contacto con el de Quinn. Es una sensación vertiginosa, tomar plena consciencia de lo que pasa entre ellas, de porque parecían pelearse con tanta intensidad, de la forma opuesta en que ambas trataban con la entonces no reconocida atracción que sienten, de porque la rubia la atacaba hasta la obsesión y ella quería tan mal llegar a ser su amiga, de tantas situaciones que enmarañadamente trazaron los lazos de su tormentosa relación y que solo ocultaban esa palpable y eléctrica pasión que fluye tan evidentemente entre ellas.

Ahora todo parecían tan claro y no podía negar esa incontrolable atracción, que como un hilo invisible ataba sus cuerpos en busca de mas contacto. Rachel en un intento vano de escapar de sus propios deseos, acaricia tiernamente la mejilla de la rubia antes de apartarse, dando unos pasos hacia atrás para poder tomar al fin mas distancia de ella y lograr así calmar su respiración, con torpeza retrocede hasta que su espalda termina golpeándose con el borde del piano, y es ese sutil golpe que la trae de vuelta a la realidad, del lugar donde estaban, de quienes eran, de lo equivocado que esto resultaba, del daño que podría causar, de la culpa que hasta ese momento parecía estar dormida en un rincón de sus pensamientos, pero que ahora despertaba con fuerza.

Finalmente desvía la mirada, no puede mirar a Quinn directamente a los ojos mientras suspira pesadamente ante lo que tiene que decir.

-Tenemos que parar aquí, esto no puede volver a ocurrir. Rachel reniega a punto de quebrarse, por lo que Quinn intenta tomarla entre sus brazos de nuevo para tranquilizarla, pero la morena se resiste apartándose con brusquedad.

-Que que acaso no lo entiendes Quinn? Yo soy la novia de tu hermana, esto esta tan mal! Dice con la desaprobación evidente que cruza todos sus rasgos.

La rubia niega y sonríe amargamente. -Tú eres quien no entiende, el amor que siento por ti jamas podría llegar a ser algo malo y si incluso amarte me hace ser una mala persona, entonces estoy dispuesta a ser la peor de todas.

Aunque las palabras calaban en su interior, en lo único en que Rachel podía pensar era en la culpa, en como todo esto podría herir a Charlotte, su novia, la única persona que tiene que ser su prioridad.

-Esto no puede volver a ocurrir. Afirma con voz mas resuelta, no solo para convencer a Quinn sino que también así misma y sin mas se voltea para tratar de escapar, pero antes de que pueda salir del auditorio, Quinn se lo impide abrazándola por detrás.

-Por favor no me hagas esto de nuevo, no me dejes así, no te vayas como la vez anterior.

Pide lastimeramente, es un acto desesperado, jamas pensó estar en una situación así, pero en este punto seria capaz hasta de rogarle, si eso significara que Rachel se quede con ella.

-Podrías tener la gentiliza de soltarme y entender de una vez que no puede ni habrá nunca nada entre nosotras. Rachel dice en un tono mas duro, ocultando el dolor que le generan sus propias palabras, con pesar Quinn la suelta y de inmediato la morena se apresura en salir, sin mirarla, tratando de contener sus propias lagrimas aunque sin éxito.

Estremeciéndose aun mas al escuchar a Quinn que con la voz rota, cargada de emoción exclama -Ahora que comprobé que también sientes algo por mi no me detendré, si piensas que esto termina aquí, entonces estas muy equivocada, yo no voy a renunciar a ti.

Sola en el auditorio, pasaron largos minutos, hasta que Quinn logro sentirse lo suficientemente calmada como para ir a su casa y continuar con esa fachada de indiferencia que tiene que mantener frente a su madre y Charlotte, como si nada pasara, como si no le doliera tener que fingir que todo en su vida esta bien.

Conduce con lentitud, tratando de prolongar un rato mas el llegar a casa y tener que jugar el absurdo juego de 'la familia feliz sin problemas', solo falta Russell para empeorar un poco mas la mezcla, la verdad es que aunque nunca lo ha reconocido en el fondo siempre se sintió afortunada de ser ella quien se quedara con Judy, solo tenia seis años pero aun recuerda perfectamente los gritos, los vasos de whisky estrellándose contra la pared, los insultos, Russell Fabray era un hombre que parecía estar constantemente enfurecido, la ira era como si saliera de sus poros y así tanto como Quinn quería su aprobación, una gran parte de ella le tenia un profundo miedo.

Cuando era mas pequeña se imaginaba constantemente como seria vivir en Inglaterra con lujos, cambiar las pueriles calles de Lima por las avenidas de Liverpool, las grandes tiendas versus un único y pequeño mall, pero jamas logro construir una imagen de lo que seria tener que vivir con Russell, pasar día tras día con sus criticas y permanente agresividad. Y aunque probablemente nunca lo diga en voz alta, ella admira hasta cierto punto la capacidad de Charlotte para haber logrado soportar algo así por tantos años.

Aparca frente a la entrada y un leve alivio la inunda, al encontrar la casa a oscuras, utilizando sus llaves entra, dando por hecho que no hay nadie, sube a paso rápido a su habitación, cuando a mitad de la escalera una voz la detiene.

-No vas a celebrar conmigo?

Extrañada baja con cautela y enciende la luz del corredor revelando a Charlotte sentada en el sofá que la mira detenidamente, con una amplia sonrisa de autosuficiencia plasmada en la cara, como si tuviera todas las respuestas del universo o algo parecido, la verdad es que esa es una de las cosas que más le molestan de su hermana, la seguridad que transmite, como si estuviera tan bien siendo ella misma, mientras que Quinn es insegura en tantos aspectos de su vida, que a tenido que moldear una mascara de frialdad para tratar de ocultarlo.

Quinn se remueve incomoda frente a Charlotte que tiene un aspecto de apacible tranquilidad que se contrapone con la tensión que mantiene en torno a la botella de vino que sostiene en su mano derecha, que mantiene apretada al punto en que sus nudillos llegan a estar blancos.

Y cada vez que algo la incomoda, la rubia animadora actúa de la misma manera, para desviar la atención sobre si, es ella quien ataca con altivez primero.

-Por qué estas bebiendo?- Pregunta acusatoriamente, mordiéndose la lengua para no terminan diciendo 'Son las ocho de la tarde y tú estas borracha, esto es patético'. Pero se guarda sus acusaciones debido a que ese pequeño atisbo de remordimiento que esta siempre presente en ella, por desear a la novia de su hermana de la manera en que lo hace.

Charlotte en vez de responder solo sonríe con amargura, antes de acercar la botella nuevamente a sus labios, bebiendo un trago amplio del liquido carmesí que quema su garganta y se desborda por sus entrañas y aunque en un principio parecía mermar en algo su tristeza, ahora el vino en su sistema solo incrementa esa creciente sensación de toxico dolor.

-Mmmm...Te dije antes, estoy celebrando, bebo por la felicidad que me provoca estar viviendo en un pueblucho de mierda junto a mi respetable madre, mi muy sincera hermana y por supuesto mi amorosa y fiel novia. Charlotte agrega en tono mordaz, secándose la boca con el dorso de la mano, antes de dejar con brusquedad la botella casi vacía sobre la mesa de centro.

Con cierta dificultad se levanta y camina hasta llegar a pasos de donde esta Quinn, la mira directamente y con tanta seriedad, que Quinn no puede evitar sentirse aun mas incomoda ante la gélida y enfurecida mirada de su hermana, luego de espesos segundos de silencio, parece que Charlotte se dispone a volver a hablar, pero el ruido de unas llaves y la puerta abriéndose la interrumpe.

Judy entra con un montón de bolsas, definitivamente muchas mas de las que parece poder acarrear, por lo que al instante al ver a sus dos hijas en el pasillo, se apresura en pedirles que vengan a ayudarle.

De inmediato Quinn se dispone a hacerlo, pero Charlotte le corta el paso y con brusquedad agarra su brazo derecho apretándolo hasta el punto del dolor, antes de susurrar algo en el oído de Quinn, que deja a esta ultima en un estado de preocupación absoluta y con un semblante pálido.

-Niñitas! Judy insiste nuevamente.

Pero Charlotte la ignora y suelta a Quinn para subir a su habitación con bastante rapidez considerando el nivel de embriaguez en que evidentemente se encuentra.

Judy deja las bolsas en el suelo y el ruido que hacen al caer sobre el piso, es lo que parece sacar a Quinn del estupor en el que se encuentra, con paso distraído se acerca para tomar las bolsas y ayudar a llevarlas a la cocina.

Mientras Judy comienza a abrir las bolsas para guardas las compras en la despensa, en un fallido intento de sonar casual pregunta. -Sabes que le pasa a tu hermana? parecía algo molesta.

-No lo se. Quinn responde con una voz que revela cierto atisbo de nerviosismo

-Pero quizás algo le ocurrió en la escuela, quizás discutió con Rachel o...

-No lo se! ya te dije no tengo porque saber todos los malditos detalles de su vida, no soy su niñera y en cuanto a mi, estoy muy bien madre, me fue excelente en la escuela, gracias por preguntar.

El tono irónico de Quinn, hacen que Judy deje caer el tema, conociendo a su hija como lo hace, sabe que cuando se pone así, aunque insistiera no obtendría mayor información de ella.

...-...

...-...

El teléfono suena, pero Rachel se queda tendida en la cama, tiene tantas cosas en mente, es como si los pensamientos la atormentaran a tal punto, que ni siquiera tiene animo para levantarse, ademas ni siquiera necesita mirar la pantalla del celular, para saber perfectamente de quien se trata.

Quinn.

La ha estado llamando en la ultima media hora sin parar y aunque una parte de ella esta desesperada por contestarle, la otra mitad de ella se odia a si misma por querer hacerlo. Ella tiene una relación ideal con Charlotte, no necesita a Quinn, no necesita las tardes de cine que comparten, ni esas maravillosas conversaciones que tienen sobre libros, no necesita el vértigo que le da saber que ella puede hacer sonreír a Quinn como nunca nadie lo ha hecho, ni su pragmático sentido del humor, ni su manía por subir escaleras porque no soporta los ascensores ni los espacios pequeños, ni la elegancia que parece imprimir en todas las cosas que hace, ni sus brazos que la sostienen con esa presión justa entre suavidad y protectora fuerza, tampoco escuchar ese tono sensualmente ronco que aveces adquiere la voz de Quinn, ni las discusiones que tienen porque ambas son testarudas y quieren tener siempre la razón, no necesita ese extraño sentimiento de incrédula felicidad que le produce el simple hecho de que Quinn quiera pasar tiempo con ella y muchísimo menos sus tentadores labios.

No, ella no necesita a Quinn Fabray.

El celular finalmente deja de sonar y Rachel se levanta para recogerlo del escritorio, notando que aparte de las decenas de llamadas perdidas, Quinn le envió un mensaje de texto.

_-Por favor Rachel, necesito hablar contigo esto es importante.-_

Se debate entre responder o no, pero finalmente decide no hacerlo y con un suspiro cansado termina por apagar su teléfono, esta noche se le va a hacer eterna.

...-...

...-...

El despertador en la mañana retumba en sus oidos y desganada con apenas un par de horas de sueño, Rachel lo apaga y sale para afrontar este nuevo día de clases.

Llega temprano, los pasillos todavía se encuentran semivacios, por lo que le es fácil darse cuenta que Charlotte la esta esperando apoyada en su casillero, Rachel se detiene unos segundos para observarla, para comprobar una vez más cuan distintas, pero al mismo tiempo tan físicamente iguales resultan ser Quinn y Charlotte.

Rachel suspira profundamente, frustrada castigándose internamente por lo que esta haciendo, por comparar, por lo de ayer, por todo, esa sensación desagradable de la culpa la embarga, y solo quiere darse la vuelta y no tener que enfrentar a su novia, pero justo cuando esta apunto de acobardarse y dar media vuelta, la rubia torna la mirada hacia ella y no le queda mas remedio que caminar hasta su casillero.

Esta a solo pasos de Charlotte, cuando la ve, con ese caminar desafiante, con un semblante indiferente y soberbio, Quinn camina vistiendo su uniforme de Cheerios con altivez, seguida de cerca por Santana y Brittany.

Quinn pasa por su lado, como tantas otras veces en el pasado, sin siquiera mirarla, como si Rachel fuera trasparente, como si ni siquiera la conociera, sin el mas mínimo reconocimiento y mucho menos un saludo.

Nada.

Quinn la ignora totalmente y algo en Rachel se rompe.Y si no hubiese estado centrada en su propio dolor entonces la morena, podría haber notado la tristeza oculta que se vislumbraba en los ojos de Quinn y la expresión de absoluto desconsuelo que adquirió el semblante de Charlotte ante la escena.


	9. What If

**Renuncias: Sin intenciones de infringir derechos de autor y como siempre agradeciendo a los fieles lectores :)**

* * *

><p>Rachel contempla a Charlotte dormir acostada a su lado dandole la espalda, en esta ocasion no hay abrazos, ni palabras de amor susurradas al oido, ni hablar de su futuro juntas cuando vivan en New York, ni miradas cargadas de anhelo, ni nada, solo sexo y después dormir, luego como ha pasado en las ultimas noches Charlotte se escabulle en la mañana antes incluso de que Rachel se despierte.<p>

Después se encuentran en el instituto y todo sigue como de costumbre, es raro porque su rutina no ha variado, pero definitivamente Rachel puede sentir que la dinámica entre ellas cambio y esto claramente es impulsado por el hecho innegable de que en la mayor parte del tiempo que comparten pareciera que Charlotte estuviera físicamente con ella, pero sus pensamientos están en otra parte.

Cierra los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño, pero es difícil cuando siente que todo en su vida va a un punto desastroso, su relación que parecía perfecta, Quinn ignorándola como si fuera menos que nada y el Sr. Shue que ni siquiera le dio un solo para Regionales con la excusa de que ´Todos merecen una oportunidad para destacar`, claro que ella lo entiende, el Glee club es el mejor momento del día para todos los que lo conforman, pero para ella no es solo otra actividad recreativa más, sino que su futuro esta en juego también, sabe que una parte importante de sus créditos para ser considerada en Nyada depende de esto, por eso las competencias son tan importantes para ella, pero nadie pareciera entenderlo.

Finalmente cuando el sueño la acecha profundamente Rachel se acomoda en su lado y logra dormir, no pasan mas que unas pocas horas, cuando puede escuchar el ruido de la puerta de su dormitorio cerrandose, lentamente se adueña del lugar que segundos atras ocupaba el cuerpo de Charlotte en la cama y abraza con fuerza la almohada aspirando su aroma que perpetua vagamente.

Cuando logra reunir la energia suficiente para levantarse, baja hasta la cocina, donde sorprendentemente se encuentra con sus dos padres, generalmente por cuestiones de horarios de trabajo resulta casi milagroso encontrar un momento en el dia en que los tres puedan comer juntos, lo que la hace apreciar mucho mas cuando se dan momentos como este.

Hiram y Leroy sin notar la presencia de su hija continúan felices preparando el desayuno, Rachel se detiene en el umbral de la puerta para observarlos, le parece casi mágico como sus padres con tantos años de estar juntos y con las subidas y bajadas que ha tenido su relación, aun se miran el uno al otro con tanto amor.

-Vas a desayunar con nosotros calabazita? Leroy pregunta de repente mientras continua rebanando en pequeños cuadrados una manzana.

Rachel sonríe levemente y entra a la cocina. Quizás no todo en su vida va tan mal.

...-...

La entrada repleta de adolescente, la mayoría de ellos bostezando ruidosamente, un inicio de jornada como cualquier otro en William McKinley, pero Rachel entra con una sonrisa confiaba, desayunar con sus padres le sirvió para poner algo de perspectiva a sus problemas con Charlotte, si la relación entre sus padres seguia siendo tan buena, era porque ambos habían puesto de su parte para que así fuera, quizás su novia le estaba haciendo un llamado de atención, después de todo es ella quien en su mayoría ha hecho los gestos románticos, mientras que la morena ha tenido un actuar bastante acotado en esa materia.

Decidida a reconquistar a su novia, Rachel entra sosteniendo una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro, la aprieta al punto del dolor por los nervios que de repente la inundan, sabe que es una estupidez, se trata de su propia novia, la opción del rechazo esta descartada o al menos eso es lo que espera, en este punto le cuesta leer las reacciones de Charlotte, antes le resultaba como un libro abierto, pero ahora le es tan dificil lograr tener una mínima idea de lo que esta pasando por su mente.

Camina hasta su casillero para encontrar a Charlotte hablando con Quinn, no pareciera que estuvieran discutiendo, pero claramente no están manteniendo una conversación amable, la postura de ambas es demasiado tensa para suponer algo así. Rachel no se atreve a acercarse hasta que ve a Quinn alejarse en su misma dirección, como tantas otras veces la rubia animadora pasa por su lado, sin siquiera un saluda, nada.

Se supone que con el tiempo seria mas facil, que dejaria de sentirse miserable, por aun le sigue lastimando que Quinn no solo la evite en los pasillos, sino que en todas las clases que comparten y en el glee club en particular, al punto que cuando sale al centro del salon para interpretar una cancion, Qunn esquivaba su mirada, como si ni siquiera pudiera soportar estar en la misma habitación que ella.

Claro es cierto que en el auditorio ella había sido bastante drástica en recalcarle que nada podría pasar entre ellas, pero jamas espero que eso se tradujera en este nivel de rechazo, de hecho esa parte de ella que es absurdamente optimista esperaba poder mantener una amistad con la rubia animadora.

Rápidamente intenta recomponerse, y con evidente nerviosismo se acerca a Charlotte para entregarle la pequeña caja. Los ojos avellana miel la miran escépticos unos instantes, hasta que abren la tapa para ver en su interior una fina pulsera de plata.

-Rachel no era necesario.

-Puedo. Rachel pide haciendo un gesto y Charlotte asiente levemente, permitiendo que le coloque la pulsera.

La expresión y brillo en la mirada de la rubia cambia a una mas suave mientras contempla la pulsera en su muñeca, casi a como era en el principio de su relación y eso le da el impulso suficiente a Rachel para darle un tímido beso, que Charlotte responde efusivamente ahondando en los labios de la morena, hasta que ambas quedan jadeando levemente.

-Te amo.

-Yo tambien te amo. Charlotte susurro antes de darle un cariñoso beso en la frente, y casi se siente como antes, quizás ella esta en lo cierto y solo necesita poner más esfuerzo en demostrarle a Charlotte sus sentimientos.

Caminan de la mano por los pasillos y Rachel sonrie porque siente como si un peso invisible se hubiese levantado de sus hombros y al fin puede volver a respirar con normalidad.

...-...

Los minutos pasan con una lentitud horrible, por lo general trata de evitar este lugar a todo costa, pero su curiosidad era mayor que el fastidio que le producía gastar uno de sus valiosos recreos, estando en una aburrida biblioteca

Hastiada Santana suspira ruidosamente tratando de capturar la atención de Quinn, pero la rubia sigue inmersa en su tarea.

-En serio Q no me vas a contar lo que paso?

Santana dejo a un lado el rotulador negro con el que estaba rayando las paginas del anuario y mira inquisitivamente a Quinn, que sin inmutarse seguía resolviendo las ecuaciones de la pagina que tenia marcada en su libro.

-Entonces no es nada? no hay ninguna extraña razón por la que pasaste de estar obsesionada con Berry a ni siquiera mirarla, osea que ya no te preocupa si algún grupo de alcohólicos duendes la raptan y convierten en su reina?

Una mordaz sonrisa se apodero de Santana, al notar ese pequeño gesto de molestia que se presento en los rasgos de Quinn un par de segundos, antes de retomar a esa fría y desinteresada expresión con la que había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en las últimas semanas.

-No tienes algún otro lugar para estar? si no te importa me gustaría poder terminar mi tarea sin interrupciones innecesarias. Dijo Quinn sin apartar la mirada en sus anotaciones

-Por qué le quitas la diversión a todo? Ya ni siquiera es divertido molestarte con Berry cuando estas en tu modo robot insensible, pero bueno que conste que solo me voy porque necesito que termines para poder copiarte la tarea después.

Cuando finalmente Santana se aleja, Quinn deja escapar un suspiro cansado. Otro día más que pasa, otro día sintiendo como si la tristeza la estuviera carcomiendo por dentro. Pero nadie lo nota, porque a pasado tantos años camuflando sus emociones, que ya es una habilidad que esta intrínsecamente adherida a ella.

Pero todo el mundo tiene un punto de quiebre y el de Quinn llego de la peor manera posible, de una forma dolorosamente inesperada.

Había pasado semanas completas viviendo como en piloto automático, pero es solo la tarde del sábado que el peso de sus acciones hacen que Quinn se sienta completamente rota. Esta frente al espejo arreglándose para una fiesta, a la que ni siquiera le ve el sentido asistir, pero de la cual quedo de acuerdo con sus amigas, por lo que continua maquillándose.

Es absurdo como cosas tan pequeñas pueden hacer que las personas se derrumben, pero basta que Quinn distraídamente antes de salir, rebusque en sus cajones hasta encontrar una de sus chaquetas favoritas, para que su mundo se detenga al descubrir que en uno de los bolsillos de esa chaqueta tiene guardado un pequeño pingüino de origami, hecho en una hoja de cuaderno.

Rachel lo hizo y se lo regalo una de las tantas tardes en que estudiaron juntas, y es casi insoportable como una profunda melancolía la invade. No puede explicar exactamente que le pasa, simplemente es dolor puro, en su forma mas primaria y se da cuenta que no tienes fuerzas para continuar, no puede seguir con esta farsa un día más.

Con su resolución tomada Quinn sale casi corriendo al pasillo y por primera vez siente alivio de saber que Charlotte se encuentra en casa, por lo que irrumpe en su habitación sin siquiera tocar, su hermana ni se inmuta y continua enfocada en lo que sea que esta revisando en su notebook.

-No puedo seguir haciendo esto. Quinn confiesa derrotada.

Y por unos instantes Quinn piensa que quizás no la ha escuchado, pero el silencio breve en que se ven inmersas la saca de su error cuando es interrumpido por el estruendoso crujido que hace la madera, debido al golpe que con vehemente fuerza Charlotte hace en su escritorio, antes de acercarse con brusquedad y agarrar a Quinn del brazo.

-Bueno vas a tener que poder.

-Pero...

Dejando escapar un amarga risa, Charlotte la interrumpe y con fingida amabilidad le dice. -Oh Quinnie parece que aun no lo has entendido, la única razón por la que sigues aquí de pie y no en un maldito hospital medio moribunda con las costillas rotas, es porque has cumplido con lo que acordamos y te has mantenido alejada de MI NOVIA! Charlotte grito esto ultimo liberando a Quinn con un empujón.

Charlotte le dio una mirada de genuino desprecio antes de salir de la habitación, pero cuando toma el pomo de la puerta es detenida por la voz de Quinn.

-No me importa.

La rubia se da la vuelta para encararla una vez más y Quinn debe reconocer que la expresion enfurecida de su hermana, le incomoda por decir menos, pero se mantiene estoica y continua. -Sabes que no me importa lo que me pase, yo solo acepte este trato porque tú me prometiste que...

-Ya se lo que prometí y a diferencia de escorias como tú yo no ando con engaños y voy a cumplir lo que dije.

-Pero en cuanto tiempo más? yo ya no puedo...

-Tú solo vas a esperar y me darás el puto tiempo que necesito, porque me lo debes por arruinarme la vida. Entiendes?

La tristeza que se filtraba en su tono era tan espesa, que Quinn solo pudo asentir y ver como su hermana se iba cerrando con un ruidoso portazo.

...-...

...-...

La casa de Santana estaba atiborrada de gente, colillas de cigarro en el suelo, alcohol a destajo, la música estridente, en un principio se suponía que seria una fiesta privada exclusivamente para los integrantes del glee club en modo de liberar tensiones antes de las Regionales que se realizarían el lunes en la mañana, pero Brittany 'accidentalmente' había mencionado sobre la fiesta a un par de cheerios, las que a su vez les contaron a otras más y al final la situación creció tanto que prácticamente estaba la mitad de William McKinley en la casa de la latina y no es como que Santana podría enojarse con Brittany por algo así, bueno en realidad le resulta totalmente imposible enojarse con ella en general.

Rachel en medio de los bulliciosos adolescentes, suspira feliz de encontrar una cara conocida y pidiendo permiso a cada rato y sin ser escuchada la mayor parte, logra llegar al sofa en donde estan sentados Kurt y Mercedes. La saludan con sonrisas amplias evidenciando el abundante alcohol que han consumido, ambos ávidos de chismes le preguntan por su novia y la morena les contesta, que quedaron con Charlotte de verse aquí.

No pasa mucho tiempo cuando la rubia finalmente llega y la sonrisa alegre que se esta formando en Rachel, inmediatamente desaparece al darse cuenta que su novia no viene sola, una atractiva morena vestida con jeans y una desgastada chaqueta de cuero negro, a la que todos llaman Mack, pero que Rachel duda seriamente que ese pueda ser su verdadero nombre, la sigue de cerca y parecen conversar animadamente, ni siquiera sabia que Charlotte tenia alguna amistad con la desinhibida chica, pero con lo raras y distantes que están las cosas entre ellas no le sorprende del todo, no conocer a fondo los detalles de con quien pasa el tiempo libre su novia cuando no están juntas.

Tras largos minutos en donde Rachel se remueve incomoda en su asiento sin saber exactamente que hacer, deberia ir y enfrentar a Mack, tipo marcando su territorio posesivamente, pero la sola idea le parece absurda porque es tan nada que ver con su estilo pacifista y argumentativo, ademas estan solo bebiendo cerveza y conversando, no es algo tan grave? Puede esperar un rato mas, esforzandose escucha con fingido interes lo que esta diciendo Mercedes, pero ya es demasiado y justo cuando la paciencia de Rachel esta bordiando el limite, porque de verdad esa tal Mack se esta comiendo literalmente a su novia con los ojos y esos evidentes toqueteos coquetos ya resultan descarados, aparece Brittany frente a ella para pedirle que bailen juntas.

Duda al principio, porque el primer pensamiento que se le viene a la mente es que Santana no va a estar muy feliz con esto, busca excusas para negarse educadamente pero le es un tanto dificil hacerlo ante la sonrisa risueña de Brittany, además es solo un baile. Rachel le da un pequeño vistazo a Charlotte que metros más alla aun sigue conversando animadamente con Mack, antes de levantarse y tomar la mano que gentilmente la alta animadora le esta ofreciendo.

En el centro de la pista Brittany se mueve con gracia, Rachel la sigue o al menos intenta y debe reconocer que desde que llego a la fiesta recien ahora puede decir que lo esta pasando bien, la fluidez habitual en los movimientos de Brittany se ven algo entorpecidos debido a la gelatina con vodka que la rubia burbujeante consumió incluso antes que empezara la fiesta propiamente tal. Divertida Brittany sonrie a punto de perder el equilibrio pero Rachel logra sostenerla firmemente contra su cuerpo y ambas terminan riendo.

Charlotte mira la escena con rabia, inconscientemente apretando el vaso en su mano con fuerza, los celos hacen su aparicion de la forma mas toxica posible, ya que el exceso de alcohol en su sangre solo ayuda a que la profunda amargura que la ha consumido durante semanas resurja.

Mack al notar lo que esta capturando la atención de Charlotte, se inclina hacia ella hasta poder hablarle cerca del oído.

-Aun no puedo entender que le ves, se vista horrible, habla un montón, yo en cambio...

-Tú en cambio jamas te podrias comparar a ella, no eres mas que una de tantas, de esas que son tan fáciles de usar y botar, de las que se sienten patéticamente seguras solo por andar con una falsa pose de mala actitud por la vida.

Mack queda abrumada, pero antes que pudiera contestar con un insulto de vuelta, Charlotte se aleja dejandola sola.

Lo que ocurre después de eso, se siente como un borrón, trazos aparecen a borbotones en su cabeza, Charlotte solo bebe mas rápido para así apagar los celos que parecen quemarla por dentro, pero que irónicamente los tragos solo aumentan la rabia. Con una unica idea en mente, Charlotte se acerca al centro de la pista para llevarse a Rachel con ella, y una extraña idea cruza su cabeza, sobre la posibilidad de raptarla y llevarla a un lugar en donde no exista nada ni nadie y puedan estar para siempre solo las dos.

La toma de la mano, pero Rachel dice que se esta divirtiendo y que quiere bailar un poco mas, entonces Brittany interfiere y lo siguiente que sucede pasa tan rápido, que le es dificil procesarlo del todo, pero en un instante de estar insultando y empujando a Brittany, al siguiente esta en el suelo con una furiosa Santana encima de ella.

Charlotte se rie estridentemente mientras la sangre corre por su labio roto, como si estuviera disfrutando este momento. La risa solo sirve para enervar aun más a Santana.

-Deja de reirte mierda.

Todo el mundo esta estatico observando la pelea o mejor dicho los golpes que Santana le esta dando a Charlotte que no hace ni el mas mínimo esfuerzo en atacar de vuelta o defenderse, ninguno de los presentes acostumbrados a los aranques de furia de la latina, la habian visto asi de enfurecida

-Sueltenme! Santana se retuerce entre los brazos de Mike, Sam y Quinn una vez que estos logran levantarla y sostenerla firmemente para que no vuelva a lanzarse sobre Charlotte.

-Es decepcionante, ni siquiera me defendí esperando comprobar por mi misma que tan cierto era toda esa estupidez de las alturas de Lima Adjacent que tanto amenazas, pero si esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer estoy muy decepcionada. La rubia ironiza señalando su labio roto.

Con renovada furia Santana patalea intentando nuevamente soltarse, pero es ahi cuando Charlotte finalmente se levanta, limpiandose la boca con el dorso de su mano y sale de la casa sin ninguna explicación, Rachel le da a sus compañeros del glee club una mirada como de disculpa antes de apresurarse y seguirla.

Quinn quiere ir detrás de ellas, a pesar de su compromiso de mantenerse al margen, no puede evitar estar preocupada por la seguridad de Rachel considerando el estado en que Charlotte se encuentra, pero Brittany le pide que por favor no vaya, porque eso podria terminar en otra pelea y Quinn finalmente acepta quedarse solo porque si hay algo de lo que tiene absoluta certeza es que su hermana sin importar la situacion en que se encuentra, jamas seria capaz de atacar a la morena, al menos no de una forma fisica.

...-...

Rachel prende la luz del baño para tomar del botiquín los elementos necesarios, Charlotte se mantiene sentada en la cama, con la mirada perdida, en un pesado silencio. Cuando Rachel entra en la habitación, la rubia no hace ni la más mínima señal de reconocer su presencia, se mantiene distante perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

Cuidadosamente Rachel se sienta a su lado y comienza a limpiar las heridas, su labio a dejado de sangrar y el parpado de su ojo levemente herido no parece tener un daño importante.

-Tienes el labio un poco hinchado, pero creo que para mañana ya debería estar mucho mejor. Rachel dice en un tono reconfortante cuando termina la curación, Charlotte continua en silencio, pero a esta altura su permanente mutismo es algo de lo que la morena esta más acostumbrada.

Se para de la cama, pero no alcanza a dar ni dos pasos cuando inesperadamente la voz de Charlotte la detiene.

-Por que no soy suficiente para ti?

La pregunta la descoloca, pero se recupera rápidamente. -De donde sacas esa idea? Eso no es cierto, tú eres todo lo que necesito. Afirma Rachel sentándose a su lado.

-No lo soy! Niega con vehemencia y esconde su cara entre las manos y comienza a sollozar, y de inmediato Rachel la abraza lo mejor que puede, en lo que la postura en que se encuentran se lo permite.

-Por favor no llores mi amor. Implora pero Charlotte solo empieza a llorar mas lastimeramente.

Por largos minutos Rachel intenta consolarla, acariciando su espalda, repartiendo besos en todas las partes que alcanza a tocar y sosteniendola en sus brazos, hasta que logra que lentamente su llanto comience a menguar.

Charlotte la mira y su mirada expresa tanta tristeza, que las palabras escapan de Rachel sin su control: -Perdoname por favor...

Y por un instante, una pequeña esperanza cruza el dolido corazon de Charlotte, porque lo que ha estado esperando durante todo este tiempo, es una confesion que le permita volver a confiar en Rachel, con ojos suplicantes se mantiene expectante ante el anhelo de escuchar la razon por la que la morena esta pidiendo su perdón.

-Lo siento, todo esto es mi culpa cuando querías que nos fueramos yo debi haberte hecho caso de inmediato y nada de esto hubiese ocurrido. Indica acariciando suavemente el labio malherido de Charlotte.

La desilucion se apodera por completo de todo su ser, si Rachel pudiera ser sincera con ella, si le confesara lo que paso con Quinn, si le dijera que no significo nada, si le pidiera perdon por eso, ella podria intentar perdonar y seguir adelante porque la ama tanto, al punto en que nunca imagino posible que se podría amar a alguien. Pero Rachel prefiere seguir con las mentiras y esto confirma lo que ha Charlotte mas le ha hecho daño, la certeza de que si no le hubiese pedido a Quinn que se mantuviera alejada, lo mas seguro es que ellas seguirían viendose a sus espaldas, burlandose de su estupida confianza.

-Dejame cuidar de ti.

Rachel dice mientras comienza a desvestirla y por una vez Charlotte quiere ser fuerte y poder rechazarla, pero sus suaves manos siempre han sido su perdición, junto a ese aroma propio de Rachel al que es adicta, pero lo peor son esos labios perfectos que son una absoluta tentacion y que con el mas minimo toque contra su piel logran que su sangre arda en extasis. Simplemente cede sin poder evitar perderse una vez mas en el cuerpo de Rachel.

...-...

...-...

El lunes no tardo en llegar y a diferencia de la competencia anterior esta vez los ánimos parecían estar mas tensos, todos los miembros del Glee club habian sido testigos de lo acontecido en la fiesta y por lo mismo trataban de no dejar a Charlotte y Santana cerca.

-Estamos perdidos dentro del jurado hay una monja y Aural Intensity esta cantando una canción sobre Jesus. Exclamo Artie

-Chicos vamos no se desanimen antes de tiempo! El señor Schuester trataba de alentar a sus alumnos, aunque la mayoría de ellos no le prestaba atención.

-Aun no entiendo porque yo no tengo un solo. Mercedes se quejo por enésima vez ganándose el bufido de alguno de sus compañeros.

-Por mi que esto terminara de una vez. Quinn dijo en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que escuchara Santana que estaba sentada a su lado.

-Al menos tengo mi merecido solo, porque si no fuera así, esta competencia me importaría un bledo y ahora estaría disfrutando de romperle la cara a tu hermana.

-San nooo! Reprocho Brittany

-Que? Pero si se lo merece. Santana se encogió de hombros.

Quinn simplemente entorna los ojos, ante la respuesta de la latina.

-Chicos ya es hora mucha suerte. El señor Schuester les avisa y los miembros del Glee club suben al escenario.

La competencia transcurre sin muchas sorpresas, y al momento de avisar a los ganadores un estrafalario personaje disfrazado de payaso aparece para informar los lugares.

Cuando el nombre de New Directions queda en el primer lugar, el estallido de alegria reina entre todos. Rachel sonrie compartiendo la felicidad de todos sus compañeros y es que hay algo enormemente gratificante en romper las expectativas, saber que como grupo son buenos y en la mente de todos esta puesta la posibilidad de no solo conformarse con ir a competir, sino que poder ganar el titulo Nacional.

Posteriormente alguien menciona lo de celebrar en Breadstix y aunque el panorama suena realmente aburrido, como en la victoria anterior habían ido, no es tan malo hacerlo una especie de tradición. Caminan todos al aparcamiento y Rachel con la mirada busca a Charlotte, desde que terminaron su rendimiento que la perdió de vista. Pregunta entre sus compañeros pero nadie parece tener idea, hasta que Tina le dice que ella la vio irse un poco antes de que subieran al escenario para recibir el trofeo.  
>De inmediato Rachel se pone a llamarla insistentemente a su celular sin obtener respuesta, sus llamadas van directamente al buzón de voz.<p>

Preocupada piensa en cambiar de planes e ir directamente a la casa de Charlotte, lugar en donde espera encontrarla, pero bajo la insistencia de Kurt y su banal discurso de "Desde que tienes novia te olvidaste de tus amigos", Rachel acepta ir a Breadstix con todos los demás.

El ambiente es distendido todos bromeando, Santana y Puck se ponen en una competencia para ver quien de los dos puede comer mas palitos de pan sin ahogarse, risas se escuchan entre medio de las apuestas y Rachel realmente intenta forzar una sonrisa y ser parte de la alegria reinante, pero no puede concentrarse, vuelve a sacar su teléfono para llamar a su novia y el buzón de voz es lo único que logra por respuesta.

Pasan solo unos pocos minutos mas, pero ya la preocupación y la desagradable sensación de que algo malo esta sucediendo, pueden mas de ella, por lo que se disculpa por su rapida salida y se va, sin percatarse que alguien la sigue.

Afuera del local, en su apuro se da cuenta que no tiene quien la lleve, se habia venido junto con Kurt en la camioneta de Finn, considera la opcion de irse a pie porque las distancias en Lima al ser un pueblo tan pequeño lo permiten, pero desecha la idea de inmediato y cuando esta apunto de pedir un radio-taxi, escucha a alguien llamandola.

-Rachel espera. Quinn le pide apurando su paso hasta alcanzarla.

Extrañada es lo menos que se puede describir a como se encuentra Rachel, despues de tanto tiempo sin siquiera reconocer su presencia, que Quinn le vuelve a hablar de pronto y sobre todo en estos momentos, le cuesta un poco de procesar.

Como adivinando sus pensamiento Quinn continua diciendo. -Necesito hablar contigo y después yo misma te puedo llevar con ella.

Rachel asiente y la sigue hasta su automóvil, la rubia le abre educadamente la puerta y se da la vuelta por delante para tomar su puesto frente al volante. Conduce hasta llegar a una plaza casi vacia en donde se estaciona.

Quinn suspira ruidosamente y con nerviosismo acomoda su pelo y Rachel se detiene a si misma de alcanzar y tocar su brazo en un gesto amable para reconfortarla, porque en realidad no sabe si hacer eso seria adecuado, en este punto no sabe en que estado esta su relacion con Quinn, son amigas todavia? Ya no lo son? o Quizas nunca lo fueron para empezar?.

-Rachel lo lamento tanto. Quinn dice carraspeando ligeramente, tratando de que su voz suene mas segura, aunque sin éxito. -Yo de verdad no quería evitarte, no sabes cuan profundamente me dolio hacerlo, pero Charlotte me lo pidió. Confiesa y sus ojos miel avellana adquieren ese tono dorado fragil, que hacen que la morena no puede mas que creerle sin cuestionar nada.

-Eso significa entonces que no me odias? Pregunta Rachel, apartando la mirada con timidez.

-Por supuesto que no! Nunca podría. Quinn contesta rapido y efusivamente tomando las manos de Rachel entre las suyas.

Se miran intensamente compartiendo una leve sonrisa y Quinn esta apunto de agregar algo más, cuando Rachel le pregunta: -Por que Charlotte te pediría algo asi?

Es una simple pregunta, pero no puede evitar tensarse ante la misma, al suponer la reaccion que tendra Rachel cuando escuche su respuesta. Quinn vuelve a suspirar nerviosamente, no hay una forma sutil de decirlo, por lo que opta por ser directa y asumir las consecuencias que vendrán.

-Porque ella sabe lo que paso entre nosotras y lo que yo siento por ti.

-Que? Rachel dice con incredulidad y de inmediato suelta las manos de la rubia e instintivamente se aleja hasta quedar a ras de la puerta. -Có..cómo...puede saber? Tú le contaste? Inquiera acusatoriamente.

-No, nunca haría algo asi, al menos no sin antes consultarte y que tú estes de acuerdo. Con una expresión preocupada Quinn respira profundo tratando de tranquilizarse y continua. -Ella nos vio en el auditorio.

-Dios!... Rachel suspira cansadamente, finalmente es como si todo tuviera sentido, la actitud de Charlotte todo este tiempo, como pudo ser tan ciega, se siente tan estupida.

-Hay algo mas, pero necesito que me prometas que trataras de calmarte.

Rachel no responde nada pero asiente levemente con la cabeza.

-Ella se va hoy mismo, tiene el pasaje comprado y por eso...

Quinn se detiene cuando ve a Rachel abrir rápidamente la puerta y salir.

-Desde cuando lo sabias? Grita desde afuera

Golpeando con nerviosismo sus dedos en el volante, Quinn desvía la mirada sin poder soportar la expresión de absoluta tristeza de Rachel.

Quinn guarda silencio, porque como podría responderle a Rachel que lo sabe desde hace semanas, que la unica razon por la que se mantuvo alejada de ella es porque Charlotte le dijo que se iria, pero que necesitaba tiempo y a pesar de lo doloroso que le resulto, cumplió la promesa de alejarse, porque en el fondo siempre a sabido que la única oportunidad real de tener una relación con ella, solo es posible si Charlotte no esta para interponerse.

Enojada con su silencio, Rachel cierra la puerta de golpe y comienza a caminar rápidamente.

-Rach por favor entra al auto, deja al menos que te lleve. Quinn pide mientras la sigue de cerca.

Negandose a escucharla Rachel acelera el paso.

-Si quieres alcanzarla antes que se vaya, acepta que te lleve por favor!

Rachel parece pensarlo un instante y en su desespero en poder llegar lo antes posible con Charlotte, termina cediendo y a regañadientes entra al auto.

-Yo de verdad...

-No en este momento. Rachel la interrumpe con evidente pesar en su voz, sin apartar la mirada de la ventana evitando así cualquier contacto visual.

Quinn solo asiente y acelera el automóvil.

...-...

No pasa ni un segundo de que Quinn apague el motor para que Rachel baje corriendo para tocar la puerta de la residencia Fabray.

Judy con los ojos enrojecidos abre la puerta, y una pequeña expresión de alivio atraviesa su apesadumbrado aspecto al ver a la pequeña morena.

-Ella aun esta arriba, confió en que vas a lograr que entre en razón, no va a negarse si tú se lo pides.

Rachel se apresura y la verdad nunca en su vida habia subido tan rapido una escalera, su pecho esta agitado, las manos le transpiran y la preocupación que se acrecienta en su corazon solo aumenta a medida que se acerca al cuarto de su novia, con un profundo suspiro saca toda la fortaleza que tiene y abre la puerta, para encontrarse con Charlotte guardando su ropa en una de las maletas extendidas sobre la cama y por la expresion de la rubia pareciera que ella es la ultima persona que esperaba ver parada en su puerta, pero de la sorpresa inicial pasa a una expresion herida.

-De verdad solo te ibas a ir así y me dejarías aquí sin mas?

-Pense que era lo mejor, ademas a ti no te gustan las despedidas.

Rachel se quedo parada mirando confundida e inconscientemente cruzas sus brazos como abrazandose a si misma, la voz de Charlotte sonaba tan inexpresiva y fria, que la llegaba a paralizar.

-Lo dijiste en nuestra primera cita, lo recuerdas? de hecho la frase completo fue "Las despedidas no me gustan porque son tan tristes, por eso cuando mis padres tienen que ir a sus recurrentes viajes de negocios, nunca les digo adiós prefiero decirles un hasta pronto, suena tonto lo se".

La realización de ese momento aparecio en los rasgos de la morena, recordando lo que habia dicho y como Charlotte se apresuro a asegurarle que no era algo tonto y luego tiernamente la beso. Haria lo que fuera para volver a ese instante en que las cosas en su relacion eran tan magicas y no estaban tan rotas como ahora.

Charlotte cierra de golpe la maleta trayendola de vuelta a la realidad, esta horrible realidad en la que nunca espero estar.

-Lo recuerdas Rachel? Porque yo si recuerdo cada conversacion importante que tuvimos, cada maldita frase, incluida esa falsa promesa que me hiciste de que siempre serias honesta conmigo.

Rachel sin poder contenerse abraza a Charlotte por la cintura, aferrándose fuertemente a su cuerpo.

-Lo siento tanto, mi amor perdoname. Ruega con desespero.

Charlotte cierra los ojos con fuerza, resistiendo su instintivo impulso por consolar a Rachel, pero la imagen recurrente que atosiga su mente, de lo que vio ese fatidico dia en el auditorio, la sacan de su estupor y bruscamente se aparta de los brazos de la morena.

-No sabes cuanto tiempo espere para poder escuchar esas palabras, pero ahora es tarde.

Rachel niega tratando de contener las lagrimas que nublan su visión, toma abatida las manos de Charlotte entre las suyas. -Para nosotras nunca sera tarde, porque nos amamos.

-Ese es el problema, tú no me amas, porque si asi fuera entonces nunca me hubieses engañado con mi propia hermana.

La mirada de Charlotte trasmite tanto dolor, que hacen que Rachel se inunda en la desesperacion y la culpa al ser plenamente consiente de que ella es la responsable de su sufrimiento.

-Te amo a ti y solo a ti...soy tan tuya, por favor no me dejes, voy a hacer cualquier cosa.

Charlotte niega y Rachel se avalansa mas ferreamente a ella, tratando de poder besarla, pero Charlotte se resiste.

-Recuerdas somos tú y yo contra el mundo entero, no me dejes aqui sola te lo suplico. Rachel con pesar deja de forzar un beso mientras las lagrimas comienzan a caer por sus mejillas. -Me estas rompiendo el corazón.

-Tú rompiste el mio primero. Charlotte le responde con tanta tristeza, haciendo que Rachel se estremezca.

En este punto ambas estan llorando, pero Charlotte intenta serenarse y secar sus lagrimas con las manos, a pesar de todo aun seguia amando a Rachel, pero por mas que queria perdonarla y olvidar, no podia continuar aqui, porque sabia que todo ese resentimiento, el dolor y los amargos celos que le perforaban su corazón, terminarían envenenándolo todo, destruyéndola y por ende arrastrando también a Rachel con ella.

Aun así, con su decisión ya tomada, decidió hacerle una ultima pregunta a Rachel antes de irse, para poder despejar la principal duda que la carcome por dentro.

-Voy preguntarte algo pero necesito que seas totalmente sincera conmigo. Charlotte dice con la voz rota, Rachel asiente vigorosamente e intenta una vez más poder abrazarla, pero Charlotte se aparte de inmediato de su toque.

-Perdóname. Vuelve a implorar entre sollozos y de verdad es tan desgarrador para la rubia ver a Rachel asi de devastada.

Charlotte cierra los ojos un instante tratando de no flaquear en su decisión, hasta que logra serenarse lo suficiente para preguntar.

-Necesito saber...Qué es lo que sientes por Quinn?

...-...

-Creo que se están tardando demasiado tiempo, quizás debería ir a ver por si todo va bien.

Quinn intenta levantarse pero Judy la detiene obligandola a mantenerse sentada en el sofa.

-Lo mejor es esperar, Rachel es la única puede lograr convencer a tu hermana para que se quede con nosotros. Aun no logro entender porque decidió irse de forma tan repentina, la interrogue tantas veces pero insiste que no hay ningún motivo.

Quinn aun no comprende pero al mismo tiempo esta agradecida de que Charlotte haya decidido no contarle nada de lo sucedido a Judy, porque ni siquiera quiere pensar en la reacción que su madre tendría si supiera todo.

Al escuchar pasos ambas miran en dirección a las escaleras, para ver a Charlotte bajar sosteniendo sus maletas seguida por Rachel, ambas llevan expresiones tan tristes, que solo acrecientan la preocupación de Judy.

-Ya podemos irnos. Charlotte le indica y con pesar ayuda a su hija tomando una de las maletas.

-Por favor... Rachel suplica nuevamente

Charlotte suelta un suspiro apesadumbrado y aparta la mirada de la morena antes de decir. -Ya lo hablamos Rachel.

-No puedo...No puedo seguir mi vida sin ti.

Charlotte solo niega con la cabeza y sale rápidamente de la casa, siendo seguida por Judy quien lanza una preocupada mirada antes de cerrar la puerta.

Un fuerte llanto escapa de Rachel y de inmediato Quinn se acerca hasta ella para poder consolarla, pero en medio de las lagrimas y con el corazon destrozado Rachel trata de soltarse del agarre de Quinn, dejando de luchar solo cuando las fuerzas no le alcanzaban ni para sostenerse de pie, quedando sentada en el suelo llorando desgarradoramente.

Quinn en ningún momento se aparta de su lado y se queda sentada junto a ella intentando inútilmente de consolarla.


	10. Last Girl On Earth

_Renuncias: Sin intenciones de infringir derechos de autor y como siempre agradeciendo a los fieles lectores._

* * *

><p>Era solo el segundo periodo y Rachel ya lamentaba haber venido a clases, los minutos se hacían infernalmente largos mientras el profesor continuaba con su detallada explicación sobre el comportamiento de los átomos o al menos de eso podía inferir que se trataba su diatriba según el gran titulo escrito en la pizarra. Lo cierto era que el cuaderno frente a ella se mantenía intacto, no había tomado ningún apunte, con suerte y lograba concentrarse en lo que sea que el profesor estaba hablando.<p>

Era irónico considerando que habitualmente todo esto parecía tan simple para ella, estar atenta en clases, tomar perfectos apuntes en su perfecta caligrafía, marcando con un destacador los puntos mas relevantes. Pero ahora no podía y lo peor es que ni siquiera le importaba.

Pasa el resto de la clase mirando por la ventana, hasta que el timbre suena y de forma mecánica camina hasta su taquilla para recoger los libros que necesitara para el siguiente periodo, pero para su desagradable sorpresa alguien ya la esta esperando.

Kurt la mira expectante y ella conoce tan bien esa mirada, es tan obvia la curiosidad que tiene por saber lo que paso, el porque Charlotte se fue en forma intempestiva, la razón de porque ella a faltado mas de una semana a clases. Temas que Rachel no tiene ni el mas mínimo interés de tocar.

-Estuvimos muy preocupados, debió ser una gripe muy grave como para que perdieras tu registro de asistencia perfecta. Pero ahora estas bien cierto?

Es casi hasta divertido lo rápido que puede llegar a hablar Kurt cuando un tema parece captar su atención, de todas formas el animo de Rachel ni siquiera esta para apreciar eso, ademas en su tono para referirse a la supuesta gripe que le afecto era tan evidente que el chico no lo creía ni por un segundo, pero esa fue la única justificación que Rachel dio por sus inasistencias. Nadie necesitaba saber cuan devastador había sido para ella la partida de Charlotte.

-Estoy mejor. Es la escueta respuesta que da Rachel antes de abrir el casillero para buscar sus libros.

-Bien, y en cuanto a lo que paso con tú sabes quien, si necesitas un amigo para hablar de ello puedes contar conmigo.

Rachel se tensa al escucharlo, pero continua revisando su casillero esperando a que Kurt tome su silencio como una indirecta y se vaya, pero el pálido chico sigue ahí de pie. Finalmente cierra la taquilla y le da a Kurt una apagada sonrisa.

-Gracias por la oferta.

Se dispone a irse, pero Kurt la detiene, colocando la mano en uno de sus hombros, se supone que tendría que ser una especie de gesto reconfortante, pero por el contrario solo logra incomodarla un poco mas.

-Es en serio, después de clases nos juntamos y hablamos mientras usamos unas mascaras exfoliantes, compre un nuevo producto que es sensacional para esas zonas mas difíciles.

Rachel contiene las ganas de decirle que la suelte y se meta en sus propios asuntos, ya que ni siquiera puede entender de donde vienen esos pensamientos negativos, es como si después de haber llorado tanto, una parte de esa profunda tristeza se transformo en una amarga indiferencia hacia todo lo que la rodea.

-No creo que pueda.

Es la concisa respuesta que da antes de alejarse y dejar a un atónito Kurt, acostumbrado a la efusividad y agradecimiento excesivos que Rachel muestra ante cualquier minina expresión de amistad.

Mas tarde llegado el momento de entrar al salón de música para una nueva reunión del glee club, Rachel considera seriamente la posibilidad de saltarlo, el sofá de su casa parece muchísimo mas tentador que estar en un pequeño salón con las insistentes miradas curiosas que sus compañeros de coro le han lanzado durante todo el día, ademas desde que se fue Charlotte no ha vuelto a cantar, las ganas simplemente no están ahí, antes su forma de tratar todo lo que sucedía en su vida, tanto lo bueno como lo malo lo hacia a través de la música, era casi como su terapia para canalizar cada aspecto de sus emociones. Ahora es demasiado para procesar, simplemente no puede, no todavía.

Con su resolución tomada, mira una ultima vez la puerta del salón de música y se va en la dirección contraria, mientras camina escucha como si alguien la llamara, pero continua caminando hasta que siente que la toman delicadamente por el brazo, se da vuelta para enfrentarse a unos intensos ojos miel avellana que la miran con preocupación.

-Te vas? Quinn se siente con poco tonta preguntando lo obvio, pero Rachel faltando a una reunión del glee club es algo que de verdad jamas espero ver, simplemente no tiene sentido.

Rachel desvía la mirada y asiente.

-Vas a faltar al glee club? Quinn vuelve a inquerir incrédula, pero Rachel solo se mantiene callada y sin mirarla. -Pero...yo...pensaba que podríamos hablar después y...

-Podemos hacerlo ahora si quieres. Rachel sugirió y la ligera confusión que pasa por los rasgos de Quinn se acrecienta. -O tal vez no. Agrega la morena tomando el desconcierto de Quinn como una negativa y sin mas marchándose.

-Claro, si ahora esta bien. Saliendo de su estupor Quinn se apresura a decir, acelerando su paso para alcanzar a Rachel.

En silencio caminan hasta las gradas del campo de fútbol, que a esta hora se encontraba totalmente vació. Se mantienen así varios minutos, sentadas en completo silencio, Quinn tan solo robando fugaces miradas a una impasible Rachel con su vista fija al frente.

Era su idea hablar, pero aun así Quinn no podía evitar sentir un ligero malestar nervioso, era casi inevitable había esperado con tantas ansias este momento, era hasta ridículo lo mucho que extraño a Rachel en esa semana. Lo cierto es que para ella fue dolorosamente difícil mantener la distancia, pero sabia que Rachel necesitaba ese tiempo, solo debido a eso contuvo las desesperantes ganas ir todos los días a visitarla a su casa y en cambio espero a que ella volviera al instituto. Fueron días torturantes, por eso al verla llegar hoy en la mañana sintió como si esa invisible cuerda que estaba apretando su corazón, al fin desaparecía y su corazón podía volver a latir con normalidad. Y definitivamente si que latía intensamente ahora que esta sentada a pocos centímetros de Rachel.

Quinn muerde nerviosamente su labio, perdiendo su inhibición inicial y ya sin disimulo la mira fijamente, absorbiendo cada detalle, contemplado su rostro como si fuera una obra de arte, sin poder incluso entender hasta que nivel llegan sus ansias de tomarla y besarla apasionadamente. Los incesantes y lujuriosos deseos que nublan su cabeza, se disipan al notar las ojeras presentes en el contorno de sus ojos. Es tan obvio que Rachel a tenido problemas para conciliar el sueño, quizás eso explicaría su actual conducta totalmente apagada, muy diferente a como es ella habitualmente.

Quinn carraspea ligeramente, dudando en como comenzar la conversación, finalmente opta por un simple -Como has estado?

-Sobreviviendo. Es la criptica respuesta de Rachel.

-De verdad siento mucho como sucedieron las cosas.

-No, no lo haces. Rachel niega manteniendo por primera vez contacto visual con Quinn desde que entraron al campo de fútbol. -Tú no lo lamentas, por el contrario desde el principio siempre quisiste que esto pasara, que ella me dejara.

Quinn no puede negarlo porque es verdad, ademas el tono en que Rachel lo dice ni siquiera era de un modo enojado o de acusación, por el contrario parecía tan neutral como si estuviera constatando un hecho irrefutable.

-Es cierto para mi era difícil verlas juntas, pero jamas quise que sufrieras. Quinn se detiene tratando de estructurar sus siguientes palabras, como suele hacerlo ante cualquier situación, pero de inmediato lo descarta, si espero tanto tiempo para poder mantener esta conversación con Rachel, entonces solo sera completamente sincera y nada mas. -Me he equivocado tanto contigo, que pasarme la vida entera pidiéndote perdón no seria suficiente y se que no te merezco, pero yo te amo tanto.

Quinn puede notar como una mezcla de distintas emociones se contraponen en los ojos marrones de Rachel, hasta que una inexpresiva resolución toma el control de sus rasgos.

-No puedo con esto. Es todo lo que dice antes de levantarse, pero Quinn toma su mano impidiendo que se vaya.

-Se que es muy pronto, no voy a presionarte en nada, solo quiero poder acompañarte, estar para ti y ayudar a que puedas superar estos momentos, se que no estas bien y quiero cuidarte por favor.

-Que yo no estoy bien? Rachel pregunta en un tono casi sarcástico soltándose del agarre de la rubia. -Es mucho mas que no estar bien Quinn, desde que ella me abandono cada maldito día es horrible, siento como si me estuviera muriendo de dolor y no puedo hacer mas que eso, sentir y despreciarme a mi misma porque yo soy la única culpable.

-Dime que hacer para que esto mejore, haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Rachel cerro los ojos negando con la cabeza, quedando en silencio por espesos segundos en que el corazón de Quinn solo se acelero aun mas.

-No hay absolutamente nada que puedas hacer.

Sus palabras como cuchillos se clavaron en Quinn, quien ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para detenerla cuando Rachel se fue.

...-...

...-...

-Que asco! parece que la función especial del circo del terror vuelve a la ciudad de nuevo.

Quinn seguía ordenando su casillero, sin poner mayor reparo a las divagaciones de Santana, anoche apenas y había podido conciliar el sueño repasando en su cabeza esta el mas mínimo detalle de la conversación que tuvo con Rachel, basta decir que hoy su estado de animo no estaba para soportar las irónicas apreciaciones de Santana ante cualquier cosa, solo hasta que Brittany dice algo sobre que la diferencia de altura entre ellos era como el de una jirafa con el de un bebe koala, que Quinn al instante cierra su casillero y centra su atención a lo que sus amigas están mirando.

Finn estaba parado muy cerca de Rachel, con su mano apoyada en su taquilla, con su característica sonrisa que intenta ser coqueta pero que termina resultando absurda. Quinn inconscientemente aprieta sus manos en puño, sintiendose impotente ante la escena, cuando los celos en su interior comienzan a apoderarse de ella, Rachel actua de una forma que la rubia no esperaba.

Ignorando por completo a Finn, Rachel se aleja de él, dejándolo parado solo, apesar de que el alto chico seguía hablándole de manera bastante animada. Finn extrañado la sigue por el pasillo y ahora que están mas cerca, Quinn incluso puedo alcanzar a escuchar lo que dice.

-Rachel para! aun no me respondes si aceptas ir a Breadstix conmigo. Finn alza la voz y se apresura para alcanzarla, sin siquiera advertir la evidente molestia que se refleja en el semblante de la morena.

-No! y una vez mas NO! En serio cuantas veces te tengo que repetir, no quiero salir contigo, no me interesas, se que tienes dificultades en ciertas asignaturas, pero presumo que un no tampoco es algo tan difícil de entender.

Finn se queda estático, como si las palabras de Rachel fueran extrañas, un dialecto que no pareciera comprender, recién reacciona cuando escucha las risas burlescas de Azimo que esta parado junto a otros miembros del equipo de fútbol. Finn aparta su mirada de Rachel y finalmente se da cuenta que están parados en el medio del pasillo ante la atenta mirada de varios estudiantes.

Herido al captar como Rachel acaba de humillarlo al frente de tantas personas, la toma agresivamente del brazo, en realidad con la idea de llevarla a un salón en donde puedan hablar solos, pero Quinn de inmediato se acerca a ellos para encarar a Finn y exigirle que la suelte, pero antes incluso que pueda interferir, Rachel le da al alto chico una fuerte patada en su pierna izquierda, haciendo que este la suelte enseguida y se queje por el golpe.

La expectación entre los presentes parece aumentar sobre lo que sucederá a continuación, pero a los pocos segundos el ruido del timbre alerta a todos los estudiantes el comienzo de un nuevo periodo, por lo que de mala gana se dispersan a sus distintas clases, momento que aprovecha Rachel para escabullirse rápidamente.

Quinn en una primera instancia piensa en seguirla, pero como justamente en este periodo comparten la misma clase avanzada de ciencias, decide esperarla en el salón y sentarse en el puesto continuo al que Rachel tradicionalmente ocupa, para tratar de hablar con ella o al menos poder comprobar como esta. Pero cuando el profesor entra, Rachel todavía no hace apto de presencia, Quinn espera un poco mas mientras mantiene su atención dividida entre la pizarra y la puerta, pero cuando han pasado ya mas de quince minutos resulta obvio que Rachel ha decidido saltarse la clase.

Inquieta Quinn se levanta y se excusa sobre tener una urgente reunión con la entrenadora Sylvester por los Cheerios, el profesor aunque un poco escéptico de igual manera la deja irse, porque oponerse a cualquier cosa vinculada con Sue Sylvester, es algo que ningún docente de William McKinley se atrevería a hacer.

Quinn va a buscar a Rachel al auditorio, imaginando que como en tantas ocasiones anteriores, podría encontrarla fácilmente ahí, pero para su sorpresa no hay nadie en el escenario. Esta apunto de irse para buscarla en la biblioteca cuando instintivamente sin razonar el porque, mira abajo junto a las escaleras para subir a la tarima y encuentra a Rachel ahí, sentada en el suelo, con la vista perdida, tan diferente a su forma usual de actuar. Su mirada cálida, su sonrisa, toda esa aura profundamente feliz y determinada que la acompañaban siempre, parecía que habían desaparecido.

Quinn se sentó junto a ella, consumidas en sus propios pensamientos, por extensos minutos ambas se mantuvieron en silencio, mientras la tensión se propagaba en el ambiente.

La extraña sensación de malestar que comienza a sentir Quinn, solo se intensifica cuando Rachel de repente le pregunta. -Cuando me ocultaste lo de Charlotte, que esperabas conseguir con eso?

La pregunta la saca de equilibrio, es difícil ordenar las ideas que pasan por su cabeza y darles coherencia. Quinn se pasa una mano por sus cabellos, suspirando levemente antes de contestar con total sinceridad. -Una oportunidad...tener una oportunidad contigo.

En esa simple frase se resumía todo, Quinn solo quería tener una oportunidad de poder amarla, de poder hacerla feliz, de poder ser ella feliz, de poder sentir finalmente que no esta a la sombra de su hermana, que por una vez alguien que es fundamental en su vida la eligió a ella.

-Una oportunidad? Rachel pregunta mientras se levanta quedando enfrente de Quinn, quien también se pone de pie sin perder la amarga sonrisa que brevemente atraviesa los labios de la morena. -Una oportunidad para que yo mágicamente me diera cuenta de que a quien quiero es a ti o para que aceptara estar contigo porque no tengo mas opción?

Quinn no responde solo desvía la mirada dolida, sintiéndose tan estúpida por albergar esperanzas de que algo bueno pudiera salir de todo lo ocurrido.

-Bueno siento tener que decepcionarte pero eso no va a pasar, nunca tendremos un tonto final feliz de cuentos, primero porque algo así no existe en la vida real y segundo porque incluso aunque fuera posible no nos merecemos algo así.

El tono irónico de las palabras de Rachel, la desgarraban por dentro. Tratando de mantener la compostura inquirió. -Por que estas siendo tan cruel?

-Estoy casi segura que yo te hice exactamente esa misma pregunta a ti hace dos años atrás, apesar de que en ese entonces yo intentaba evitar a toda costa las confrontaciones, en ese momento de verdad quería saber la razón que te motivaba a querer humillarme constantemente.

-De eso se trata, es por eso que estas siendo así, por nuestro pasado...tú...tú me dijiste que ya me habias perdonado por eso. Quinn se lamenta con la voz rota.

-Y lo hice, yo te perdone por eso incluso antes de que me ofrecieras tu amistad, pero no lo he hecho por ocultarme lo de Charlotte y ni siquiera se si pueda llegar a hacerlo...Tú no lo sabes...Jamas vas a entender el infierno que es perder a alguien a quien amas.

-En eso te equivocas Rachel, si lo se perfectamente bien, te perdí a ti no?

Las miradas dolidas entre ellas se cruzan intensamente, hasta que Rachel se aleja y por primera vez Quinn no tiene ninguna intención de detenerla.

...-...

...-...

Viernes en la tarde y una vez mas las ganas de faltar a otra reunión del glee club la inundan, incluso mucho mas que antes, porque ahora Rachel tiene la absoluta certeza que todos los miembros del coro la detestan.

El incidente con Finn se esparció como pólvora y todos obviamente se pusieron a favor del mariscal de campo, no es que la sorprendiera, todos los gleeks ven al alto chico casi como una especie de héroe por ser parte del glee club y del equipo de fútbol al mismo tiempo y aunque en un tiempo ella también lo alababa por eso, ahora que puede ver las cosas con mas perspectiva se da cuenta de lo absurdo que es celebrar a alguien solo por tener dos actividades extracurriculares distintas, si es por eso entonces Mike tendría mas merito al estar en el taller de danza avanzada, el equipo de fútbol y el glee club a la vez, es mas incluso si es por eso a ella misma deberían darle una jodida medalla por la diversidad de actividades y cursos a los que asiste o asistía en realidad.

Su vida lleva semanas en pausa, la única razón por la que va al instituto es porque de lo contrario llamarían a sus padres y desilusionarlos a ellos solo seria la culmine para ratificar lo miserable de su existencia.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, entra a la sala de música y se sienta en un rincón de la ultima fila. Los demás miembros comienzan de a poco a llenar la sala, Santana y Brittany entran tomadas de las manos, la rubia burbujeante camina con una sonrisa plasmada en su cara mientras que la latina tiene una expresión mas bien seria, que se transforma en una de ira cuando sus ojos se posan sobre Rachel.

Por una fracción de segundo Rachel piensa que va a decirle unos de sus típicos comentarios mordaces, pero Santana pronto vuelve a desviar su total atención a Brittany que le da un dulce beso en la mejilla. Kurt llega después y la saluda discretamente, tomando un puesto en la fila adelante de ella, cuando entra Mercedes se sienta al lado del pálido chico y de inmediato comienzan a comentar sobre los últimos rumores que rondan por el instituto, Rachel contiene las ganas de rodar sus ojos, al darse cuenta como todo es tan exasperantemente igual que siempre, bueno no todo porque ahora tiene que sumar a Finn entre los que no la soportan.

La sala sigue llenándose de gente y ruidos de conversaciones entretejidas y Rachel tiene que cerrar un instante los ojos para tratar de serenarse, el peso de su soledad, el peso de lo inmensamente mal que extraña a Charlotte, el peso de la culpa, todo viene tan dolorosamente de golpe, que puede sentir como las lagrimas se forman en sus ojos.

Después de una profunda respiración que le aporta algo mas de control sobre si, abre los ojos para ver a Sam y Quinn entrar juntos. Se sientan en la primera fila y Rachel no puede apartar la vista de ellos al notar que se comportan como una pareja. Al parecer no es la única que lo alcanza a notar, ya que al instante escucha a Kurt comentarle a Mercedes tener información de primera fuente de que Sam invito a Quinn a una cita y que ella había aceptado.

Quizás se equivoco, venir hoy al glee club fue un terrible error, Rachel sintiéndose cada vez mas incomoda, sin mas se levanta rápidamente para salir, ante la extrañeza de sus compañeros, justo cuando alcanza la puerta se topa con el señor Shue.

Ella sale y el profesor la sigue, por lo que terminan conversando en el pasillo ante la atenta mirada de los miembros del glee club, que a través de la puerta de vidrio pueden verlos pero no escuchar la conversación que mantienen, aunque por las expresiones de ambos no parece ser nada bueno.

Finalmente el profesor entra con un gesto de pesar y anuncia. -Chicos lamento informarles que tendremos que buscar un nuevo co-capitan para el equipo, Rachel acaba de renunciar a New Directions.

...-...

...-...

La sala oscura iluminada solo por la gran pantalla frente a ellos, Quinn ni siquiera prestaba atención a la película, su mente estaba definitivamente en otra parte, no es hasta que Sam toma su mano, que con su toque la trae abruptamente a la realidad.

Estaba aquí, absurdamente había aceptada la invitación al cine y luego a comer de Sam, era un intento desesperado, pero en ese momento no lo pareció, considerando que Sam era un tipo decente, atractivo, algo infantil y torpe pero eso se compensaba con la absoluta devoción que parecía sentir por ella. Era un cambio positivo no? Tener a alguien que te contempla como si fueras hecha de oro puro versus otra persona cuyo desprecio se puede ver claramente en sus ojos y te destroza por dentro, al menos esa era la justificación que Quinn constantemente se repetía para motivarse a seguir con esto.

A la salida del cine Sam le consulta donde quería ir a cenar, a pesar de que Lima no dispone de muchos opciones, pero aun así el gesto por tratar de complacerla era lindo de todos modos.

Quinn no necesitaba mucha imaginación para saber como seguiría la noche, mientras cenaban continuarían con esas conversaciones superficiales que han estado manteniendo desde que comenzó su cita, luego Sam la iría a dejar a su casa y tímidamente se quedaría parado en la entrada esperando a que finalmente se besaran.

Por que alargar la noche si en realidad la prueba de si esto había sido una completa equivocación o no, la tendría al besarlo. Por lo que decidida antes que se bajaran del auto para entrar al restaurant, desabrocha su cinturón y se inclina en su asiento, presionando sus labios sobre los de Sam, sorprendido al principio al chico rubio queda estático por la feliz sorpresa, pero de inmediato reacciona y profundiza el beso.

Era mejor que besar a Finn y Puck, sus labios eran definitivamente mas suaves e incluso su técnica estaba casi a la altura de la de Brittany, al menos de lo poco que puede recordar de esa fiesta en particular que jugaron al absurdo juego de la botella y en donde Quinn tuvo que compartir un beso con la alta animadora para alegría de varios de los miembros masculinos del glee club e incluso Santana tenia una extraña sonrisa esa vez.

Cuando se separaron Sam tenia una expresión aun mayor de embelesamiento que antes, en cambio Quinn desvió su mirada por el peso de esa congelante sensación de vació que comenzó a invadirla.

Quinn suspiro, de pronto tenia tanto frio, inconscientemente envolvió los brazos en torno a sí misma, a pesar de ser un intento vano porque en el fondo sabia que esa horrible sensación de frio no se trataba de algo externo producto del clima, sino que parecía venir de ella misma, era como si se estuviera congelando por dentro.

Ese era su destino si optaba por la salida fácil de fingir que puede olvidar a Rachel y continuar con su vida, sentirse así de vacía, como si nada tuviera sentido y esa maldita sensación de frio. Dios! incluso preferiría estar muerta que tener que soportar un día completo sintiéndose así.

-Me puedes llevar a casa por favor.

Sam quería protestar de alguna manera, pero las palabras de Quinn mas que una petición, parecían una orden, por lo que pacientemente encendió el auto y partió rumbo a la residencia Fabray esperando que cuando se despidieran podría tener una oportunidad para preguntarle a Quinn y ver que salio mal, porque desde su punto de vista todo estaba mas que perfecto.

Apenas llegaron Quinn se bajo rápidamente del auto y Sam apresuradamente la siguió.

-Quinn espera.

Soltando la manija de la puerta, voltio para enfrentarse al chico rubio que la miraba preocupado.

-Qué esta mal? Por que..?

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer esto.

-Es por mi, porque hice muchas imitaciones de Terminator y Avatar, ya no las haré mas lo prometo.

Quinn negó con la cabeza y Sam inmediatamente puso una expresión de vergüenza en la realización de lo que sucedió, la cita se arruino después que se besaron, es obvio que algo en el beso no fue del agrado de la rubia animadora.

-Es por el chapstick que estoy usando es sabor cereza, pensé que te gustaría, lo cambiare! Tú puedes elegir el que deba usar, en mi casillero tengo una colección completa con todos los sabores.

-No tiene nada que ver contigo o el bálsamo de labios que utilizas, soy yo...Estoy enamorada de alguien mas.

Ni un segundo después que las palabras escaparan de su boca, Quinn sintió como esa espesa capa de hielo que aprisionaba su corazón desaparecía, como si saliera del letargo, su maltrecho corazón volvía a latir, bombeando sangre.

-Es Puck? Sam pregunto con una ensombrecida expresión en sus rasgos.

-Por supuesto que no, ni siquiera se trata de un hombre. Respondió de inmediato y para sorpresa de Quinn, Sam parecía tomar esta nueva información bastante bien, de hecho hasta cierto punto parecía mas aliviado.

-Entonces no es por mi, sino que es porque te gustan las chicas?

Aunque eso de que le gustaban las chicas sonaba demasiado amplio, considerando que en realidad Rachel es la única persona que ha anhelado en toda su vida, se da el hecho que ella es mujer, pero eso ni siquiera es el punto determinante. En todo este tiempo Quinn jamas a cuestionado su propia sexualidad, no es que tenga un problema con ello es solo que no le ve el sentido, porque no hay nadie que puede generarle ni un ápice del torrente de emociones que Rachel le provoca sin siquiera proponerselo. La sola existencia de Rachel captura todos sus sentidos y no hay nadie, ni hombre o mujer, que pueda llegar a cambiar eso. Pero de todos modos Quinn responde con un escueto si a la pregunta de Sam, porque es mas simple que tener que explicarse y ademas el chico rubio parece quedar bastante conforme con esa respuesta.

Se despiden en forma amistosa y Sam así como lo hizo al principio de su cita, vuelve a pedirle que si sabe cualquier novedad sobre Charlotte le cuente, ya que a la fecha él le ha enviado varios correos electrónicos sin obtener ninguna respuesta. Quinn asiente una vez más, solo por amabilidad, ya que es muy consciente que ella es la ultima persona en el planeta con la que su hermana quisiera volver a hablar.

...-...

...-...

Domingo en la mañana y Quinn se prepara para lo que tristemente se a tornado cada vez mas habitual, sin hacer mayor ruido baja hasta la sala de estar, para encontrar a Judy durmiendo en unos de los sofás abrazando una botella de vino.

Quinn le quita cuidadosamente la botella y recoge cariñosamente unos mechones de sus rubios cabellos, mirando brevemente a su madre dormir en su claro sopor alcohólico, antes de comenzar a limpiar el desorden evidente que ha dejado anoche, que incluye un nuevo florero roto. En el pasado su madre había tenido un par de recaídas en el alcohol, impulsadas por lo general por alguna de sus varias desilusiones amorosas con algún tipo que no valía la pena, pero desde la llegada de Charlotte todo eso había cambiado drásticamente. De verdad Quinn pensó que nunca mas volvería a tener que presenciar una escena de su madre en estas condiciones.

Ordena toda la casa, tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido, la mezcla de emociones contradictorias la inunda, por una parte se siente culpable porque es ella quien tuvo directa relación con la partida de Charlotte y a la vez se siente decepcionada, al comprobar que para su madre claramente no es suficiente con tenerla solo a ella como hija para motivarse y seguir manteniéndose sobria.

Después de tomar una ducha prepara el almuerzo y aunque ahora Judy esta despierta, declina almorzar con ella, argumentando como razón el horrible dolor de cabeza que tiene. Ya entrada la tarde, Quinn rebusca entre sus cajones hasta que encuentra su diario de vida, en forma catártica escribe y a diferencia de otras veces, no filtra ningún detalle, escribe sus sentimientos, sus mas profundos miedos y cosas que jamas se había atrevido a expresar, simplemente se libera sin parar, vaciando completamente su alma en cada linea, en cada palabra, escribe hasta no poder mas, hasta que su mano se encuentra en un permanente dolor sordo, hasta que no le quedo nada mas adentro.

Cuando termina lo cierra contemplando por espesos minutos el diario, con una tapa de un color pastel desgastado por tanto uso, en cientos de hojas estaba fragmentada la historia de su vida, cada instante importante, sus sueños, sus mas profundas desilusiones, todo lo que es Quinn Fabray estaba ahí, disuelto en miles de palabras sobre hojas de papel.

Con una apremiante resolución, se levanta del escritorio y lo toma cuidadosamente antes de guardarlo en su bolso, guarda también las llaves de su auto y se da una ultima mirada en el espejo, antes de salir.

Llega a la casa de Rachel en menos de diez minutos, saltándose mas de un disco pare en el proceso, su pulso se acelera con cada paso que da. Toca el timbre y luego de breves instante puede escuchar el desbloqueo de la puerta de entrada.

Cuando abre Rachel se queda sorprendida al encontrarse frente a Quinn, sus miradas profundas se funden y ahora Quinn esta mas segura que nunca de lo que esta apunto de hacer. Sin mayor explicación saca el diario de su bolso y se lo entrega a Rachel, quien confundida lo recibe.

-Esto es...?

-Soy yo. Es la respuesta lacónica pero a la vez absolutamente sincera que da antes de irse.

Quinn le entrega su diario de vida, porque aunque Rachel no le interesa tener nada con ella e incluso si es que a esta altura la odiara, nada de eso importaría, porque sus sentimientos no van a cambiar, finalmente es consciente que todo ese inmenso amor que siente por Rachel llega a punto de verdadero dolor, le duele amar así pero al fin lo ha aceptado, porque después de todo es un buen tipo de dolor, porque a diferencia de luchar o renegar de sus propios sentimientos, este dolor la hace sentir viva. Solo por eso Rachel es la persona mas importante en su vida y así ese diario no puede tener otra dueña que no sea ella.

...-...

El domingo prácticamente ya se esfuma, la noche y el tenue color de las estrellas atraviesan el vidrio de su ventana, pero Rachel no lo nota, no puede poner ninguna atención a su entorno, ni a nada en realidad, cuando apenas y puede respirar, mientras sostiene fuertemente el diario de Quinn contra su pecho y las lagrimas caen lentamente por sus mejillas.


	11. My Iron Lung

_Renuncias: Sin intenciones de infringir derechos de autor y como siempre agradeciendo a los fieles lectores. Este capitulo en particular tiene una referencia a una película de Atom Egoyan._

* * *

><p>Quinn dejo escapar un breve suspiro al entrar al instituto, un pequeño atisbo de nervios pasa fugazmente por su semblante solo con la simple idea de tener que ver a Rachel, era casi inevitable que le afectara, considerando que el día de ayer, prácticamente le había entregado su alma fragmentada en palabras y papel.<p>

Con paso titubeante camina hasta su casillero y de verdad lo intenta con todas sus fuerzas para no mirar en dirección al casillero de Rachel cuando pasa, pero como siempre falla miserablemente, quedando paralizada cuando Rachel con esos expresivos ojos marrones devuelve su mirada.

Es un instante, uno que aunque dura segundos parece transcurrir en una lacerante lentitud, los metros que las separan se diluyen borrosamente a medida que Rachel pareciera acercarse a ella y definitivamente es la morena quien esta caminando hacia ella, porque Quinn dentro del torrente de emociones que revientan su pecho en estos momentos aun es consciente que en el instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron ella no se a movido ni un centímetro, no es como si incluso pudiera.

Rachel cierra la distancia envolviendo a Quinn en sus brazos, fundiéndose en ella, el gesto es tan intimo, tan difusamente cálido, que Quinn cierra los ojos y de inmediato la abraza por la cintura acercándola mas, olvidando que están en el medio del pasillo, sin cuestionar si quiera la razón detrás de sus acciones, simplemente se pierde en las sensaciones, en lo perfecto que sus cuerpos calzan, en el calor de Rachel, parece como un sueño. Cuantas veces había esperado que esto sucediera y ahora ocurre, es real y se siente infinitamente mejor de lo que incluso podía llegar a imaginar.

Rachel lentamente se separa de ella y antes incluso que pueda extrañar su calor, Quinn puede sentir como los delicados dedos de la morena acarician su cuello y sus labios se inclinan hasta posesionarse suavemente en su mejilla, es un beso breve pero tan intenso, la forma en que los labios de Rachel rosaron su piel, marcándola como propia.

-Lo siento, pero necesitaba hacer esto. Sin mayor explicación, es todo lo que dice antes de alejarse, dejando a una Quinn aun atónita ante lo sucedido.

-Que mierda? Como es que de repente estas toda gay con Berry en el pasillo? Santana vocifera sacándola de su estupor.

-No lo se. Quinn honestamente responde con su mirada todavía en dirección hacia donde se fue Rachel.

-Eh! eh! eh!, yo siempre supe que esto pasaría! Brittany quien es la única que no parece confundida, celebra sonriendo feliz.

...-...

El resto del día paso bastante lento para Quinn sobretodo porque tan solo compartía el periodo final con Rachel, por lo que con antelación entro al salón de clases, sentándose en uno de los ultimos puestos de atrás, espero con un dejo de creciente ansiedad a que la morena entrara.

De a poco el salón fue llenándose de estudiantes, Santana y Brittany entraron de la mano, antes de sentarse la latina lanzo un pequeño comentario sarcástico sobre lo ocurrido en la mañana a Quinn, quien la ignoro sin apartar su vista de la entrada.

Rachel entro a los pocos segundos de que el profesor llegara y en vez de ocupar un puesto adelante como hacia tradicionalmente, camino hasta la parte de atrás del salón, con cada paso que daba hacia su dirección el corazón de Quinn se agitaba un poco mas. Sin mayor duda, como si fuera una cosa de todos los días, la morena se sentó en el puesto desocupado junto a ella.

Rachel le dio una disimulada sonrisa, que con dificultad Quinn intento devolver, antes de voltear de nuevo hacia la pizarra, sacando un cuaderno y una gastada lapicera. Quinn se desconcertó no solo de tener a Rachel sentada a su lado, sino también al notar lo poco organizado que tenia esta sus últimos apuntes, Quinn conociéndola tan bien, sabia de sobra que por lo general la morena era bastante prolija cuando de este tema se trataba, bordeando casi un comportamiento obsesivo, siempre se preocupaba de usar destacadores, post it, regla y lapiceras de distintos colores para remarcar los puntos importantes y por supuesto escrito con una letra clara, ordenada y en la mas perfecta ortografía. Todo eso mientras imperturbable permanecía con la mayor atención posible en la pizarra, ahora en cambio estaba con una postura mucho mas relajada y no paraba de jugar moviendo lúdicamente el lápiz de tinta azul entre sus dedos.

Quinn por su parte intentaba concentrarse, aunque su atención siempre caía inevitablemente en la morena junto a ella. Así la clase transcurrió bastante rápido. Al terminar Quinn se apresuro en guardar sus pertenencias con la idea de poder hablar con Rachel, que ya estaba camino a salir del salón.

-Rachel! Quinn la llamo deteniéndola, justo antes que cruzara el umbral de la puerta, volteándose espero paciente a que Quinn la alcanzara.

Parada ahora frente a ella, la rubia animadora se aclaro ligeramente la garganta para hablar, pero antes de poder decir algo, Brittany furtivamente apareció a su lado y con una sonrisa risueña le pregunto. -Toca glee club vas a ir con nosotras Q?

-Yo no... La rubia comenzó a formular incierta, pero Rachel la corto. -Esta bien podemos hablar en otro momento. Y sin mas salio del salón.

Santana miro a Quinn con una clara expresión de disculpa, por no haber podido impedir que Brittany las interrumpiera. Pero Quinn lo desestimo rápidamente, después de todo tendría mas oportunidades de poder conversar con Rachel, cierto? Con su cabeza llena de supuestos contradictorias, Quinn partió junto a sus amigas a la sala de música.

Decir que la reunión del glee club fue insoportablemente larga seria poco. Realmente no le podía importar menos todo el alboroto que se monto, cuando el profesor Shue les contó que ya había conseguido el permiso del director, para llevar acabo una obra musical, en concreto `The Rocky Horror Show`, el griterío que se armo cuando todos comenzaron a discutir que papel querían desempeñar, solo aumentaron las ganas de Quinn por irse.

Finalizada la reunión, Quinn partió a buscar a Rachel en los pasillos con la esperanza de que quizás aun estuviera en las instalaciones. Después de revisar exhaustivamente todos los lugares en los que la morena acostumbraba a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo, no pudo dejar de sentir una pequeña sensación de desgano al no encontrarla.

Ya dando por hecho que tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente, Quinn se sorprende cuando al salir, en los escalones de la entrada principal del instituto, puede escuchar a Rachel decir. -Tardaste bastante.

Quinn extrañada y a la vez divertida, solo se queda contemplando a Rachel que tenia una indescifrable y pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios.

-Vamos! tienes que llevarme a mi casa. Afirma sin esperar una respuesta y de inmediato se pone a caminar a los estacionamientos siendo seguida de cerca por Quinn.

El viaje es en su mayoría en silencio, al menos por parte de la rubia, mientras que Rachel se entretiene cambiando las estaciones de radio, tararea una canción unos instantes y vuelve a cambiarla de nuevo. Cuando finalmente llegan Quinn detiene el auto frente a la entrada, incierta sobre lo siguiente que debe hacer. Rachel la hará pasar a su casa? Van a hablar en el auto? o es que ni siquiera van a tocar el tema y Rachel solo quería un viaje a casa?

La morena pareciera adivinar su incertidumbre y con una ligera sonrisa para tranquilizarla sugiere. -Podemos hablar ahora.

Quinn se acomoda en el asiento, dejando escapar un poco la tensión que acarreaba desde que se encontró con Rachel a la salida. Se aclara la garganta, como si eso hiciera mas fácil formular la pregunta, que la ha estado atormentando todo el día.

-Tú te estas comportando diferente conmigo por lo del diario? Es por lastima o algo así, porque no era esa mi intención...

-Lastima? Rachel la interrumpe mirándola con suspicacia. -No, de toda la gama posible de emociones que pueda tener por ti, la lastima definitivamente no es una de ellas, de hecho dudo que alguien pueda llegar a sentir algo así por ti, admiración, envidia o incluso miedo podrían ser emociones mas plausibles que inspiraras después de todo eres Quinn Fabray, la capitana de Cheerios. Pero si el diario me sirvió, me ayudo leerlo, me abrió los ojos, me permitió darme cuenta que estaba siendo muy egoísta, solo centrándome en mi propio dolor, como si nadie aparte de mi hubiese sufrido con lo que paso, poniéndome en la posición de victima solo para disminuir mi culpa.

Quinn asiente y el alivio inunda sus rasgos, aligerando la molesta sensación que tenia de su orgullo magullado.

-Pero dijiste que esa no era tu intención, entonces si tenias una intención de fondo al dármelo?

-Yo solo lo hice porque necesitaba que me creyeras, desde la primera vez que confesé mis sentimientos por ti hasta ahora, cada vez puedo notar tu incredulidad, como si te fuera imposible creer en mis palabras y eso te puedo asegurar es incluso aun mas doloroso que el rechazo.

-No es por ti, de hecho cuando Charlotte lo decía me era difícil creerle. Rachel suspiro sonoramente y desvió su mirada, se mantuvo en un espeso silencio, como en conflicto consigo misma y cuando Quinn pensó que ya no diría mas, continuo. -Aunque se que mis padres me quieren, siempre he tenido la certeza de que en el fondo les molesto, como que en cierto punto ellos se arrepienten de haber tomado la decisión de ser padres...y en cuanto a Shelby, a ella no le interesa tener nada que ver conmigo...es difícil confiar en que alguien mas te pueda amar, cuando las personas que se supone que deberían hacerlo no lo hacen.

Rachel negó con la cabeza, cuestionándose a si misma porque le contaba todas estas cosas a Quinn, pero era evidente que de inmediato el alivio la inundo y la sensación solo creció cuando Quinn tomo su mano en la suya, entrelazando sus dedos. La calidez y delicadeza de su piel era tan confortable, que inconscientemente Rachel cerro los ojos ante la sensación.

Cuando finalmente Quinn suelta su mano, la perdida de contacto irremediablemente la trae de vuelta a la realidad. Abriendo sus parpados se encuentra con la cargada y fija mirada color verde dorado que se establece directamente sobre sus labios.

Al notarse descubierta Quinn de inmediato desvía su vista hacia el frente, carraspeando levemente su garganta antes de hablar. -Y ahora que va a pasar?

-Nos concentraremos en vivir el día a día.

Quinn no quiso discutir con la ambigüedad de la declaración y solo asintió. -Al menos volverás al glee club?

-No lo se, estoy cansada de actuar como se espera que lo haga, por eso decidí tomar un descanso de ser yo.

Sin mas Rachel se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y se inclino depositando un suave beso en la mejilla de Quinn, haciendo que de inmediato el ceño confundido de la rubia desapareciera. Rachel se quedo unos segundos mas, acariciando sinuosa y delicadamente la linea de su mentón, luego se acerco a su oído y con un bajo tono ronco susurro -Gracias por el viaje.

Quinn se quedo inmóvil hasta que escucho el fugaz ruido del cierre de la puerta y al encender su automóvil, el enfocarse solo en vivir el día a día era una posibilidad que ya no se veía tan mal.

...-...

...-...

Las próximas semanas no fueron muy diferentes a ese día en particular, Quinn podía decir que estaban mas cerca, pero a la vez no era del todo claro. Había días enteros en donde Rachel apenas le dirigía la mirada y otros en donde no paraba de tocarla, fugaces toques, abrazos que terminaban antes de poder brindarle una cálida saciedad, era como un limbo emocional en donde Rachel la evitaba o le entregaba su atención, pero nunca lo suficiente. Manteniendola siempre al borde de la necesidad.

Era exasperante, casi enloquecedor, sus sentidos en total alerta anhelando esos inesperados y fugaces toques, el deseo palpable menguando cada día incluso la simple posibilidad de conciliar bien el sueño, revelación de eso eran las evidentes ojeras que acompañaban a Quinn en la actualidad.

Cerrando el locker, termino de guardar sus pertenencias. Extrañada al ver como Santana rápidamente expulsaba a todo el resto de animadoras del camerino, incluso a Brittany le había dado unos dolares para que saliera a comprarse algo a la maquina dispensadora de dulces que se encontraba afuera en los pasillos.

Imaginando de que iba esto, porque definitivamente ser sutil no era una de las características de la latina, Quinn se sentó en la banqueta de madera y pacientemente miro a Santana para que se dispusiera a hablar, sabiendo que no había mas opción, porque aunque le indicara que faltaban pocos minutos para que empezara el entrenamiento, la latina no cambiaría de parecer y no se podría librar de esta conversación.

-Siempre que tenemos este tipo de conversaciones tiene que ser de esta forma? No crees que esto se presta para especulaciones. Quinn dijo medio en broma medio en serio, a tiempo en que alzaba una de sus cejas.

-Me importa una mierda lo que piense la gente. Quinn sonrió divertida, mientras que por su parte Santana tenia un aspecto casi de enfado. -Sea lo que sea que tengas con Berry debes cortarlo, de verdad me repulsa meterme una vez mas en tus asuntos con ese gnomo de jardín, pero no puedo seguir viéndote así y hacer como que no pasa nada.

Santana hizo un gesto agresivo con la mano enfatizando su punto, mientras que una tenue sonrisa volvió a enmarcarse en los labios de Quinn unos segundos, le resultaba un poco cómico el tono duro y mordaz de la latina, que al mismo tiempo contrastaba con el hecho de fondo que era que Santana hacia todo esto porque se preocupaba por ella. A su modo claro esta, pero eso no significaba que Quinn estaba dispuesta a hacerle caso y mucho menos seguir su consejo.

-Gracias en serio, pero estoy bien.

Santana negó efusivamente con la cabeza. Aunque no era necesario que le indicara lo contrario, refutando sus palabras, ya que Quinn era consciente de sobra lo de sus ojeras evidentes por la falta de sueño, lo del tono mas pálido de su piel y el que ya empezara a hacerse mas notoria su delgadez porque había días en donde no tenia apetito, días que coincidían justamente en esos en los que Rachel apenas y reconocía su presencia.

-Mira lo de Berry no resulto, ya fue, el hobbit se lo pierde, pero en serio no vale la pena desgastarte y menos por alguien tan desagradable como ella. Santana hizo una mueca de asco, que dio paso a una sonrisa arrogante. -Osea sabemos que yo soy la chica mas caliente y sexy del instituto entero, dejando de lado a mi Britt, tu eres la única que casi esta a mi nivel, te lo he dicho antes, puedes encontrar a alguien mas, opciones no faltaran.

Quinn se quedo sumergida en sus pensamientos y Santana se relajo esperanzada que quizás su argumento la hubiera convencido.

-Conoces ese sentimiento que se tiene a veces, de que uno no pidió ser traído a este mundo?

Parecía una pregunta bastante al azar, pero de todos modos Santana respondió. -Sí.

-Pues entonces, Quién lo hizo?

-Qué!?

-Si crees que no pediste que te trajeran al mundo, Quién lo hizo?...Nadie te preguntó si querías ser traída al mundo. Simplemente, apareciste aquí. La cuestión que en realidad importa y que le da sentido a todo es que ahora que estás aquí, Quién te pide que te quedes?

Santana se quedo en silencio, sin palabras.

-Yo no se exactamente en que momento paso, solo se que mi mayor anhelo es que Rachel sea esa persona, que ella sea quien me necesite, que ella sea quien me pida que me quede en este mundo.

Mirando con perplejidad Santana vio a Quinn salir de los camerinos, no la detuvo, no había nada mas que decir, con la ultima declaración de su amiga, Santana supo que no había argumento ni poder humano que pudiera hacer a Quinn desistir de su resolución.

Una vez en el campo el ruido de un fuerte silbato, les anticipo la llegada de Sue Sylvester, quien apareció con el entrecejo fruncido mas acentuado de lo normal, de inmediato todas las animadoras se pusieron en una postura erguida y expectantes, sabiendo de antemano que por su expresión la entrenadora Sue venia mas enfurecida que de costumbre, posiblemente gatillado por algún absurdo altercado con el señor Shue.

-Comiencen a dar vueltas por la cancha AHORA! Grito por el megáfono, era una orden sencilla pero a la vez terrible, porque cuando la severa entrenadora no indicaba cuanto tiempo ni cuantas vueltas en concreto tenían que dar, eso se traducía a que podían pasar incluso todas las horas del entrenamiento completas dando vueltas por el inmenso campo de fútbol.

Estas especies de maratones interminables decantaban casi siempre con la mayoría de las animadoras apenas respirando tiradas en el pasto, con un nivel de cansancio tan profundo que ni el horrible temor por la entrenadora Sue las hacia seguir paradas, mientras que Quinn, Santana y Brittany se mantenían casi sin aire pero estoicamente de pie. Pero en esta ocasión seria diferente, mas de una hora sin parar y Quinn sentía sus pulmones prácticamente en llamas, su resistencia física decayendo, en menos de un lapso de segundo, paso a nublarse su vista, sus piernas cedieron y sus ojos pesadamente se cerraron, al sentir el doloroso golpe de su cuerpo al ponerse en un abrupto contacto contra el suelo, haciéndola perder el conocimiento enseguida.

Sin noción alguna del tiempo, Quinn lentamente abrió los ojos, pestañeando repetidas veces, para acostumbrarse a la luz, al volver en si, a pesar de estar mareada pudo notar dos cosas, una era que definitivamente ya no estaba mas en el campo de fútbol, por el aspecto blanquecino y pulcro se trataba obviamente de la enfermería y lo segundo fue de la presencia de la única persona que puede quitarle el aliento y al mismo tiempo infundirselo.

Rachel la miraba con sus profundos ojos marrones que delataban la preocupación que la embargaba, con delicadeza acaricio la mejilla de Quinn, antes de acomodar sus dorados cabellos. Inclinándose luego para depositar un sentido beso en su frente.

-Voy a cuidar de ti de ahora en adelante.

Quinn no dudo, ni siquiera cuestiono porque ella estaba aquí, como se entero, nada, tan solo con la promesa que resguardaban las palabras de Rachel, le bastaba para poder sentirse segura y por primera vez en largos días pudo cerrar los ojos y caer en un reponedor sueño sin dificultad.

...-...

...-...

-Discúlpame por la hora se que es bastante tarde. Volvió a decir, igual que minutos atrás lo había hecho por teléfono.

-De verdad no te preocupes por eso, pasa. Respondió Rachel con una pequeña sonrisa perezosa cerrando la puerta tras ella, caminando hasta la cocina, le hizo una seña para que la siguiera.

-Café con leche y dos de azúcar, cierto?

-Gracias pero no es necesario que te molestes, en realidad no debí haber venido tan tarde, de seguro tus padres están durmiendo y se enfadaran si...

-Ellos no se encuentran. Rachel le corto con un semblante sereno y agrego. -Entonces un café o prefieres otra cosa? También puedo prepararte algo de comer.

-Un café estaría bien. Quinn sonrió agradecida sentándose en uno de los taburetes de la cocina.

En un corto periodo de tiempo Rachel parecía haber cambiado varios aspectos de su vida, pero había algo en lo que se mantenía constante. Y Quinn podía dar fe de ello por experiencia propia, porque la promesa que le hizo ese día en la enfermería Rachel la cumplió con creces. Los días que siguieron a ese, cambiaron a tal punto la dinámica de su relación, que incluso Quinn podía sentirse lo suficientemente cómoda como para venir un jueves a mitad de la noche a buscar refugio en ella.

Había tenido una incomoda discusión con una alcoholizada Judy, nada grave pero aun así necesitaba salir de su casa, para poder despejarse. Aunque ni siquiera necesitaba explicar el motivo, Rachel jamas cuestiono sus visitas intempestivas a medianoche.

-Entonces se trata de un nuevo viaje en algún crucero LGTB?

Rachel la miro extrañada mientras colocaba dos tazas en la mesa.

-Me refiero a tus padres ellos están de viaje? Quinn se explico. Nunca se había encontrado con ellos cuando venia a la casa de Rachel y la morena siempre le daba una corta explicación sobre que ellos estaban de viaje, tenían una emergencia de trabajo o que estaban ocupados en cualquier otra actividad, sin darle en realidad muchos detalles.

Rachel se quedo callada, con la mirada perdida, solo el ruido de la cafetera indicando que la bebida caliente estaba lista la saco de su trance.

-No, en esta ocasión no se trata de un crucero, ellos están en California.

-Si Puck lo supiera no te dejaría de insistir para que aceptaras hacer una fiesta, aprovechando que tienes la casa libre de supervisión paterna. Indico Quinn en un tono lúdico tratando de aligerar el ambiente y la expresión densa en que había caído Rachel.

-Supongo que Noah seria aun más insistente si supiera que en teoría, ahora puedo hacer una fiesta todos los días. La morena sonrió aunque sus rasgos mantenían ese aspecto triste, termino de servir el café y acerco una de las tazas a Quinn

-Cuando vuelven? Pregunto Quinn aunque por el semblante de Rachel, ya se estaba temiendo la respuesta.

-Mis padres están viviendo en California.

-Ellos simplemente te dejaron sola? Inquirió Quinn en un tono severo, no quería sonar así, pero no podía controlarse ante la indignación que sintió, después de todo Rachel ni siquiera cumplía los diecisiete años todavía, era menor de edad, como sus padres pueden ser tan irresponsables de dejarla viviendo completamente sola.

-Lima no es una ciudad que se destaque por ser tolerante, por lo que te imaginaras no sobran ofertas de empleo para mis padres, que son una pareja interracial y abiertamente homosexual.

Rachel bebió un poco de su café antes de continuar. -La situación en mi familia estaba volviéndose complicada económicamente, lo que mas preocupaba a mis padres era el atraso en el pago de la hipoteca de la casa, por lo que cuando mi papá Leroy recibió una buena oferta de trabajo en California no pudo rechazarla y tuvo que trasladarse a vivir allá, él nos venia a ver los fines de semana y cuando podía entresemana, pero sus visitas se volvían cada vez mas esporádicas y la distancia estaba afectando la relación entre mis padres, incluso en un punto llegaron a considerar separarse.

Quinn al notar la tristeza evidente de Rachel, tomo su mano acariciándola confortablemente para darle apoyo. -No es necesario que hablemos de esto si no quieres.

-Esta bien, en realidad no he hablado de esto con nadie, ni siquiera le conté a Charlotte, ademas en ese entonces aun vivía con mi papá Hiram, no quería que se preocupara por lo que podía pasar, yo solo...

-Te entiendo, no necesitas darme explicaciones nunca voy a cuestionarte Rachel y tienes razón ella se hubiese preocupado mucho, al igual como estoy yo ahora.

-Mis padres se aman de verdad, no quería ver como su relación se deterioraba y menos aun por mi culpa, por lo que insistí para que mi papá Hiram se trasladara a California también. Ellos no estaban de acuerdo al principio tuve que argumentarles bastante, sobretodo porque la posibilidad de mudarme con ellos se descarto por lo avanzado del semestre, supuestamente esperaríamos al próximo año.

-Entonces te iras el próximo año?

Rachel miro a Quinn que aun mantenía su mano ahora mas fuertemente tomada, como si tuviera miedo de que si la soltaba la perdería, la expresión herida de sus ojos verde miel le resultaba tan evidente y conmovedora, que sin mas Rachel se inclino y beso con la mayor calidez de la que fue capaz la mano de Quinn.

-Por supuesto que no. Aunque William McKinley no ha sido un paraíso para mi, no tengo planeado irme justo en lo que seria mi ultimo año. Ademas aunque en un principio mis padres estaban reticentes en dejarme sola, ahora de hecho parecen muy cómodos con la situación. Supongo que debe ser insoportable vivir conmigo. Agrego esto ultimo en un sarcástico tono autocritico.

-No digas eso, tú eres maravillosa y me alegra tanto que te quedes. Quinn afirmo con alivio y sinceridad, antes de abrazar a Rachel, que respondió al abrazo cerrando los ojos, tratando de dejar de pensar y simplemente refugiarse en la seguridad, que estar en los brazos de Quinn le proporcionaba.

...-...

...-...

Si antes pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, al enterarse de la situación en la que Rachel se encontraba, solo provoco que Quinn se quedara gran parte de la semana junto a ella. Insistió también en ayudarla con los gastos, pero Rachel le explico que sus padres le depositaban mensualmente dinero mas que suficiente para suplir todas sus necesidades. Así en la semana ya era normal que Quinn se quedara a dormir, aunque siempre que lo hacia era en el cuarto de invitados que se encontraba al frente de la habitación de la morena. Era como una especie de regla tacita, aunque ninguna de las dos lo haya explicitado.

Debido a eso es que cuando al terminar de cepillarse los dientes y salir del baño, Quinn se sorprende al ver a Rachel parada en la entrada del cuarto. Su mirada es tan intensa y detenida, como si intentara escudriñar en los mas íntimos secretos que oculta el alma de la rubia.

Por un instante la mente de Quinn se traslado a su infancia, a cuando leía su cuento favorito ´Alicia en el país de las maravillas´. Había un fragmento del libro que de pequeña nunca había podido entender a cabalidad...Hasta ahora, es cuando Alicia le pregunta al conejo blanco: -Cuanto dura la eternidad? y el conejo le responde: -A veces, solo un segundo.

Finalmente lo entiende vividamente, porque cuando esta junto a Rachel un segundo puede durar una eternidad. Como en estos momentos en donde la morena la puede desarmar con tal solo una mirada.

Rachel toma la mano de Quinn y la lleva a su habitación sin ninguna explicación. Una vez dentro apaga la luz, dejándolas solo con la iluminación de los destellos mínimos que entrega una pequeña lampara sobre el velador. Luego se acuesta en la cama dejando espacio suficiente para que Quinn pueda recostarse a su lado.

Espeso silencio se esparce entre las dos, Quinn mantiene sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, a pesar de los rápidos latidos que fulminan su interior, por estar solo a escasos centímetros de una Rachel, cubierta tan solo por un diminuto camisón, que deja tan poco a la imaginación y es tan pecaminosamente delgado como el escaso autocontrol que le va quedando a Quinn, que intenta no rendirse ante la distancia mínima que las separa y que hasta le permite sentir la calidez que emite la piel color canela a su lado.

La tentación y el deseo nublan sus sentidos, al punto en el que sabe que lograr dormir esta noche va a ser una tarea casi imposible. Abre los ojos y se acomoda en su costado quedando frente a Rachel, quien parece estar ya dormida.

Quinn se queda perdida contemplando esos labios carnosos, que parecen hechos para ser besados una y otra vez. Pero es el propio movimiento de esos labios, que la sacan de su absorta fascinación.

-Te gusta Sam?

El entrecejo de la rubia se acentuó levemente, Rachel estaba despierta y ademas preguntándole algo que no le hacia ningún sentido. -Qué? Inquirió con incredulidad.

Rachel se acomodo en su brazo izquierdo, quedando ahora de cara frente a Quinn, que seguía con esa expresión de incertidumbre.

-Osea él es amable y atlético, no tan listo, pero de seguro tiene otras virtudes que lo compensan, claro que no sus imitaciones porque son aburridamente reiterativas, el tono y la postura que utiliza es la misma en todas, a no ser que a ti te parezcan bien supongo que todo depende del ojo critico con el que se les aprecie. En definitiva lo que digo es que no seria tan raro que puedas sentir una atracción por él.

Quinn asimilo lo que la morena acababa de decir, y le hizo cierta gracia, porque la cantidad de palabras y la velocidad en que las dijo, le recordó a esa Rachel con chaleco de animales y minifalda a cuadros de la que tanto para bien como para mal, quedo cautivada desde la primera vez que vio. Ahora era distinta tanto en su forma de vestir como en su comportamiento, seguía siendo obsesiva y con un temperamento en su mayoría afable, pero a la vez actuaba mas pausada, relajada y decidida. Sobre que versión de Rachel le gustaba mas, Quinn ni siquiera necesitaba cuestionarse, ama con devoción cada aspecto, cada enraizada parte de ella, todo lo que fue, es y sera.

Rachel muerde levemente su labio inferior como en un gesto nervioso, mientras espera a que Quinn conteste a su pregunta.

-No! por supuesto que no me gusta. En serio a que viene esto?

-Bueno, ustedes parecen bastante cercanos, en la clase de biología se ve que se la pasan muy bien juntos, en el musical el señor Shue les dio los papeles como pareja protagónica y por ende es obvio que van a estar también haciendo el dueto principal en las Nacionales.

Mientras la escuchaba un innegable destello de esperanza cruzo por su semblante, ya que por la forma en que Rachel se estaba expresando parecía celosa? Quinn intento no emocionarse tanto al respecto, ya que podría estar interpretando todo erróneamente. Aun así su estado de animo mejoro y con una sutil sonrisa aclaro. -En biología tenemos que hablar bastante porque somos compañeros de laboratorio. En cuanto a la obra, no es que pudiéramos escoger los personajes, el profesor Shue los designo ni siquiera tuvimos que audicionar para ello.

-Sin audición? Rachel pregunto horrorizada.

-No, él los designo de forma arbitraria. El ceño de Rachel creció, pero Quinn acaricio juguetonamente la punta de su nariz, haciendo que desapareciera - Y lo del dueto en las Nacionales, bueno eso aun no ocurre y por la forma en que se han comportado Kurt y Mercedes desde que te fuiste, no me extrañaría que al final sean ellos dos quienes se suban como sea al escenario a hacer ese dueto.

-Entonces no te gusta? Volvió a preguntar Rachel, esta vez con mayor seguridad y menos contrariedad que antes.

-No, podría decir que somos algo así como amigos. No creo que eso te moleste, cierto?

-Claro que no.

-Porque si es por cercanía Sam y Charlotte tenían una relación muchísimo mas cercana. Quinn agrego esto ultimo para medir la reacción de Rachel, quizás se estaba arriesgando. Mantener una conversación sobre cualquier tema en el que se incluya a Charlotte aun resultaba incomodo para ellas. A pesar de eso, en esta ocasión a Quinn no le importo, todo sea para ahondar un poco mas en lo de Sam y poder descubrir si es que quizás Rachel sentía celos por ella.

-Es distinto, en primer lugar se nota que Sam se siente atraído por ti y en segundo lugar la relación entre ellos era cercana, pero jamas podría haber ido mas allá, porque a Charlotte no le interesan los hombres.

-Y a mi si?

-Saliste mucho tiempo con Finn, por ende podría asumir que si, pero en realidad no lo se categóricamente, ya que nunca hemos hablado de etiquetas propiamente tal.

Quinn se quedo pensativa y luego pregunto. -Entonces podemos solucionar eso en este momento. Como te definirías tu?

-Me interesa mas la persona que el genero, por ende creo que podría desarrollar sentimientos tanto por una mujer como un hombre, supongo que eso me volvería bisexual.

Ante la respuesta Quinn sonrió con cierta ironía. Rachel dudo pero no quiso ahondar en su reacción por lo que contrapregunto. -Y tú?

-Yo no necesito etiquetas, ni definir nada, porque solo hay una única persona que me interesa por sobre el resto.

De inmediato Rachel pensó en varias razones para cuestionar el racionamiento de Quinn, pero la rubia contesto de una manera tan rotunda y sincera, que no había espacio a objeciones. Ademas Rachel no podía negar que una parte de ella se sentía mas que halagada, y sin entender aun como alguien como ella, podía generar ese tipo de determinación en Quinn.

Rachel le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se levanto hasta llegar al escritorio en donde descansaba su bolso, lo abrió sacando con cuidado una pequeña bolsa de regalo dorada y cuidadosamente sellada, adornada con una cinta roja.

Volvió a acostarse en la cama y le entrego la bolsa a Quinn -Es un regalo para ti. Pensaba dártelo mañana, pero porque esperar.

Quinn sorprendida lo recibió y con delicadeza lo abrió. Revelando un costoso perfume. Al sacarlo de la caja, puso ligeramente un poco en el dorso de su muñeca, el aroma de la fragancia cítrica con toques de rosa, por unos segundos le dio una extraña sensación de familiaridad, pero de inmediato la descarto y sonrió a Rachel con gratitud.

-Me encanta, muchas gracias.

-En serio? Inquirió Rachel alegre.

-Claro que si, pero no tenias que haberte molestado.

-No es nada, solo prométeme que lo usaras.

-Lo haré, lo prometo. Quinn afirmo con una sonrisa.

...-...

...-...

Inquieta Quinn comprobó una vez mas la hora en el reloj de la cocina, pero como si fuera una burla los minutos parecían extenderse asfixiantemente, haciendo mas notorio el ambiente tenso en el que se encontraban, el entrecejo fruncido de su madre parecía remarcarse, adquiriendo una severa postura de desaprobación. Pero mas que preocupación para Quinn era frustrante, en primer lugar fue su madre quien dijo que necesitaban conversar de un tema importante y que por tanto después de clases debía llegar directamente a casa, nada de distraerse en sus "pasatiempos". Ante eso la rubia solo enarco una ceja por respuesta, pero de todos modos hizo caso.

Lo que nos lleva al ahora sentada en uno de los pisos de la isla de cocina, mirando como Judy termina de rebanar unos tomates, mientras se mantiene en total mutismo, aunque la rigidez de su semblante es bastante evidente. Pero Quinn es una experta en mostrar al resto su clásica frialdad como si nada le afectara, por lo que con una expresión desinteresada espera a que su madre finalmente se decida a hablar.

-Esa chica esta viniendo muy seguido por acá.

Aunque de apariencia aleatoria, la declaración furtiva de Judy, de inmediato le hace sentido a Quinn, pero si su madre quiere tener esta conversación tomando ese enfoque, entonces ella no le hará las cosas mas fáciles.

-No encuentro que Santana venga mucho, pero de hecho las veces que lo hace siempre es con Brittany. Quinn nota como la expresión facial de su madre se oscurece aun mas, pero de todos modos continua y con fingida inocencia agrega. -Creía que Brittany te agradaba.

-Sabes que no me estoy refiriendo a ellas. Judy deja el cuchillo a un lado, disgustada se quita el delantal poniéndolo sobre el mesón y se sienta en uno de los pisos frente a Quinn, evidenciando aun mas su ya obvia desaprobación.

-Entonces de quien? No puedo creer que olvidaras su nombre, considerando que parecías adorarla cuando ella era...

-La novia de tu hermana!. Judy la corto marcando cargadamente cada palabra. -Y es por eso mismo que estamos teniendo esta conversación Quinn.

-Si, bueno entonces te escucho, en que me equivoque esta vez? Que es lo que estoy haciendo mal, madre?

-El hecho de que últimamente he tenido mayor carga en el trabajo, no significa que no me de cuenta de lo que esta sucediendo en mi propia casa.

Quinn entorno los ojos y se detuvo de rebatir las palabras de su madre, el trabajo definitivamente no era la razón, sino mas bien un problema de tipo alcohólico. Pero sin querer empeorar la situación, Quinn solo aclaro. -Es cierto que con Rachel no hemos acercado nuevamente y ahora somos amigas, no veo que seria lo tan terrible.

Judy pareció ablandarse ante eso y en una voz sin tintes beligerantes dijo -Te conozco hija, esa mirada que tienes cuando la ves, es la misma que tenia tu hermana.

Aunque nerviosa por la afirmación de su madre, Quinn logro mantener al menos externamente su aspecto impasible y respondió de vuelta -Incluso si eso fuera cierto, y si Rachel y yo empezáramos algo mas allá de la amistad. Eso que tendría de malo?

-Todo! es incorrecto en todos los sentidos, Por Dios! Rachel es la novia de tu hermana.

-Era su novia, ya no lo es mas. Ademas Charlotte se fue hace meses y fue ella quien termino la relación con Rachel.

-Sigue siendo incorrecto.

-No lo es! Grito Quinn perdiendo el control de sus emociones.

-Te prohíbo que vuelvas a verla! Replico Judy en igual tono.

-No me importa! Aunque te moleste voy a seguir viéndola igual.

Quinn salio de la cocina, dejando a su madre hablando sola, pero antes que pudiera subir a su habitación Judy la detuvo en las escaleras.

-Vas a desobedecerme? Tu nunca has sido así Quinn, eres una buena hija, obediente, con buenas calificaciones, estoy orgullosa de ti aunque se que no te lo digo lo suficiente.

Internamente Quinn se maldijo, prefería enfrentarse a su madre, que tener que escucharla hablar de esa forma, haciéndola sentir culpable por estar decepcionandola de cierta manera. Aun así se quedo estáticamente parada apretando el pasamanos de la escalera con fuerza, en un intento vano por serenarse.

-Sabes que si fuera cualquier otra persona te apoyaría, quiero tu felicidad Quinnie, pero no puedes estar con ella.

-Porque es la ex de mi hermana. Gran cosa! Quinn ironizo.

Judy negó con la cabeza y por un momento era evidente su contrariedad, antes de decir. -No quería tener que contarte esto, pero se que tu hermana todavía la quiere, se lo he preguntado directamente, pero ella lo niega, aunque para mi es obvio. Cada vez que hablamos por teléfono lo primera que hace es preguntarme por ella, si la he visto, si se como esta. Siempre le aconsejo que intente contactarse con Rachel, porque estoy segura que si arreglan su relación, ese puede ser un motivo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Charlie quiera regresar y podamos así ser una familia nuevamente.

-Si porque esto. Quinn refuto apuntando entre ella y Judy. -No es una familia, cierto? Necesitamos a Charlotte para ser una familia de nuevo. El veneno en su voz se transformo en determinación cuando agrego. -Pero aun así no pienso dejar de ver a Rachel.

-Por que estas siendo tan obstinada?

-Porque la amo! Estoy tan perdidamente enamorada de ella.

-Pero... Judy quedo con la boca semi abierta, sus palabras a medio decir atoradas desgarradoramente en su garganta, mirando perpleja, asimilando a duras penas lo que Quinn acababa de decir.

-La amo y por eso vamos a seguir viéndonos y ella va a venir todas las veces que quiera, y tu lo vas a aceptar, porque si no lo haces entonces vas a quedarte completamente sola. Ya que voy ser yo ahora quien se vaya de la casa y a diferencia de Charlotte, no voy a contestar tus llamados, ni hablar contigo en lo que me quede de vida. Quinn exclamo con la voz rota al punto de las lagrimas.

Corriendo por las escaleras subió hasta su habitación, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Dejando a una Judy totalmente estupefacta.

...-...

Aunque luego de la difícil conversación con su madre, Quinn lloro hasta quedarse dormida. La mañana siguiente resulto menos terrible de lo que esperaba, mientras se duchaba analizaba detalladamente lo que había sucedido el día anterior, y aunque una creciente y abrumadora sensación de pesar se instauraba en ella, también lo hacia un autentico sentimiento de libertad. Sin importar que fuera en uno de los peores escenarios posibles, el haber sido sincera con su madre en torno a lo que siente por Rachel, era realmente liberador.

Sorprendida por encontrarse a su madre preparando el desayuno, Quinn se sienta y recibe el tazón que su madre le ofrece. Comen en el mas hermético silencio. Pero cuando Judy toma su cartera antes de salir y sin darse vuelta dice. -No estoy de acuerdo con esto, incluso si Charlotte no sintiera nada por ella, tampoco así lo aprobaría. Jamas la aprobare, para ninguna de las dos, si fuera por mi ninguna de mis hijas tendría nada que ver con esa impertinente y estúpida chica, la detesto, porque al fin entiendo la razón de las rencillas entre ustedes y el porque nunca se llevaran bien, ella es la culpable.

Quinn suspiro desganadamente, pero antes de poder rebatir a su madre, esta prosigio. -Aun así, no intervendré.

El animo de la rubia mejoro ligeramente ante esas ultimas palabras. Sabia que su madre comprometiéndose a mantenerse al margen era lo mejor que podría obtener dada la situación y con eso al menos le bastaba.

De camino al instituto aunque intentaba quitar ese pensamiento de su mente, lo que su madre dijo sobre Charlotte daba vueltas en su cabeza, de que su hermana seguía queriendo a Rachel. Desde el día en que se fue jamas a vuelto a pensar si quiera en la remota posibilidad de que eso fuera posible y muchísimo menos que debido a eso ella pueda regresar. De hecho conociendo el historial de su hermana, daba por seguro que a esta altura Charlotte habría encontrado a alguien o incluso varias mas. Quizás su madre exagero todo, con el fin de que ella desistiera de ver a Rachel. Aferrándose a eso, Quinn intento despejar sus inquietudes.

Aun así la aflicción se filtraba en sus rasgos, y al parecer de forma bastante evidente, al punto en que durante toda la mañana recibió miradas de verdadera preocupación de Rachel y de preocupación disfrazada en molestia por parte de Santana. Aunque ninguna le pregunto directamente, salvo Brittany quien en su irreverente estilo le pregunto si estaba así porque su gato también se robo su reserva de chocolates? Quinn negó absteniendo de aclararle a la alta rubia que eso era imposible, partiendo con el hecho de que ni siquiera tenia un gato.

A la hora del almuerzo, Quinn fue al auditorio, algo desencantada al ver que aun no había llegado Rachel, se sienta en uno de los primeros puestos de la fila próxima al escenario, dejando su bolsa al lado, Quinn se recuesta hacia atrás cerrando lo ojos. Cansada se relaja, logrando dejar un instante su mente en blanco y al fin deshacerse de los tormentosos pensamientos que la han perturbado prácticamente todo el día.

Permanece en un estado adormilado a punto de dejarse vencer por el sueño, cuando de pronto la rara sensación de sentirse observada la embarga, pero el cansancio mantiene con pesadez sus parpados cerrados.

-Dormirse en un lugar como este puedo ser peligroso. Al escuchar esa inconfundible voz, una pequeña sonrisa se desliza por los labios de Quinn, que aun mantiene los ojos cerrados y puede sentir como alguien se sienta junto a ella.

-Peligroso por que...? Quinn pregunta en un tono ronco, al sentir la respiración de esa persona, ahora cerca de su cuello.

-Porque así puedes quedar a disposición de cualquier extraño indeseado.

El cálido aliento sobre su piel logra erizarla, haciéndola estremecer al punto en que Quinn debe concentrarse para poder hablar -Pero no siempre es así, aveces como en este caso puede tratarse de una conocida muy deseada.

Quinn abre los ojos fundiéndose al instante en la profunda mirada marrón de Rachel, que le sonríe con candidez y coquetería al mismo tiempo, en una mezcla tan imposible como malditamente atractiva.

Rachel vuelve a inclinarse en la curva de su cuello, inhalando profundamente su aroma, antes de depositar un breve beso en la sensible zona. -Me encanta como se funde ese aroma cítrico en tu piel. Contemplándola con intensidad como si de la mas sublime obra se tratara, la morena lentamente quita la coleta que mantiene pulcramente ordenados los cabellos de Quinn y con suavidad los libera permitiendo que caigan grácilmente por sus hombros. -Eres absolutamente perfecta, hasta la Venus de Botticelli estaría celosa.

Un pequeño sonrojo atraviesa sus rasgos, ante las palabras de Rachel, que sin poder soportarlo mas cae en la tentación y le da un sentido beso bordeando casi la comisura de los labios de Quinn, quien se las arregla para sonreír y ocultar así su latente necesidad de atravesar esa implícita linea y tomar a Rachel en un verdadero y apasionado beso.

-Deberías usar siempre tu cabello así, enmarcando la inconmensurable belleza de tus rasgos. Rachel dice casualmente, acomodando con fascinación uno de los rubios mechones de pelo.

Quinn asiente distraídamente, mas que nada concentrándose en su adictivo toque. Tan dispuesta a caer en el abismo en el que se ha transformado su deseo por ella, que el mas sutil toque adquiere un significado. Así pasan la hora entre miradas furtivas, compartiendo trozos de fruta que Rachel mantiene en un envase plástico herméticamente cerrado y aunque su concepto de almuerzo, jamas a sido el de comer un montón de frutillas, el hecho de que Rachel las tome y se las de directamente en la boca, lo compensa todo con creces.

...-...

...-...

Domingo en la tarde y como ya es usual Rachel y Quinn se encuentran recostadas en la cama viendo una película, concentrada en la pantalla Rachel sonríe entretenida ante las peripecias que Katharine Hepburn y Cary Grant deben hacer para intentar atrapar un leopardo de nombre Baby, la hilarante trama captura totalmente su atención, por otra parte Quinn no puede evitar fijar la suya en el regazo de Rachel, en concreto en el peluche de corderito que sostiene. Siempre se había preocupado de mantenerlo escondido en el primer cajón de su armario en todas las ocasiones en que invito a Rachel a su habitación, después de todo era bastante infantil mantener un peluche a pesar de que para ella era muy especial, ya que este era un de los regalos que mas valoraba de los que le dio su fallecida abuela. Lamentablemente esta vez la morena había llegado antes de tiempo, sin dejarle espacio para esconderlo.

Sintiendo el peso de su mirada, Rachel voltio la vista para comprobar como Quinn persistía en mantener la suya en el corderito de peluche. Resultaba ahora mas claro, el porque de esa momentánea expresión de incomodidad en el rostro de Quinn cuando ella recién entro a la habitación. Aunque a Rachel le parecía muy tierno que la rubia mantuviera algo así, era obvio que para Quinn no lo era.

Sutilmente Rachel le acerco el peluche a Quinn, quien lo tomo rozando accidentalmente las manos de la morena, que estaban heladas a su tacto.

-Tienes frio? Inquirió Quinn.

-Un poco.

-Podrías habérmelo dicho, voy a buscarte algo mas abrigado. Antes que Rachel pudiera protestar que no era necesario, Quinn se levanto rápidamente abriendo las puertas del ropero. Aprovechando de guardar el peluche de corderito, saco un blazer amarillo opaco, haciendo una seña para que Rachel se acercara, la ayudo a colocárselo.

-Te ves hermosa.

Rachel negó con la cabeza ante el cumplido, pero de igual manera se miro al espejo que estaba detrás del ropero, observando su reflejo se arreglo el cabello, compartiendo una sutil sonrisa con Quinn a través del espejo, que estaba absorta contemplándola.

-Puedo buscar algo para ti?

-Claro. Quinn contesto, sin poder negarse a las peticiones de Rachel, sobre todo cuando la mira con sus profundos ojos marrones cargados de ternura y su típica expresión cándida.

Rachel rebusca en el armario sorprendiéndose al encontrar un par de jeans. Por lo general todo el tiempo lo que Quinn lleva son vestidos de distintos largos y faldas, mientras que en el instituto usa su uniforme de porrista.

-Cierra los ojos.

Quinn mueve la cabeza y sonríe ante lo absurdo de la solicitud de Rachel, pero de igual manera le hace caso.

Luego de un momento Rachel dice -Listo, ahora los puedes abrir.

El semblante de felicidad en la rubia rápidamente se esfuma al notar la ropa que Rachel opto para que se coloque. Tendidos en la cama, una chaqueta de mezclilla y unos jeans negros.

Al notar su expresión Rachel pregunto -No te gusto lo que elegí? Al no obtener respuesta de Quinn, Rachel nerviosa continuo -Yo tengo pésimo gusto cuando se trata de ropa lo se... Es solo que creí que te verías muy bien con jeans...pero...

-Muy bien?

-Por supuesto. Rachel se apresuro a responder con una tensa sonrisa.

-Entonces aparte de llevar el cabello suelto, usar jeans y ese perfume que me regalaste, que mas piensas que debería cambiar y me haría lucir mejor?

-No entiendo a que te refieres.

-Claro que si lo haces. Pero en serio que mas prefieres, quizás ahora puedo fingir que me carga la literatura y que prefiero perder mi tiempo en un tonto videojuego de acción o que renuncie a los Cheerios porque ser porrista me parece demasiado superficial, mejor aun porque no de ahora en adelante comienzo a utilizar un ridículo acento británico al hablar. Dime Rachel que mas tengo que hacer?

-De verdad no se...

-No soy estúpida, se lo que estas haciendo. Quinn la interrumpió. -Lo se, pero yo quería gustarte tan mal, que acepte con la esperanza de que con el tiempo desistieras de la idea y que podría lograr que me quisieras a mi y no a ella.

-Yo nunca tuve la intención...

-Ya basta! No te atrevas a mentirme. Quinn grito alterada, haciendo que Rachel se estremeciera. -Ya no necesitas fingir, quieres que sea como mi hermana, que use su perfume, que pasemos la tardes en ese maldito parque, y ahora que me vista igual que ella. La extrañas tanto que deseas que me convierta en ella.

Rachel herida desvió la mirada y en un gesto como buscando desesperadamente consuelo se cruzo tensamente de brazos como refugiándose en si misma.

-Pero yo no soy ella, somos diferentes en tantas cosas, pero la principal es que nunca te dejaría, si la situación hubiese sido al revés yo me habría quedado contigo, lucharía por ti, hubiese hecho cualquier cosa con tal de que tú solo me quisieras a mi.

En silencio Rachel mantenía su mirada en el suelo. Quinn soltó un pesado suspiro y continuo. -Pero si realmente eso es lo que quieres y te hace feliz podemos seguir con este enfermizo juego, en el que aparento ser ella.

-Por que aceptarías algo así?

-De eso se trata el amor Rachel, anteponer la felicidad del otro por sobre la propia...Y yo te amo, aunque no lo creas.

-Perdóname, nunca quise que sintieras que te estaba forzando a que fueras como Charlotte, en realidad no fue algo premeditado ni que haya planeado conscientemente. Lo siento tanto. Por favor perdoname.

Aunque realmente se sintió lastimada con lo sucedido, al ver el nivel de aflicción y de profundo arrepentimiento por parte de Rachel, pronto esa valida sensación de molestia, fue reemplazada por la necesidad de darle comodidad a la morena, por lo que Quinn intentado tranquilizarla dijo. -Esta bien, te perdono.

-Se que no lo merezco pero de verdad gracias. Rachel dijo algo mas aliviada estrechando a Quinn en sus brazos. -Yo te creo. Al ver la confusión en el rostro de Quinn, Rachel explico. -Te creo cuando dices que me amas, lo has demostrado tantas veces, pero yo me siento indigna de ese amor.

Sin poder contenerse Quinn se inclino para besarla, pero Rachel se aparto. -Discúlpame, pero no puedo...esto seria demasiado injusto para ti, no puedo estar contigo mientras aun la ame a ella, necesito intentar olvidarla...aunque me sea tan difícil...

-Déjame ayudarte a olvidar.

-No puedo ser así de egoísta, yo no puedo hacerte esto, no es justo, debes estar con alguien que pueda darte todo el amor que te mereces Quinn.

-Sabes que es lo verdaderamente injusto, es estar tan cerca de ti y al mismo tiempo no poder estar contigo, contenerme de besar tus labios y sufrir con el miedo que me da que cualquier día alguien te pueda alejar de mi, como lo hizo ella. Lo peor es que nunca has sido mía, pero aun así me aterra que te vuelvas a enamorar de alguien que no sea yo, es cierto que quiero tu felicidad-. Quinn suspiro tratando de tener mas control sobre si misma pero aun así un par de traicioneras lagrimas descendieron por sus mejillas. -Pero de verdad es tan imposible que tu felicidad pueda ser junto a mi?

-Quinn yo no...

-Solo una oportunidad, por favor. Sin condiciones, no te pido nada, tan solo quiero estar contigo...permiteme ser tuya, pero de verdad.

Rachel asintió y finalmente cerro la distancia que las separaba, con cuidado acaricio las mejillas de Quinn, secando sus lagrimas antes de unir sus labios, el beso era diferente a cualquiera que han compartido antes, es suave y tan cálido, se toman su tiempo para explorar, para fundirse en la otra, se separan unos escasos centímetros solo para recuperar un poco de aire, pero de inmediato vuelven a unir sus labios con frenesí, esta vez con mayor pasión, Rachel se aferra mas posesivamente, apegando su cuerpo al ras con el de Quinn, posesionándose arriba de ella caen en la cama, sus respiraciones volviéndose mas pesadas, mientras van entregándose al deseo que las consume entre besos desesperados.


End file.
